Be My Master Head Master?
by rbsschess
Summary: Entry for the Forbidden Lemon Contest - Bella is about to graduate high school and is looking for a Dom. Edward is the Head Master at her school and he is who she wants. Problem - he is married, has kids, a friend of her father and 35. Can she get him?
1. Chapter 1

**Entry for "Forbidden Lemon" Contest**

**Title:- Be My Master - Head Master?**

**Pen name(s):- rbsschess**

**Central Characters:- Edward & Bella**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight or any of its characters - Stephanie Meyers does.**

EPOV

Normally the school was my sanctuary. But since Tanya had taken the kids and gone to her mother's this weekend, home would actually be my sanctuary for the next 3 days. I guess I should give up a little background about myself. I am Edward Cullen, the Head Master of Forks Christian Academy. I am 35 years old and have a PhD in Education as well as 3 kids and a wife. A wife I can't stand and only married because she was pregnant, that was 12 years ago. I have tried to leave her twice and both it was as if she sensed it because she would become pregnant before I could do it. We were at that point again and I had learned my lesson, we haven't had sex in over 6 months and not because she wasn't trying. She was desperately, but what had worked before for her wasn't this time - I refused to drink alcohol at all until I had told her. I was ready to head home just one quick stop at my office and I was out of here.

"Head Master Cullen" I heard Mrs. Cope call to me.

"Yes"

"I am sorry but Dr. Banner sent Ms. Swan to the see you. I believe he said a dress code violation but her uniform looked fine to me. She is waiting in your office."

"Thank you Mrs. Cope." I took a deep breath. Isabella Swan was both the heaven and hell of this job. She was lovely and extremely intelligent but she had a body that was built for sin and was clueless about it. I pushed open my door to find my office empty but the window wide open.

"Are you sure she was in here the office is empty?" I asked Mrs. Cope.

"Oh dear. She was in there for a while sir. She must have gotten tired of waiting. I will make a note for you to speak to her on Tuesday."

"Thank you Mrs. Cope and have a nice Memorial Day weekend."

As I drove home I thought about Isabella Swan. She was the only child of one of my very good friends. She had even babysat for my kids before and while she had never done anything inappropriate I had caught her looking at me several times and I knew she liked what she saw. I just thanked god she never seen the hard-on's I constantly sported around her, like I said built for sin. But at 18 she was almost 17 years younger than me. If I was 15 years younger I would be all over that as the saying goes but rumor had it she was a virgin. She dated - a lot but I had heard all the locker room talk of how no one was able to get anywhere with her and I had to admit for some reason I was pleased by that fact. I did not want to have to hear the kind of things about her I had heard to many times about her friends. In most ways she was exactly what I had been looking for when I was in college and instead because of one drunken mistake I got a bitch of a wife who loved nothing more than trying to keep me under her thumb. The only good thing to come out of this marriage had been the kids and with the new information I had acquired about her there was no way a judge would let her take them from me. That was always her threat to get me to stay - taking the kids. I wasn't sure she even liked them so I knew she only said it to be a bitch and keep me with her - not for long now.

I pulled into the garage and entered the house. Everything was quiet and in place but something seemed off. As I approached my home office I noticed an envelope taped to the closed door addressed to Head Master Cullen. It read:

_Head Master Cullen:_

_Dr. Banner sent me to wait in your office and I am, just not your office at school._

_I have a confession to make and something I hope you can help me with._

_The confession - I like you - a lot - and not in just a friendly way. I have feelings when I am around you that no other male has ever brought out in me. With the end of school less than two weeks away I decided to act on them, now or never as they say._

_Now for the help- I am a virgin because I have always wanted it to be you I shared that with. Let me say I am not trying to destroy your marriage and this can be a one time thing if you like and I will never bother you again, if that is what you want. Either way I won't speak of this to anyone, not even Rose & Alice._

_If you just want me to leave then knock on the door and say, "Bella I think it would be best if you left" and then give me ten minutes before you come in and I will be gone._

_If you want this as much as I do then knock on the door and say, "Isabella I am coming in" then open the door and do not be shocked by what you see. There will be another note to explain things to you._

_Make your choice,_

_Ms. Swan_

Holy shit!!! Is this really happening? I should tell her to leave. This has disaster written all over it. I move to the door and raise my hand to knock to tell her to leave and then my other brain starts to take over, the one that says - you know you want this, she is 18 and won't talk, you know she won't talk and I want her bad! I knock and tell her I am coming in.

As the door opens I hear her groan and Holy Fuck I almost jizz in my pants. I have to get myself under control - I haven't had these kinds of issues since I was 14. The lighting is low and she has cleared off my desk. She is bent over it completely naked with her ankles handcuffed to the front desk legs and she is wearing fuck me heels, her ass is sticking in the air and it looks like her pussy just has a landing strip of hair. Fuckkkkkkkkkkk - I have got to get into that!! There is a note on the small of her back, I pick it up but don't open it yet. I have got to see the rest of her. As I go to walk around her I notice that the inside of her thighs look wet. I run one finger up her thigh and she moans again, I taste it and fuck she tastes good and has to be turned on to have it running down her thighs before I even enter the room. I walk around to the other side of the desk and her arms appear to be tied to the back desk legs by bungee ropes that have places to hold her hands. I sit in my chair and for the first time look at her face. She has her head on the desk; she has gagged herself and has her eyes closed. She is breathing deeply through her nose and appears to be waiting. I open the note:

_Sir-_

_I have to say I am glad this is the option you chose. I would like to say that after we are done I would like to sit down and have a discussion with you about all of this but for now I just need to tell you that I want this - badly._

_I have laid out a few toys you can use if you would like - they are all things I have used before. Yes I am a virgin in the technical sense that I have never been with a man. But I have needs and I learned awhile ago how to satisfy those needs - feel free to use any of the toys on me. I am comfortable doing anything, including oral and anal sex. If at any time you do something I am uncomfortable with I will snap my fingers since I obviously can't talk. All I ask is that you occasionally check to make sure I am not too tired - this is my first time after all and besides that have fun with me._

_Submissively,_

_Isabella_

Damn!! I almost pinch myself to make sure this isn't a dream but my erection lets me know this is very real. I look at the toys she is talking about - lube, what looks like a riding crop and 2 vibrators one of which is a double. Fuck I am in so much trouble - this is a fantasy come true.

"Isabella look at me. Are you sure this is what you want?"

She raises her head as much as she can, looks me in the eye and shakes her head yes before she lowers her eyes. I stand up and take off my shirt. Then I remove the gag from her mouth. "For I what I have planned first you are going to need your mouth free Isabella." She moves her head up but keeps her eyes down as I remove my belt and start to unzip my pants. As I lower my pants and boxers her eyes go wide as she sees my cock for the first time. She moans and I could swear she says damn. I chuckle, "Open up for me Isabella I am going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours and you will swallow everything I give you, understood?"

"Yes Sir. It will be an honor to have your cock."

Fuck, this girl will be the death of me but what a way to go. I slowly slide my cock into her mouth and damn it feels good. I can tell she is about to gag so I rub her back, "Relax Isabella, breath through your nose and relax your throat muscles as much as you can. I will go slowly to start." I start to move in and out of her hot mouth.

"Use your tongue as much as you can and your teeth every once in awhile but not to hard." I feel her start to relax more so I can go back further and she starts to suck harder. "Fuck Isabella that feels so good. You like my cock don't you?" When she doesn't answer I spank her ass. You will answer when I ask a question. Now you like my cock, don't you?" She moans and relaxes even more.

"I am going to go faster so get ready." I put my hands on her hips and start pulling her forward as I thrust. Now she is taking all of me in and fucking hell no one has ever been able to do that. I have a big cock and I can feel it slipping down her throat when suddenly she swallows. "Mother fucker!! Isabella I'm cumming - swallow everything I give you. God that feels soooo good. Shit - keep swallowing." I have never cum that hard in my life and I lay my head on her back.

As I rub her ass she whimpers so I swipe a finger through her folds and she is sopping. "Well, well what do we have here? I think sweet innocent Isabella is a closet whore. She loves sucking cock doesn't she?"

"Just yours, Sir. It is the only one I want."

"Have you thought about my cock a lot?"

She groans, "Yes sir, for years and it is even better than I thought. So thick and long, I want it."

"I am going to give it to you several times before I set you free but first, are you still OK in your bindings?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now I am going to see if your pussy tastes as good as it looks." She moans and pushes her ass out again. I move around behind her. "Now I am going to have my dinner and I want to hear how much you enjoy it but you are not to cum until I say it is ok. Understand." Then I pull her head back by her hair to make my point.

"Yes sir, I understand."

I take my fingers, spread her folds and plunge my tongue in as far as I can. Shit she is tight and tastes like heaven. My face is buried so far in her pussy that my nose is rubbing her clit. I start swirling my tongue and she is bucking off the desk screaming.

"Please let me cum sir I can't hold it. I need to cum. So gooooood. Please Master Cullen, I NEED TO CUM." she yells.

"Fucking cum Isabella." I tell her and go back to eating her pussy. She cums so hard I can't keep up and it runs all over my chin and down my chest. As if I wasn't hard before her cumming like that has me hard enough to cut glass. I stand up, "God you taste good. Are you on birth control?" She shakes her head yes and is still trembling from her orgasm.

"Then get ready because I am going to fuck your pussy raw." With that I slam into her and have to stop immediately to gain control. Goddamn, she is hot, wet and tight. I can feel her pussy muscles quivering. "So tell me Isabella, do you do Kegel exercises?" I instantly feel her pussy clamp down on my cock. I pick up the riding crop and swat her ass. "Stop that and answer me."

"I thought I was answering you sir."

I swat her 2 more times very hard. She whimpers, "Sorry Sir. Yes I do the exercises. I wasn't squeezing as hard as I can." Fuck I bet she could make me cum without even moving.

"Are you ready?" She shakes her head yes. I pull almost all the way out and at the same time I thrust back in forcefully I push the vibrator I had lubed in her ass. "Jesus Christ Sir I'm cumming. I am sorry I can't stop. Fuck you feel so good. Fuckkkk Sir." And cum she did, actually she ejaculated and it was running down both of our thighs but god I loved the sucking sound it made as I fucked her.

Skin slapping skin and my balls were soaked. I continued to fuck her pussy while moving the vibrator in and out of her ass. Damn she was a responsive thing. "So close, Isabella cum with me." Then I turned the vibrator on and that was it. I could feel it vibrating on my cock, "Fuck Isabella cum now!" and then we were screaming "Ahhhhhhh!" and I collapsed on her back.

After a few minutes I could control my breathing and I untied her. We sat in my office chair as I rubbed her wrists and ankles to help the soreness go away. "Are you ok Isabella?"

"Yes sir, I am better than ok - just perfect." she said with a smile.

"Good because you came without my permission and for that I am going to have to spank you little girl. Maybe then you will remember to ask before cumming. I think you can take 10 licks with crop. Bend over my knees Isabella."

Once she was bent over I ran the tip of the crop up her pussy and it came away glistening. I licked the juices off, "Mmm, we taste really good together Isabella." Then I brought the crop down on her ass. I gave her the 10 swats but not hard because I wasn't sure what she could take and after each one I ran my fingers through her pussy and she was wetter each time. When we reached 10 she was screaming for me to let her cum.

My cock was once again rock hard, how was that even possible I had never so much in my life and I was ready again - it had to be her.

"You want to cum again Isabella?" She shakes her head yes. "Are you sure you can handle it?" She shakes her head yes again. "Ok then."

I pull her up and seat her so she is facing me on my lap, I lean her back onto the desk. I pull her torso off my lap and slide her ass onto my cock. Her leg muscles are shaking.

"Do not cum Isabella." I slowly start moving her up and down on my cock. She is whimpering shaking her head side to side.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? This is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen and damn you look so fucking good girl taking my cock. And as amazing as your pussy feels this is even better. Touch yourself Isabella. I want to see your fingers in your pussy but you are not to cum, I mean it."

On command she started fingering her pussy and I felt my balls start to tighten. She was a sight to see, her head thrown back, her skin flushed and her fingers in her pussy with her juices running down lubing my cock as it slid in and out of her ass. Damn she was every mans wet dream. Her whole body is starting to shake now and I am so close.

"Cum now Isabella. Cum now." and with one last hard thrust I cum in her ass and damn it feels perfect. Her cum is pouring out of her onto my crotch and balls and she collapses against me.

"I'm sorry sir but I think I am done for a little while."

I chuckle, "You were great Isabella. Let's go get a bath and clean up." I take her up to a guest bedroom and run a bath for both of us. Of course from being so close to her I get another hard on and she surprises me by giving me a blow job as I stand to get out of the tub. Once again when she moves my cock into her throat she swallows and instant orgasm for me. Damn this girl is good where did she learn all this stuff?

I pick her up and lay both of us on the bed. "Sleep Isabella, we will talk when we wake up." And we both drift off to sleep.

When I wake up the sun is just starting to come up. We slept all night? I had no idea what time we lay down but I knew it was late. I look over and Isabella isn't in bed with me. Did she leave? No she wouldn't leave I told her we would talk when we woke up.

Then it hit me, exactly what I had done. I had not only fucked a student, the daughter of a good friend but I had cheated on my wife. I could lose everything. Not just my job but my family and friends, an entire life I had built for myself and my kids. I had not only fucked her but I had essentially lived out several fantasies with her last night. I had fucked her in every way and orifice you could and damn if I didn't feel good about it too.

Yes, last night could cost me everything but I also felt as if I had gained everything too. I needed to talk to her about this before I freaked out. She has said she wouldn't talk to anyone about this and she was nothing if not loyal, so I knew I could trust her. The question now became did I want this again or should I just walk away?

Who was I trying to kid, of course I wanted this again and with her. I had been watching her grow and mature for years and she was stunning, not just her looks but her personality. She was very mature and had held the more adult role in her parental relationship for years. I suppose that is why I didn't feel like a pervert - she didn't act like a teenager.

It was time to go downstairs and face the music. I could smell coffee and bacon the second I hit the stairs. She was in my kitchen in a t-shirt and what looked to be a pair of my boxers and cue the hard on. Ok maybe I was a pervert but in a good way.

"Good morning Bella."

"Good morning Edward. I hope you like omelets, the second one is just finishing. Grab some coffee and sit I will bring the plates right over."

I grabbed my coffee and sat at the island. She brought the plates and instead on sitting next to me stood on the other side of the counter to eat.

"You didn't have to do this."

"Oh, I know but I was hungry and cooking relaxes me. I am sure you have all kinds of questions about yesterday, but I would like to explain myself and my reasons before you ask them. If that is alright with you."

I shook my head at her considering I had a mouth full of food, she is a great cook, and made a motion with my fork for her to continue.

"OK, here goes. I have been watching you for years. At first it was a crush based on your looks but when I reached high school it became much more. As I watched how the boys treated the girls and couples interacted I realized I could never be with someone my own age. I have absolutely no need to party or bed hop or play the mind games that most people my age do. So I knew if I wanted happiness on my terms it would never be with someone my own age. I started watching the college guys and they were even worse if that is possible. It was like they had a point to prove before they went out in the world and settled down - no thank you. Now I am a junior and it is obvious I would need to look for someone who was at least 25 although not to many of them seemed likely candidates. Most want to prove themselves and are very career oriented at this point - a girl is just for a good time but some are starting to look to settle down. So my very bottom age is 25. With that figured out I started looking at particular types of men. From these observations I discovered that it really boils down to a man's perception of women. Money, education, social standing none of that matters if a man feels women are beneath him he will treat them bad regardless of those factors. Are you with me so far?"

"Yes, I understand what you are saying and I have to say I am very surprised Bella. I have always believed that your maturity was beyond your years but I think I am just starting to understand how much." She was amazing and part of me started to wish I could make her mine.

"Thank you. At this point I focused on how men treat the women in their lives and that is what drew me to you. I am not sure you realize how respectful you are to women. It doesn't matter if they are 5, 25, 55 or 85 you treat them all the same, with respect and almost a reverence that I have never seen before. Even your wife, who likes to open her mouth without looking around to see who hears but that, is a different story. From hearing her talk she must treat you like shit in private but that never shows in your public actions. Her actions always seem forced but yours don't. Even though you must want to strangle her sometimes, you would never dream of embarrassing her in public by treating her with anything less than respect. That is the point I realized I would not only need but deserved someone like you in my life. That is also the point that I started comparing every man I come into contact against you, so far none have measured up."

I was shocked at what she was saying, not only the things about Tanya which I would question her about later but how she perceived me. I knew how I was raised to respect women but I never realized how those actions were seen by others. She actually made me feel proud of the way I treated women. "I do understand what you are saying Bella. But how does that translate to what happened here last night?"

"Well, this is where the story gets embarrassing for me but I will be as honest as possible.

Once I knew what I needed to look for and actually started looking, lets just say you can't look at men in that way and not be pretty much perpetually horny. Since I am not in this for the easy fuck I did quite a bit of research on sex in general and especially pleasing myself. I refuse to do all this and end up with someone who doesn't know what he is doing in bed or is unwilling to let me tell him what I want. This research is what led me to look into the BDSM lifestyle. After reading several books and taking several quizzes I found out it is not uncommon for a person, especially women, to be strong in the public world and submissive in the sexual world. That is me, I am a submissive. I am sure of it and while I am not sure I would like a Dom 24/7 I do know that I want one sexually."

I know my mouth was hanging open. "I have never in any way done anything like we did yesterday, so what made you think of me? Do you really think I get off on beating women?" Now I was getting pissed, did I come off as some kind of control freak?

"Just stop and take a breath. I didn't not say you were a control freak or that you got off on beating women. Although you whipped me yesterday and appeared to get off on that. Let me explain. When I looked into this I of course compared what I was learning to you, just as I have done at every stage. When learning about being a submissive I picked information on Dom's also. The type of Dom a person is varies greatly as does the activities that are engaged in. In the reading I did you show quite a few dominant traits and all of the big ones, especially in the areas of respect, control and caring for others. A large part of being a good Dom is being able to read your sub and respecting them. The largest duty of a Dom is taking care of their sub physically, emotionally and challenging them to be their best in and out of the playroom. If you are honest with yourself I think you will realize that this is true and describes you."

"I still do not see how this lead up to yesterday. I understand what you were thinking and I can see what you are saying about me and some of my traits but what made you act on your feelings?"

"Please let me get all of this out before you say anything?" I nodded my head. "You can not be happy in your marriage if what Tanya says is even close to the truth. I am sure you have your reasons for staying with her and I am not asking you to explain them to me. I am just as sure that one of them is not because you love her. I meant it when I said I do not want to break up you marriage and I don't feel that I am. To me a marriage is based on love and I know yours isn't so how can I break it up. Once I resigned myself to that fact it was easy to face the fact that I want you to be my Dom. I know you would be just as new to this as I am but I really think we could teach other a lot and have quite a bit of good sex in the process. I am not asking you to leave your wife and family. I am asking you to lead this alternate lifestyle on the side with me. I understand it would have to be on your terms at least in the beginning and I accept that. I can honestly say I do not love you at this point in time. I also feel it is only fair to tell you that I can see myself falling in love with you very easily."

"Bella, I have no idea what to say. You have to understand that being a cheater is not who I am and I realize how hypocritically it is to say that after yesterday but that is who I am. I wouldn't have any idea..." She cut me off.

"I know, I do. Let me tell you what I propose. This is not a whim for me, this is an informed lifestyle choice. I am a submissive and while I badly want you to be my Dom if that is not in the cards then I will find someone else to be my Dom. It was important to me that you be first because I knew how caring and careful you would be with me. As I said earlier I have done a lot of research. I would like to leave you with some books and papers I printed off to look over. I don't want you to make a decision right now. I would like for you to take the time and consider everything like I have. You may decide that you don't want this at all or maybe we do this and if you still can't leave your marriage I may need to move on but for right now I just want you to think about it. I am not trying to put pressure on you but I have actually picked my two colleges and been accepted at both. One is Washington U. in Seattle and the other is on the east coast, I have to send in the scholarship paperwork by July 4th so I need a decision by then. If you want to try this I will go to Washington and if not I plan on accepting the other one. I am going to leave everything with you to look at and I will see you in school on Tuesday. I will never tell anyone what happened here regardless of what you decide and I won't bring this up again. If you decide you want this then you need to contact me."

She went in my office and came out 10-15 minutes later wearing jeans and carrying her book bag. I still had not moved from my stool so she walked up to me, "I do want to thank you for yesterday and last night. Even if it is all I ever get I want you to know I will remember it forever. You are a good man Edward and you deserve to be happy. I also want to say the age difference doesn't matter to me. I am an old soul and I need another old soul to take care of me properly and you could do that. I see you for who you are Edward." Then she kissed me and walked out of my house.

I spent the rest of the weekend looking over the material Bella had left for me. I could see what she was talking about, I was definitely Dom material. As I remembered everything we did together I knew if I chose to do this I would need for Isabella to be my sub and truth be told the thought of another man touching her royally pissed me off. But how fair would this be to her, I was married, granted I was pretty sure I was finally going to rectify that fact but that could take a while - if at all. How would we do this long distance?

The information Bella gave me answered most of my questions but I went to a club in Seattle to observe and get all of my questions answered. The final question to answer was could I do this to Bella, the age difference was really holding me back. She said it wouldn't bother her but what about when she was 30 and I was almost 50? I didn't think she was looking at the big picture and I'd rather not have her at all then loose her when I became to old.

_5 years later_

The move had been hard on all of us. I had accepted a position as Head Master of the most prestigious private school in Chicago after much debate with my family. We had just finished moving in to our new house and school was due to start next week. The kids were enjoying the last bit of summer by the pool, the house in Forks had not had a pool so it was a definite selling point for this house. The unfinished attic had been a selling point also, I would have to look over the plans for that space.

I heard the shower running in the en suite bathroom so I went and locked the bedroom door. As I walked into the bathroom I could see her, my wife, through the shower glass door. I stepped in with her and she turned to look at me before she turned back to her shower without saying a word. I ran my hands down her back and groaned because I was instantly hard.

"You pushed me last night and you know it. You deserved to be punished for that stunt." She still didn't say anything. I slapped her ass and she jumped. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself? You know your time of silence is up. Tell me what you want? I need you, will you defy me again?"

"I didn't mean for things to go that far and I am sorry. I never mean to defy you and you know that. As for what I need, I need you inside me. I need to ride your cock until I explode. I need to know that you forgive me and I need you to know that you are the only man I want touching me. I knew better then to engage him but he was saying awful things about you and it pissed me off. I should have just kept my mouth shut and walked away but no I had to say something smart and that is why he grabbed me to stop me from leaving. I am sorry, truly."

"I do forgive you baby. Next time walk away I can defend myself and you won't be allowed to talk to any male, not even subs. Do you understand, Isabella?"

"Yes, Master."

"Now, show me how much you love me kitten."

As she swallowed my cock I couldn't help but think back to the beginning. Bella was true to her word and returned to school on Tuesday as if nothing had happened. Tanya returned on Monday and was a royal bitch rolled up in a petulant child when I would not have sex with her. Those two acts are what made my decision easy and had me calling Bella one week after school let out. She even surprised me in my car with a blow job before I went into the lawyer's office to file for my divorce - thank god for tinted windows and a woman who swallowed everything I gave her.

Tanya drug out the divorce for 2 years but in the end I got everything I wanted. I was free and I had full custody of my kids. Bella and I went public a year after my divorce was final and she had been wearing my collar for 3 years. It was hard and most people in Forks didn't accept us but neither of us cared. We made each other happy and the kids were ok with us, our families were starting to come around especially since the wedding. The move was to start over. Everyone here would know us as a couple, not the Head Master and student we once were.

Her tug on my balls brought me out of my memories. "Fuck little girl I'm so close." She slid me even further in her throat, her nose was jammed into my pubic bone and then she swallowed several times fast and hard. "Fuck Isabellaaaaaaaaaa, yes baby. Damn you suck my cock so goooooodddd." I had to sit on the built in shower bench to recover. I pulled her to me. "Isabella, my wife, so innocent in public and my sexed up slut in the bedroom. I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too Edward, my husband and Master."

They say forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest and that is true but also if you are willing to risk everything for the forbidden you can also find the greatest rewards.


	2. The First Six Months

**A/N: This is the continuation on a one-shot entered in the Forbidden Lemon Contest. This will cover the 5 years span in the one-shot. Sorry for any confusion.**

The First Six Months

EPOV

After Bella left and I sat on that stool for hours thinking about what she had said. I was still having problems with the whole 'beating women thing.' But Bella was right, I did enjoy spanking her and the riding crop was a turn on too, I didn't feel like I was beating her while I did it nor I did I feel like it now. I knew enough about Isabella to know she would never let a man beat her. Ok, time to move past that Edward.

I picked up the information she left and went to my office to really look it over with an open mind. It was fascinating, I could see exactly what she meant about me having dominant traits. As I was reading about how the Dom takes care of the sub I couldn't help but think of myself and Isabella, I wanted to take care of her like that. It wouldn't be controlling her but taking care of her and helping her to be the best person she could and her serving me was also helping me to be the best I could. The more I thought about it the more I liked the dynamics of the relationship. Was I drawn to it because of Tanya's controlling nature? Maybe, but I did not want to control Bella's life, I wanted to take care of her and show her that I cared. I wanted to guide her but not make her decisions for her. Thinking about everything made me realize if I did this it would have to be with Bella.

For years I have watched Bella grow into a very special young woman. She is gorgeous on the outside and the inside is even better. For the past couple of years I found myself thinking she would some lucky guy very happy and I always felt a little weird about that. I have noticed her looking at me a few times and always thought I knew what those looks meant but to have it confirmed had me on cloud nine. She wanted me, there were a lot of other guys she could have and she wanted me. I have never liked the looks she got from the boys at school or other men on the street, I always felt it was disrespectful to her but if I was being honest, and I was, she had starred in a few on my morning jerk sessions also. I didn't love her, not yet at least but I cared deeply, more deeply than I originally thought and like Bella I knew it could build into love very easily.

That still left the age difference, which was a problem. She said it didn't bother her, which led me to believe that she realized it would bother most people. I didn't think it would bother me, I was sure some people would call me a pervert but I could handle that. What I wouldn't be able to handle was if people said things and it upset Isabella or my kids. I would have a large problem if my kids suffered because of this. I'm just going to put that on the back burner for now, it may be a moot point anyway if I decide not to do this for other reasons.

As I continued to read I came to the realization that D/s relationships were as varied as normal relationships. Some focused on pain, some on pleasure and some on the fine line in the middle. Since most of what Isabella left did not deal with pain I assumed she was not into a lot of pain and that was good because if she wanted that I knew I couldn't give it to her. Some small pain like we had already done is fine but I wouldn't be able to step it up to much more. Then I came to the information about limits and safe words and I knew having that conversation with Bella would take quite a while because there was no room for a misunderstanding on that.

I went on line to do some more research and holy fucking shit the things there were to use on her had me instantly hard. Nipple clamps, gags, binding ropes, the cross, the whipping bench, suspension systems, dildos, vibrators with remote controls, play parties and the playrooms, I couldn't believe the things that were out there. Bella had also left 2 business cards, one for a fetish shop and the other for a private club. On each card were the names of a D/s couple she had talked to and found very informative but non-judgmental considering her lack of experience. She hadn't told them my name but they were willing to talk to me also. I wanted to talk to them before I made a final decision but I knew barring anything really strange this was something I wanted to do.

Tanya and the kids arrived home on Monday and everyone appeared to have had a good holiday weekend. During dinner I picked on things Emily,11, and Ethan,9, said that led me to believe that Tanya did not spend the entire weekend with them. I had received pictures in the mail a few weeks ago that showed her leaving a motel but she was by herself, it looked as if I needed to hire a private investigator to follow her. If I wanted to walk away from her with my kids, and I did, then I needed to have all the dirt on her I could.

She was pissed when she saw the empty beer bottles in the trash but yet I wouldn't take one when she offered it to me.

"Edward I don't understand why you won't drink around me?" She asked as she tried to sit in my lap. "We used to have some very good times once you would relax. Don't you remember?"

"Tanya what I remember is that every time I get close to my limit in this marriage, close to actually leaving you, you ply me with booze, we have sex and surprise you get pregnant. Now I know you recognize the signs and are trying to do the same thing again. You need to see I have learned my lesson and won't repeat the cycle."

"You don't know what you are talking about. I will not allow you to leave me Edward and you will not get the children, you need to remember that." she yelled at me as she stomped up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door.

She slammed the door so hard she woke up our youngest, Evan,6. I put him back to bed and went to the guest room, I was anxious about seeing Bella for the first time tomorrow but when I smelled her on the pillows I fell into a peaceful slumber. I dreamed of Isabella, she was tied to a cross bent over and I was fucking her like my life depended on it. She was begging me to let her cum and when I finally let her she screamed "Master" and I woke up right as I jizzed my pants but with a big smile on my face. I hurried to get a shower, I wanted to get to school early and not see Bella. Mrs. Cope cornered me as soon as I arrived in the office.

"Head master you wanted me to remind you about Ms. Swan and her uniform violation."

"Thank you Mrs. Cope. I actually took care of that over the weekend when I saw her out."

It was less then 5 minutes before the final bell rang and the halls were still full, so I went out to shoo the students to class. As I turned into the science hall I could see her ahead with her friends and it looked to be a heated conversation.

"I told you 2 already what I did Friday night is none of your business. At different times you have both wanted things to just be let go; well now it is my turn let this go." I heard Bella say.

"We just don't want to see you get hurt Bella and it is not like you to keep secrets." Alice told her.

"I understand and I appreciate it but Friday is off limits I will not talk about it. I was not hurt and nothing that happened on Friday will hurt me. This could be a deal breaker guys I mean it - drop it."

I couldn't see Bella's face but I did see Ms. Hale's and Ms. Brandon's when she said deal breaker and they looked shocked, I decided to step in.

"Ladies it is time to go to class, do you need help with that?" Her 2 friends shook their heads no, Bella turned and lowered her eyes, "No Head Master." The way she stressed master made my cock twitch and I watched her walk away.

True to her word nothing Bella ever did would make people wonder about us. If I ran into her in or out of school it was as if nothing happened. It made me realize she had also meant it when she said I would have to go to her if I wanted this, she would not come to me.

For the last 2 weeks things at the school were great, at home - not so much. Tanya was pissed because I had moved into the guest room and the kids were asking questions about if we were going to get divorced. Tanya's answer was no and mine was more honest - I didn't know but mommy and daddy are not getting along.

I found time to go to Seattle twice and talk to the couple that owned the fetish shop, Peter was the D and Charlotte was the s. I could tell right away why Bella picked them for me to talk to, he was about 12-15 years older than she was. I was able to talk openly to both of them but especially Peter. I told him how neither of us had done this before, how I felt neither of us were into pain, I did not want to train as a sub first I wanted us to do this together and the biggest thing our age difference. He listened to my worries, he thought we could do it together as long as our limits lined up but recommended we come to the club or attend workshops to learn the finer points of some things we wanted to try.

Lastly he and Charlotte were very honest about the reactions they got in public. In the BDSM community the reactions were mostly fine, there had been a couple of run ins with former subs of Peter's but he insisted he thought it was more a case of jealousy since he had ended both relationships. In the 'vanilla' community the reception had not been as good. He had been called a cradle robber and a pervert, she had been called a gold digger and been accused of looking for a sugar daddy. Then he said the thing that put most of my worries to rest.

"In the end Edward none of that matters. I love her and nothing could ever convince me that my life or hers would be better if we were apart. The people who say things like that are jealous, narrow minded assholes, they wish they had what Charlotte and I do and sometimes I pity them and their mundane lives."

A week later is when I called her and asked her to meet me at the school, to bring her research and her application to Washington University. She squealed at a "yes" and was in my office 20 minutes later looking very nervous.

"Bella there is nothing to be nervous about, obviously I want this or I wouldn't have called you. However there are things we need to discuss before we can commit to this. Right now I just want us to be Edward and Bella and talk openly about everything. Ok?"

"Yes. I understand this is breaking new territory for both of us and the only way to do this is with complete honesty and openness."

"Good. I feel I should tell you about where my marriage stands before we go any further. I am sleeping in the guest room and have plans to look for an apartment soon. I am going to file for divorce as soon as I have the information I need to make sure she can't take my kids from me. You need to know that we would need to keep things hidden at least until the divorce is final and that could take a while. How do you feel about that?"

"I understand that completely. I would never do anything that could jeopardize the relationship you have with your children. You are a great father Edward, it is one of the things that draws me to you. You do know that Tanya likes to hang out on the rez don't you?"

"No, I had no idea."

"Well, she does. For the most part they are a very closed community but if you are sure you really want to know what she does there, I know someone you could talk to about her."

"I need to find out what she is doing there so I will take any help you can give me on this."

"You need to talk to Leah Clearwater but wait until you see her someplace other than the rez. People won't like that she talked to you, even as much as they hate Tanya's ..er.. activities when she is there, they won't like that Leah talked to someone outside the tribe."

"Why would she be willing to talk to me then?"

"She is not happy about Tanya's involvement with her brother Seth. If you tell her who you are and why you need the information I am pretty sure she will tell you everything you need to know."

"Thank you Bella, I will get in touch with her. Now, I think it is important to ask where you see all of this leading in the future?"

"If I am honest Edward I don't know, I am having a hard time seeing past the fact that you want this. I was being truthful at your house when I said I don't love you yet but I can easily see it happening, that is still true. I do know that when I look five years down the road I see you in my life. Why? Where do you see this leading?"

"I don't know Bella. I do know that I care for you, deeply but I don't want to lead you on if I can never give you more than this. At this moment the thought of marriage turns my stomach and if that is what you are hoping for..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa stop right there. First, it would be impossible for you to lead me on, I mean I started the whole thing so that thought is just, well, dumb. You know how my mom and dad's divorce went so the thought of marriage turns my stomach now too. What I am sure about is that I want this with you. I want you in my life and the rest we can figure out as we go along. I understand there will be up's and down's and it may get slippery at times but I am willing to do that as long as you are there with me."

"Ok, ok, we will take this one day at time and see how things go but I want you in my life also Bella. Now lets talk about limits and how things will work now."

We spent the next hour going over limits and we were pretty closely matched. I was right she wasn't into hard pain but she did admit she loved in when I spanked her and the riding crop. I was surprised to find she was a little bit of an exhibitionist and wanted to explore that. We went over safe words and would use the green-yellow-red system when actually playing and to end everything the word was 'butterscotch'.

I told her about parts of my conversations with Peter and how he had mentioned some form of exercise to increase stamina. We agreed on jogging and I wanted Bella to do yoga for flexibility and balance. I didn't want her to get hurt when we really got into things. The last thing we did was look over everything for college.

"Bella, how do you see things working once you are in college?"

"I'm not sure. I mean freshman are required to get dorm rooms and my scholarship covers that but I have been talking to Renee and she and Phil are going to pay for me to get an apartment so I can have quiet. I assumed that depending on how things are going with you we would decide if I would come here or you would come to Seattle. I know things will be very up in the air for a while and I am willing to work through it with you."

"Yeah, things will be up in the air and last minute until I get things more under control with Tanya and I appreciate that you are being so understanding." I was running my hand through my hair pulling on it.

Bella came around to my side of the desk to kneel at my side with her head lowered. "You seem really tense Sir, may I help you with that?"

"Now how would you do that Isabella?"

"I want to suck your cock Sir. I have missed it."

"You've missed my cock?" She nodded yes. "Lower my jeans and boxers then and remove your panties."

"I'm not wearing panties Sir." Fuck me and she is in a mini skirt.

"Get your ass on my desk you naughty girl and hike your skirt up so I can see if you are wet for me?" She hurried to do what I asked and when she lifted her skirt I could she her thighs were wet already. My cock twitched, he had missed her too.

I lightly slapped the inside of her thighs, "I am waiting Isabella. As much as I love your mouth, I have missed your pussy. You are not allowed to cum until I say and not a sound Isabella."

She was just getting back on the desk when I wrapped her legs around me and slammed into her. "Fucckkk, you feel so good. I have missed this little girl." She was biting her lip trying not to make any noise, but that wouldn't do. For what I wanted next I needed her to make a noise.

I picked up my pace and started moving my hand towards her clit. "I swear I could live inside your pussy. Put your Kegel muscles to work and squeeze me."

She was trying hard not to say anything and just as she squeezed me I flicked her clit. "Aaahhhhhhhh" and there it was, I stopped moving and gripped her hips.

"Really Isabella, so soon?" I pulled out of her, pulled her off the desk, turned her around and leaned her over the desk. I opened one of my desk drawers and pulled out the surprise I had for her.

As I pushed back into her I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I have a surprise for you. You are going to love this but first your punishment for not being silent and this time I want to hear how much my naughty little girl likes what I do to her. Five swats kitten, count them off."

I brought my hand down on her left ass cheek as I pushed into her. "One Sir."

Now her right ass cheek a little harder. "Twoo Sir. Mmmm you feel so good."

Left again as I pushed in harder. "Three Sir. God I love how your cock feels, sooo big."

Right again as I picked up the surprise. "Four Sir. Please may I cum Sir?"

"Not yet Isabella." I was close and wouldn't last much longer. "Damn you're so fucking wet and tight. Squeeze me, hard."

My hand landed on her left cheek as she clamped down on me. "Fiiiive Sir." Her legs were shaking and I pushed the dildo I had lubed into her ass and that was all it took. Her voice went up about 3 octaves. "Fuck Sir. I need to cum. Please, please, please may I cum? Need...to..please."

I felt my balls tighten, "Cum Isabella. Cum all over my cock, NOW."

"Jesus Christ," I yelled as my cum shot into her hot pussy. I didn't know if I could take cumming that hard on a regular basis or not but I loved the idea of finding out.

"I'm cummming Sir," she shouted and her legs were shaking. I held onto her hips to make sure she didn't fall.

Once our bodies calmed down I pulled out of her and sat both of us in my chair with her on my lap. She curled into my chest with her head on my shoulder. I barely heard her say, "Thank you Sir. You make me feel so good."

"Thank you Isabella. Lean over the desk and let me put something on your ass to take the sting out of your spanking."

The summer was hectic to say the least. I talked to Leah Clearwater and that conversation pushed me into moving out and finding an apartment. Tanya had been screwing around for years, I hired the P.I. to get the dirt I needed on her and I didn't think it would take too long either. Isabella and I went to Seattle one day to find her an apartment, mmmmm road head nothing better.

Her apartment was actually the bottom floor of a house and had a private entrance in the back. It would be easy for me to come see her. We didn't think any one suspected anything but I wouldn't put it past Tanya to have me followed. We had not had many opportunities to get together over the summer but e-mail and web cams had come in very handy, plus it would be how we communicated when she was in school. We used this time to get to know each other better and work out any concerns we had about our arrangement. We were always very honest with each other but some things were just easier in an e-mail than face to face.

I became worried when she told me Rose and Alice would be going to Washington too, but she assured me they knew the rules about not coming to her apartment unannounced. They had really tried to get information out of her over the summer and she finally had to tell them to make a choice. Either give her privacy or find a new friend. I felt bad when she told about that, she had been friends with them forever and I didn't want to be the reason she lost that. I decided to discuss it during our Edward & Bella time so she would know to speak as freely as she needed.

"Edward, they are just being nosy. They have each had things they couldn't tell for a while and I have always respected that. The one time I ask for that kind of privacy they give me shit, they will back off or they aren't the friends I think they are. When I put it like that they understood. Also I gave them a little information. They know it concerns a man and the situation is complicated but I started everything and am not being forced into anything. I told them I would explain as soon as I could and even if by some chance they happened to see something they shouldn't to question me or talk to anyone about it would be a deal breaker. They respected that and are willing to wait as long as it takes for me to explain. The fact that I am so happy is another reason they let it go, I mean you can't be bad for me if I am happy all the time."

That was when I realized I was falling in love with her, that right or wrong I wanted to keep her. That was the night I didn't just fuck Bella. I don't know that I would say we made love but we definitely did more than just have sex. In that moment is when I knew I would adore and cherish her for as long as she would let me. I would protect her and take care of her with every fiber of my being, she was a part of me, maybe the best part. Time would tell.

It was the weekend before she left for school and I had a surprise of her. I was going to collar her this weekend. I had been searching for one for some time and couldn't find anything I liked so I had one made. I couldn't use anything that obviously had my name or initials on it so I order her a platinum choker but the clasp was my initials in Chinese symbols and it closed in the front. I really hoped she liked it.

When she arrived at my apartment I had a picnic dinner laid out on the living room floor for us. It was all finger foods and we spent the meal feeding each other and talking about what had been happening lately and the fact that she would be leaving in 2 days and we weren't sure when we would see each other, it depended on how she adjusted at school.

After dinner I ordered her to the bedroom, "Isabella I want you naked and in your position in my bedroom. I will be up in 10 minutes." I could hear her rushing to comply while I picked up after our picnic. When I pushed opened the door she was kneeling next to the bed with her head down and she was a sight to see. I wondered if she has seen the ropes on the bed, my naughty, naughty girl loved to be tied up and I found I liked it too.

"Before we start Isabella I have a present for you. I know we are both committed to this but I need you to have something when you are at school that reminds you and me that you are mine. I am the one who takes care of you, I am the one you come to when there is a problem and I am the one that gives you pleasure and the only one you want to please."

I walked to the dresser to retrieve the box. "I have a collar for you kitten and if you want to continue on this road with me and only me than stand and receive it."

As she stood I opened the box so she could see. She looked up at me quickly and then back down. "Speak freely Isabella and you may look at me."

"Oh Sir it is beautiful. I will wear your collar with pride, I love knowing I belong to you and only you. I love how you take care of me, I never want for anything."

"The symbols are the clasp so it goes in front." I told her as I put it on. "Do you like it?"

She walked to the mirror to look at it on her. "I love it Master, thank you so much."

As she said Master my cock twitched in my jeans. "Then crawl up on the bed because I am about to show you how much I like seeing it on you."

I tied her spread eagle to the posters of the bed, I gave her pussy a quick lick before I moved into her field of vision. "You are going to have your mouth full while I eat your sweet pussy. Be as vocal as you can and cum when you want as often as you want. Because you will not be able to say your safe words if at any time you are uncomfortable snap your fingers and I will immediately stop. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Then open up kitten I have missed your mouth on me." She groaned as I slid my cock into her mouth and positioned my mouth over her pussy. As I licked her slit it shook me every time how damn good she tasted and god she was so responsive, moaning around my cock. She was taking me all the way in and I was on the edge already, if she swallowed I would cum for sure. I pushed 2 fingers into her and sucked her clit. I think her orgasm surprised her as much as it did me because she would have been screaming if she could and then she swallowed - twice - hard.

"Fuck baby I'm cumming." I ground out. She was swallowing my cum and that just pushed my orgasm longer. After she licked me clean I rolled to the side and undid her bindings. I rolled her onto her stomach and got the massage oil to do her aftercare. When I was done I pulled back the covers and climbed in bed pulling her to my side, "You are sleeping with me tonight."

I felt Bella jerk awake in the night and waited for her to go back to sleep, but she was fidgety and wouldn't calm down. "Isabella is something wrong? Why can't you go back to sleep?"

"I had a dream Master, a really good dream and now I am horny." she said shyly.

"Really, well lets see how horny you are." I reached down and god she was wet, instant hard on. "let's see what I can do for you." I told her as I slide her leg forward and entered her. She groaned and then stopped herself. "Oh no I want to hear my naughty girl. Waking your Master up because you need to be fucked, you really are my little slut in the bedroom and I love it. Hold on."

I rolled so I was on my back and she was sitting reverse cowgirl on me without losing our connection. "Ride me Isabella, I want to hear how only I can make you feel."

She started riding me hard. "Master you feel so good. You make me feel so full. Fuck Master so close."

"Do not cum Isabella, touch your self."

I knew she was close, she was squeezing me so tight and her legs were shaking, she was having a hard time keeping her rhythm. I quietly licked my thumb, grabbed her hips and leaned her forward more. "Now Isabella, now." I yelled as I pushed my thumb just inside her ass.

"Holy shit Maaaaaaaaasterrrrrrrrrrr." She screamed as she clamped down on me harder than ever, her entire body was shaking as I came inside her and then she just collapsed onto my legs.

"Are you ok?" I asked rubbing her back. "Isabella?" I could feel her breathing. I pulled her off and up so I could see her face. "Isabella," I said sternly "I asked you a question. Are you OK?" She opened her eyes at least and nodded slightly. "Are you sure?" Again a nod. I watched her for a few minutes. "Can you talk to me now? You are scaring me."

She finally spoke softly, "I am sorry Master, and I didn't mean to scare you. It was just so good. I have never cum that hard before and it sucked all my energy. May I sleep now please?"

"Yes my sweet girl, go to sleep." As I watched her sleep my heart rate returned to normal. As I drifted off I wondered what I would do while she was away.

Isabella being away was hard. It wasn't like I got to see her much over the summer but knowing I couldn't see her if I wanted made things more difficult. As she went back to school so did I and to say people were shocked about Tanya and I would be an understatement. It didn't stop the single female teachers from hitting on me though. I gave my standard answer, 'We're just separated nothing has been decided about a divorce yet. It just wouldn't be right.' I was seeing my kids, avoiding Tanya and talking a lot to Isabella. You would be amazed what you can do and see with a web cam, it was no where near the same as being with her but it was a lot better then jerking off in the shower.

I had received some information from the investigator right after Halloween and I wanted to discuss it with Bella before I saw a lawyer. She was so insightful when it came to people's actions, I was surprised when she majored in literature instead of psychology. I was going to talk to her over Thanksgiving and then go see a lawyer. My plans went to hell when I received a call from my mother saying we had to come to Chicago for Thanksgiving and she had invited Tanya's parents. She wouldn't take no for an answer and when I told Tanya she wasn't surprised at all. She had talked to either her or my mother and I was pissed, there was no way she had been honest about the split and I would get grilled all weekend. When I called Bella she wasn't happy either but she understood and told me to make the best of it.

"This is your chance to warn your parents about what is coming Edward. Don't give them specific's but let them know what Leah told you and that you have hired someone to look into what she is doing. Tell them about your suspicions and that you are trying to do things in a way that guarantees you get primary custody of the kids. Use this chance to really get them on your side and maybe they can look out for stuff she says or implies that will help you. In the long run this could be a good thing Edward. I will miss you and wish I could see you but I am in this for the long run and you will not be happy without your kids."

"You're right. I should stop focusing on the negatives and look at ways I can use this opportunity. How is it you know how to calm me down after just a few months and people who have known me my entire life can't?"

"I just have your best interests at heart Edward. No ulterior motives, no wondering what's in it for me. When you are happy, I am happy. It is just that simple. Am I allowed to text you while you are in Chicago?"

"Of course."

"Even pictures?"

I sucked in my breath, two weeks ago she had sent me a text while I was at school. I was actually walking to the cafeteria when I opened it. It was Isabella on her kitchen table naked except for her collar and nipple clamps I had yet to see in person, holding a flogger. She had brought her feet up so they rested on the edge of the table and I had a perfect view of her pussy. The caption on the bottom said, 'Missing You.' I had stopped to talk to one of teacher's while the pix was loading, when she walked away I looked at the screen. "Fucckkk," came out of my mouth softly, but not softly enough as I saw a few students turn to look at me. I walked straight to the private bathroom in my office, called her and had some much needed phone sex.

As I came out of my memory, "even pictures, Isabella."

She giggled, "good cause I really liked your last reaction when I sent a picture."

"Good night, Isabella."

"Good night, Master."

Thanksgiving was a nightmare, Tanya was trying to act all lovey and I was focusing on the kids. With her parents there of course we had to share a room, I slept on the floor. Thanksgiving dinner was tense as Esme and Carmen, Tanya's mother kept making comments about how nice it was for everyone to be together as one big happy family. Esme made the mistake of asking the kids how school was and how things were in Forks.

Evan laughed, "If we are at Dad's things are great and we do things as a family. If we are at Mom's we just pray the babysitter isn't Jessica because she is mean."

Out of the mouths of babes, the adults just looked at each other and had no idea what to say. I stood up with my plate, "Mom we'll clear the table while you get the desserts. Kids if you are done bring your plates in the kitchen." The subject was dropped until Saturday afternoon, Tanya had taken the kids with her parents to Chuck E. Cheese so they could spend some time together.

"Mom, Dad, I really need to explain the situation to you so something like this weekend doesn't happen again." As Bella suggested I explained everything to them, our entire marriage. I told them how I had been close to leaving twice before and the surprise pregnancies, my suspicions about Tanya, Leah's confirmation of some things and that I had hired someone to follow her.

"I want my children, I am what is best for them. As soon as I get enough information I am divorcing her and taking the kids."

"Edward, why didn't you ever tell us it was this bad between you two?" Carlisle asked.

"I am 35 I should be able to do this on my own. It makes me feel like failure to admit any of this to you let alone all of it."

"Edward, your father and I are on your side in this. Anything we can do to make this easier on you or the kids just let us know. I love you, son and you are not a failure. I know you and am sure you worked at this as hard as you could." Esme said.

"Thank you, it helps knowing you don't view me as a failure and I did try to work at it. I didn't decide to move out until it was confirmed that she had been with other men. That is when it ended for me."

I felt better after my conversation with my parents and I knew I wouldn't have to worry about a weekend like this again. How they dealt with Tanya's parents was their business. I grabbed my phone, I had received 3 texts from Isabella but hadn't had the opportunity to open them, and I now knew better then to do it unless I was alone. The first 2 were very naughty and had me hard as a rock. The third was a video and had been sent just 20 minutes ago. The video was 3 minutes long and ended with her favorite vibrator buried in her pussy and she was whimpering "Master, please call I need to cum."

I was releasing my cock as I dialed her number. I didn't even give her a chance to say hello. "Did you cum?" I snarled into the phone.

"No, Master I would never unless you said it was Ok. But I need to sooo bad. Please?"

I was working my cock and after that video was so damn close. "Is the vibrator by you?"

"Yes Master."

"Put it in your pussy, turn it on high and then leave it alone."

"Aaahhhhh Master, please, please."

"No, you have been a bad girl sending me something like that. Touch your clit kitten."

"Ooohhhh Master, please, please I can't hold it. I'm sorry pleasseee." she was whimpering.

"Shit, cum with Isabella, now."

"Yessssss," she screamed. "Soooo good Master. Thank you."

Listening to her cum was making my dick hard again. I calmed my breathing down, "You do realize that the only thing keeping you from getting a red ass is the fact that you didn't get a release earlier. Don't you?"

"Yes Master" she replied sadly. "I'm sorry. I just thought this weekend would be stressful for you and maybe it would help you relax. I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

"Ok, I understand your reasoning behind it and I will hold off on your punishment until Christmas. I fly back tomorrow and we will web cam tomorrow night."

"Yes Master I can't wait. Good night."

I chuckled, "Good night Isabella."

Tanya and I didn't talk the entire flight back to Forks. I knew she felt the shift in things after returning on Saturday and was trying to ignore it. I was busy planning a Christmas surprise for Bella. When I moved into the apartment I came across the deed to a cottage my uncle left my last year. It was about an hour outside of Forks, deep in the woods. You needed a 4X4 to get there and it didn't have electricity. I have been fixing it up but mostly importantly I turned the second bedroom into a play room and it was not easy getting some of the things out there. I hoped she liked it, I was pretty sure she would.

We wouldn't be seeing each other until after Christmas but it would be worth the wait. I had also gotten her a new collar, a thicker one for when we were in the playroom with D rings. I got hard just thinking about it. I knew she was on her break, the kids and I ran into her at the food court in the mall. Emily had been acting off all day and was really excited to see Bella. I was returning from the men's room with Evan when I overheard part of their conversation.

"Emily have you tried to talk to your mom about this?"

"She is never around Bella and I wouldn't feel comfortable asking her anyway. We don't have that close of a relationship."

"Have you tried your dad? He loves you Em you must know that?"

"I do and I was going to try today but you're here and I would feel more comfortable with you."

"Ok, I will ask your dad if you can ride with me and we will go to my house and talk about everything. But you should know, I was raised by my father and while I understand these types of conversations can be very weird with your father, they can be muddled through. He is there for you Em, no matter how weird it may seem he would learn about anything, even this, for you. He loves you, never forget that."

"I know but it would be weird."

Then Bella saw me walk up to the table, "Mr. Cullen would it be alright if I gave Emily a ride home. I need some girl time and Emily can give me that."

"No problem Bella just have her home by dinner."

"Thank you, Sir. Lets go Emily."

I was concerned about Emily but by what I had heard I thought it was probably about female things. I was glad Emily felt she could talk to Bella about those things, I was hoping it would make things easier when it came time to tell the kids about her. It felt right to have her there with the kids and it turned me on when she called me Sir in public and she knew it. Her and Emily got home about an hour before dinner, Emily ran right up to her room while Bella and I went to the kitchen.

"I know you heard most of the conversation at the mall but I did ask Emily if it was okay to tell about this and she said yes. Some of Emily friends have gotten their periods and while she hasn't yet she is showing the signs of it. So expect that in a few months."

I know my face paled because Bella laughed and patted my hand. "I took her to Wal-Mart and got her tampons and pads and explained how they work to her so you don't have to worry about that part of it. I did tell her that when she started and ran out of what we bought she would need to tell you exactly what kind she had so you could get them. And yes size and everything is important so when she tells you to buy a certain brand be sure you do. Ok?"

"Yes I will. Thank you for handling that for me. You were right, I would learn if I had to but I am glad she would rather talk to you."

"I thought so. Also a part of this is her breasts have started to come in. We got her a few bras too but depending on how fast she develops she made need a larger size in a few months. Just leave her alone in that department and buy whatever she picks. If you have a problem let me know and I will talk to her. I gave her my cell phone number so she could call with any questions. Now, I want to talk about some other things she mentioned and I have already warned her that you may want to question her about it later. She begged me not to tell you and I assured her you would not be mad about anything or make her stay home until she is 30."

At this point I had no idea what to think but the 30 comment made me think it involved boys. "Emily has just turned 12 right?" I shook my head yes.

"She has a couple of friends who are 13 and one just turned 14, they are starting to experiment, with alcohol and boys. They aren't encouraging the other girls to do it but they talk about it a lot and I felt you should know. We did not discuss sex in any way, she didn't ask and I didn't offer but definitely keep an eye on those friends and when she is with them."

"She is only 12 Bella, how can this be starting already? I am not ready for this yet."

"I suggest you get ready because it is here. At this point she is very uncomfortable with what they are saying. But you and I both know what peer pressure can do to someone. I don't want her feeling pressured into anything she knows she isn't ready for."

"So what? Keep an eye on her friends and what they are doing?"

"Yes and pay very close attention to the older ones and be sure a parent is present all night for any sleep over's. This brings us to the last thing but it was the most upsetting to me. I should warn you this is what she knows you will freak about but you can't show her your anger." I nodded. "Not good enough Edward, promise me you will not speak to Emily about this at all tonight."

"I promise I will not talk to Emily about this tonight?"

"Tanya is not around much at all. Emily told me a few weeks ago she was sick in the night and went to find Tanya and couldn't, she wasn't in the house and her car was gone. She was so scared she waited up for her. Tanya came home around 3am, stumbling around is how Emily put it and went to bed. The next morning Emily had to get the boys up, breakfast and ready for school on time. She said getting them ready in the morning has happened a few times but that was the only time she knew of that Tanya wasn't at home."

"What the fuck Bella! She left them alone and has my 12 year old daughter doing what a mother should."

She grabbed my hand, "I know. I know but you have to be calm, this is why you will not talk to Emily tonight. You need to be calm for this."

"How can I be calm, she left them alone! What if something had happened or someone had come into the house? They should not be with her."

"I agree with you 100 %. Sit down and I will tell you what I think you should do. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve so you need to be calm and happy for the kids. You need to talk to Emily tomorrow and tell her you are proud of her for protecting her brothers and getting them to school. However, stress to her that if it happens again she is to call you no matter what the time and you will come get them and bring them here. You will not be upset with her and you will not yell at Tanya about it. You just want them to be safe. If she runs late in the mornings she is to call you and you will come help. Once again you will not talk to Tanya about it, you want them safe."

"How can you expect me not to bitch Tanya out over this? The woman is a terrible mother."

"Because confronting her only shows your hand. What you do is pick them up and leave a note for Tanya saying you have them and you keep track of it all. I will warn Charlie about the conversation we are having now so that if she gets home, doesn't see your note and calls the cops they will know to call you first to see if you have them. The next morning after you drop them at school call Social Services and let them deal with it. That is how you get them taken away from her. Take the high road Edward and let your kids see she is the one at fault not you."

"I know you're right but it may take more than one night to calm down from this. I never thought she would endanger the kids that way."

Bella came up behind my chair and put her hands on my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "I would love to help you relieve some of that anger but now is not the time. Maybe after Christmas?"

I groaned, "Do you think you could sneak off for a day or two right after Christmas? I have a surprise for you and you could help me then."

"Yeah, I already planted the seed with Charlie that I may need to go to Seattle for a day or two for a project I have ongoing. So, I will see myself out, have a good Christmas with the kids and e-mail me the information. Merry Christmas, Master."

"Merry Christmas my sweet, beautiful, naughty little girl. I will miss you, Isabella."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review.**


	3. Christmas Break

Christmas Break

EPOV

I took Bella's advice and just enjoyed Christmas with my kids as much as possible. Tanya was there constantly trying to be a big, happy family but those days are over, I just wished she would realize it. Emily seemed as if she didn't want to be in the same room with me until she realized that I wasn't going to corner her about her talk with Bella, she finally relaxed and enjoyed her holidays.

Tanya was taking the kids to see her parents for a few days, she actually looked surprised when I said no after she asked me to go.

"Edward, you can give the kids a great Christmas by coming with us and we both know by this time next year you will have moved back in here and this separation will be a distant memory, so why ruin this Christmas for them."

"Tanya, you, your parents and the kids need to realize this is not going away and I do not have plans to move back. Going to your parents as a family sends mixed signals and I will not do that to the kids, they need to see that mommy and daddy aren't together anymore."

"You make it sound as if we are getting divorced Edward. Of course you will be moving back in, I mean it when I say I will not let you take the kids from me and we both know they are what have held you to this marriage this long. I wanted you the first time I saw you and I got you Edward, you are mine and there is no way I am letting you go without a fight. Get over this Edward and move back or prepare for the fight of your life."

I walked away at that point, the woman was delusional. I decided to focus on something more pleasant, like what I was going to do to Isabella once I had her alone in the cottage. I text her that Tanya and the kids were leaving town for a few days and could she get away? She text back an immediate yes that had me chuckling, god I had missed her. Between Thanksgiving in Chicago and her finals we had only been able to get together for an afternoon in early December, I wasn't entirely sure which I missed more, holding and talking to her or burying myself inside her. Ok Edward don't lie to yourself, you know you miss being buried in her pussy most but the cuddling is a close second.

I had given her an assignment at the beginning of the semester, if she received a 98 or above in all of her classes, she would have two hours of Dom time and could do to me whatever she wanted. But, if she didn't reach her goal then she would spend an entire weekend naked and with no release for her. She was making it in all but one class, it was a history class, she was having problems with the professor and was getting a 96.5, it would all come down to the final. While I wanted her to do well I found myself hoping she didn't make it, I was really looking forward to teasing her for a weekend.

I had the car loaded and was waiting for Isabella to arrive so we could go the cottage. For two days I would have her to myself, I couldn't wait. I hoped she liked the cottage, I had a generator installed because I didn't think she would like to totally rough it but I couldn't wait to see her reaction to the playroom or her Christmas gifts.

When I opened the door I could tell by the look on her face she had gotten at least a 98 in her history, damn but a deal was a deal and I was curious as to what she would plan for her two hours. She entered the apartment and immediately kneeled with her head down, it made my cock twitch every time I saw her like that.

"Isabella, are you ready for our weekend?" Silence

"Good Girl" I said running my fingers through her hair.

"I have missed you kitten." I walked behind her and pulled her to her feet - she always smelled so good. I ran my hand over her breasts and pulled on her nipples through her shirt. I could feel her body responding and she was trying to hold back her moans. As I moved my hand inside her pants I walked her to the back of my sofa.

"Fuck you are so wet. I need you now. No sounds or I am spanking your ass." She pushed her hips into my cock as I ripped her pants down and undid my own, as they fell past my hips I slammed into her.

"Fuck Isabella, you are so tight. Every fucking time, I love your pussy. Squeeze me tight kitten because this is going to be fast and dirty. Do not cum until I say." With that said I picked up my pace and fucked her hard. She loved it rough and so did I. I loved to watch my cock move in and out of her, the way she latched onto me, it felt like she was trying to drag me back in with each stroke.

I grabbed her hair with one hand and moved the other down to where we were joined to gather her juices on my fingers. I started rubbing them in the crack of her ass and I felt her jerk, good she knew what was coming. Her pussy started squeezing and releasing faster as I circle her little hole with my thumb. "Damn it you feel so good." I leaned into her just pressing my thumb inside her ass and whispered, "I love that you can be innocent Bella one minute and my submissive little slut Isabella the next."

I saw her bit her lip to avoid making noise, she pushed back into me and squeezed hard, I pushed my thumb into her, "Cum for me kitten, now. Cum for me." She was cumming as I shot my load into her and it felt like it went on forever. Damn, it had been too long without her. I kissed her back as she was catching her breath. I pulled out of her and we adjusted our clothes, I hugged her from behind. "I really have missed you Isabella. You can talk to me now."

"I missed you too Master, not just your cock but you." The conviction she spoke with gave me hope that maybe her feelings had started to deepen as mine had.

Turning her to me I told her, "I want us to talk on the drive to the cabin. I want us to just be Edward and Bella. Ok?"

"If that is what you want Edward."

"It is. Now let's get going."

On the drive she asked about my Christmas and I asked about hers. I told her about Tanya expecting me to go with them and how she is convinced I will come back.

"Why would she think that Edward? She isn't unstable or anything is she?"

"No, she is sane unfortunately. Past experience tells her I always come back, even though I have never moved out before. To be honest Bella, I would hate to know what people truly thought of our marriage. I am sure it looked like she just walked all over me and maybe in a way she did but my life was easier when I concentrated on the kids and let her do what she wanted. I never cared what she did because I never loved her."

"Well, it wasn't what people saw but what she said. She used to run her mouth all over town about how she had you wrapped around her little finger and you would do whatever she said, blah, blah, blah. It always made her look like a self centered bitch in my opinion. Then to see the two of you out in public, I have to admit you didn't look like you were madly in love but the respect with which you treated her let people know not everything she was saying was not true."

"Is she still talking now about what is happening?"

"This is Tanya we are talking about of course she is and it took me all of two days to hear all the gossip. She is saying how you'll come back and you can't stay away from her and this is just a separation and you would never divorce her because then you wouldn't get to see your kids." Then Bella started laughing. "Oh, I was in the bank the other day and Tanya was there talking to Mrs. Newton about everything and she had just said how you would come back to her by summer when Mrs. Stanley looked at me and in a loud voice said, 'So does he know all about your nights on the rez? I bet that would at least get him visitation.' Tanya was so mad she walked out forgetting her money. It was hilarious, Mrs. Newton had to chase her to parking lot. Mrs. Stanley looked at me and said, 'I was just asking." I couldn't help but laugh along with Bella, no wonder people think she may be unstable.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella start to lean towards me and then she was unzipping my pants and stroking my cock slowly. "But what I really love is when I am in Food Lion and hear the young female teachers speculating about your package and if you are as good in bed as you look. I just want to run into the center of their circle and tell them that your package is unbelievably large and you are sooo good in bed." GOD but she had me worked up, her hands and her words then she quickly took me in her mouth and swallowed.

"Christ Bella!" I yelled trying to keep the car on the road, mmm road head.

"They don't really talk like that do they?"

She was laughing, "Yes they do. Women are 10x's worse then men Edward and much more graphic about things. Every single woman in town and a few men can't wait for you to actually file for divorce because then they are going to be all over you." Bella sounded sad and unsure, I don't think I had ever heard her be unsure of herself.

I took her hand in mine, "Bella, you know you are the only one I want to do this with."

"Yes, but I also know you are still worried about our age difference and sometimes I wonder if someone closer to your age offered this with you if you would prefer them. Don't get me wrong I know feelings are involved with us, it is not just sex but just like you stayed with Tanya for your kids, I am worried if you thought it was best you would walk away to keep people from giving me grief. I don't think you understand that I need you, no one will ever take care of me as well as you do." I knew she was trying not to get emotional.

"Bella, I can't deny the age difference does still bother me a little but what you don't understand is that I worry you will leave me later on if it starts to bother you. I need you too Bella and I have feelings for you also, this is not just sex for me either. You make me be a better man, I like who I am with you. Not only do I not want anyone else but I couldn't be this man with someone else. You take care of me too Bella and I think you may know me, truly know me, better than anyone ever. You allow me to be vulnerable and emotional with you, I don't always have to be a MAN with you, that is one of the things I love best about you, no judgments just acceptance. Plus the fact that I can't wait to take you out in public and show everyone that an old geezer like me can still get a young hottie." She laughed and hit my arm lightly, which is what I was hoping for.

"Well for an old geezer you sure are good in the sack." She whispered as she leaned in to kiss me.

As we approached the cottage I heard her gasp as she looked around. "Oh Edward, this is like something out of a fairytale. I love it." She ran and jumped up on me putting her legs around my waist and kissing me. I could feel her hot sex on me through our clothes, she started moving up and down on my hard on and that was all it took. "God Bella I need you." I put her down thinking we would go inside but as soon as her feet hit the ground she was working on my jeans and slipped out of her shoes and pants. Before I could clear my head she had jumped back up and impaled herself on my erection.

"Jesus Bella we'll freeze out here."

"No we won't, god you feel so good. I love that you stretch and fill me. It is a surprise every time." She braced her arms on my shoulders and started moving herself up and down. "Fuck Edward I can not get enough of you." She was licking along my jaw as I was helping her move. "You make me feel complete, I am only whole when we are together." She had started to squeeze me and I could feel my orgasm building.

"Damn Bella I am going to cum. Cum with me, please."

"I'm so close Edward just a little harder." I moved faster and felt her hand move down to rub clit.

"Fuck I love to watch you touch yourself, you are so beautiful like this." I started thrusting harder as she would move down onto me. "Fuck Bella I there, cum with me." I felt her clamp down me and we shouted each other's name into the meadow in front of the cottage as we came. After we caught our breath I sat her on the hood of the car and pulled her into a kiss that I hoped told her everything I couldn't say, that I thought I was falling in love with her. We fixed our clothes and went inside.

"I love it Edward, show me around." It was a 4 room cottage with a loft and I started there. The loft was the bedroom we would be sleeping in, the only thing in it was an armoire and a huge sleigh bed, and I couldn't wait to wake up with her.

"No lights?"

"No, the cottage doesn't have electricity. I bought a generator but haven't had a chance to have any one install the wiring and hook it up."

"Well, that is going to make this weekend very cozy indeed" she purred at me.

We went downstairs to the great room that had a large fireplace in it, the kitchen, which had a hand pump by the sink, the bathroom, again with a hand pump and I stopped outside the door to the playroom.

"Bella, this is one of your Christmas presents and I really hope you like it." I pushed the door open and her eyes got wide. She was speechless the two outside walls were now french doors and the other walls were painted a deep blue color with wall sconces holding lavender scented candles. The floor had been stained a dark mahogany, it almost matched her hair color. As I lit the candles she walked over to the cross by one wall and took in the different riding crops and floggers. She ran her fingers over the padded table in the middle of the room looking at the restraints attached to it as she made her way to the chest by the door. Her eyes widened again as she opened the drawers and found gags, blindfolds, nipple clamps, dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, handcuffs and bondage rope. Hanging on the back of the door was a red kimono style robe for her and a hand crank. She touched the crank and turned to look at me.

I pointed to the ceiling, "A suspension system the crank raises and lower it. Do you like the room? Is there anything in here that makes you afraid?"

"No, I love it Master. Thank you so much, I can't wait to play in here. Some things makes me slightly uneasy, like being suspended but I trust you and know you will not push me too far."

"Thank you for your trust Isabella. Let's go unload the car and then I want us to discuss the playroom."

"Yes Master."

We brought in our overnight bags and put them in the loft. I noticed Bella also had a present for me. We left the cooler with food by the front door as it would be colder outside. When everything was done I built a fire in the fireplace and we sat down to discuss the rules of the playroom.

"Isabella" I spoke to her and she immediately lowered her head.

"Yes Master." she said softly. I put my finger under her chin and raised her head. "I want us to speak freely now but you need to remember that even though I am allowing to speak I am still your Dom." "Yes Master." she replied looking at me.

"I need to tell you the rules of the playroom little girl. All other rules still apply, these are in addition to those. Understand?"

"Yes Master."

"When I order you to playroom you are to disrobed and fold your clothes and set them on the chair and assume your waiting position by the table. If for any reason in the playroom we are going to be discussing something I will tell you and you should wear the robe on the door and stand by the table with your head down. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master"

"If we are doing a scene in the playroom or not, any time we are in that room I am to be addressed as Master. We will be using the green-yellow-red safe word system, I know many things are going to be new to both of us, in the beginning if you feel uncomfortable about something I want you to yellow and I will stop immediately and we will discuss it. Do understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Are you punished for using your safe words Isabella?"

"No. Master just wants what is best for me and that especially means keeping me safe. Master wants me to enjoy him as much as he does me."

"That is correct."

"You have yellowed before, what happened?"

"Master stopped and talked through what was making me uncomfortable and soothed me then we continued."

"Do you have any reason to doubt that will change simply because we are in a playroom?"

"No. Master cares for me, I trust him and he wants me safe. I trust my Master." To hear her stress that she trusted me made my cock twitch.

"Ok. I want you to go in the playroom pick one item off wall and two items from the dresser and lay them on the table. Then start on dinner, I will decide what to do with what you picked and after dinner we will play."

"Yes Master."

"Isabella when we are here your free areas are the kitchen and our bedroom, understand?"

"Yes Master." She hurried into the playroom and made her choice from the wall quickly, I heard her lay it on the table but the drawers she spent a good ten minutes on before she came out and went into the kitchen. While she was cooking I went up to the loft and got the leather pants I bought and hid them in the bathroom. I entered the playroom and saw the new suede flogger laying there, that was a step up from the rabbit fur we had been using, the vibrator didn't surprise me, my naughty girl loved double penetration but the last item did surprise me, a blindfold. In general she loved to be gagged but she didn't like losing her sense of sight. As I walked in the great room she was sitting my dinner on the table.

"Isabella fix yourself a plate and sit with me I have a question for you."

"Yes Master" she answered and moved to do as I said. Once she was seated I questioned her. "Are you sure about the blindfold?"

"Yes Master."

"What has changed, you don't like losing your sight?"

"I have been doing as you suggested Master. At Rose & Alice's or in the library I will close my eyes for a certain period of time and try to orient myself using my other senses, I have worked up to 15 minutes so I thought I would try it. I trust you more then anyone else to keep me safe and if I start to feel too uncomfortable I can safe word to have it removed."

I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for trusting me Isabella."

As we ate I asked her about her grades, I was proud of how fast she had adjusted to the university. "So, were you able to pull off 98's or above in you classes?"

"Yes Master I was." She started off beaming then got a troubled look on her face.

"You should be happy, why the worried face?"

"Talking about my grades reminded me of something I forget to tell you Master. I told you throughout the semester my history professor made me uncomfortable but never crossed the line?" I nodded. "Before I left I knew all my other grades so I went by his office and gave him my e-mail address and asked him to e-mail my final GPA. I received his e-mail a few days ago and he crossed the line Master." I was furious and she knew it because she would not look at me.

"Look at me Isabella." She lifted her head. "You are not in trouble but how did he cross the line?"

"He alluded to the fact that he recognized my collar for what it was and said since he hadn't seen me around he would gladly stand in for my boyfriend. But he spelled seen scene and he put boyfriend in quotes. I have the e-mail if you want to see it Master."

What the fuck. If he was a Dom he knew better than to move in on another's sub. She was mine. I pushed away from the table to pace and think. Isabella was watching me with worried eyes, I pulled her up and wrapped my arms around her. "As I said you are not in trouble. Yes I want to see the e-mail, he definitely crossed a line on several levels. I planned on us seeing Peter and Charlotte before you start your new semester, we will take the e-mail and see if they know him and how we should handle this if he is a Dom. I will not allow him to bother you Isabella."

"Thank you Master."

"How do you want to handle your reward?"

"Well Master I do not necessarily want to do it this break if that is ok. I would like to break it down into two one hour sessions that I can use at my discretion and I would like to be able to surprise you with them, if you approve."

"As long as you are respectful of the boundaries and it is doable at that time I have no problem with what you are requesting."

"Thank you Master."

"Now, you have 5 minutes to get your ass in the playroom and be in position before I come in or I am going to enjoy making it hard for you to sit little girl." She was off and running to the playroom as I picked up our plates and carried them into the kitchen.

As I pushed the door open I almost jizzed in my pants, the sight of her kneeling there waiting for me was beautiful and to know she trusted me enough to really do this with me touched my heart. I moved around to stand in front of her and I heard her gasp and assumed she liked the leather pants.

"I love seeing you like this Isabella. You have no idea what you do to me. I want to hear you kitten, I want you writhing, moaning and begging for me to let you cum and when I finally do I want you to scream for me like the naughty little bedroom slut I know you can be. Now move over to the cross facing the wall." As she moved I rolled the double mirror along the wall until it was in front of her. I started to strap her in to the cross.

"Look at how excited you are kitten. Are you ready for me to make your pussy purr?"

"Yes Master please."

"I am going to blindfold you now."

"Ok Master." I noticed her breathing was picking up as I tied it on. I waited until she calmed some and placed my hand on her ass, she jumped.

"What color are we Isabella?" She took a few calming breaths.

"Green Master, we are green."

With out saying anything I ran the flogger down her spine, she shivered but didn't jump and I took that as a good sign. I gently flogged her from her shoulders to her knees and she was not disappointing, she was writhing and moaning. I moved around her to unlatch the cross and bent her over at her waist and pushed it away from the wall. I heard her breathing pick up again and I rubbed my hand on her back in circles, she was trying to figure out what was happening. "Shhhh Isabella, you trust me. I would never hurt you. Are we still green?"

"Yes Master we are green."

I undid my zipper and her head turned forward fast, she recognized that sound. "May I please suck your cock Master. I love your cum, you taste so good. Please fuck my mouth, I have been a good girl please Master." I loved it when she begged.

"Open up my little vixen I am definitely fucking your mouth, to start." I pushed into her mouth and she immediately started to suck, she was trying to move forward to get more of me in her mouth. I pushed all the way in and damn she felt good. Her mouth was hot and when I pushed into her throat she swallowed. "Fuck Isabella you know what that does to me." I brought the flogger down on her ass and mouth closed tighter around me. "FUCK! That feels good." I was moving in and out of her mouth harder and faster than ever and I couldn't believe she wasn't gagging, she was moaning and humming on my cock. "God damn it I'm going to cum kitten. Swallow it all baby." I pushed into her throat and held her head against me. "Son of a bitch - Aaaahhhhhhhh Isabella." I yelled and then came in long streams. "Damn it kitten you get better at that every time." I said as I pulled out of her and massaged her shoulders.

I moved around behind her and knelt between her spread legs. I loved to look at her pussy, it was like my own piece of heaven on earth. "Damn Isabella you are making a mess on my new floor." She moaned and pushed her ass out as much as she could. I ran the flogger over her lips to collect the excess juices and she whimpered, "Please Master."

"No." I said as I licked up her slit. "Mmmmm Master." I plunged my tongue in and started rubbing her clit hard and fast, "Aaahhhhhhh Master please may I cum. Feels so good, please Master, please."

I stood up and thrust into her hard, "fucking cum all over my cock Isabella - NOW." She didn't just cum she ejaculated, like she did the first time, and her juices poured out of her onto her, me and the floor. Just like the first time it made my dick that much harder, my balls were soaked and I loved the sound of hot sloppy sex. I pulled out of her pussy and slid into her ass at the same time I drove the viberator into her and turned it on high.

"Master I'm cummmminggggg." she yelled and when I looked in the mirror she had tears on her cheeks but I was to far gone to stop, with two more thrusts I gripped her hips hard. "Christ Isabella, you are so fucking tight." I ground out as I came in her ass.

I felt her shift so the cross supported her weight, I pulled out quickly and undid her restraints, removed the blindfold and carried her to the table. I moved to the bathroom to fill the tub and got the massage oil. I started rubbing her muscles down. "Are you okay Isabella?"

"Yes Master, that was great, I feel all loose."

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

"No, just tired Master."

I picked her up, "I have the tub filling, we'll get a bath and then go to bed, ok?"

"Fine Master."

I think she slept through half the bath, I dried her off and carried her to bed. She settled down into my chest and didn't move the rest of the night.

I rolled over to an empty bed, cracked an eye open and realized it was morning. Bella wasn't in bed but I could smell bacon cooking. I grabbed my boxers and headed down to the kitchen. Bella was at the pot bellied stove cooking bacon.

"I see you figured out the stove?"

"Yes, now all I need to figure out is how not to burn things. It is rustic and I wouldn't want to live like this everyday, but as an escape this is perfect Edward. I really do love the cottage."

"I'm glad you like it, I thought you would. I am going to have the generator hooked up and some electricity run in here, at least for a small refrigerator. Think about what you would like it for and let me know, I want your opinion too."

She sat your plates on the table and wrapped her arms around me from behind, "I think it is perfect the way it is but a frig would be nice in the summer. Whatever you want is fine Edward as I said before I trust you to take care of all my needs."

"Thank you Bella. I was hoping after breakfast we could go for a walk. I received some information on Tanya I would like to discuss with you before I see my lawyer."

"Ok let's eat and then walk and talk."

We started out later than I had planned, Bella walked up to the loft as I was changing and once she wrapped her lips around my cock no way was I stopping until I was shouting her name. Damn that girl gives great head. I took her on the trail that led to a creek before I started explaining about Tanya. I told her about the men, the booze and the drugs - it had been going on for years.

"Have could I have been that oblivious Bella, am I really that big of a fool?"

Bella was sitting between my legs but facing me. "You are not a fool Edward and I don't think you were necessarily oblivious. You didn't love her Edward and she had 12 years to wear down any affection you ever had for her. You wanted your kids safe and with you, that was your focus. Do not beat yourself up because you didn't see what you didn't look for. Had you known would you have left her? Would it have changed anything?"

"I don't know but I honestly don't think so, I would have been too worried about her taking the kids."

"I have said this before Edward, you are a good man do not forget that. What are you going to do with the information you have?"

"I am scheduled to see an attorney right after the first of the year. I am going to divorce her and get custody of my kids, then you and I are going to go public. Can we do that Bella, is that possible?"

She leaned forward and ran her fingers through my hair, "We can do that Edward. I told you I see you in my life down the road and that won't happen without your kids. I will do whatever you need me to Edward. Oh, I talked to Charlie too about her leaving the kids and he said the plan we discussed was probably the best course of action. He also alerted the deputies to the plan, so they know to call you first if anything happens."

I pulled her face to mine and kissed her deeply, "Bella I swear no one has ever been able to work me like you do but at the same time you are a very calming force in my life now. It is the strangest feeling."

"I know Edward I feel that way too. I am curious did you bring the photos with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"I would like to look at them if you don't mind, see if I pick up on anything."

"That's fine let's head back and we can have a late lunch while you look at the photos."

As we ate she looked at the photos and I noticed she was setting certain ones aside. "Bella, why did you set those aside?"

"Do you know what type of a club she is going to?"

"No, I am not even sure where it is."

"It is in Seattle Edward and it is a swinger's club."

"A what?" She couldn't have said what I think she did.

"A swinger's club. When I was doing my research that club kept coming up. When I looked into it further I realized it wasn't what I wanted but I did find out what it was."

"That is just wrong Bella. How could she do that?"

"I don't know Edward. I am not into multiples and I won't share - ever. Show everything to your lawyer and then let him tell you how to proceed. Come on help me clean up, then I am going to let you lay with me in front of the fire and make out."

"Oh, you are going to let me huh?"

"Yes sir, you are at my mercy."

It was nice to just lay with her. We didn't really talk about anything, just laid there happy to be with each other. Her Christmas presents, I had almost forgot. I excused myself to go get them.

"Merry Christmas Bella," I said as I handed her the boxes. She opened the first one and it was a gift certificate along with the jewelry she would need for it. We had talked about her getting a nipple ring, she wanted my approval for one. When she first brought it up my reaction was ouch, but the more I thought about it the more I liked the idea. She squealed and jumped in my lap.

"You are really okay with this? I won't do it if you don't want me to."

"The more I thought about it the more I want you to. I actually had to jack off when I thought about you wearing a nipple ring with my initials hanging from it." She laughed and moved to the next box. It was a full length silk nightgown with a slit on the side to her hip in a deep blue.

"Oh Edward this is lovely. I love the color. I can't wait to model this for you later." she purred as she ground into my lap and picked up the last box. She pulled out the heavy new collar I bought for her.

"This one stays here in the playroom. Whenever we play I will switch out the collars. You will find this one much more functional in there."

"Does this mean you want to play tonight?"

"Actually no it doesn't. I want you Bella, I want to take you to bed and do more than just fuck you, may I?"

"Yes" she whispered.

I picked her up and carried her to the loft. We slowly undressed each other constantly touching and kissing each other. I worshipped her body, I kissed and licked every inch of her body before I slid into her. We went slow and looked into each others eyes the entire time and when we fell over the edge together I saw the emotions I felt reflected in her eyes, it may not be love yet but it was damn close, then we drifted off to sleep clinging to each other.

When we woke up Bella gave me my presents, I ended up holding 2 cd's. "One is music, some classical some newer but it is an exact copy of the cd I have at my apartment that I listen to when I am missing you, to me that music represents you and us. The other one is for your computer, when you miss me and are feeling frisky but can't talk to me put that in and it should help you get all the relief you need."

I pulled her to me, "Is this porn my naughty girl."

"I suppose you could call it porn but if I'm a porn star then so are you."

"What?"

"Two of the videos are of me alone but the last one, the best one to me is of both of us and baby it is h-o-t hot!"

OMG! "You taped us without telling me?"

"If you like the present yes and if you don't then I have no idea how that got on there. It was just the one time, I swear so I could get in on a disc for you. There is only one copy of that disc and I erased it off my computer."

"I can't wait to watch it. Thank you Bella."

We ate breakfast and then packed up to return to Forks. The ride back was quieter and more solemn that the ride up. When I pulled up next to her truck at my apartment I pulled her to me and kissed her, "I had a great time Bella and we will go back as soon as we can."

"I hope so Edward, it was a great weekend, I like having you to myself.

The rest of winter break seemed to fly by. Tanya returned with the kids and was her usual bitchy self, she was pissed because she had to tell her parents I had moved out. I talked to Emily about Tanya leaving them at night and while she wasn't wild about the idea of calling me after I reassured her for the 10th time that I just wanted them safe and wouldn't cause a scene with Tanya she agreed to do it.

Bella and I called and text each other several times a day. I double checked the appointment with a lawyer and was very nervous about it. So nervous I pulled out her cd to watch the night before and she was right, the whole thing was very good but the one of us together - hot was an understatement. I called Bella in the morning because I was so worried, she calmed me down and wished me luck. As I climbed in the car I was caught off guard when the passenger door opened and Bella got in. As soon as she shut the door she reached for my belt and zipper at the same time, I was shocked.

"Isabella, what are you doing?"

"You are too stressed Master and I am here to help you destress." That is all she said before she engulfed my cock in her hot mouth and worked me as if she hadn't sucked my cock in years. It was hard, it was fast and it was exactly what I needed. In no time I was cumming down her throat. "Isabella" I moaned, "You take good care of me," I told her after she put me back together. "That is part of what I am supposed to do Master. Have a good meeting." Then she was out of the car as quickly as she entered it. It was a good meeting too, with everything I had the lawyer felt confident I would get the kids. He was going to draw up the paperwork and send it to me to look over and sign before forwarding it to Tanya.

Bella and I were able to get together two more times before she needed to return to college. Each time it just gets better. We were not able to go see Peter and Charlotte but I did call Peter about Bella's professor, James Damon. Peter confirmed he is a Dom and he is trouble, he is not regarded well in the community and has been reprimanded before for something like this. I faxed Peter the e-mail and he assured me he would bring it up and see that James was reprimanded - again. Peter also mentioned a private play party he thought Isabella and I might like. He and Charlotte had never had a problem with the crowd that would be there and there would be several demonstrations he thought we would like also. I took the information, thanked him for his invite and help with James before I got off the phone with him.

I looked at my watch, Bella would still be on the road so I decided to text her.

_Isabella-_

_I talked to Peter. He invited us to a play party in February. I think we should attend. Let me know your thoughts._

_Master Edward_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review.**


	4. The Second Six Months

The Second Six Months

EPOV

When it rains it pours, living in Forks you think I would know that by now. However currently it was pouring all over my personal life and in a very public way that I did not like.

I had received the papers from my lawyer a couple of days before Bella left, we didn't use everything we had on Tanya in the divorce, feeling it was best to keep something back just in case. The reason for the divorce was simply listed as adultery, we could bring up all the other stuff in court if need be. I knew Tanya would be pissed enough about that being the reason and the fact that I was suing for full legal and physical custody of the kids, her visitation would be one weekend a month.

Bella was with me when I received the papers and looked over them, I asked her the question that had been nagging on my mind off and on for months. "Bella I am curious, how do you know so much about all of this?"

She laughed, "Well, part of it should be fairly obvious - I mean I am the Chief's daughter after all. I have grown up around a lot of this since my parents divorce. Don't get me wrong I wasn't around the gory accidents and stuff but there were times Dad had to take me in the middle of the night for domestic violence calls. While I stayed in the cruiser I still saw the affects on women and kids. I have also overheard many phone calls helping to clear things up with lawyers, judges, social services and the schools. I keep telling you Edward never underestimate how much your children know, see and understand."

"I know and I am trying to watch those things but it can be hard when Tanya pushes my buttons. Back to the subject, so this knowledge comes from Charlie's job?"

"Not all of it, I told you I volunteer at different shelters, some for women & children and others for the homeless but I still stick to the women's shelter's. Most of the really in depth things come from personal observations and experience."

"What do you mean personal experience? You have never mentioned anything, I mean Tanya is doing some really fucked up shit Isabella, how could not tell me..."

"Wait a minute, slow down." She walked to the sofa to sit in my lap, "I may have misrepresented myself when I said personal experience. I didn't mean my own experience but rather the experience of those close to me. I can't go to into things too much, but Alice, her parents project this 'we are such great parents' vibe but in reality they ignore her, they could care less about what she does and since we have been in Seattle she has talked to them once, when she called them for something. That is one reason her and Charlie are so close, whenever we did father/daughter things I forced him to include her until he picked on the situation himself. He took her under his wing and showed her she is loved. But we have talked and I see the looks of longing she gives when a big event like graduation comes around and her parents aren't there."

"Her parents weren't at her graduation?"

"No they weren't but she has me and Charlie, Rosalie, Jasper and we make sure to show her how much she means to us, but getting to this point was hard, especially when she was younger. I guess that is why I can help you deal with the kids and the fact the Tanya either ignores them or pushes them off onto others. Love them as best you can and they will know that and eventually come through it. It may not be easy, believe me I don't even want to think about some of the shit Alice tried to pull me into, but when she realized that I loved her unconditionally and wouldn't leave no matter what screwed thing she did to me, she very slowly started to see it was them and not her. Be there for you kids Edward, show them it is her and not them."

I pulled her close for a hug and then rested my head against hers, "You never cease to amaze me, you are so kind and loving to everyone and I love that about you Bella. On one hand you are always surprising me with how well you understand situations but then I think about things or you tell a story like this one and it makes me wonder if you ever had a childhood."

"I had a childhood and for the most part a good one. I told you I have an old soul and it recognizes that your old soul is perfect for me." She turned to straddle me and started grinding on my cock, I grabbed her hips to stop her.

"Isabella" I growled at her, "I wish we had time for that, I am dying to try out those anal beads on my naughty girl, but I have to get the kids in 45 minutes and I prefer not to do that with a hard on."

"Sorry, Master"

"It's ok kitten, let's enjoy the rest of our time together."

She moved to sit facing me, "I am sorry, I forgot. I also keep forgetting to ask you, what did you lawyer say about us? You never mentioned it and I figured it must be bad but not knowing is driving me nuts."

"What do mean what did he say about us?"

"Ok maybe not us but you told him there was someone?"

"No, Bella I didn't. Why would I?"

"Edward you have to tell him. He can only get you what you want if you are completely honest with him. What if Tanya found out you had someone and used it without your lawyer knowing." I was starting to see her point, I would have to tell him but I couldn't help it, I wondered what he would think of me and us. "Did you not tell him because you are ashamed of me, of us? I thought you had come to terms with our age difference Edward but you haven't, have you?"

I had no idea what to say, this would be the first person I told and I was wondering what he would think but I was not ashamed of her or us. I wanted her for always. I could see the hurt look on her face. "Edward, I agree that we need to keep this private until the divorce but not telling your lawyer is really stupid. I will not be your dirty little secret... you are the one who said we should go public after the divorce... I really thought this issue had been dealt with... I have no idea what to say, I am truly just... speechless." She quietly got up and went to the kitchen, I waited a few moments and followed her.

"Bella what are doing honey?"

"I told you before cooking relaxes me. Besides you need to be able to feed the kids something edible so I will put something in the oven for you guys for dinner and then I am going to go. I am too upset to drive at the moment, I hope this will calm me down enough to be able to go home."

I moved around the island to stand next to her, "Bella I am not ashamed of you or of us. Once the divorce is final I want to be able to shout from the roof that you are mine. I was caught off guard by your question."

"Edward I am not stupid. The look on your face said you did not want to have to tell him about us."

"To be honest I don't," she looked crestfallen. I gently held her face in my hands, "but not because of you or us. This is the first time I will have to tell someone I know personally, I am worried about what he will think of me. Will he think I'm a pervert or a pedophile, that I've been cheating on Tanya all along or just that I'm a lecher who likes to spank young girls. I am not ashamed of you or what we do... I ... this is so hard..." She had started crying and I was wiping her tears away, "I ... I love you Bella. I love you. I don't ever want you to think I am ashamed or don't want you because nothing is further from the truth... I want you Bella so much...I want you ... I don't want to ever let you go. Please stay with me baby, I want you with me always..."

Shock registered on her face, "Oh Edward" was all she said before she jumped me. She kissed me like she hadn't seen me in years and then held my face in her hands, "I love you Edward. I do and I will always be with you, the devil himself couldn't drag me away from you. You are stuck with me mister."

I nuzzled her neck, taking in her calming scent, "I like being stuck with you kitten."

"Edward, you don't have to tell him everything and you don't have to tell him it is me. You can if you want or if he insists but that will be up to you, I trust you."

"How do I not tell him everything and still give him the information he needs?"

"Tell him the truth, you were already thinking of leaving when you met someone and hooked up once before you left her. You are in a relationship now with this person and are keeping it very quiet because she is younger and used to be a student but was over 18 the first time you had sex. If he asks why you are keeping it quiet - tell him - you are worried about the divorce and public opinion until it goes through."

"If you need to, tell him how I started the whole thing so he doesn't think you were preying on young girls. Tell him my name if you need to, the information is privileged Edward, he can't release it with out risk of being disbarred. He needs all the facts and you lose nothing by telling him."

"Ok I will schedule an appointment and tell him the story. I have no idea how to start the conversation though." She started laughing, "When he asks you what you want to talk about just go, 'Dude I think you need to know I'm boning a 19 year old and its great!"

"Isabella, what we do is much more than boning, that term doesn't come close to describing the festival of sex we have together." I chuckled. "I understand what you are saying though and I will handle it. Thank you for being so patient with me."

"When I said I love you, I meant it. Go get the kids and your dinner will be ready when you get back. I'll let myself out and call me later."

"I do love you Bella."

"I know."

Bella left for school a few days later and I contacted my attorney returning the paperwork and setting up a time to meet to discuss things, I was not looking forward to explaining things. It never occurred to me to ask how quickly Tanya would be served, hindsight is 20/20. She was served bright and early on a Tuesday morning, I know this because she was at the school by 10:00 am and everyone was aware of her arrival. When she didn't find me in the office she took to the halls.

"Edward, what the fuck is the meaning of this." She yelled several times. I was trying to locate her to shut her up when I heard, "You fucking asshole, do you really think I will just let you leave. Get your ass out here and face me you pussy." Her voice was echoing off the walls and the doors to classrooms started to open. I told all the teachers to keep the students in their rooms.

"I mean it Edward, this is not happening!" I heard a scuffle in the next hall and turned the corner to see security cuffing her and she was still screaming something, then she saw me.

"You fucking dick, a divorce. You are divorcing me? I will take the kids and leave Edward, I won't let you have them." That scared the shit out of me.

"You can't do that Tanya and I told you I was not coming back." I told security to take her to my office and wait with her. The bell rang and the halls have never been so quite while a class change occurred, all the students would look at me and look down quickly. My cell phone beeped and I opened the text without looking at it -

_E-I heard a rabid dog was loose in the school, she should be put down._

_Call if you need help with that._ _- B _

God she knew how to lighten my mood and right now I had needed a laugh.

_B - Good news travels fast. Very rabid - call you later. - E_

I put my phone away and went to deal with Tanya. As I approached the office I noticed Charlie Swan was coming up the steps. I told him what happened, including her threat to take the kids and leave, he just smiled and stepped away to make a call.

Within an hour Tanya had a tracking device attached to her ankle, gotta love how a small town works. Charlie had called in a favor from a judge. He warned Tanya to stay away from the school or he would arrest her next time, she was livid.

By the time Charlie left Tanya's face was so red I was a little worried about her passing out. She stood to leave and turned to me, "I will take you for everything you are worth Edward. You will live to regret this day, mark my words no one leaves me." I did not want this kind of fight with her.

"Tanya it doesn't have to be this way, just sign the papers and it is essentially over. Why do you want to fight this, we have never really been happy?"

"Dear sweet, naive Edward, it is a matter of pride and respect. I will not let go without a fight, an ugly fight, I hope you are ready for it." As I watched her walk away I wondered where her pride was when she came here screaming like a banshee. Things would get ugly and I was glad Bella had already pointed out that I needed to tell my attorney about us, if it came out any other way I couldn't imagine what would happen.

For the next two weeks I worked, avoided being alone in a room with Tanya and talked to Bella. She was the only thing that was keeping me sane in this whole mess, especially as more of Tanya's actions came to light. The club she visited in Seattle was nothing but one big orgy palace, I was disgusted by what I found out through Peter about it. When I told Bella she immediately insisted that we haves tests done, we had done them for STD's but not hepatitis and other illnesses that you can get from the lifestyle Tanya was leading. Thank god everything came back okay, I would never forgive myself if I had given Bella something.

Bella had agreed to go to the play party with me and we had talked to Peter and Charlotte for more information about what to expect and what would be expected of us. Peter said it was one of the 'softer' parties and would be a good experience for us, a lot of couples new to the lifestyle attended these types of soft party. I couldn't decide what Bella should wear, totally nude was out, I would never be able to handle the looks she would get from other men. She said she would abide by whatever I wanted her to wear, she trusted me to make sure no one bothered her.

I was stalling and I knew it, taking a deep breath I climbed out of the car and entered the building, Mr. Douglas Yorkie - Attorney-at-Law was on the door. Here goes nothing.

"Edward, what can I do for you today?"

"I was talking to someone a few weeks ago and it occurred to me that maybe I hadn't told you everything you needed to know."

"Ok. May I ask who you were talking to?"

"My girlfriend." He looked surprised. "She asked what you had said about our relationship and when I told her I hadn't mentioned it she read me the riot act."

"Were you seeing her while you were married?"

"No, there was one time but no. I had already decided to leave Tanya when she, uh, surprised me is how I would put it and yes we had sex. But I didn't see her again until I had moved into the guest room and we didn't sleep together again until I had moved out. We have talked about the fact that we need to keep things quiet until my divorce is final but she insisted that I tell you about us." So, I wasn't being honest about the time in my office, I told him I had cheated on my wife and that would have to be good enough.

"She is right and I am glad you told me. With what we have on Tanya I don't see that it will make much of a difference but it is good to be prepared. If the relationship were to become public could it create problems in any way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, is there anything outside the norm to find out that would be upsetting to people? Anything that would look bad or that Tanya would use from a custody standpoint?"

Now I know why Bella gave me her ok to tell him everything and thank god she insisted I talk to him. "Anything I tell you is in the strictest confidence, right. I mean you can't repeat it?"

"That's correct. With attorney/client privilege I am restricted from talking about this to anyone without your permission. I assume there is something?"

"I will never give my permission, not ever and yes there are probably a few things Tanya would love to use against me if she found out about them."

"Ok just tell me what they are." He looked anxious.

"Well for one she is 19 years old and yes she was 18 when we first had sex." His eyes went wide but at least he didn't look disgusted.

"She was a student at the school until she started college this past fall. I have actually known her for years and she has babysat my kids before. Again, nothing inappropriate ever happened between us until right before I left Tanya and she initiated everything." His eye widened even more and he was scribbling furiously on his notepad.

"We engage in what would be considered a soft form of BDSM. We do not do the whips, edge play, canes or any hard stuff but I thought you should know." His eyes couldn't get any wider and he was just staring at me in utter shock.

"Edward, I have no idea what to say. From what I know of you I would never have suspected this. She must be very smart to realize how bad it would have been to be surprised with any of this. She is ok with keeping everything quiet until this is finished?"

"To say she is ok with it would be a stretch but she understands why it has to be this way. She is attending college in Seattle so during the school year our interaction is fairly limited."

"I assume you know the smartest thing to do would be to stop seeing her until you're divorced?"

"That is not an option, she keeps me sane and I love her. I am not ashamed or embarrassed by us and I won't treat her like I am."

"Ok, continue to be extremely discreet but if at any point you think Tanya knows you have to call me immediately. It is a really good thing we have so much on Tanya, we should be able to control her even if she does find out. May I say something on a personal level Edward?"

"Go ahead, although I think I know what it is."

"You have to realize how small this town is, I don't know how accepting people will be about this, even if you are divorced."

"I know and we expect things to be difficult. Once the divorce is final we plan on openly dating and not telling anyone but family how long we have been together. If we have to I can get a position at another school and we'll move. I will not lose her because people are nosy and narrow-minded."

"I understand and truly I wish you the best of luck. May I ask who she is and would she be willing to talk to me if needed?"

"She is fine with me telling you her name but I'm not. If you need to talk to her I will tell you her name then and bring her in to discuss things with you."

"Thank you Edward. I think I have everything I need."

"Thanks Doug."

I left his office and was surprised at how well it went. He didn't seem to judge us and I took that as a positive sign. Now, to find something for Bella to wear to the play party.

In the following weeks things seemed to get back to normal. Tanya had finally calmed down a little and gotten herself a lawyer and a slimy one at that, Mike Newton. He was known for his dirty tactics to get his clients what they wanted. Bella and I discussed her choice in lawyers and agreed we would need to careful when we met in Forks in case he had someone watching me. I was fairly certain I was being watched but unless Isabella was in town there was nothing to see except me taking care of my kids. The kids, they were teased at school mercilessly for weeks following Tanya's display at the school but things had started to die down. They said they understood about the divorce, especially Emily and Ethan and just wanted me to be happy. Emily told me Tanya was asking them to find out if I was seeing anyone and constantly asking questions about when they were with me. She was trying to use the kids against me, I shouldn't have been surprised and yet I was.

My parents had called being supportive of what I was doing. Tanya's parents had called chewing me out for how I was treating their daughter. After 20 minutes of Carmen yelling at me I snapped and told her a few things about her daughter I am sure she wished she never knew and told her considering the circumstances Tanya was lucky all I had put was adultery on the divorce papers. The phone call came to an abrupt end when Carmen hung up on me but it brought a screaming Tanya to my door 20 minutes later. I ignored her and eventually she left when one of the neighbors threatened to call the cops if she didn't.

It was the weekend of the play party, I couldn't wait and if I was reading Isabella right neither could she. When we had discussed our limits she said she thought she would like some exhibitionism and I was going to start that at the party. I had gotten her the Gardenia Corset with Whip Me stockings and Black Katie Shoes from Agent Provocateur. It had a thong so she would also wear a leather lace up front skirt from Foxy Leather. I was unsure how she and I would feel about her exposing part of herself so I was starting small and would have her remove her skirt at sometime during the party. She had a great ass, she knew it, I knew it, and she worked hard for it so why not show it off. I sent her the outfit and instructions on how she was to do her hair and make-up. The party was Valentine's Day weekend and I planned on giving her the present I had for her then, I had booked us a trip to San Francisco over spring break and I knew she would love it.

I was nervous driving to Seattle, this was not only our first play party but our first outing in the community at all as Dom and sub. I was sure Isabella would be fine, I had sent her a list of rules for the party and she was green with all of them. If I was seated, she was to be in her waiting position on my left and if I was standing she was to be slightly behind me on my left unless I told her otherwise. She was not allowed to talk to any Dom's without my permission and then she was to be respectful and she would be allowed to talk to sub's. She was never to go off alone and if she was uncomfortable she was to touch my elbow area to let me know. I thought tonight would fun for us both.

When she opened the door to her apartment I was in awe, she looked like she had just stepped out of one of my wet dreams and I was hard instantly. "You look beautiful Isabella." Silence. "Good girl but you may answer."

"Thank you Master and I love the clothes you sent for tonight."

"Your welcome, shall we go?"

"Yes, Master." As I followed her out to the car I couldn't help but notice the way the leather hugged her ass and those stockings and corset ties, I was going to enjoy getting her out of that outfit tonight also. As she got in the car I noticed how tiny her waist was cinched and her breasts were close to overflowing her corset top. I closed her door and went to the driver's side adjusting myself, once I was seated I turned to look at her and she seemed nervous.

"Are you nervous Isabella?"

"A little Master. I just don't want to disappoint you. I think I will be fine with the party itself but I would hate to embarrass you in any way."

"You'll be fine and you know what to do if you become uncomfortable, you couldn't embarrass me tonight Isabella. I have complete faith in you."

"Thank you Master, I will not let you down. I need to tell you something before you notice it on your own." I quirked a brow at her, she was nervous about telling me.

"Go ahead."

"I had something done as your Valentine's Day present, it isn't permanent, although I wish it was and I would rather surprise you with it but I do feel I should warn you before you just find it."

"And I will like this surprise?"

"I think so, I enjoyed doing it very much Master."

"Ok then I won't ask I'll just wait until I find it on my own."

We pulled up to the address of the party and it was a large old Victorian house that was fairly secluded. Peter had told me it was being hosted by a Dom who did mentoring of people new to the lifestyle and held several of these a year. I hadn't told Isabella what the demonstrations would be of, I wanted her honest reaction and was hoping we would leave with her interested in trying a couple of them. We presented our invitation at the door and entered the house.

The first floor was very open and there looked to be about 20 couples in attendance. I saw Peter across the room and went to say hello. I noticed the sub's were in different states of undress, some totally nude, some topless, some males in thongs and some dressed as Isabella was. Peter was explaining that this was a non-penetrative party, actual sex was not allowed but everything else was. As I sat there stroking and playing with Isabella's hair I wondered how far I could get her to go while here. He started explaining that the demonstrations were upstairs and they would be beginning in about 30 minutes. He introduced me to a couple of the Dom's and I told him I would find him before we left for the night.

Isabella was taking everything in, a few times I heard her gasp at something, like when she saw the male sub licking his Domme's pussy as she talked to someone or the Dom who was playing with his sub's butt plug as he spanked her. She was starting to look flushed so I pulled her off to the side by the stairs, "What color are we Isabella?"

"Green, Master."

"You are sure, you look flushed." I realized she was turned on and not embarrassed.

"Yes Master we are very, very green." I chuckled at her response.

"Well, take off your skirt and hold it in our hand. Maybe fewer clothes will help with your overheating problem." She did as I asked.

"It is getting close to time for the first demo I want to watch. You will go up the stairs in front of me and wait at the top. Come." As she moved passed me I noticed something on her lower back by her right hip and groaned.

"Is this my surprise?" I was looking at a tattoo that said Property of EAC with a whip wrapped around it.

"Yes Master. Do you like it?"

I pulled her back to me and rubbed my finger over her tattoo, "I fucking love it Isabella. You want to make this permanent?"

"Yes, it is henna now but I would love nothing more than to make it permanent Master but with your name instead of just your initials."

"We will discuss this later."

We went into the first bedroom and the couple was demonstrating Shibari, Japanese rope bondage. I sat and pulled Isabella into my lap. It was very interesting and he tied her up several different ways. I loved the way you could do it under clothes also without anyone knowing. I was watching Isabella's reactions and when I heard her breathing pick up I looked to the bed. He was tying his sub's arms back so that her breast were forced out, then he tied her wrists to her ankles and looked as if he was going to suspend her. I started gently rubbing my fingers up and down Isabella's thighs. I felt her shiver and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"You are not allowed to make a sound, understand?" She nodded.

"Do you like what you see?" She nodded.

"Would you like for me to do that to you?" She whimpered and now my finger was on her clit over her thong.

"I have a treat for you kitten," I said as I spread her legs and pulled it out of my pocket. I moved her thong to the side and slowly inserted it into her drenched pussy.

"Do you know what it is Isabella?" She shook her head no and then I turned it on low and she whimpered again.

"No sound kitten, it is an egg vibrator that I hold the remote too. I expect you to keep it in for the rest of the night. You will never know when I will turn it on, doesn't it feel good?" She nodded and I could feel her dripping onto my jeans. I signaled her to stand up, "There is one more thing I want you to see before we leave and I fuck you senseless."

We made our way into the room and there were more people so she assumed her position on my left as the demo began. I expected her to love this and I was right. Isabella loved her nipple clamps and this showed ways to clamp the clit and pussy lips also. She flinched the first few times clothespins were attached to the girl's lips but relaxed when she realized the girl was really enjoying it. The Dom was removing the pins when I heard her sharp intake of breath and she clutched my left elbow.

"Isabella are you alright?" I whispered in her ear. She shook her head no.

"What is wrong?" She didn't answer but I looked over to where she was looking at a blonde man with a pony tail that had just entered the room with his sub.

"Do you know him?" She shook her head yes.

"Isabella you must talk to me, who is that man?"

"My history professor who sent the e-mail, Master."

I looked over again and he was staring at her, lingering on her breasts and exposed ass. He looked at me and smirked - fucker, I had no idea he would be here. I turned my attention back to Isabella who was visibly uncomfortable.

"Isabella, look at me." I said sternly as she lifted her eyes to me.

"We are going to stand up, you will put your skirt on, keep you eyes down I will lead you downstairs before me, I will talk to Peter and then we will leave. You will not talk to him and if he approaches us I will not allow him to touch. Understand little girl?" She nodded her head yes.

We were at the bottom of the stairs before he called after us, "Bella. Bella." I was already guiding her by her shoulders so I softly said, "Keep walking and ignore him."

I had just spotted Peter and we were making our way over when James stepped in front of me. "Excuse me, I'm James Damon. I was Bella's professor last semester. Hello Bella."

She looked to me and I shook my head no so she lowered her eyes. He turned back to me, "Edward Cullen, if you'll excuse us we were just getting ready to leave."

"May I speak with Bella?"

"No, as I said we are leaving and she is not talking to any Dom's tonight." I tried to move around him and he blocked our path looking at Isabella.

"I just wanted to say..." and he reached out for her arm.

"Isabella go stand by Peter." She looked up at me and then walked across the room. I turned to James, "You are crossing the line. She will not talk to you and you have no right to try to touch her."

"What are you worried about Cullen, once she has someone young she won't want your old ass anymore?" he sneered at me.

"She likes my old ass fine and the only thing that worries me about you is the fact that you won't leave Isabella alone." We had been moving closer to each other when I felt Peter pat my shoulder.

"Is there a problem Edward?"

"He tried to touch, Isabella."

"James, how did you get invited?" Peter asked.

"Sasha, my new sub was invited and now I am glad we came." He was leering at Isabella who was standing by Charlotte.

"You need to leave now James, your actions are totally inappropriate and you know it. Get out!" Peter snapped at him. "Edward I had no idea he would be here. Is Isabella ok?"

"I think she is just more surprised than anything but we are going to go, thanks Peter. We enjoyed the evening until James showed up." I shook his hand and went to collect Isabella.

Once we were in the car I turned to her, "Isabella are you alright? I want you to speak freely."

"Yes, I was just ... caught off guard seeing him and then when he wouldn't just walk away. I guess I just don't understand it."

"Has he been bothering you at school?"

"No, I haven't seen him since I finished his class Master."

"If you start seeing him let me know and if he approaches you do not talk to him and we will contact security. Ok?"

"Yes, Master."

I started driving to her apartment, "I am very proud of the way you behaved tonight Isabella, even with the James incident you were perfect kitten." Then I turned on the egg I am sure she forgot about. She jumped and moaned, I chuckled at her.

"Were you comfortable tonight with taking your skirt off and with everything you saw?"

"I was comfortable taking my skirt off but I was not comfortable with seeing sub's going down on their Dom's and they weren't even paying attention. It seems a little disrespectful. I hope we never get to the point where I can't keep your attention. I don't think it would have bothered me if they had at least stopped their conversations Master."

"I understand what you are saying. I know I would never be able to carry on a conversation if you were sucking on me. What about the demonstrations?"

"I really liked the Shibari and the fact that it can be done under clothes with no one noticing. The clamps were interesting also but I think that would need to be taken slowly to start Master."

"I agree," and I smiled at her. "It looks as if I may have some research to do soon."

We pulled up to her apartment, as soon as we were inside I pulled her back to me, "You have 5 minutes to strip and be in your waiting position in the center of the bed."

She ran down the hall to do as I told her, I clicked the egg on and heard her yelp. I chuckled and walked to the bedroom, I loved to see her that way, so beautiful. I striped and crawled up on the bed behind her. I pulled down the ropes hanging above her bed that would bind her hands and clicked the egg off. She was rubbing her thighs together as I bound her hands above her head, I swatted her ass. "Stop that right now or I will tie you spread eagle and not let you get off at all tonight." She immediately stilled.

I ran my hands over her breasts and tugged on her nipple ring. "As I said I am very proud of your behavior Isabella but I need to fuck you fast and hard right now. I will let you choose where I fuck you kitten. So tell me Isabella, my naughty little girl where do you want my cock?" I asked her as I tugged on her ring and circled her clit with my other hand.

She moaned, "Master I want your cock in my ass please. Please fuck my ass Master. Please."

I grabbed the lube off the nightstand and lubed my cock then my fingers as I slowly worked her ass up to taking my cock. As I slowly slid into her I told her, "I want you to cum when you are ready and be vocal Isabella, I want to hear my little bedroom slut tell me how good it is. Like I said baby hard and fast are you ready?"

"Yes Master" she whimpered. I turned the egg on and with one hand on her clit and the other on her ring I started fucking her hard.

"You are mine Isabella, mine."

"Yes Master, only yours. Your cock feels so good... been too long... so fucking big."

"God you are hot and tight. I love your ass. Cum for me baby."

"Massstttterrrrrrrrrr," she screamed as she came. I pushed the egg up a speed and started fucking her harder.

"Isabella, I am the only one to give you pleasure. I will never let another man touch you kitten, never."

"Sooo good Master... oh fuck... not again... cummingggggggg." She screamed, her body was shaking and she clamped down hard on my cock taking me by surprise.

"Fuck kitten!" I shouted as I came hard shooting into her ass.

I released her arms and lowered her onto my thighs with her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her shoulders, she was still shaking, "Are you ok baby?"

"I am great Master, just sleepy."

I laid her down and got a cloth to clean us up with, "Sleep kitten, we'll talk in the morning."

"K, Master, love you." She drifted off to sleep. I pulled her to me and drifted off also.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. I made my way to the kitchen to find Bella in my t-shirt cooking breakfast. I wrapped my arms around her, "Mmmm good morning Bella."

"Good morning Edward, have a seat it is ready."

"Bella I know I asked last night but is there anything else we need to discuss about last night?"

"No, I was fine with everything until James showed up. I did mean what I said about finding those Dom's disrespectful too."

"I know and I tend to agree with you but I have to admit the idea of you blowing me in public is something to think about."

She chuckled at me, "Eat your breakfast."

"I really liked my present Bella and I will think about making it permanent." I said as I pulled her into my lap. "If you want my name then you know we have to wait."

"Then I will wait, it is worth waiting for and so are you, Mr. Cullen."

"I have a present for you too Ms. Swan." She lit up as I gave her the gift bag.

"Oh. My. God. Edward. San Francisco. We're going to San Francisco for spring break? I love it. The trolleys, Alcatraz, just the history. Thank you, thank you, thank you." She jumped in my lap and started kissing me.

"So this means you want to go?"

"Definitely and as a bonus I get to spend it with you."

"I'm glad you like it Bella. I hate to eat and run but I need to get back baby."

"Ok, text or call so I know you got back fine."

"I will and remember if James bothers you call me and tell Peter. I love you Isabella."

"I love you too Master."

In the weeks following Valentine's Day things seemed calm, the lawyers were meeting and hashing things out, Tanya wasn't bothering me and things were good at the school, mostly. The female teachers would not stop hitting on me, it was very frustrating. Even more frustrating was that Bella would laugh about it when I told her.

"It doesn't bother you at all Bella that they are throwing themselves at me?"

"Edward, you are mine and I am very secure in that knowledge, but if I had to see it all the time I am sure it would drive me crazy. Why don't you tell one of them exactly what you would do to them and I bet that would stop it." She started laughing, again.

"You want me to what?"

"Tell them **exactly **what you would do to them. Pick one of them and the next time she hits on you say, 'I had no idea you were into that type of thing. I want to tie you up and spank your ass while I fuck your pussy and then fuck your ass with a vibrator until you scream my name. Then I am going to fuck your mouth and cum all over your face, it's called a facial and you look as if you would like it.' That should take care of the skanks you work with."

"Isabella!" I shouted. "I will do no such thing but I am going to spank your ass pink over spring break for saying that little girl."

"Mmmm Master I need a good spanking."

"Kitten as much as I would love to finish this now I can't, the kids will be here in a few minutes. I will try to call you later tonight. Good night my naughty girl."

"Nite Master."

Two weeks later I was having dinner with the kids talking about the trip they were going to take to Tanya's parents for spring break. We were talking about what they had planned when Evan piped up, "We will get a break from Jessica that is something."

I saw the way Emily &Ethan looked at him, "What do you mean Evan?"

"Jessica has been coming over to watch us a lot and she is mean, she puts us in bed really early." I give the other kids a look that says we will talk about this and tell Evan, "Well good thing you are going to Grandma's, she will have lots of fun things for you to do."

After Evan went to bed, Ethan and Emily tried to sneak off, "Nice try you two, sit. We need to talk. Why haven't you told me about Jessica? Are there other things I need to know?"

We sat for the next hour as they told me about Tanya not being there or ignoring them when she is and her threatening them if they tell me anything. I can't believe her. I need to call Doug and see if I can take the kids now instead of after the divorce. I knew Tanya wasn't fighting the actual divorce, I had her on adultery and she knew it but she was fighting everything else, the property split and custody being the biggest two issues. She couldn't touch my trust fund and that pissed her off. But that was how it had been set up, my great, great grandfather was a very smart man.

Bella was doing very well in school and James had not presented a problem yet. What had been a problem was that Rose and Alice had wanted her to go away with them for spring break and she had plans. She said they backed off pretty easily and she scheduled our flights around theirs. Personally I couldn't understand why they insisted on her going, they had boyfriends that were going too. Did they want her to be the fifth wheel, did they think she wanted to be? Did they even understand how uncomfortable it could be for her? I knew they didn't want her to be alone or feel left out but if you are always with couples how can you not feel that way, on some level, all the time. Sometimes I wished we could go public now so she could say, see I have someone and he is wonderful to me.

Spring break arrived and the kids went to Tanya's parents while Bella and I went to San Francisco. We had a great week, we saw Alcatraz, the Golden Gate Bridge and Fisherman's Wharf. We rode the cable cars and visited the Haight-Ashbury District as well as Nob Hill. But I think Bella's favorite thing was the picnic I arranged in the Japanese Tea Gardens. We lay under the cherry blossoms for hours as she read or we talked about anything and everything. We were on our flight back to Seattle,  
Bella was sleeping and I was remembering my favorite part of the week, yesterday morning.

_I woke when I felt Bella settle herself on my hips, I tried to bring my arms up to hug her and couldn't._

_"Master I was hoping I could use one of my hours now? If not then I will untie you."_

_"It's fine Isabella, you can have one of your hours." This looked very promising and I wasn't fully awake yet._

_"I would like for us to do this as Edward and Bella. I want to have fun with you, not dominate you."_

_"As you wish Bella."_

_She picked up a blindfold that had been on the bed and looked at me, I nodded it was ok. Before she slid it on I looked at my arms and legs, the little minx had tied me to the bed with my own ties while I was sleeping._

_I felt something touch my skin and jumped, it felt like a pen but something warm was being moved against my skin. "It's a chocolate pen, I am writing on you in chocolate. This could get messy, I hope you don't mind." I shook my no, not having my sight was making every touch more of a turn on. She shifted and I felt her tongue tracing the chocolate, licking it off._

_"God that feels good Bella."_

_"You have a beautiful body Edward. You can't have any idea what it does to me and then to know I am the only one who sees you like this. That you want me, that you are mine, that I am the one you choose to share this pleasure with, you inspire me in so many ways Edward."_

_She was licking and biting my nipple as her other hand was rubbing down my chest. "I do know what you mean, I often wonder if this is a dream. Could someone as beautiful inside and out feel for me this deeply, did I do anything to deserve it? I do not want to wake from this dream Bella."_

_"Mmmm you taste so good, would you like a taste of chocolate?" I shook my head yes and opened my mouth expecting her finger and was surprised when I realized it was her nipple with the ring. I groaned and sucked it into my mouth and tugged on her ring. She moaned and my cock twitched, I loved her moans._

_"No one has ever made me feel this way Bella. You always make me feel wanted, cared for, loved and you set my body on fire with a single touch."_

_"I like fire Edward, maybe we can create some steam with the fire." Then something very cold started stroking my cock but it felt so good._

_"Fuck Bella" I jolted on the bed. It was running down onto my balls, must be an ice cube._

_"Doesn't that feel good, cools you down just a little." I was very hard, it was starting to hurt and the ice wasn't helping matters any. She started to stroke me faster, I felt the bed shift again and suddenly I was engulfed in her hot mouth._

_"Jesus Christ I'm cumming Bella!" I shot long streams of cum down her throat as she pushed me to the very back of her throat and kept swallowing. She released me from her mouth and was licking up my chest again her nipples lightly running over my chest. I groaned, god she turned me on and I had just orgasmed._

_She moved to untie my legs, "I have a surprise for you Edward and I really think you are going to love this." She started stroking my cock and then I felt something slip onto it. She leaned forward, "I got you a cock ring and feel what it can do." It started vibrating and I was instantly rock hard again._

_I moaned, "What the fuck are you doing to me Bella."_

_"Making you feel good I hope. Am I making you feel good?" She asked as she slowly slid onto me._

_"Yes." I whimpered out. "You are so wet, I think you like having control." She moved up my shaft, "and damn Bella you are so fucking tight every time." She slowly moved back down my shaft, "and hot, you are like a furnace." Up. "You are driving me crazy." Down. "I want to see you Bella...please." She takes off the blindfold and if not for the cock ring I would be cumming hard. We are both smeared in chocolate and god she was glorious. Up. "I want to touch you Bella." She shakes her head no. Down. "Speed up please." Again, no. Up. "Then touch me damn it" I growl out. Down. She tugs on my balls. "Fuck, I need to cum Bella." No. Up. "Please Bella, I need to baby." No. Down. She starts just rocking her hips and moves her fingers to her clit and rubs in circles very slowly. I planted my feet and started thrusting into her as best I could. She whimpered, she was close too. I was whimpering, begging, I have never needed to cum so bad in my life. Fucking cock ring. "Take the ring off baby please I need to cum badly Bella badly." I hear an alarm go off and she stills._

_"My hour is up Edward." She climbs off me, she fucking climbs off, releases my hands and starts to walk across the room - What! The! Fuck!_

_I get up, grab her from behind and throw her back on the bed, "I don't fucking think so baby, I am finishing what you started." I look in her eyes and see nothing but pure lust._

_I pull her to the edge of the bed by her feet, I love this bed - it is just the right height. I pull one leg over my shoulder and pin the other to the bed, I rip off the cock ring and plunge into her. She was rubbing her clit and it only took three hard thrusts._

_"Bellllaaaaa...so...fuck...mother of godddddddd...goooood...killing meeeee...shitttt..." I couldn't get the words out and I kept thrusting through my orgasm. I didn't know if I would ever stop cumming she had me so worked up and then I heard her._

_"Edw...oh god...not again...Edward...fuckkkk...yes,yes,yesssssss...holy...Eddieeeeee..." She was drenching me in her juices and I fucking loved it._

_When we were both done I collapsed to my knees beside the bed, it took a good 10 minutes to get the strength to crawl back into bed, we ordered room service and spent the morning recovering. I couldn't wait to see what she had planned for her next hour._

I came out of my memory as we were landing and smiled over at my sleeping Bella before I gently woke her.

Spring Break had been late this year, the middle of April, Bella had about 6 more weeks and then her semester would be over. She was going to do summer school, we had talked and if things went bad when we told people, she wanted to have as much of her schooling done as possible. At this point we didn't know what would happen if people reacted badly, neither of us wanted to think about it to much.

Normally I didn't see Tanya when I picked up the kids but 3 weeks after break she was waiting for me at the house. She came screaming, "How could you Edward! How could you!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"My parents called, your parents seem to be very informed about the divorce. How could you tell them!"

"I told them the truth at Thanksgiving because I didn't want a repeat of it. I will not play happy family for your benefit. My parents called me Tanya about how you were lying to your parents, saying I was at fault. I guess your mother didn't believe me when I told her first. My parents held their tongues until your parents started bad mouthing me to my children. How could I, how could you? Your little house of cards is coming down around you now. All you had to do was tell the truth."

"I can't believe you Edward. I don't even know you anymore. Is that what you want the kids to think of me?"

"You never knew me Tanya. I never stayed for you, it was always for the kids and I am not turning them against you. They think what they do because it is true, they see what you are and that is not my fault."

I loaded the kids in the car and left. I talked to my lawyer the next day and we filed custody papers immediately. Tanya would take it out on the kids, I knew she would.

The kids and I spent the last weeks of school looking for a house. The apartment was ok when they visited but not for me to have them full time. We found a great one just outside Forks in the woods, it was very private and the kids loved it, Bella would love it too.

Now, I just needed to get custody of them, we had a court date set in July. Bella was due in Forks next week, she had a week off before she started her first summer session and I couldn't wait. I was going to take her to the cottage for a day. It was time to repay her for that morning in San Francisco.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please Read & Review!**


	5. The Second Yearthe First Six Months

The Second Year - The First Six Months

Since it was summer I managed to get custody changed to 50-50 until the hearing, I had them one week and she had them the next, it was the best I could get. Doug warned me that Mike Newton, Tanya's attorney, was sniffing around asking for current financial information and generally dragging things out under the guise that I was hiding money.

What they were trying to do was figure out how I was spending my money. The kids said she was still asking if I was seeing anyone, she was looking for things to use against me. It would be very hard to find, on the advice of my lawyer and accountant I opened new accounts as soon as I filed for divorce and had my pay deposited in them and closed all the joint ones. What I did with my money was no longer her business as long as I paid her support monthly and she was not happy when it decreased because of the new arrangement with the kids.

It was during one of these meetings with Doug that I asked about Tanya's money.

"What do you mean Edward, Tanya has no income."

"She must Doug. This lifestyle she is leading is expensive, how does she afford it? If she had been using our money all along I would have noticed. She must have a trust through her family she is accessing, if I have to disclose my finances then she does too correct?"

"Yes but I assumed she didn't have any to disclose since she doesn't work."

"She has been getting money from somewhere else all along I am sure of it. I would have noticed large withdrawals or charges if they had come through a joint account."

"I can file the paperwork for a general disclosure of financial assets but without knowing for sure she is hiding something I can't really do anything to force the issue with the courts."

"I wouldn't know who to ask, apart from her, that would be willing to talk about her banking...wait I know someone who may have overheard something."

I pulled out my phone and called Bella. I didn't normally call her during the day so I was hoping she would be available.

_"Hello Sir"_

_"Hey, I am with my attorney right now and I wanted to ask you about the story you told me at Christmas, the one that happened at the bank. Are you somewhere you can talk?"_

_"I'm with Rose and Alice now, we're on our way to lunch, hold on a moment." I could hear her talking them, "I need to take this call, so go ahead and order for me while I step outside for a moment. It shouldn't take more than 10-15 minutes." It sounded as if she was moving, "Ok I can talk now."_

_"I need you to tell me as much as you can remember from the incident at the bank. I don't know why I didn't think of this before, she must be hiding her own money because she didn't use our money for her lifestyle. I am going to put you on speakerphone."_

_"Let me think. It was awhile ago." It seemed as if she was talking herself through the memory. "I pulled up to the bank and went inside, Tanya was standing at the counter as I walked up to Mrs. Stanley. I was there to make sure everything had come through and was fine with the transfer of funds for my next scholarship installment. Mrs. Newton came around the corner and handed Mrs. Stanley a paper saying she picked hers up too while she was at the fax. The paper was the receipt for my transfer. Mrs. Newton continued on over to Tanya telling her it had been received. Tanya started running her mouth about you and the divorce, I turned to look at her, she was writing out a check. Mrs. Stanley started talking to me about the transfer to the University and I gave her the bill I had received so she would have the breakdown for the transfer out. Tanya started talking again and I turned to look again, Mrs. Newton was coming out of the vault carrying a money bag. Mrs. Stanley made her comment about the rez, Tanya got mad and huffed out, Mrs. Newton followed her to give her the money and Mrs. Stanley made her comment to me. Mrs. Newton came back in mumbling something about her being a bitch and getting her comeuppance. Mrs. Stanley turned to me and told me I was all set, wished me luck with my the quarter and I left the bank. Wait, wait, wait a minute...Newton came in...Stanley said I was all set and good luck...I turned to leave and was at the island when Stanley said something about her being back next month and Newton said 'just like clockwork'. They continued talking but I couldn't hear any of it and I left the bank. Does that help any?"_

_"That's great, I'll call you tonight and we can talk about everything - ok?"_

_"Fine, I'm just glad I could help."_

_"I love you, B."_

_"I love you, Sir."_

I closed my phone and turned to look at Doug, his face was priceless. "Does that get you what you need to involve the courts for her financial records?"

He was just staring at me. "Doug, are you alright?"

"I know that voice."

"Yeah, I thought you might recognize it but I figured it would be better if you heard it from her instead of me trying to relay the information to you."

"When you left after the first meeting I admit I racked my brain trying to come up with who the girl might be. In a town this size there are only so many possibilities of who it could be. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that is who it would turn out to be."

"What do you mean?"

"She is one of, if not the most gorgeous women in this town, her personality is what sets her apart and she has this innocent appeal to her. I can think of more then a few men in this town that would kill to be in your shoes."

"I know, I notice the looks she gets when she is out and about town and it just about kills me not to be able to say she is mine."

"My God Edward, you are fucking Bella Swan and she initiated everything between the two of you?"

"First I am doing much more than just fucking her, I love her Doug, and you need to remember that. Second, yes she started everything the first time, as I told you but then she left the choice to continue up to me." I could see where his mind was taking this and I didn't like it.

"Hold on, you told me you do a soft form of BDSM. With Bella Swan?" And now his mind was in the gutter, I could see it.

"Ok this conversation needs to end and you need to stop thinking about the things you are. You can not treat her any differently than before and you are bound by attorney/client privilege. Remember?"

"Yes, of course. Sorry about that I was taken off guard." At least he had the decency to look embarrassed. "Tanya is getting a transfer from somewhere and we should be able to force their hand into telling us about it. I will let you know when I find something out, until then just be careful and get ready for the custody hearing next month."

"Thanks Doug."

I called Bella that night, we talked about my earlier phone call and made arrangements to meet up at a diner between Forks and the cabin for lunch before going on to the cabin. As the ways Tanya could slow the divorce down dried up the feeling I was being followed increased but I knew she couldn't afford to keep it up long and live the way she wanted.

I was seated at a table waiting for Isabella to arrive when Tanya walked up and sat down with me. "I don't know what you think you are doing Edward but it is not going to work."

"Tanya I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"The financial disclosure, what the fuck Edward?"

"You have money of your own, always have, why the need to hide it Tanya. Is it really just so you can bleed me dry?"

"Yes it is. Your money is the only thing left you have I want so I am taking it."

"But that's just it Tanya, you aren't. You have money of your own and that will decrease the amount I have to give you. When I take the kids from you there will be even less. What are you doing here? Are you following me?"

"NO! But why are you even here?"

"I'm having lunch, it gets hard to take the stares and talk of Forks all the time. But I guess you don't feel that way given that most of it is started by you." I noticed Isabella pull into the parking lot and hoped she had a good story if asked. "Why are you here Tanya?"

"I am meeting someone. Since you already know about it I feel no need to lie to you. If you were honest about who are seeing you wouldn't have to hide either Eddie."

"Don't call me that and I have told you several times I am not dating anyone. Unlike you I have control and am thinking about what is best for the kids."

Bella walked in and seeing Tanya with me took a seat at the counter and ordered something to go. A guy walked in not too long after Bella and I watched them, tuning Tanya out. I heard Bella say, "So Seth I'm surprised to see you off the rez." Aaahhh, so this must be Seth Clearwater, he looked younger than Bella.

"I think your date is here Tanya." She turned to look at Seth.

"He can wait." Then she got a wicked gleam in her eye and called him over. He looked like he was walking to his death when he saw me sitting there. She introduced us and Seth couldn't look at me, I actually felt sorry for the kid, he was just a pawn in her game.

He finally looked up at me, "Listen man, I'm really..."

"Seth, don't worry about it, in some ways you did me a huge favor. Maybe I should be thanking you." The look on Tanya's face was great, she was pissed I wasn't jealous. Seth was getting ready to say something when Bella walked by the booth on her way to the restroom. I saw the way Tanya looked at her as she passed, with envy of her youth. Tanya would be doubly pissed when we went public, karma is truly a bitch. Bella stopped at the booth on her way back.

"Hello, Tanya, Seth, Mr. Cullen, how is everyone today?"

"Fine, Ms. Swan and how are you?"

"Good Sir. Thank you for asking."

"Hello Bella and it's Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, I thought I heard there was a divorce in the works."

"It's not final yet." Tanya spat at Bella.

"Ok, well you hang on to that for as long as you can then."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"You are sitting here with your boyfriend trying to rub it in to the man who is divorcing you. I have been in town for less than 24 hours and already have heard all the rumors of you running your mouth about things. You are trying to cling to...something, it should be your dignity."

Bella turned because her food was ready to go but Tanya wasn't ready to let it go.

"Well, Miss Prude, I have heard the talk about you too and I am surprised you would be so disrespectful. Aren't you supposed to be some kind of goody two shoes, no boyfriend and perfect grades, I'm shocked you would lower yourself to talk to us." Tanya said sarcastically.

"First respect is earned not given and you have done nothing to earn mine. Second I have been gone for the last 9 months at school so you have no idea what you are talking about. Lastly, I have a boyfriend and he is great, when you meet him you'll wish you had someone like him. Now, as fun as this has been, one of us needs to be the adult and walk away so I'll see you around Tanya. Seth, Mr. Cullen, have a good day."

"I said it's Mrs. Cullen!" Tanya yelled.

Bella grabbed her food and walked to the door. "Not for long," she said and laughed her way out to her car.

I chuckled as Bella got into her car drawing Tanya's attention to me. "It is not funny Edward."

"Yes it is Tanya. People have seen through you for sometime but now they are calling you on it and it is funny. If you would just agree to the divorce then everything would be over."

"I won't make this easy on you, " she said as she grabbed Seth and left.

I sighed as I got up to leave, there goes the day I had planned. The only day Isabella and I would have had together this week. Then a thought occurred to me, had she been following me or was she just here meeting Seth?

I called Bella that night to talk about things.

_"Why was she there Edward? Do you think she was following you?"_

_"I don't know what she was doing there, maybe she was meeting Seth?"_

_"Maybe but he looked surprised when he saw her or it could have been seeing the two of you together. All I know is she ruined a day I was really looking forward to."_

_"Me to kitten, but better safe than sorry. We will get some time in August before your fall quarter."_

_"I know but I am just so horny Master and I really need your cock. Nothing fills me as well as your cock."_

_"Damn baby now you made me rock hard. Do you have your Big Eddie dildo?"_

_"I never go anywhere without Big Eddie, he is after all an exact replica of you. Where should I put him Master?"_

_"Are you wet for me kitten?"_

_"So wet, my sheets are getting damp. Are you stroking your cock Master, I would love to stroke your cock and run my tongue from the base to the tip and lick that spot of cum off the top."_

_"Fuck Isabella, yes I'm stroking my cock. Deep throat Big Eddie to get him lubed then shove him in your pussy hard and leave him there." I could hear her sucking on that dildo, she loved that thing. She had bought a mold kit and we had made a soft plastic dildo out of the mold of my cock._

_"Mmmm Master" she moaned "so big, feels sooo good."_

_Damn but I loved to hear her, I tightened my hold on my dick and stroked faster. "Little girl I want you to pull on your nipple ring with hand and rub your clit with the other. I am close Isabella, we are doing this fast and rough."_

_"I love it when you are rough Master." Her breathing was picking up. "Pinch your clit baby and pull that ring. "Ughhh Master, I am close, so close."_

_She was whimpering, "Please, please, please."_

_"Fucking cum Isabella, NOW." I heard her cumming and that was all it took for me to release in long spurts on my stomach. We were both getting our breathing under control when I chuckled at her, "You do love Big Eddie don't you my naughty girl?"_

_"He is my favorite toy and a close second to my absolute favorite cock."_

_"I guess now I know which toy to take from you if I need to as a punishment."_

_She sounded like she was gagging or something, "You would take Big Eddie from me?" she said softly._

_"Only if you force me too."_

_"I promise to be good Master I can't be away from you with out Bid Eddie."_

_I chuckled "You are lucky I let you keep him after naming him that. You know I hate the name Eddie."_

_"Yes I do and I never call you that because you hate it."_

_"I need to go baby, but we will get together in August. I miss you Bella."_

_"Be careful, she is watching you. I miss you too Edward. Good night."_

The weeks seemed to fly by. I was having fun with the kids, it was nice having them for a week at a time. With the custody hearing coming up Tanya was interrogating them harder about what happened when they were with me and did I have a girlfriend. I took the kids to Chicago to visit my parents, I should have known my mother would guess something. We were sitting on the patio watching the kids swim when she ambushed me.

"So Edward, when are you going to tell me about her?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Give me some credit for knowing my son. I have never seen you this happy, ever but you don't have a lonely air about you. You are seeing someone."

I couldn't lie to my mother so I said nothing.

"Were you seeing her before you left Tanya?"

"No, we didn't start a relationship until I decided to leave. What I told you last year was true, Tanya has been cheating for years and I was always faithful until I moved into the guest bedroom."

"Is she the reason you left Tanya?"

"No and yes, I was 98% percent sure I was leaving before I considered anything with her but after talking to her my choice was definite. She did not in any way try to force me to do anything. My relationship with her is 100% my choice, to start it and to continue it. She makes me a better man, I love her mother. She was actually the one to push me to be honest with you and dad about my marriage to Tanya."

"Do the kids know about her?"

"No, we are waiting until the divorce is final to tell them."

"Don't they ask questions about her?"

"We are being extremely discreet until everything is final, they have no idea I am seeing anyone. Even if we see her when we are out it would be hard to tell there is anything between us."

"Why all the secrecy Edward?"

"Tanya would love to use this against me in court, especially for the custody hearing and I can't allow this."

"She is ok with this?"

"She understands, she is in this for the long haul and knows I won't be truly happy without my kids. She wants me happy and is willing to wait."

"Edward what are you not telling me? She sounds perfect for you and I can't see any reason why she would be anything but an asset to you in court."

"She is younger than I am, quite a bit younger."

"Oh, do I want to know how young?"

"I'm not sure, do you?"

"If she is going to continue to be a part of your life I think I need to know."

"She will be in my life from now on if I have my say about it. I love her and she loves me. She will be 20 in September."

"17 years, Edward?"

"Please do not judge me or her until you have the chance to meet her. Once you do you will see why she is perfect for me and me for her."

"I can see why you are hiding until the divorce is final. I will try not to judge but it is hard. She is very young."

"With an old soul. Thanks Mom."

"In the end I just want you happy Edward."

The rest of the visit with my parents was uneventful, although every now and then I caught my mother looking at me as if she was trying to figure something out. We arrived back in Forks about a week before the custody hearing. The kids had appointments to talk to a court ordered psychologist about their home life. I told them to just be honest about everything.

The custody hearing came and it was a...disappointment. The kids had been honest with the psychologist about live at Tanya's. How she wasn't around and they always had a babysitter, etc...but the woman's opinion was that they would still benefit from her constant presence in their lives, especially Emily. I wanted to throw something at the woman and just leave with my kids. In the end it was decided that the summer arrangement would be made permanent, a 50-50 split with no child support for either of us. The only good to come of it is I was granted full legal custody, when it came to making decisions I had full control. I still wanted full physical custody. I would need for Tanya to screw up before I could take her back to court.

July rolled into August and Tanya was taking the kids to see her parents before they started school again. I had plans to take Isabella to the cottage for a few days while they were gone and before she started her fall quarter. I had managed to have a small refrigerator and two burner stove installed and electricity run to them but everything else was the same. Bella was to meet me at the house, it would be her first time seeing it and I hoped she liked it as much as I thought she would.

I heard her pull into the garage and heard the door lowering, I opened the door off the kitchen and waited for her to notice me. She was walking around the front of her car before she did but then she dropped her bag and ran to me jumping up in my arms.

"I have missed you Edward." She said right before kissing the daylights out of me.

"I have missed you too Bella. It feels good to have you back in my arms where you belong. Come on, let me show you the house."

I carried her into the kitchen and she gasped, I knew she would love it. It was state of the art and she loved to cook. I showed her the living and dining room and my office before we went upstairs. The house had 5 bedrooms, I showed her the kids' rooms and the guest room before we were standing outside the master bedroom.

"I consider this our bedroom Bella, not just mine, I hope you like it." I told her as I pushed open the door. Three of the walls were painted a pale yellow to attract the light but the last one was a deep midnight blue and that was the one that a huge sleigh bed sat against. She looked around, not saying anything and then her eyes fell on what I knew would be the best part for her. The french doors were open and she walked out onto the balcony that held a view of the river and mountains behind it.

"This is beautiful now, I bet at night with the stars it is breathtaking."

"It is but it will be much better once you are here to share it with." I told her as I put my arms around her. "I want to make love you Bella, in our bed. Will you let me?"

"You never have to ask Edward, the answer will always be yes."

I picked her up and carried her to the bed, she moved so she was on her knees and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"I miss this Edward, not just the sex but being close to you, being able to touch you and having you touch me. When you touch me like this I feel everything you feel for me. I never feel more loved than when you touch me."

I was removing her clothes as she was removing mine, nipping and licking across her shoulders to her neck. "I know what you are feeling Bella, I feel it too when you touch me. There is almost a reverence to your touch, it humbles me to know you love me that much."

Once we were naked I pushed her back into in the pillows and took her nipple into my mouth as I ran my fingers up her neck and through her hair. "Let me show you what you mean to me Bella. I want to worship your body so you never doubt how I feel."

"Edward I have never doubted..."

"Shhh, no talking just feel." I told her as I put my finger over her mouth.

"I love how when I do this you moan." I said taking her nipple into my mouth and using my tongue pulled on her ring. There was the moan I was waiting for. "Or when I do this you shiver." I ran my hand down her stomach and when I reached just below her belly button she shivered. "And when I do this you get wetter and bow your body closer to me." I said as I ran finger over her pussy before slowly dipping one finger inside her and getting the reaction I knew I would. "When I do this," I said kissing the inside of her thighs, "your legs get shaky, your breath picks up and you can't help but grab my hair because it feels good to you."

"So good Edward," she said grabbing my hair.

I licked her slit and sucked on her clit for a moment before gently pushing a finger in her and moving my thumb to circle her clit very slowly. "I love knowing I am the only one to do this with you, that you are mine and have only ever been mine." I heard her breathing pick up again and I moved my fingers to where I knew her g-spot was. "But one of things I love the most is that when I do this I get to watch you cum. Cum for me Bella." I flicked her clit with my tongue and bit down gently, that was all it took.

"Mmmmm Edward, so good to me...only yours." Her legs were shaking and she was riding out her orgasm when I moved to kneel between her legs. I picked up her semi limp body and lowered her onto my cock. "Fuucckkk so big...cumming...again." She murmured as she clamped down on my cock and rested her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her back as she calmed down for her orgasms.

"This Bella, this is the best feeling in the world, being so deep inside you. Sometimes it is impossible to tell where you end and I begin." I said as I moved her up and down slowly. "You are perfect for me, so hot and wet and always so incredibly tight, it feels like you where made just for me. My Bella, I am never going to let you go." She had locked her legs around my hips and was squeezing my cock, god she felt good. "Do you know what you do to me, how you make me feel?" She was running her fingers through my hair and nipping along my jaw.

"I know how you make me feel, beautiful, loved, as if I am the most important thing in your life right now. This feeling Edward it is so big, it scares me but I want to feel this with you, only you."

I leaned her back so we could see my cock sliding in and out of her. "I know this is big but don't be scared, I have you Bella. I will never let go, never, you are always safe with me. Touch yourself." She moved her hand to rub her clit slowly and I felt the pull in my balls watching her. "Cum with me Bella, please. I want us to feel this together. I love you." I felt her tighten around me as we came together, as I watched her face it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

"I love you Edward. That was so beautiful." She said as I moved us to lie down on the bed. We ended up napping for a few hours before getting everything together to go to the cottage. We arrived about dinner time, so Isabella made dinner and then we decided to just relax in the hammock on the front porch as the sun set.

"Bella, I have a few things I need to tell you, I waited because I wanted to tell you in person." She tensed up a little and moved so she could see my face. "First, Doug, my attorney, figured out who you are from the phone call when I was in his office."

"I figured he would, but I already told you it was ok to tell him. He can't repeat anything because of privilege."

"Also when I had the kids in Chicago visiting my parents, my mother figured out there is someone I am seeing. I didn't tell her your name but I did confirm that I am seriously seeing someone."

"Did she take it ok?"

"She did until she asked the reason for keeping everything a secret. I told her about our age difference, she agreed to withhold judgment until she met you and saw us together but I caught her giving me funny looks a couple of times after that."

"Ok, I take it this bothers you or you would have laughed it off. What is it exactly you want to know Edward?"

"As unrealistic as it sounds I don't want either of us to be judged for being together, at least not by family."

"That is unrealistic, if anything we may be judged more harshly by them, mainly because we have chosen to hide this from them and they will be hurt by that fact. I am willing to sit down and explain to everyone that I started this minus the BDSM stuff. I want you Edward, I want to be with you, no one will ever make me as happy as you do and I know as far as my family is concerned if they can't accept the fact that you are who I want then they don't love me the way I think they do. If they want to be a part of my live they will accept you and us. They only ones who opinion I care about are the kids, it will be impossible to make things work if they are against us."

"That is not choice I ever want you to have to make between me and your family?"

"There is no choice Edward. I am an adult and my parents have always said they only want me happy. If they do try to force me into something then they don't want me happy. Don't get me wrong, I realize that things will be touchy with everyone for awhile after we tell them but if they don't come around the loss is theirs. I refuse to be miserable just to please them. How you deal with your family is your decision."

"No, I agree with what you are saying and the fact that my mother isn't judging is a good sign but you're right things will be touchy for awhile. What if I can never give you more than what we have now?"

"We went over this in the beginning, why are we rehashing this now?"

I pulled her back close to me so I could bury my face in her hair. "I just need the reassurance."

"So you're asking what? What happens if we never get married or what happens if we don't go public? I will not hide forever Edward and you know this. If you want to keep me hidden after the divorce the answer is no and we should end this now. If you're asking what happens if we never get married then the answer is I'm fine with that. I want to share my life with you and the kids. I would like to live together eventually and build a life with you. I love you Edward, being married or not won't change that for me."

"So if all I can ever give you is a life living in sin?"

"I would gladly live in sin as long as you are with me."

We went to bed not to long after our talk and Bella slept like log that night. I was in the kitchen making breakfast when I heard her start to stir then a loud, "What. The. Fuck?" I walked into the playroom where she was strapped spread eagle onto the table. I had also switched out her collars so her head was restrained too. I walked into her line of sight. "Why are you doing this to me? I want to get up," she said angrily. I pulled on her nipple ring roughly.

"You had best watch your tone in here little girl or what was to be teasingly pleasurable will become a punishment." She shut her mouth quickly and closed her eyes.

"I am sorry Master I was taken by surprise that is all."

"As was I in San Francisco. Did you really think I would let that go without some type of retribution? You know me better than that."

"I was hoping Master. After all you did have a very good time."

"Yes I did and so will you." I clicked on the egg vibrator I had inserted and I was pretty sure she hadn't noticed yet, being distracted by the bindings. "Aaahhhhh" she moaned. Now she knows it is there. "This is what you get for teasing your Master. You may cum whenever you want and as many times as you want, you may be vocal and should you need to use the bathroom or get hungry just yellow and I will come help you. Enjoy your morning Isabella." I clicked off the egg and went into the great room.

I could hear her mumbling but couldn't make out the words. I waited for her to stop before I clicked the egg on medium. "Aaahhhhhh fuck!" I waited 5 minutes and walked in to check on her passing by the dresser first to get the oil I had bought. I leaned over so she could see me, "I have a surprise for you." That was all I said before I rubbed a drop on each of her nipples. The oil would heat her skin and make her crave friction, but with out that friction it would keep her on the edge of cumming. I gently rub a drop on her clit also. She started moving her hips and I stopped.

"Please Master, I am sorry for teasing you, please I need to cum. I will never do it again."

"You teased me for an hour Isabella, you haven't even been in here 20 minutes. You do realize that cumming may make it worse?"

"I need to cum so badly Master, please, I don't care if it gets worse later I need to cum now."

"As you wish." I clicked the egg up to high, flicked her clit and walked back out.

"Yeeeesssssssssss" She was definitely cumming but I tried to warn her it may get worse, maybe I should have told her it would definitely get worse. I clicked the egg back down to low and went out on the front porch. I didn't want to give in if she started begging again. I waited 10 minutes and walked back in to the playroom clicking the egg off and grabbing a new item off the dresser. She was being very quiet trying not to move too much. I ran my finger up the side of her body, "how are you doing kitten?"

Her eyes popped open, "I am sorry Master, I will never tease you again. Please, please let me up, I promise to be good."

"But I have a new surprise for you." I held up the nipple clamps and she groaned. "You know you love these Isabella." She just nodded her head. The clamps had a rabbit fur covering so the bite to them was minimal. I sucked and nipped her already hard nipples then put the clamps on her giving them a tug. "So close Master, please!" I hadn't made the third clamp noticeable to her earlier. I leaned over and parted her pussy lips with my fingers while I teased her clit with my tongue. "Yes Master, sooo gooood." Just as she was ready to cum I clamped her clit. "FUCK Masteeeerrrrrrrrrrr!" She yelled as she came and her body bowed so much I thought she might choke herself. I quickly unhooked her collar from the table, I ran my fingers through her hair soothing her. "Ssshhhh Isabella, you are doing great kitten. You make me so proud of you. I love you so much." She was coming down from her orgasm. "What color are we Isabella?"

"Green Master."

"What color?"

"Green, I'm sure."

"You are doing great baby and the hour is almost up, another 15 minutes."

As I left to go fill the bathtub for when we were done I clicked the remote to the clamps and she didn't disappoint.

"What the fuck I'm cumming again. Noooooo." I clicked it off, she could only take so much.

She was panting heavily when I reentered the room. I released her wrists and ankles and climbed up on the table between her legs, I gently pulled her up to my chest as I sat back on my feet. She rested her head on my shoulder and I rubbed her back. "What color are we Isabella because I really want you to cum one more time around my cock?"

"I'm a little tired but green Master. I want your cock, please." I removed the clamps and slid her onto my dick.

"God you feel good little girl. Every fucking time so damn tight." I moved her up and took her nipple ring in my mouth before sliding her down and tugging on the ring.

"I'm so close Master, so close," she whimpered.

"Me too kitten. I almost jacked off earlier you had me so turned on by your sounds in here. Squeeze me hard baby and enjoy the ride." I knew she was too tired to move much so I moved her quickly up and down my cock. Fuck but she was good. She squeezed me hard and I felt my balls tighten.

"Yes Isabella, cum with me, cum now!" She dug her nails into my back and bit down on my shoulder. "Son of a bitch!" and I came hard, very hard.

After I got my breathing under control I carried us into the bathroom and sank into the tub. Bella still hadn't lifted her head from my shoulder. "How are you doing Bella?"

"I'm good, just tired."

"Did you enjoy the playroom? I don't want you to see it as a punishment Isabella. Think of it more as a payback. I enjoyed San Francisco even though it was frustrating at the time and I want you to enjoy this."

"I did enjoy it Master, I really did but I understand what you mean about being frustrated too. I don't see it as a punishment Master."

"I hope not, Bella." She pulled back to hold my face and look in my eyes.

"I don't Edward. Now lighten up."

We did lighten up and enjoyed the rest of our time at the cottage. Everyone returned to school and August flowed into September. Peter and Charlotte invited Isabella and I to a masked Halloween play party and I couldn't wait. I knew Emily had been keeping in touch with Bella, mostly through e-mail. I was still surprised when I received a call from Bella at school in late September, I was walking down the hallway during a class change when my cell phone rang out: _with a guitar riff then...Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body. _Every student stopped and looked at me, what in the hell had she set as her ringtone. I answered with out even saying hello.

_"What did you set as your ringtone?"_

_"Something in Your Mouth by Nickelback. Do you like it?" She said laughing._

_"Well, it certainly got me attention during class change. Now what can I do for you?"_

_"Actually I am calling about Emily. She just called me, she is at school and got her period for the first time. I told her I would call you and have you bring her what she needs and she freaked out so I told her Coach Sterns would do it instead. She is going to need tampons and underwear so give Sterns some money so she can go to the drugstore and get them, then have her go to the Junior High girls' locker room and help Emily. When we hang up I will send you a text telling you exactly what brand to buy and do not question her about it when she gets home. If she wants to talk she will, just treat her the same as always. If she hasn't mentioned it by tomorrow when she gets home then remind her you are there for her for whatever she may want to talk about, then drop it until she brings it up - ok?"_

_"Ok and thank you for taking care of this for me."_

_"It is not a problem Edward. Have a good day and I love you."_

_Thank god I turned around before I answered her because there stood 2 female teachers. "Me too and thanks again."_

"If you ladies will excuse me I need to go see Coach Sterns."

I could hear them whispering as I walked away about the ringtone and I had to admit what I had heard of it was very promising. Emily never mentioned it, I had asked Coach Sterns when she returned in everything was ok and she assured me it was. The next afternoon I told Emily she could talk to me about anything but we were both relieved when she said she was fine and would call Bella if she needed anything.

September turned into October and things kept moving along. Tanya finally released the information about her trust fund, it wasn't a big one but it cut down what I had to pay her by half and she wasn't happy about it so now she was tying things up with my pension and medical from the school. Bella was right she should cling to her dignity as tightly as was trying to me or at least my money.

Halloween was approaching and I received more information on the party from Peter. It would not be like the other one we went to - anything goes at this one but sex was regulated to certain rooms. While this would not be a mentoring party like the other, there would be couples present that were still new to this like us. Isabella said she was fine with whatever I wanted to go as or do at the party, she trusted me. I decided we would go as bikers, I had leather pants and a jacket with no shirt and Bella would be wearing the leather skirt from before, a leather vest that had no back and leather boots. I also told her to have the tattoo reapplied, I was seriously thinking about having that made permanent like she wanted.

Halloween was on a Sunday this year so the party was on Saturday night. When we got to Peter's house it was decked out like a haunted house, we put our masks on and went inside. There were lots of dark corners for me to molest Isabella in. Most people were in costume put some of the subs were naked. We walked around for a while, Isabella paused to look at a female sub that was chained to the wall being flogged by her Dom, she looked troubled. I bent down to whisper to her, "what color are we?"

"Green Master, it's not that." I gave her a look to explain. "I recognized her tattoo, she is in one of my classes. She is so quiet and reserved that I never would have guessed she did this. I was just surprised Master."

"I'm sure no one we know would expect this of us either. Just remember not to treat her any differently and don't mention it if she doesn't."

"Yes Master."

I moved us to a corner that was dark but we could see from, she was standing with her back to my chest. I ran my hand down her back and under her skirt, I inserted the egg and clicked it on low. She moaned. I couldn't have that.

"You have to be quiet Isabella or no reward for you when we get home." I brushed my hand down her chest pinching her nipple and moving to the bottom of her skirt. I dipped underneath in the front and started working her clit.

"You are so wet kitten, you must like what you see. Would you like for me to tie you up at a party and flog you? Or maybe we should do a scene with Big Eddie and nipple clamps?" She gasped and I worked her clit harder, she was very close. "I think my sexed up exhibitionist bedroom slut would love to perform sometime. Wouldn't she?" She nodded yes and her breathing picked up more. "Right now I bet she would like to cum." She nodded yes again and was trying very hard not to make a sound. I turned the egg to high and pinched her clit, "Cum Isabella cum now." She gripped my thighs and leaned back against me as she poured out onto my hand. When she was done I removed my fingers and licked them, "you always taste so good baby." We stayed a little longer so I could talk to some of the Dom's I had met before, then we left so I could take her home and fuck the daylights out of her. I was hard as a rock. As soon as the door to her apartment shut I stopped her.

"On your knees Isabella I want your mouth on my cock." She dropped to her knees, pulled me out and started sucking me hard.

"God kitten you are so good. Hold on girl I am fucking your mouth." I held her head still and picked up the pace. She was using her tongue and teeth but I wanted more.

"I want to cum kitten, make me cum." She waited until I was in the back of her throat and she swallowed as she clamped down on me. "Fuck baby, keep swallowing, take it all." After she licked me clean I threw her over my shoulder running to her bedroom and tossed her on the bed. She laid there looking at me as I peeled my pants off and I was hard as ever for her.

"I am going to fuck you hard and in several positions, so get your clothes off Isabella." She was still trying to get her boots off when I attacked her pussy, she was writhing under my mouth and drenching my face, "cum Isabella - now!"

"Uuuuggghhhhhh Master!" She yelled as she came, I grabbed her hip and flipped her onto her stomach thrusting into her hard and setting a fast pace. "Damn you feel so good. Hot and tight girl, I love your pussy my little vixen." I was soaking with her juices and I loved the sucking sound it made when we were this worked up. I turned her on her side, straddled one of her legs, put the other on my shoulder and rammed into her again. Yoga was really paying off, she was extremely flexible.

"Shit Master, sooo deep, feels so good." She was right I had never been this deep before I could feel myself hit her cervix. I started to slow down because I didn't want to hurt her.

"Nooo...faster...harder...so...close...pleaseeee" she begged. I picked my pace back up and could feel her squeezing me.

"So fucking good...tight...deep...gahhhh...too close girl...mine..." I could barely get the words out and Isabella wasn't coherent either. "Cum...for...me...my little...slut... Isabellaaaaaaaaaaa." I yelled as I came in powerful spurts.

"Yes...yes...there...yes...Masterrrrrr..." Isabella whimpered out.

I fell by her side and pulled her to me, "you ok?"

She nodded, "tired, sleep."

"Me too, sleep Bella." It was hard to tell if we went to sleep or just passed out but either way we didn't wake until morning. We discussed the party over breakfast and Bella had a good time and was turned on by watching others but wasn't ready to do much more than we did and not a scene of any kind yet but she admitted the thought turned her on. I was fine with that, I figured as we became more comfortable in our own playroom she would be more comfortable in public - maybe. She also chose that day to use her other hour, I had no idea she had taken pole dancing classes but I was very glad she did. She was very, very good at it. I would have to check into a pole for the house.

Thanksgiving was approaching fast and this year my parents decided to come to Forks for it. My mother cooked Thanksgiving dinner, which was more of late lunch thank god because Tanya showed up unannounced at dinner time thinking she would be sharing a meal with us. I wouldn't let her in the house and she finally left when I told her I would have her arrested for trespassing if she didn't leave. Mom and Emily went shopping on Black Friday while me, my dad and the boys lay around and watched football. If Bella was with us the holiday would have been perfect.

It was late Saturday evening when Emily came into the house crying looking as if she had been in a fight. She was suppose to spend the night at a friend's house so I was surprised she was even home and more so by the state she was in. I tried to stop her to talk but she pushed away from me and ran to her bedroom. My mother calmed me down and tried to talk to her, she was only in her room for 10 minutes before she came out.

"Edward, do you know someone named Bella? Emily said she would only talk to her."

I pulled out my cell phone and called Bella, explained the little I knew and asked her to come over. She knew my parents were visiting but in the worry over Emily it slipped both our minds. When she arrived she walked right in just like she always did when it was just us. I was so happy to see her I picked her up and gave her a big hug letting the scent from her hair calm me down. When I opened my eyes and saw the look on my parents' faces I knew they understood exactly who she was. I put her down and introduced her to them.

"Bella, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

Mom, Dad this is Isabella Swan."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. & Mrs. Cullen." Bella said.

"Please call us Esme & Carlisle," my mother responded. She was studying Bella intently.

"Is Emily in her room Edward?" Bella asked turning to me.

"Yes and we don't know anymore than when she got home."

"Do you know whose house she was at?"

"She was spending the night with Maddy Hill."

"Ok, let me go see if I can find out what happened." As Bella went up to Emily's room my mother moved to stand beside me.

"She is very lovely Edward."

"Yes she is."

"She loves you, it shows."

"Yes and I love her." I sent up thanks that boys had gone to bed early. They were tired from playing outside all day and didn't need to hear this drama anyway.

"She is young, are you sure she can handle this situation?"

"Bella is who Emily is willing to talk to. I trust her, she won't commit to anything without talking to me first." With that said we sat down and waited for something to happen. It was 30 minutes later before we heard Emily's door open and Bella walked out, she was pissed. She walked to her purse and grabbed her cell phone with Emily trailing behind her crying.

"Bella, please don't do this it will only make things worse, they will know."

Bella sighed and moved to sit on the loveseat. "Em come here." She patted the seat next to her and waited for Emily to sit. "Be honest. What did you think I would do? Just listen to the story and let it go? Really?"

"I was hoping, maybe."

"No, you weren't. If you won't be honest with me be honest with yourself. You trust me to do the right thing, don't you?"

"Yes, I trust you."

"Em, I understand peer pressure and bullying and everything else you are going through for the most part. I can make this happen so no one ever suspects it came from you. I will not stand by and let those little bastards get away with this Emily, you knew that before you had someone call me."

Emily just nodded and I was wondering what the fuck was happening. Bella pressed a speed dial number on her phone.

"Hey it's me. I need you to do something but you need to make it so the original source can't be figured out. I am at the Cullen's and I need for you to come here and take a statement but I also need you to have someone break up a party that is going on at the Ford's house." She was listening and nodding and I assumed she was talking to her father. "I am not sure how you can do this since they are minors but you really need to be able to get a blood sample from each of them, especially the girls." Bella turned to look at Emily, "specifically Emily Cullen, who is with me now, Maddy Hill, who is home with her mother, Addison Moon, Carrie Smith, Alice Weaver and Samantha Blake. It sounded like valium or ecstasy to me not GHB but I don't know for sure. Thanks Dad, see ya soon."

Bella hung up and looked at me. "As hard as it is to wait, I really think you should until my dad gets here to hear the story and then let him handle it."

I went and hugged Emily, "just tell me you are alright and no one hurt you."

She turned and clung to me, "I promise, no one hurt me."

It wasn't long before headlights were coming up the drive and Bella went to the door to greet her father. I hadn't been avoiding Charlie but I had let our friendship drift since I started seeing Bella. I introduced him to my parents and everyone took a seat.

"Ok, who is going to tell me exactly what happened tonight?" Charlie asked.

Everyone but Bella was looking at Emily. She reached out for Bella's hand and started crying. "I can't Bella please." Bella looked at her father, "I will tell you what I know." Then she looked at Emily, "but if I get something wrong Emily will correct me?" Emily nodded so Bella started the story.

"Emily was spending the night with Maddy Hill. They had been invited to the Ford's by Shannon to have a movie night, just girls, mainly the ones I told you about earlier. What none of them knew was that Shelby had planned a different kind of party with her high school friends which included boys, drugs and alcohol. For the most part it made the girls uncomfortable and they stuck to the fringe of the party. While Emily and Maddy were drinking soda some of the others were coaxed into trying the 'punch' which of course was spiked. Emily noticed some of the girls were starting to act as if they were drunk but things were generally ok until she saw Jason White put pills into 2 cans of soda and hand them to Maddy. Emily didn't drink the one meant for her but was unable to get to Maddy in time to stop her from taking a big drink." Bella turned to look directly at Emily, "this is point that Emily proved what an intelligent girl she is and called Mrs. Hill to pick them up. She kept an eye on Maddy who was starting to act sluggish and trying to peel out of her clothes saying she was hot."

Emily was openly sobbing now as if the next part of the story was the worst part. Bella kneeled in front of her to make eye contact, "You can go upstairs if you want while I tell this part." Emily shook her head no and sobbed harder, Bella sat back on the love seat and pulled Emily in close to her.

"Emily and Maddy were on the front lawn waiting for Mrs. Hill when those little pricks, Jason White and Troy Newton, come out and start taunting Emily about her mother. Saying how Tanya loves to fu...um...sleep around and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree so they are sure Emily will love it too and other obscene things at her before they start trying to paw at her." Bella chuckled and started stroking Emily's hair. "But Em, she's a fighter, she managed to bite one of them and scratch the hell out of the other one. That is when Mrs. Hill pulled up and they ran off, which brings us to where we are now."

I could not believe the story I had just listened to. I wasn't sure if I wanted to beat the shit out of the little fuckers for attempting to drug her, comparing her to Tanya or both. Right now I think both was winning. Bella walked her father to door so he could go to the station where the kids had been taken waiting for their parents. Emily was sandwiched between my parents who were trying to calm her down. I needed to talk to Bella, she would calm me down from wanting to kill those little fuckers. She walked over to Emily with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Em, I want you to take this. I t has the name and phone number of a good friend of mine on it and I want you to call her anytime day or night if you need to, I will call and warn her you may be calling. She has gone through something very similar to this only she wasn't has lucky as you were. She can truly understand what you are thinking and feeling, even down to the remarks they made about your mother. I want to tell you what I told her everyday until she finally believed me. You are not your mother, you can not control how she lives her life but you can control how you live ours. Your mother is making her choices and now you need to make one for yourself, you can be like her or not but that is your choice, it is a choice Em not a given. Those 2 boys are ignorant little pricks and you did nothing to warrant their attack. They thought they saw an easy target to bully into what they wanted, I don't think they will be making that mistake anytime soon. I don't care if you had been lying on that lawn naked, no means no every time. This was not your fault. Say it Emily."

"This was not my fault." Emily whispered. "Not good enough, again." Bella demanded.

"This was not my fault." She said a little stronger. Bella grabbed her by the shoulders, "again."

"This was not my fault." Emily shouted. "Good, keep telling yourself that because it is true." She hugged Bella, "thank you for everything." Bella looked as if she would cry, "your welcome, now go to bed girl you have had a hard night."

I hugged Emily goodnight and watched as my mother led her upstairs to go to bed. I walked back to Bella as she was finishing up a phone call and hugged her from behind.

"I talked to Rose and told her what happened, she is more than willing to talk to Emily. Don't be surprised if she just shows up tomorrow before we head back to school, this is very close to her heart."

"Your friend Rose, I had no idea."

"It is not my story to tell but it happened when she was 12 and visiting her mother. Beth Hale is her step-mother and that event is what caused them to terminate her mother's rights to her. If anyone can understand not only the attack but being compared to what Tanya is doing Rose can, trust me."

"I do trust Bella, I do. I would really like to confront those little shits now though. Even at that age I never would have dreamed of doing something like that. I mean why would they...and to think about what might have happened if..."

"Edward stop right now." She walked us over to the couch to sit. "You can not drive yourself crazy like this, Emily needs you to be strong and calm for her. These feelings will get worse for you before the go away."

"Worse, how can they get any worse?"

"This is a very small town, you know this and they are all minors. They will probably get community service and a worse punishment from their parents who have to live with the embarrassment of what has happened. You will have to see these kids in school on Monday and behave yourself."

"Behave, I can't have these kids in my school. I could expel them for something."

"No you can't and you know it. Be grateful that things aren't worse and get your joy from the embarrassment of their parents when they come in for the Christmas program the school does. You know how most of the parents are with their 'perfect' kids."

"I know you are right but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No you don't but you have bigger fish to fry than some kids right now. You realize that you have to tell Tanya about this."

"What? Her actions are what prompted part of it. I am not going to let her try to comfort Emily for something she is at least partially responsible for. What are you thinking Bella."

"You have a 50-50 split with her, take the high road Edward it will get you what you want faster. You can't keep this from her and expect her to try to take you to court to a change of custody for this, it happened when she was with you."

"What the fuck, she will take me to court? You're right she is bitch enough to do it too."

"Tomorrow call your lawyer first then call Tanya and meet her some place public so she has to keep it fairly calm. Be calm with Emily but do not smother her or force her to talk, just let her know you are there when she needs you. I expect most of her talking to be to me or Rose. If she is upset and won't talk to you encourage her to call one of us. Go to school on Monday and be the staunch, sour-puss Head Master I know you can be and trust things to just work out. Walk me to my car, I need to get home."

As we walked out a mischievous gleam came into her eye and leaned against her door. "I will make a deal with you Edward. If you remain calm and collected like I know you can until Christmas then I will give in and give you a blow job in 2 public places of your choosing. But you can't lose your temper with Tanya or at school. I trust you to be honest with me and consider this added incentive."

"Any 2 places I choose."

"Yes"

"You are on little girl and I already know the places. Thanks for tonight Bella, I love you."

"I love you too Edward and you have to win first so don't get too excited just yet."

I watched her pull away and walked back into the house. I had forgotten all about my parents who were sitting in my living room with surprised expressions on their faces. I had no idea what to say to them.

"So, that was Bella." My dad laughed and my mom started crying. I pulled her in for a hug.

"I just can't believe tonight happened. Emily was so close to being seriously hurt. I don't even want to think about it."

"I know mom, I know. I am just thankful that it wasn't any worse and I trust Charlie to get to the bottom of everything."

"She is lovely Edward, I can see why you are drawn to her. I must admit she is much more mature that I thought she would be and she makes you very happy."

"Yes she does. Ask her to tell you her story sometime, it will explain the maturity."

"I am still put off a little by the age difference but I just want you happy."

"Thanks for giving us a chance mom."

I called my lawyer on Sunday and he agreed with Bella that Tanya would probably drag me into court over this trying to change the custody. I invited Tanya to lunch at the diner and told her the story of Saturday night, she caused a scene with her yelling and finger pointing. Had I done it in private it would have become physical, possibly on both our parts and I didn't need that. Rose did stop by to talk to Emily for about an hour in the afternoon and Emily looked as if she felt better after her visit.

The weeks of school before Christmas were interesting to say the least. It was hard to go back on Monday and not pull all those kids out of class and yell at them but I didn't. The halls were rampant with rumors of random drug testing, groundings and generally unhappy students. The big question was how did Chief Swan find out in the first place but Emily's name was never associated with any of it. The students were too busy covering their own asses from locker searches to worry about much else.

Bella would be back in town in a week and I couldn't wait to have her get me off in public. She was a literature major, I bet she knew her way around a library and the one in Port Angeles was large with lots of dark corners. She would probably take offense to blowing me surrounded by one of her favorite things, books. An offended Bella would be a rough Bella - I couldn't wait.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review!**

A/N: I am going to vacation on the 18th to Orlando and to visit Harry Potter World. I will try and write and maybe update from Florida but I am not returning until the 27th so don't count on anything until after that.


	6. Christmas Break  The Second Year

Christmas Break - The Second Year

Bella had been right, I did get satisfaction out of seeing the parents of those little bastards at the Christmas Program. They couldn't even look me in the face. Word had gotten out that White and Newton had tried to drug some of the girls and Emily had been one of them. Maybe it was wrong to enjoy someone else's misfortune but as they say 'karma is a bitch', Mrs. White and Mrs. Newton were two of the biggest gossips in town and loved spreading Tanya's lies. I had also loved that the little pricks themselves appeared to be scared shitless of me. For two weeks after the incident they would turn and go the opposite direction whenever they saw me. Two weeks seemed to be how long their remorse lasted before they reverted back to their normal cocky selves, until the teachers started sending them to my office for every little offense. That tended to wipe the smirks off their faces and put a smile on mine. I was honest with Bella about what was happening and she laughed but agreed that I was living up to the spirit of our agreement by not seeking them out. I really wanted those public blow jobs.

I was surprised when I wasn't served paperwork by Tanya like she threatened. The only reason Doug or I could come up with is the fact that Newton's kid was one of the ones involved and he didn't want to draw attention to it. That would look bad, she was taking me to court for something her lawyer's kid did. Like I said karma. Emily never did talk to me much about it but their was one night after she had a nightmare she opened up a little to me.

_I was awoken from a sound sleep around 4am by Emily thrashing around in her bed yelling stop. I ran to her room and pulled her into my arms and she started fighting against me._

"_Emily it is daddy. Wake up honey. Let me help you Em."_

"_It was just a dream. I am fine Dad, sorry I woke you."_

"_Don't be sorry, talk to me, I am here for you Emily."_

"_I know you are Dad and I am sorry for not talking to you but I just feel more comfortable talking to Bella or Rose." _

"_That's fine honey. Why don't you call one of them to talk this out?"_

"_It's 4:30 dad, I doubt they would appreciate a call."_

"_Didn't both of them tell you to call anytime, day or night?"_

"_Yes, but.."_

"_No buts Emily, if you will not talk to me I insist you talk to one of them."_

"_Ok, I'll call Rose. Bella would probably tell you everything anyway."_

"_What do mean honey?"_

"_Dad, I know you talk to Bella, a lot. We really like her and you seem to be happier when you speak to her."_

"_Em, you do realize that if I started dating someone now your mother would use it against me in the divorce?"_

"_Yeah, but I think you should know that we would be cool with Bella. The boys' like her too."_

"_Ok. I think you should know that Bella has never told me anything you have asked her not too. She always lets you know before she tells me. She cares for you very much Emily."_

"_I know dad, she is good for all of us."_

"_When did you get so smart?"_

"_About the time Bella came and started helping me."_

"_Call Rose, I'm in my room if you need anything. I'll see you in the morning. Love you Em."_

"_Love you too dad, goodnight."_

I went back to my room and attempted to go back to sleep but what Emily said kept playing through my mind. I wasn't surprised that Emily picked on how often I spoke to Bella but I surprised that she essentially gave me the go ahead to date Bella. I knew once the divorce was final the kids were the first ones we were going to tell and it helped to know they were ok with that. I just hoped they would be okay with the fact that we had been seeing each other for a while, I was really on the fence about telling them the truth. I did not want to lie them about anything but if I was totally honest, I was worried that they would think she was the reason I left their mother and that just wasn't' true and would be very unfair to Bella. I knew Bella and I would decide when the time came but it would have to be some version of the truth.

Bella was doing great in school, when she returned for her winter quarter she would be a junior. She had told me that in general Rose and Alice had not been questioning her too much about things. Rose had raised some questions over the Emily situation and Bella had been honest with her. They e-mailed each other and she was the only one Emily felt comfortable talking too. They didn't understand her push to get school done as soon as possible either, they wanted her to take the summer off but she refused. She wanted to have as much schooling done as possible in case we ended up moving once we went public. Bella wanted to get her Master's in Literature and if she went year round again she would need an extra year and a half. She wanted to teach and I thought she would be great at it, with her Master's she would be able to teach at a high school level and some colleges.

It was hard for Bella and I to discuss the future, especially with any degree of certainty, because of the divorce. I told her about the late night talk with Emily and how I thought the kids would be Ok with us and that seemed to put several of her worries to rest. Neither one of us wanted to move but we recognized that it may be necessary. The two things we fiercely agreed on were that we stay together and everything would be in the best interest of the kids. If things reached a point that it was too hard on the kids we would move somewhere and start over. I thought back to the conversation Bella and I had at Thanksgiving about marriage. I wanted her in my life forever but I really didn't know if I would be able to get married again just the thought of it turned my stomach. I hadn't mentioned it to her yet but I wouldn't mind having more kids with her, she would be a great mom and deserved that opportunity. I found that at each turn when I thought Bella deserved to have a chance to experience something the thought of her doing it with anyone but me almost gave me a heart attack. She was mine and I was hers. I don't believe I ever did anything worthy of having her but fate had brought her to me and it would be a cold day in hell before I voluntarily gave her up.

Tanya tried giving me grief about Christmas again this year but it was my year to have the kids and she was not invited. She would have them over New Years and I was going to take Bella to the cottage then for a few days. It was a few days before Christmas when I text Bella to meet me at the library.

_Isabella-_

_Welcome back. I want to share two of your favorite things with you. Meet me inside the Port Angeles Public Library at 2:00. I will find you, don't make it too easy on me._

_I have missed you, kitten._

_Master Edward_

Her car was parked outside when I arrived along with 3 other cars. Assuming at least one of those cars belonged to an employee the library should be almost deserted. I entered the building and waved to the librarian telling her I didn't need any help and went about finding Isabella. I looked in the more popular areas first and while I was sure I picked up her scent a few times - no Isabella. I moved on to the English Literature, her scent was stronger here but she wasn't there. Well, I had asked her not to make it easy on me so I should have expected this, being the funny girl she is I had a good idea which section she was in now. I walked softer as I came upon the romance/erotica section, I could hear someone and hoped it was her. If not I would have some explaining to do to the person I was about to accost. I quickly rounded the corner to the aisle she was in and pulled her hands behind her back slightly pushing her into bookshelf.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Isabella Swan. I must admit I am surprised to see you in this section, such an innocent girl as yourself shouldn't be reading these kinds of things."

"But how will I learn about this if I don't read these kinds of books Mr. Cullen?"

"What is it exactly you feel you need to learn Ms. Swan perhaps I can help you with something."

"Actually, Sir, I was hoping to learn about fellatio. I am seeing someone and he likes for me to give him head but I am unsure if I do it good enough or not."

"Has he ever complained?"

"No, no complaints Sir and he always comes. I suppose I just wonder if there is something I should be doing that I'm not?"

"If he comes and hasn't said he wants something different then I think it is safe to say he enjoys it very much."

"I suppose, but what if he wants me to play with his balls more or gentle run my fingers between his ass cheeks or insert my finger a little. How will I know if he wants that stuff Sir?"

"Isabella, if you are having a relationship with this boy then you should feel comfortable enough to discuss this with him. You do feel comfortable with him, don't you?"

"Oh, yes Sir, I feel very comfortable with him but I should probably tell you he is not a boy, he is definitely a man. Actually, now that I think about it he reminds me of you Mr. Cullen. So can I ask you, would you like to have those things done to you?"

Damn she is fucking hot, playing along with me. Her question had make my cock even harder than I thought possible. Did I want her to do those things to me, I wasn't sure but I knew I would be up to trying anything with her. I pulled her arms back tighter and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I am not sure Isabella. Perhaps you should show me how good your mouth is before I answer than question. Would you like to suck my cock little girl?"

"Yes Sir I would. I bet you have a great cock, Sir, thick and long." Her breathing had picked up and I noticed she was rubbing her thighs together.

"I will let you Isabella but first lift up your skirt for me. I think talking about this has made you horny and I want to see if you are wet for me."

She lifted her skirt, "I am so wet Sir. I really want to suck your cock. I hope I am good enough that you cum in my mouth." I ran my finger along her thong pulling it to the side and slipping a finger inside and her pussy was dripping for me.

"Fuck Ms. Swan you are dripping, does having my cock really turn on that much?"

"Always Sir," she moaned. "I love your cock."

"Then turn around and get on your fucking knees Isabella. I am going to fuck your mouth so hard and you had better keep up or I am spanking your ass here too."

She dropped to her knees and I already had my cock out and ready for her. She went to reach for it and I grabbed her hair, hard.

"Ah, ah, ah. My sex starved little kitten, I am fucking your mouth and watch your teeth girl. Open wide baby." She opened her mouth and I slowly pushed my cock in. Her mouth was so hot and wet and she knew how to use it too. I went slow for a few strokes to just enjoy the feeling of being with her again. "Hold on kitten I am fucking your mouth now, you feel to damn good girl."

I fisted my hands in her hair to anchor myself and started going faster, she was humming and moaning around my cock and the vibrations were driving me crazy. "Fuck Isabella, I want to cum in your throat so fucking bad. I have missed you kitten, no one makes me feel the way you do." I heard what sounded like someone walking our direction and she went to pull away from me.

"No Isabella part of the thrill of doing things in public is getting caught, keep quite and they should pass without noticing us or I could deep throat you, you know how to make me cum instantly." She nodded her head for the second option. I moved in and out of her mouth faster and deeper, I could still hear someone but at this point there was no way I was stopping. I slid my cock all the way in her throat and she grabbed my thighs to hold me in place and swallowed.

"Fuck Isabella, swallow it all," I said and not to quietly. She cleaned me up and was zipping my pants up when we heard the librarian walking faster saying something about people having sex. I just laughed and pulled her deeper into the shelves near the study rooms, one of which I had reserved earlier. I pulled her in and pushed her over the table without turning the light on. I put one hand over her mouth and ripped her underwear off. She was mumbling as I drove my already hard cock into her.

"God girl you are always so fucking tight and ready for me. Did you miss me baby and my big cock?"

She nodded and I wrapped my hand in her hair and pulled her head back. "I want you loud Isabella and cum when you are ready. If you aren't loud enough I will slow down or stop. Understand?" She nodded again and I released her mouth as I continued to drive into her pussy was using a finger to lube her ass.

"Ugh Master, yes I missed you and your big cock. Nothing fills me like you do Sir."

I pulled my cock from her and moved into her ass as I thrust three fingers into her and rubbed her clit, I wanted her to come loudly.

"Fuckin hell, I cumming Masterrrrrr," she yelled and it echoed in the room. She clamped down on my fingers and my cock and had me instantly cumming. I pulled her body up to rest against my chest. "I love you kitten," I said as I pulled out of her and fixed her skirt and my pants.

"Now, let's see if we can get out here unnoticed. If you get caught you get punished Isabella."

"Ok Master, I'll talk to you later."

I pulled her to me gently, "Be safe Bella and I'll call you later."

She quickly kissed me, "I love you Edward" and then walked out the door. We both were able to leave the library without being seen and that was…disappointing.

Christmas came without any interruptions from Tanya, but the kids started questioning me about my dating life again and I didn't understand why? The divorce was close to being final, the only thing left I wanted was full custody. We were watching a movie when they brought up the subject again.

"Kids, I don't understand where this is coming from, is you mom asking questions again?"

The boys looked at Emily, "no, we are just curious. We never hear of you dating and mom is dating. We also hear how the teachers and ladies talk about you, they must be asking you out, so why aren't you going?"

"First let me say, this is not a subject I feel comfortable discussing with you guys. But if you are hearing things then it is time I do tell you something. I need to get things settled with your mom and the divorce first. We all know that if I was to see someone she would just drag things out longer and I don't think any of us want that?" I looked at the kids and they were all shaking their heads no, they didn't want to up her antics either.

"Second, yes the teachers at school and some other ladies have made it known they would like to date me. The truth is I am not interested in them at all, so don't expect me to go out with them even after the divorce is final." At that their heads shot up to look at me and they each looked as if they had questions and I held up a hand to stop them before they could start.

"Third, yes I do have someone I am very interested in seeing. You all actually know her already but I do not want you to guess who she is or anything. Trust that I would never bring anyone around you that would be mean or not care about you guys. I hope when I can properly introduce you guys to her that you will give her a chance."

They looked at each other again and then leaned in and whispered. I wish I knew what they were talking about. They leaned back and looked at me with Emily as their spokesperson. "We do trust you dad and I am sure when we can met her she will be great. We can wait and understand why you don't want to tell anyone, we just want you to be happy dad, you deserve it."

"Thanks guys and I promise I will let you in on everything just as soon as I can." After our talk I sent them all to bed. When the time came I hoped they were as understanding as they said they would be. Bella was great and I knew they would see that but I didn't want them resenting anyone for keeping it hidden, this conversation gave me hope they wouldn't.

Tanya was taking the kids to see her parents in Chicago for New Year's and I was looking forward to spending time with Bella at the cottage, and we would be exchanging gifts with each other then. I was going to agree to let her do the tattoo and I had even starting working on a design for it. I also wanted to talk to her about an idea for a tattoo of my own, something with her name in it. Rose and Alice wanted her to go away with them for spring break this year so instead I bought us a weekend away at a couple's spa in California around Easter when she had a long weekend. I knew she would love it.

It was the night before Tanya and the kids were due to fly out, I had been thinking about a scene I wanted to do with Isabella and decided to take a shower and take care of my problem. I thought I heard my cell phone ring but when I opened the shower I didn't hear anything. It was 11:30 at night who would be calling me at this time? I had just turned off the water when I heard Bella shouting my name and running up the stairs, when I walked out of the bathroom she was throwing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt at me.

"Bella?"

"Edward, hurry up and put these on." I just looked at her. "Now Edward, we have to go."

"Yes I'm here with your dad and we will be there in just a few minutes. Do you hear the sirens yet? You do? Good that should be my dad, just stay locked in your room until he tells you it is ok to come out. No, I will stay on the phone with you until I see you. Hold on though I need to explain to your dad."

"What the fuck is happening Bella?" I asked as I listened to her conversation and got dressed.

"I received a frantic call from Emily after she couldn't reach you, someone is at Tanya's beating on the door and shouting for her trying to get in. Emily searched the house the best she could and Tanya isn't at home. I called my dad and he is on his way there now, I told Emily to go to the boys and they have currently locked themselves in Emily's bathroom. Now let's go."

I couldn't process what Bella was saying and she was trying to drag me out of the house. "Wait, what is happening?"

She paused and looked at me, "Edward I need you to stay with me on this. I will explain everything again if I have to but we need to get to Tanya's now. So move!" I was moving with her now and my brain was finally starting to catch up.

"Someone is trying to break into Tanya's?"

"Yes"

"And she is not at home?"

"No, she isn't'."

"But the kids are there?"

"Yes"

"Alone? While someone is trying to break in?"

"Yes, Edward. We shouldn't get there before my dad but if we do we need to stay in the car."

"What the fuck Bella! Stay in the car?" Was she nuts, there was no way I would stay in the car if the cops weren't here. We turned onto Tanya's street and there were 3 cop cars at the house and it looked as if the door had been kicked in. I jumped out of the car before she had even stopped and was running towards the house.

Charlie was coming out of the house as I ran into the living room. "The kids are fine Edward, they are scared but physically fine. Bella told them to lock themselves in Emily's bathroom and the never even saw him, he never got that far. You can go up and see them but keep them in the bedroom with the door closed until I tell you that it is ok to bring them out. They shouldn't see him Edward."

I nodded my head and went up the stairs to Emily's room, I was so pissed off and trying to calm myself down. I felt Bella put her hand on my back. "You need to calm down. I understand the anger, I do but you don't want the kids to think you are mad at them for some reason. Be calm, scared at what could have happened but glad they are ok." Easier said then done I thought and almost said out loud until I took a good look at Bella's face, she was very, very angry and trying to hide it.

"I know, you'll come in with me?" She nodded and I pushed open the door. The sight almost broke my heart and I felt tears running down my face. All three kids were wrapped around each other trying desperately to comfort each other. I walked over and crawled onto the bed with them and gave them a big bear hug.

"I was so scared coming over here and I can't tell you how glad I am none of you were hurt." They started crying harder and clung to me. "Thank god none of you were hurt." I just sat there and held them until they noticed Bella, Evan was the first to see her. He untangled himself and ran to her.

"I did like you said Bella, I crawled in the tub and didn't make sound. I was really scared but I didn't cry out loud or make one peep."

She hugged him to her, "I am so proud of you buddy. I bet it was really scary but you did good - all of you did good. I am really proud of all of you and glad you are all alright."

Ethan and Emily went to hug her and I heard Emily whispering to her, "Thank you so much Bella I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't talked me through it."

"I have faith that you guys would have done fine. You stuck together and took care of each other and that was all I asked of you. Em go ahead and pack your bag to get ready to go to your dad's. Edward stay here with the boys and I will go to their rooms and pack something for them also. Do you guys have anything special you want to take?" They both shook their heads no and she went to get their bags.

I moved them so I could look at each of their faces as I spoke. "I am very proud of the three of you and extremely grateful that nothing bad happened to anyone and tonight we are going to go home and get everyone back in bed. Tomorrow however, we are going to sit down and you will explain to me exactly what happened here tonight." They each nodded their heads and gave me another hug.

There was a knock on the door and Charlie poked his head into the room. "Edward you can go ahead and take them home. I will come over tomorrow and tell you what I have found out. I will also need to hear what happened from the kids."

"Ok Charlie, anytime tomorrow should be fine." He nodded and shut the door. I gathered up the kids and as we were walking downstairs I heard Charlie and Bella talking.

"Bella I want to know…"

"I told you I will explain later but for now you need to drop this."

"I am not blind, I can see how…"

"I mean it dad, drop this now. I will explain when I get home."

"Did he force…"

"Edward has never and would never force me to do anything. I mean it, drop this now or I won't tell you anything. I am an adult and can live my own life and do not say anything to anyone about this either. I really will explain later." Just then she noticed us on the stairs.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get them home." We walked out of Tanya's house for what I hoped would be the last time.

Once we got home I put the kids in bed, I wasn't sure if they were in shock or just tired but they all had blank looks on their faces and just allowed Bella and I to put them in bed. We went down to the living room and I wasn't sure if I should say something about what I overheard her and Charlie talking about or not. I wasn't sure I wanted to know at this point. Bella came over and sat in my lap.

"Edward I can see the gears in your head moving and I just want you to stop thinking for a moment. The kids are fine. You are going to use this to get full custody of them and make sure she never has the opportunity to do this to them again. Focus on the good that will come from this and how to use it to get what you want. The kids may have nightmares and be difficult for a while but I know you will do what is necessary to see them through this. You are a great father Edward."

I moved her so she was straddling my lap, "That isn't all Bella, I heard part of your conversation with your father, he seemed very angry."

"Let me worry about him Edward. I will talk to him and make him understand. I may have to tell him the entire truth but he won't say anything." I was having a hard time looking at her, maybe it was better if we just stopped seeing each, at least until everything was final. How fair was any of this to her. She grabbed my face hard and forced me to look at her.

"No, Edward. I will not allow you to do this. I can see what you are thinking and just NO! We knew eventually this would happen, it is earlier than we thought and not under the best of circumstances but it will work out. You are my future and I am yours, I will not allow you to walk away even temporarily because of this."

"Bella, I wasn't…"

"Yes you were and stop it right now. We are in this together, I help you and you help me. Together we can get through anything Edward. I will not let you believe we will be better off apart and if you try to walk away from me I will go to the town square and announce to anyone there exactly how we got together and what we do in the playroom. Don't think I won't because I will."

God, I loved her and the fact that she called me out on all my bullshit. She would do it I had no doubt about that and the truth was to even think of walking away from her hurt - badly. I needed her to get through this, without her I would fall apart. I pulled her to me and kissed her fiercely.

"I'm sorry Bella. Yes I thought for an instant it might be better for you but to be honest you keep me sane in all of this and the thought of us not together just hurts too much to think about. I love you baby. I will take whatever Charlie throws at me, I want you by my side forever and he will need to see that to believe it. I feel bad that I or us could be the reason for any problems you have with him. I love you Bella, tell me I am worth the fight and the bullshit that we will have to endure."

"While I think you alone are worth it, I know for a fact that the two of us together are worth this and so much more. Together we are unstoppable Edward, you are my soul mate, the other half to my soul, the part I never knew was missing until I found it. Charlie and everyone else will understand that or they won't get to be a part of our wonderful family. I love you Edward and I know you know that but I wish I could find a new word to explain it to you - love doesn't come close to describing my feelings for you."

"I know Bella, I feel the same way and I am sorry for thinking…" She put her finger over my lips and I kissed it. "I need to say this Bella, I don't want you to think it had anything to do with the way I love you and it hurt just to vocalize that idea I'm not sure I could have actually gone through with it. I need you with me so badly Bella."

"I just need you Edward, please make love to me. Please." She stood up above me and removed her lounge pants then pulled down my sweatpants and lowered herself onto my cock. I pulled her against my chest and just held her there, not willing to let go. After a few minutes she pulled back and slowly started riding me.

"Open our eyes Edward." I did and the love I saw reflected in her eyes humbled me. No one will ever make me feel the way you do. No one will ever touch my heart and soul the way you do. No one will ever touch me period the way you do." That made me growl and thrust up into her.

"You are mine Bella, mind, heart, body and soul. I won't give you up, I can't and I will never allow anyone else to touch you this way. The way you love me Bella, I have never felt anything like it my life, I can see it in your eyes when you look at me and it makes me feel as if I could conquer the world."

"God you feel good Edward. You make me feel the same way, beautiful, wanted, as if the sky is the limit. I will always fight for you Edward, for us, what we are building together is worth it, I know it is." Bella and I had made love several times but this was on an entirely different level, I felt as if our souls were bonding as much as our bodies were.

"I am so close Bella, cum with me please, I need to know we are in this together." She clasped our hands together and leaned into me, "together" she whispered in my ear as she clinched around me cumming and bringing me right along with her. We sat there for a few moments before we put ourselves back together and I walked her to the door.

"I love you Edward and everything will work out. Call me tomorrow."

"I love you too Bella, I know it will be fine, it is just a lot to process. Once I talk to the kids I'll give you a call."

I checked on the kids several times through the night and although they weren't sleeping peacefully they were at least sleeping. I suppose I should have been surprised that I didn't hear from Tanya in the night but I wasn't, it did make me wonder what she was doing all night. I received a call from her at 8 am wanting to know where the kids were, I was so pissed at her I hung up without even saying hello. I called Charlie and my attorney to let them know I had heard from Tanya and was expecting her to show up at the house any time.

My attorney arrived first and I quickly filled him in on the events of the night before. The kids woke up due to Tanya's yelling and screaming for me to let her in the house, she and the kids had a flight to catch. Did she honestly think I would let her take the kids now? Maybe Bella was on to something when she asked if she was unstable. Charlie showed up next telling Tanya to go and wait from him so he could get her statement after he talked to me and the kids. She wasn't happy about it but she finally left. Bella arrived about 20 minutes after Charlie and he did not look happy to see her.

"Bella I told not to come here that I wanted…"

"I heard what you said and you don't seem to understand that I am an adult and don't have to follow your orders. I explained everything to you last night and I understand it may be hard for you to accept but you will not come here and start problems, especially in front of the children."

That seemed to snap Charlie out of the mindset he was in because he turned to me all business, "Let's go ahead and get their statement before we discuss anything else Edward, ok?"

I nodded and called the kids to the living room, once they were comfortable Charlie spoke to Emily, "I want you to tell me what happened last night Emily and if the boys saw something you didn't they will cut and say so, ok?"

Emily was fidgeting with her hands nervously and looked at me with worry in her eyes, I tried to smile and nodded at her to begin. She took a deep breath and started her story.

"Mom made sure we were all in bed by 10 and I was asleep by 10:30. It was around 11:15 that I woke up hearing someone shouting at the door for mom so I went to her room to wake her up to answer the door, she wasn't there. I looked in her bathroom too and then went to check in the boys rooms, they were both awake but mom wasn't with them. I took them to my room because it is the farthest down the hall and told them to wait while I looked for mom."

"I tried calling dad as I was walking to the stairs and he didn't answer. I stopped about half way down the stairs because the guy had started yelling again about how he was going to get mom and she wouldn't get away with treating him like that and a bunch of curse words. I could see it was dark downstairs and the motion lights were on at the front door and the guy's shadow looked really big so I ran back upstairs to my bedroom and called Bella. She told me to take the boys into my bathroom and lock the doors for my bedroom and bathroom. She talked to each of the boys to get them to calm down, called her dad at work and then said she was going to get my dad. She stayed on the phone with me the whole time."

"I could hear the sirens coming and the guy was yelling even louder for my mom and then I heard a loud crash followed by more people yelling. Bella told me to stay in the bathroom until her father said to open the door and that is what I did. The rest everyone knows."

Charlie looked at the boys, "Is there anything that needs to be added?" Ethan shook his head no but Evan piped up, "I was really scared and Bella told me not to make a peep so even if he did get in he wouldn't know where we were and I didn't, not one peep until she came for me."

Charlie chuckled, "well, Bella is a smart girl." He looked at her, "I raised her right and she knows how to take care of herself and others. She has a good head on her shoulders and sometimes I forget that, thank you for reminding me Evan."

Evan laughed and leaned into Charlie, "That's ok. I think my dad likes her and so do the rest of us. We want to keep her." Charlie looked at me as I looked at my son in shock, all three of the kids were nodding their heads and I had no idea what to say to them.

Bella came over and kneeled in front of them. "I really appreciate that, you guys, I do and I want to keep you too, but I know your dad has told you about the divorce and how it would be easier on everyone if he didn't date until after it is final." They nodded again. "So, why don't wait to talk about this until I come home after school is out?" They nodded so eagerly this time I thought their heads might pop off.

"Ok you guys I need to talk to Charlie about last night now so go up to your rooms please and no eavesdropping." They walked upstairs hugging Bella on their way and then it was just the four of us, I had completely forgotten that my attorney was there until he spoke up.

"Charlie, were you able to catch the guy or find out who he is?" Doug asked.

"Yes, actually he had just busted in the door when we got to him. He is a known drug dealer and troublemaker in Port Angeles. I can't tell you to much about him or the charges but he will be spending sometime in jail. We also need to find out the extent of Tanya's involvement with him."

"Ok, I am going to file a petition for an emergency hearing with the family court for tomorrow and get the kids, at least temporarily taken from her until we have all the facts. Edward I will talk to you tomorrow and let you know how it goes but do not let her have the kids back whatever you do."

"I won't and thanks for coming out Doug." He shook Charlie's and my hands and left, then there were three. We all just looked at each other, no one wanting to go first. Charlie cleared his throat and turned to speak to me.

"Edward, I am not a blind man I see how you look at my daughter and how she looks at you, it is obvious you two are in love with each other." I nodded my head and waited for him to continue. "I spoke to Bella last night and she assured me that nothing happened until after she was out of school and that she actually approached you first." I again nodded my head and waited. "To be honest I am not sure if that fact makes me feel better or worse about things. I have a large problem with the age difference, as will the rest of the town, but as I told your son I raised her to be level headed and to see past all the bullshit to the person on the inside. I shouldn't be surprised to see it came back and bite me in the ass. I have two questions for you. Did you leave your wife for her and what happens when the town goes nuts over this?"

"No, I did not leave Tanya for Bella. I had been miserable in my marriage for years and had already decided to leave. Don't get me wrong, being with Bella has made this entire fiasco a lot easier to deal with, she grounds me and sees things in a way I never could, I don't know where I would be without her to keep me sane but she is not the reason I left. The answer to your second questions is harder because we expect a strong reaction from people one way or the other. We are keeping it hidden because Tanya would have a field day with this in court and none of us want Bella or the kids to be drug into the court battle. If people react badly and can't get over it in a reasonable amount of time then we have discussed moving. One reason Bella is going to school year round is so she can graduate as soon as possible. If we do have to move we would like for her to at least have her Bachelor's degree and hopefully a good start on her Master's. I should be able to easily get another job as Headmaster somewhere."

"So have you been the one pushing her…"

"Dad, I told you last night…" she interrupted Charlie.

"It's fine Bella, I want to answer his question. If you truly believe that anyone could push Bella into doing anything she didn't want then you don't know her as well as you think." Charlie chuckled at that. "She has thought everything through and most of it has been her idea. We have talked through every potential scenario and decision we can figure out to be made and have come up with a plan that should keep everyone relatively happy. Is it perfect? - no it isn't but it is what we can live with."

Charlie sighed deeply, "All I want is for Bella to be happy and there is no denying the last year or so is the happiest I have ever seen her. I guess what worries me is that I can see this being a tough road because of how people will perceive things and I don't wish that on either of you. But as long as you stick together you should be able to make it work. For now I will not say anything and give the two of you the benefit of the doubt."

I stood up to shake his hand as Bella hugged him, "Thanks Dad."

"That is all I am asking for Charlie, a chance."

Charlie left and I pulled Bella to me, "I guess that went as well as could be expected."

"True, I think he was more upset that it was kept from him for as long as it was, even though he understands why we did it. Does that even make any sense?"

"Yes it does, now get over here and kiss me before you have to get back to your house."

She stalked over to me and kissed me long and hard before pulling back, "give me a call later Edward once everything settles down."

While I was happy to have the kids with me it did put a damper on what I had planned to do with Bella. She kept reassuring me it was fine and she was in it for the long haul but as I lay awake at night I found my mind wondering how much more she would take until she decided it was just too much for her. We did find time to ourselves but it was after the kids were in bed and even then we had to be quiet, which was hard for both of us to do. Making love with Bella was great and always satisfying but we both missed the playroom. Being in the playroom stepped up the trust and emotions involved in being intimate. We exchanged gifts and she loved the spa weekend but her favorite present was when I told her she could go ahead and get the tattoo done, it would say 'Property of Edward Cullen' with a whip wrapped it. I also told her about the one I wanted, it would say 'Owner of Isabella Swan' with a delicate set of keys hanging at the end, she loved the idea. She gave me a digital photo frame filled with pictures of the kids for my desk at school and a very naughty picture of her in her old school uniform that was now 2 sizes too small sitting in my office chair at the school with her feet crossed on my desk without panties on, great spank bank material.

Doug was able to get an emergency meeting with the judge who granted me temporary full custody of the kids, Tanya couldn't see them without my ok and I was not giving it to her. We had to return to court at the end of January to determine permanent custody again. Tanya called and stopped by trying to talk to the kids and yelling obscenities at me, her parents called saying I couldn't take the kids from her. I informed them I wasn't taking them from her in my mind by leaving them alone and venerable she was giving them up, she never related well to them anyway. I called my parents and updated them on the situation and asked them to come watch the kids over Easter so Bella and I could take our trip. I think they were a little disappointed the trip wasn't sooner and so was I.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review!**

**A/N: Harry Potter World was great. It was really crowded and you had a hard time getting into any of the stores but it looks exactly like what you would expect. They were serving butterbeer, which tastes like a cream soda float, and the wait for the ride in the castle was 3 hours in the 105 heat. I enjoyed it and will go back in a couple of years when you can really enjoy it. Thanks for being patient on the update.**


	7. The Second Year The Second Six Months

The Second Year - The Second Six Months

The day Bella returned to Seattle Charlie came to visit me and he was not as calm as he had been with Bella present.

"What the fuck Edward, she is 17 years younger than you? I thought we were friends, how could you do something like this to me?"

I personally felt the fact that he hadn't hit me yet spoke volumes but I still had no idea how to answer his questions. How truthful should I actually be? "Charlie I am not sure how much I should tell you. I love her, she is an amazing woman. How could I not love her?"

"She is a child compared to you Edward."

"She is many things but a child is not one of them and you know this."

"She grew up too fast and has always been mature beyond her years. To be honest I always figured she would end up with an older man but I never expected this to happen. Did anything happen while she was still a student?"

No way in hell was I answering that question truthfully. "Sexually? No, nothing happened while she was a student. She has gone about every decision she has made very methodically Charlie, I won't pretend to know the ins and outs of the relationship you two have but I do know that your divorce and Renee not keeping in contact with her has greatly impacted how she feels about relationships."

"My relationship with Bella is fine," he growled out at me, "and it is not my fault her mother wanted nothing to do with either of us."

"I am not saying anything is your fault Charlie, please just let me explain what I can the best I can." He nodded and I took that as a sign to continue. "About two weeks before she graduated she came to me about what she was looking for in a relationship. I have to admit I was impressed, she is not out to party it up or sleep around and do the 'normal' things most college students do. She is looking for someone to settle down and share her life with. She told me how she had been watching the boys her own age and ruled them out almost immediately because they are just too immature. She essentially ruled out any male under the age of 25 because they are mainly looking to party and bed hop, not settle down. She told me at that point she started looking at specific men and how they treated the women in their life and that is when we noticed me."

I sighed and looked at Charlie, he just motioned me to continue. "Tanya and I had not been happy for a very long time and I had seriously thought about leaving her two other times. What Bella noticed is that even though Tanya would talk about me and our marriage all over town I always treated her with respect, it was how I was raised. I would never dream of disrespecting a woman. She said that is when she started comparing the men she looked at to me and they did not measure up. She called me out on not being happy in my marriage and the fact that she wanted to be the someone in my life. I was flabbergasted at first and immediately said no but she talked to me about how she wasn't in love with me but knew she could easily fall for me and how she needed an old soul to go with hers to be happy. We talked about how she wasn't breaking up my marriage because it was broken long before her. She was and is looking for someone to take care of her while challenging her to be the very best she can be."

"So she is looking for a father figure?" Charlie questioned.

I barked out a laugh, "God no. She is looking for a partner, someone that can be strong for her, take care of her but not try to control her. I am that for her and she is that for me. You have raised a remarkable woman, she keeps me sane in the middle of the insanity of my life and I love her Charlie, with all my heart. I can honestly say she is the only woman I have ever and will ever love."

"So what, are two going to get married or something?" He asked confused.

"I don't know. At this point neither of us wants to get married. We do want to spend the rest of our lives together but I really don't know if that will ever include marriage."

"Just live in sin for the rest of your lives? How is that fair to her Edward?"

"I don't know what will happen in the future but I assure you that we are being 100% percent honest with each other about everything. She knows that I may never be able to get married again but that is my hang up and has nothing to do with my feelings for her. I am not trying to trick her in any way, believe it or not the relationship we have is the healthiest and most fulfilling one I have had in my entire life. To be totally honest she is not thrilled at the idea of marriage. If we never get married it may be because of her and not me, only time will tell."

There was nothing else I could tell him, he was either reassured or he wasn't, the choice would be his to make. As selfish as it was of me I was not going to walk away from Bella because us, together, upset Charlie. I would only let her go if she asked it of me and then I knew it would break me if she ever did.

"Edward I am going to be completely honest with you." I nodded at him to continue. "I am having a very hard time with this. On the one hand I have never seen Bella happier and on the other I can see the trouble coming because of the age difference and people's need to judge others. Personally I like you Edward and consider you a friend...it is just very hard to swallow right now. I mean she went to your school, she babysat your kids for Christ sake...have you always looked at her like this because that would just be wrong?"

"No. I have always admired her. She is brilliant, lovely, compassionate and has a sense of fairness that can not be shaken. I always felt that whoever she ended up with would be a very lucky man and on some level thinking of her with another bothered me. But I did not look at her in girlfriend sort of way until she approached me and even then it took me almost a month to get back to her with my answer. I understand every point you are making Charlie and have thought about them all, I will not give her up, not ever."

"I respect your feelings for her and in some way am comforted by the fact that you will stand by her no matter what. I just need time to adjust to everything and I won't say anything to anyone. I understand the need to keep it quite. Ultimately I just want her happy and it is obvious you make her happy. Do not fuck this Edward, hurt her and I will make sure you regret it."

"I won't hurt her Charlie, you have my word." He nodded and then got up and left without another word. As I thought back over the conversation I figured it had gone well overall. He was at least willing to give us a chance to show him we could be happy. If I was in his shoes I don't know if I could be as understanding.

Starting with the new quarter Bella would be Junior and I was very proud of her. She loved her classes and had started looking into graduate school at U of W. She was pissed when I told her about Charlie's visit and as her Dom I had to order her not to come home and confront him about it. I was finally able to get her to understand that it was something Charlie needed to do as a father to make sure his little girl was happy. She wasn't happy about it but I think she understood his position, finally.

The kids returned to school and were seeing a court appointed psychologist twice a week before the hearing. They would meet with her a total of 6 times before she would testify at the hearing about what was in their best interest. I never asked what they talked about in their appointments but the kids seemed to like her and were in good moods after each one so I took that as a positive sign. Tanya was allowed a supervised visit with them once a week for 4 hours. She also had to see a psychologist before the hearing and undergo random drug testing because the man breaking into the house was a known drug dealer.

Of course news of what had happened over break had spread like wildfire throughout Forks and my return to school was...interesting. I received several offers from the female teachers to come over and cook a meal for us or just to help with the kids in general, it was very frustrating. What was worse is it was no longer just the high school teachers offering I was also getting calls from the middle school teachers. I would complain to Bella about it and she would still laugh at me and say "I told you last year how to stop all of this Edward." Since I could not bring myself to do that I ignored them and hoped they would give up eventually.

Bella was giving serious thought to getting her Master's in British or European Literature so she had decided to take a European history class to match the history with the literature, neither of us considered that it would bring her closer to her old professor - James Damon. Two weeks into the quarter I received a call from an upset Bella.

"Edward, I completely forget about Professor Damon when I decided to take this class. He was outside the building this morning when I arrived for class."

"Did he try to touch or hurt you in any way?"

"No, but he followed me right up to the classroom door and kept trying to get me to talk to him. I told him to please leave me alone that I was not interested in even a friendship with him, then he asked if we would be attending any of the parties for Valentine's Day this year, I just walked into class without answering."

"Was he waiting for you when class was over or did you see him at all after that?"

"No he wasn't waiting and I have not seen him since and I was looking for him. He makes me very uncomfortable Edward."

"I know sweetheart. I will call Peter and see if he can speak with James again. He is overstepping a very fine line, if he won't leave you alone I will speak to him myself about leaving you alone."

"Thank you Edward you always take such good care of me."

"It is my job to take care of you Isabella. I know how stressed he makes you so I have a task for you kitten."

I heard her suck in her breath at the tone of my voice, "yes Master" she all but moaned.

"I want you to run yourself a nice hot bubble bath and soak for at least 15 minutes then while still in the tub I want you take Big Eddie and fuck that tight pussy of yours until you cum. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"After you are done I want you to text me and let me know you have completed the task. You are not to draw this out Isabella. If I have not heard from you in 45 minutes then I will assume you need to be refused cumming for a few weeks so it will be easier for you to when I demand it."

She gasped, "I don't think that will be a problem Master. I love you, goodnight."

"Good night kitten, do not disappoint me. I love you Isabella."

Thirty-five minutes later I received a text from Isabella.

_Master-_

_Task complete and thank you I am now very relaxed._

_Sweet dreams -_

_Isabella_

I was sure James was going to be a problem if Bella had a class in the same building as his. I called Peter and explained the situation to him and he agreed to bring it up to James but also suggested that if James approached Bella again to tell campus security about the problem. The last thing we needed to add to our plate right now was a professor who couldn't understand the word no.

The court date for the custody hearing was coming up so my attorney and I were on the phone or meeting several days a week. He was sure we had enough to get me full custody of the kids, the only unknown was what the psychologist would say and what type of visitation Tanya would be granted. Once I had the custody I wanted I was going to push her hard on the divorce. I would give her what she wanted as long as I was divorced by summer.

The hearing was set for first thing on a Monday morning and Bella was arriving in Forks late Saturday night. She insisted on being in town for the hearing. Tanya had a visit scheduled with the kids on Sunday afternoon. After I dropped the kids off with the supervising social worker I text Isabella to meet me at the movie theater in Port Angeles. I needed to destress and what better way than with a public blow job. I chose a movie that had been out for a while hoping the theater would be almost empty, it was something about the son of a Greek God. I didn't care the theater had only 5 people in it and it was very dark in the back.

About 5 minutes into the movie Bella walks in and it takes a couple of minutes to locate me in the dark theater. I motion for her to sit down and she looks at me like she is confused but sits anyway. I neglected to tell her why we were at the movies. We are holding hands watching the movie, which was not bad, for about 10 minutes before I move our hands into my lap and start rubbing them against my hard on. I hear her gasp and lean into her ear, "it is time for that second blow job I was promised Bella, on your knees kitten." I had intentionally worn loose fitting trousers instead of jeans to make it easier on her.

I groaned as she pulled out my cock and licked it from base to tip. "Mmmm so good Master, I love the way you taste." She whispered looking up at me.

"Fuck little girl, I have missed having your mouth on me." She was deep throating me and pressing her tongue firmly against the vein as she started moving up and down. "Damn...so good." She was moaning around me and rubbing her thighs together, my little vixen was really turned on. Well, she didn't mind kissing me after I went down on her so let's see how she likes this. She was wearing a skirt so I quickly pulled her up and turned her around, I went to rip her panties off and she wasn't wearing any so I just impaled her on my cock and covered her mouth to muffle her cry of surprise.

I scooted us down in the seat so she could lean against me as I moved in and out of her. "Shit baby you are so hot and wet for me. I am going to fuck you Isabella and you can cum whenever you are ready." I moved my thumb to circle her clit and she whimpered. "You need to be quiet or we will go back to you just giving me a blow job." She instantly stilled against me. "Once you cum you are going to get back on your knees and finish blowing me until I cum in your mouth. You will take everything I give you baby or be punished." She nodded her head and I picked up my pace.

"Fuck kitten you feel so good."

"Ugh Master so close...please...harder."

I started rubbing her clit harder and she was panting she was so turned on. "My little slut is going to love licking her juices off my cock isn't she?" That was all if took and she clamped down on me hard, it was work not to cum with her. Her body was vibrating and she was biting her lip trying not to make a sound, there was a battle scene in the movie and flashes of brightness in the theater. If she drew attention to us people would know what was happening. As soon as her breathing was under control she was back on her knees swirling her tongue around the head and greedily sucking her juices off., then I felt myself slide into her throat and she swallowed. "Fucking hell...take it all kitten...ugh." She put me back together and sat back in her seat as if nothing had happened.

When I thought there was about 10 minutes of the film left I leaned over and whispered to Bella, "I'm going to go. I'll call you tomorrow after the hearing." She nodded and squeezed my hand. I left the movies much more relaxed than I had been going in.

The next morning was very somber around the Cullen house. No one was talking very much and the kids were picking at their breakfast.

"Guys, it is going to be fine. I have told you don't worry so much. Go to school and when you come home I will tell you everything that has happened."

"Ok Dad," was the best I could get from the three of them.

Doug met me outside the courthouse to make sure everything had been ok this morning. When we walked into the courtroom Tanya and Newton were already seated and she looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. They both looked very confident and it made me nervous. The judge entered and called everyone to order, this was it.

Doug went first and spelled out all the reasons I wanted full legal and physical custody with Tanya only having supervised visits. Her non-involvement with the kids even when she is physically present, leaving them with a baby sitter all the time, everything right up to and including leaving them alone with a man trying to break into the house. Throughout everything she and Newton sat there looking as if they didn't have a care in the world. God I wanted to wipe that smile off their faces.

Newton stood to plead their case and the only thing they had was that kids need their mother and the incident at the Ford's house. There was just no believable way to paint Tanya as a good mother and when the Judge heard that Newton's kid was one of the ones trying to drug Emily I wasn't so sure that went in their favor. We recessed for lunch and then the psychologist would take the stand.

I had never met the psychologist, Maggie Carlton, so I was surprised when she took the stand. I had been expecting someone close to my own age but this woman was in her 60's and projected a grandmother image, no wonder the kids liked her. She started discussing Evan and how he was reacting to the divorce.

"Evan is surprisingly well adjusted. He is less concerned with the fact that he doesn't spend much time with his mother than he is with who the babysitter is. His nonchalance about his mother implies that when she does spend time with him it is not pleasant for him. When he is at his mother's it is his older sister that he turns to for comfort and love. Now the time he spends at this father's is almost the exact opposite, he rarely has a babysitter there and when he needs comfort or love he goes directly to his father. He trusts his father to keep him safe, after the incident at his mother's house I don't think he will ever feel safe there again."

Up until this point it had been as if she was doing a report, but Newton interrupted with a question. "Mrs. Carlton, how can you say he will never feel safe there again? In reality nothing happened that night, the children never even saw the man trying to break in."

"I understand that Mr. Newton but his mother was supposed to be there to protect him from that and she wasn't, he had no idea who the adult was at that point until his sister called someone for help when she was unable to reach her father." She was flipping through her notes looking for something.

"Yes here it is. We were discussing that night when I asked him what had worried him the most about it."

_"Emily being so scared, she always knows what to do and this time she didn't. Mom hadn't told her she was leaving and the man was yelling for her. Em tried calling dad and he didn't answer. Bella used to babysit us and I know Em has talked to her a few times about something I'm not allowed to know about so she called her. Her dad is the chief so she knew what to do. She called her dad to come help us and then went to get our dad too."_

_"It sounds like she really helped you that night?"_

_"She did. She is the one who told Em to lock us in the bathroom in her room. She talked to each of us and told me it was really important that I stay quiet and not make one peep no matter what happened. She had us look through the bathroom for things that would help protect us if he did get in."_

_"What kind of things?"_

_"Like hairspray and the stuff Em uses to clean her bathroom. She had Em plug in that thing she uses on her hair so it would get hot. She told Em that if he got into the bathroom we needed to fight him until her dad got to us."_

_"Did he get inside?"_

_"No, the chief stopped him and then Bella got there with daddy. She told me she was proud of me for being so quiet."_

_"I'm sure she was very proud of you. Have you been back to your mom's house?"_

_"We only went back once and I couldn't go inside. I waited in the car while Dad got some more of our stuff to take to his house. I don't like that house."_

She closed her notes and looked at Newton, "That is how I can say with relative certainty that he will not feel safe there again."

After Newton sat down, not wearing that stupid smile anymore, she moved on to her sessions with Ethan. "Ethan was much more vocal in what he wants. He wants to live with his father and have as little contact with his mom as possible. He has picked up on the fact that his mother gets a lot of phone calls from different men and that she leaves them with a babysitter so much to meet with these men. He also feels his mother views him and his siblings as a burden while his father truly loves and wants them with him. Ethan does not have the same level of fear from that night that Evan does but he recognizes that his mother should have been there to protect him and she wasn't. To make matters worse she has not discussed that night with them or why she wasn't there, he finds it hard to believe that she cares for him."

As I listened to Mrs. Carlton I wondered how long the kids had felt this way. By staying with Tanya for so long had I made things even harder on the kids or had this behavior escalated since I had moved out? I think it had escalated some but it had always been there, too many times the kids and I had done things without her because she was off doing...I didn't know what. As much as I had tried to make up her for indifference they had still noticed and now that we weren't together it was obvious to them. I was brought out of my thoughts when she was sitting up a tape recorder to play a part of one of Emily's sessions.

_"My mom and I have never been close. I have always felt as if we were a burden to her. I don't think my dad ever knew exactly how bad she treated us because we didn't tell him about it."_

_"Why didn't you tell him about it Emily? Didn't you think he would help you?"_

_"He would have moved out quicker if he knew the mean things she used to say to us. Telling us the only thing we were good for was keeping him around. One time after she had been drinking, she said something about how she trapped with a kid and that is how she kept him around too."_

_"She said that to you Emily?"_

_"No, she was on the phone with someone and I overheard the conversation but did she think I didn't know she didn't want us around? She has never been there when we needed her and the few times I have needed a mom she could care less."_

_"What do you mean? Did you go to her for help and she let you down."_

_"Yes, she always has. When my friends got their periods and I started having changes in my body I asked her about it. She laughed threw a box of tampons at me and told me I was a smart girl I could figure it out on my own like she did. I was really hurt but luckily a few days later we ran into Bella at the mall and she took me to her house and explained everything to me. I talked to her about my feelings and my weird mood swings and just everything. She didn't make me feel stupid, she actually made me feel good about myself and pointed out the one person I could always count on and who had never let me down."_

_You could hear Emily's sobs before Mrs. Carlton spoke again. "And who is that dear?"_

_"My Dad. She didn't tell me why but Bella was raised by her father and they went through all this together, he learned about all this stuff for her. She made me realize that my dad would do that for me if he had too. The minute she said it I knew it was true, he loves me, loves us and would do anything for us."_

_"Yes he does Emily. Have there been any other incidents besides that one?"_

_"Well, after the thing at the Ford's house when I was telling mom about it I left out the stuff the boys had said about her because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. When I finished telling her she started saying how it was my fault and I must have done something to make them think it was ok and maybe I really did want it. I got mad and yelled at her what they had said to me and that is why the treated me that way. She laughed at me and told me not to push my issues off on her."_

_Emily was crying hard on the tape now when Mrs. Carlton asked her, "Then what happened?"_

_"Nothing I stayed in my room until it was time to go to Dad's and didn't talk to her but I had a nightmare that night and it woke Dad up. He told me if I wasn't going to talk to him I had to talk to Bella or Rose. I agreed to call Rose and she was able to help me talk through the nightmare and how what happened was those boys' fault and not mine."_

_"I'm glad you have someone to talk to about that."_

_"Yeah, Rose is great. She is a friend of Bella's and something happened to her when she was my age and well, she just really understands what I am going through." _

_You could Emily fidgeting like she was uncomfortable with the conversation now. "The only other big thing with mom was the night the guy tried to break in."_

_"Can you talk to me about that Emily?"_

_"I was really scared, especially when I realized mom wasn't home. It had happened once before and Dad made me promise to call him if it ever happened again. The guy was just knocking at this point and I was worried what would happen if he was still there when Dad arrived but I tried to call dad anyway and he didn't answer. Then the guy started yelling and really trying to get in and I was so scared that I called Bella. I didn't know who else to call and she always said I could call her anytime for anything. She called her dad, the Police Chief, while she was on the phone with me and driving to my dad's to see if he was at home. She told me everything would be fine and to wake the boys and get us all together in my bathroom. She had me look through my bathroom and tell her what all I had in there I could use as a weapon in case he got in the house. I ended up heating up my curling iron and giving the boys my hairspray and cleaning chemical spray bottles. I heard Bella at Dad's and they way she was talking to him I don't think he understood exactly what was happening. He wasn't talking much but Bella kept telling me they were on their way and asked if I could hear the sirens. When I told I could hear the sirens but it sounded like he was close to getting in she told me if he got to where we were hiding to fight back, under no circumstances was I to allow us to be removed from the house by him. I remember her exact words 'Em if he tries to drag you out of the house you need to fight like your life depends on it because it probably does Emily. We have no idea what he wants, do not let him take you somewhere else he will not you go when he is safe Em. I mean it, your life depends on fighting him.' She was scaring me but with who her dad was I figured she knew what she was talking about and it turns out she did. Later I looked up the facts at school and in almost all cases of a kidnapping like that the person is killed. I still can't believe that my own mother brought someone like that into our lives. If I never have to see her again I would be very happy."_

With that Mrs. Carlton shut off the recorder. I thought back to the last things Emily had said and didn't remember any of it. I would have been in the car with Bella when she was saying that to her and couldn't remember it. I knew I was out of it that night but until this moment I hadn't realized I was probably in shock from what was happening.

The judge looked at both attorneys' and asked if anyone wanted to add anything, Newtown said no and Doug looked at me and I shook my head no. The judge looked at Tanya and I and told us he was ready to rule. Doug turned to me shocked, "This is very irregular Edward. A judge almost always takes some time to review things. Whatever he is about to rule he feels very strongly about. I think this is good for us, very good."

"Mrs. Cullen," the judge said addressing Tanya. "I find several things I have heard today disturbing. First, I can not believe you would attempt to blame your daughter for what almost happened to her. Second, I find it very telling that after someone tried to break into your house with your children alone you didn't bother to check on them until the next morning. I think what astounds me most is you are here telling me how much you want your kids and how you are best for them but you were given 4 hours of supervised visitation every week and while you showed up every week the longest you ever stayed was 2 hours and 20 minutes. Nothing, absolutely nothing, in your manner tells me that you want these kids, not one thing."

The Judge looked from Tanya to the courtroom in general. "I hereby grant full legal and physical custody of the minors in question to Mr. Edward Cullen. Visitation for Mrs. Tanya Cullen is strictly at Mr. Cullen's discretion, however it is to be supervised at all times and no overnight visits. If in the future if Mr. Cullen feels a change would be appropriate he may petition the court. Court is adjourned."

I turned to Doug shocked, "What the hell just happened?"

He smiled and clapped me on the back. "You won Edward, you got what you wanted. Congratulations."

"You son of a bitch. How could you, you fucking bastard." I heard Tanya shriek as she ran towards me. I grabbed her arms before she could hit me.

"You did this to yourself Tanya."

As a bailiff led her away I turned to Doug, "I have what I want from her. Set up a meeting about the divorce, it is time to show her everything we have and force her to sign the papers or I go public with it." He nodded as we walked out of the courthouse.

I called Bella and told her the good news, she was as excited as I was about it. With this we came one step closer to being rid of Tanya. I could hear a commotion in the background, "Where are you?"

"I am at your house making dinner for you and the kids. It is late Edward, didn't you notice?"

I looked at my watch and it was almost 5. "No, I didn't. I should be home in about 30 minutes. Thank you Bella and I love you."

"Love you too see you soon."

When I arrived home Bella had made chili and cornbread, it was delicious and just what was needed on a cold day. I told all of them what happened in court and we discussed how often they wanted to see her, which turned out to be not that often. I had to talk them into once every two weeks and then only Sunday afternoon. Tanya had really screwed herself with the kids, the question was did she even care?

After dinner and the kids were in bed I told Bella about the conversation with Doug concerning the divorce, the gloves were going to come off now.

"Are you sure you shouldn't hold something back Edward, just in case."

"I don' think so. I plan on pulling things out one at a time and hopefully she will give in before I have to use it all."

She moved to straddle my lap and kissed me deeply before whispering in my ear, "I have missed my time with you Master."

I slapped her on the ass, "And is that how you are supposed to ask me Isabella?"

She quickly climbed off me and kneeled next to the couch, "No Master, I'm sorry."

"Go up to my bathroom, strip and assume your position Isabella." She stood up quickly to leave, "Oh Isabella, expect to be punished." She shivered and ran upstairs. I wondered if she would notice the addition to my shower, probably not from the outside. I walked into the bathroom and she looked glorious kneeling there.

"You look beautiful kitten, I love seeing you like this." I tell her as I run my fingers through her hair. "Look at what you do to me my pet." I unzipped my pants, my cock sprang out and I heard her groan. "Stand up kitten, get in the shower and face the wall." As she moved to obey she noticed the additions, I had installed some hooks and a short bar near the ceiling as a hand hold, she didn't question me but did go stand in front of them.

I stripped and stepped in behind her. I knelt down to attach the cuffs to her ankles and secure her to the wall. "You will be punished Isabella. Do you know why?" She was silent. I stood up and started attaching the cuffs to her wrists. "You may answer?"

"Because I wasn't respectful when I asked for playtime."

"You didn't actually ask for playtime though, did you?"

"No Master."

"What you did was imply you wanted it while you were sitting on my lap. Do you deserve to be punished?"

"Yes Master."

"Why?"

"We were in vanilla time and if I wanted to change that I should have assumed my position and waited for Master to either address me as his sub or his girlfriend. That would have given me my answer."

"Yes it would have. Did you do this because you wanted to be punished? Have you done something else that you feel you need to be punished for but haven't told me about?"

She whirled around and looked me with her eyes wide, "No Master." She quickly remembered herself and turned around with her head lowered. I attached her wrists to the hooks above her head. She was stretched out flat against the wall and looked really good like that. I turned the water on and adjusted it to an acceptable temperature.

"Then why?"

"To be honest I forget. We were sitting there and it was out of my mouth before I really thought about it. I am truly sorry Master." She looked really upset about it.

I moved the ball gag so she could see it. "I know how you love to be loud but with the kids here we can't have them hearing you so I am going to gag you." I whispered to her as I was gagging her, "You will not cum Isabella. If you do I will get the crop and make that ass of yours so red it will be a very uncomfortable drive back to Seattle for you. When I ask you a question I expect you to nod or shake your head as an answer, understand?"

She nodded her head. I started to lube her ass, my girl loved to be double penetrated and I was itching to use the anal beads on her. "I have missed playtime too kitten." I said as I started inserting the beads. "Had you asked properly this would be all pleasurable for you." I brought my hand down on her left cheek and she tried to yell out from behind her gag, the water made the spank sting more. "I love hearing you scream." I moved my thumb to her clit and started circling slowly, she was writhing trying to get more friction. "I am going to get my pleasure baby and I want to give you yours." I moved my cock so it was stroking her folds but not inside her pussy. "But my horny little slut has trouble being respectful to her Dom, to the one who owns her orgasms."

I thrust up into her as I grabbed her nipple ring and tugged, her muffled scream was very rewarding. "Squeeze me hard baby, this is going to fast, rough and dirty and you are not to cum Isabella." She pushed her ass back into me and I gave her two swats quickly. "Keep still this is for my enjoyment, not yours." I moved my hands to her hips and pushed them against the wall. I started thrusting into her harder and I could feel her walls quivering. I bit down lightly on her shoulder, "Do not fucking cum kitten and squeeze me harder." She clamped down on my dick the hardest she has in a while and I was instantly cumming. I kept thrusting into her riding out my orgasm and tugging on her nipple ring. "Fuck little girl you always feel so good."

I slipped out of her and quickly washed her hair and body before undoing the cuffs and rubbing her wrists and ankles. I wrapped us both in towels and carried her to bed. I rubbed the balm on her wrists and ankles as she tried to control her breathing. "You did very good Isabella." She was rubbing her thighs together trying to find relief. "You are not to cum kitten I mean that. I am proud of how you took your punishment, don't disappoint me now." She immediately stilled. I put the balm away and moved her under the covers, "I'll set the alarm for early and you can leave before the kids get up to head back." She nodded at me and we drifted off to sleep.

Bella did not sleep very well that night, her tossing and turning woke me up around 3am and she was whimpering in her sleep. I almost felt bad for not letting her cum earlier but she looked so good holding it back. I had not removed the anal beads so I slowly pulled two of them out and she groaned and pushed her ass back against me. I moved my one arm under her head so I could place my hand over her mouth quickly if need be. I pulled another one out and started circling her clit slowly, she was so wet. "Mmmm so good" she moaned in her sleep. I couldn't believe she hadn't woke up yet. I gently lifted her leg and slid it over my hip as I entered her from behind. Fuck but she was wet and hot and still sleeping as I slowly moved in and out of her. I pinched her clit as I picked up my pace, "fuc..." was all she got out before I clamped down on her mouth.

"God but you feel good baby. I am so close already, I want you to cum when ready." She moaned against my hand and I felt her clamp down on me hard. I was thrusting harder now and rolled her onto her stomach so I could go deeper. Her walls started to quiver and she was starting to moan loudly, I could feel she was cumming and waited while she rode out her orgasm then I pulled the last 3 beads out and pinched her clit hard. That was all it took for both of us to cum. "Fuck Bella...yes baby are you cumming for me again?" She just nodded and whimpered. I removed my hand from mouth and as she was drifting off to sleep said, "thank you, thank you so much." I chuckled and let her sleep for a few hours before waking her to return to Seattle.

The earliest we could set up a meeting with Tanya was almost 3 weeks later, right before Valentine's Day. I was hoping as a Valentine's Day gift for Bella I could give her a copy of my divorce papers. I had found a nice woman in her 50's, Mrs. Call, that was willingly to watch the kids for me when needed. They didn't really need a babysitter, Emily was 13, but since that night at Tanya's she is not comfortable it being just them for long after dark. I was going to take Bella to dinner at Michael's in Port Angeles and give the papers and another small present I had for her.

The day of the meeting I was in a great mood, I had told the kids I had a meeting about the divorce but that was it, they didn't need to know I was praying this would be the last one. We were meeting at Newton's office and when we arrived the both looked very smug, I was going to enjoy wiping that smirk right off their faces.

"Why are we here today Edward?" Tanya asked.

I turned to Doug for the papers and slid them across to her. "You are going to sign the divorce papers as they are so we can finalize this. You are done controlling me Tanya."

"Is that a fact? Who is she Edward?"

"What do you mean?"

"A friend saw you buying a necklace for Valentine's Day. Who is she?"

"How do you know I wasn't buying that for Emily or Esme?" I saw the uncertainty cross her face and knew she was bluffing.

"I on the other hand have proof of what I am saying." I reached for the manila envelope next to me. "I have dated photos of you and Seth Clearwater from 3 years ago, when he was 17." I slid the photos over for her to look at. "I also have photos from 6 months ago of you with, I believe their names are Quil and Embry, in very compromising positions. While Quil is 19, Embry was 16 at the time." I slid another stack of photos across the table to her. "I have photos of you getting stoned, doing lines and in one of the most disturbing you are smoking a crack pipe. You will sign those papers Tanya or I will mail copies of those photos to your parents and several other 'friends' that would love to see them."

"You wouldn't Edward! Why are you doing this to me?" she screamed.

"Tanya you are under the misconception that I care about you. I never loved you and only tolerated you because of the kids. Our entire marriage was nothing but a big joke, you know it and I know it. Accept that I am done being your meal ticket and move on. Sign those papers, as is, you walk away with the house and everything in it or I will use those pictures. Some of things you are doing in them are felonies."

"You fucking bastard," she screamed lunging across the table. I grabbed her arms and pushed her back into her seat.

"Sign the fucking papers Tanya, I am not saying it again. I will walk out of here and use those pictures." She sat staring at me for 5 minutes before I stood up and started to walk out.

"Wait...wait...fine. There you prick I signed them. Happy now?"

I smiled at her, "very." I signed myself, handed them to Doug and walked out. I was very excited for dinner with Bella on Friday.

We met near the cabin on Friday to go to dinner. Bella looked fabulous in a dress that was a deep purple color, it was great against her skin, it was backless and she knew she was driving me crazy. Dinner was very laid back, I was sometimes surprised that Bella and I had as much in common as we did but I never tired of talking to her about anything. She was very intelligent and her insight into things amazed me, she truly tried to see things from every side. I gave her the other present first, it was a new collar, a black velvet choker with a diamond pendant hanging from the front. The diamond was etched with names on it Isabella on the front and Master on the back.

"Oh, Edward it is beautiful. Thank you so much. I love it." She squeezed my hand that was on the table.

"It is actually a collar for you." Her head whipped up to look at me. "The one you have on now will be your everyday collar but when we are going out like this, I want you to wear the new collar."

"Thank you Master," she said lowly. "Will you put it on me now?"

I stood and moved behind her, I removed the everyday collar and placed this one on her with a kiss to the back of her neck. I sat down again, "It looks perfect on you Isabella, Happy Valentine's Day."

"I have a present for you to Sir. I will show it you when we are leaving if that is alright?"

"I can't wait Isabella. I actually have another one for you, I think it may turn out to be your favorite." I gave her the packet of papers.

"Oh my god - your divorce is final?" she asked.

"No, not yet. She signed the papers and there is a 90 day waiting period but by the end of May I should receive the final divorce decree." She was beaming at me.

"You were right, this is my favorite gift."

As we were standing to leave I helped Bella with her shawl and that is when I noticed the tattoo. I sucked in a breath and she chuckled, "Happy Valentine's Day." As I held her car door open I stopped her and pulled the dress down to get a better look at the tattoo. The words were in black but the whip was color, the braid was a deep green with a dark brown handle. It looked fantastic on her. "Thank you Isabella, I love you." As much as we both would have loved to play in the cabin I had to get back to the kids. Her Easter break was about 6 weeks away and web cam would have to be ok until then, it had gotten us this far. Well, that and Big Eddie, kitten loved that dildo and swore it was the only thing that got her through the long periods when we didn't see each other.

My return to school on Monday was interesting, word had gotten out that the divorce was in the final stages now and every available female teacher took that as a sign to hit on me. It wasn't until Wednesday that I heard the rumor about me dating someone already, one of the new teachers asked me.

"So Headmaster, dating already?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you were seen at Michael's on Friday having a cozy dinner with a woman and it definitely wasn't just friends."

"I have no idea what you heard but my divorce has been ongoing for close to 2 years so if I choose to date that is my business."

I wasn't hostile when I said this but I wasn't friendly either and she got the idea to back off the subject quickly. The rumors continued for several weeks but when I wasn't seen with anyone again they finally died down.

Although the kids had said they would be willing to see Tanya every 2 weeks she didn't call to set anything up until their spring break in March. She wanted me to be the one to supervise the visit but I reminded her it had to be a court social worker. She still did the visit but it only lasted 2 hours, I was beginning to wonder if she would give up her rights altogether. Bella went to Texas with Rose and Alice for spring break. She left me a message were Alice was ranting at her for not bringing any string or thong bikini's, but I knew she had to keep the tattoo covered or blow our cover.

We had agreed that before her summer sessions started I would tell the kids about her and she would tell Rose and Alice about me. She said they never asked anymore and was pretty sure they knew anyway but she wanted to confirm everything for them. She asked if I wanted to be there and I honestly didn't know if I wanted to see their reactions or not. I told her I would let her know.

March rolled into April, the kids and I had our schedule down pat, Bella was doing great in school, the only problem was her old history professor. She was done with the class in that building but he was still turning up on campus where she was more often and it made both of us nervous. She had her pepper spray with her at all times and had started going to a gym again to keep up on her self defense classes. Peter had talked to him several times and had not been able to get him to back off. I had called and personally talked to him. He tried to convince me that Isabella was over reacting. I warned her that if he stepped up his following her we would tell Charlie and see about a restraining order.

The week of Easter arrived and the kids were looking forward to spending sometime with Grandma and Grandpa. I left my mother all the contact numbers and explained what to do if Tanya wanted to see the kids, I didn't think she would but stranger things have happened. Tanya's parents had contacted mine about seeing the kids, I didn't want them to but I couldn't keep the kids away from their grandparents. I gave in and said fine but they had to come to Forks and it had to be supervised just like Tanya's. I didn't trust them, they blindly believed Tanya's bull shit and I was worried they would try to run with the kids. After everyone was settled I left for Seattle, I would pick Bella up and then we would go to the airport.

We were spending the long weekend at the Seascape Beach Resort in Monterey Bay, California. I pre-scheduled several couples in-suite massages and rented a sailboat for our last night there, I hoped Bella would like sleeping on the water. The resort was everything I hoped it would be and Bella loved it. The resort was on a gorgeous beach with beautiful gardens, Bella loved the aromatherapy massage while I enjoyed the bamboo fusion one. We made love every night, toured the wine country and visited the Monterey Bay Aquarium. It was nice to be Edward and Bella without worrying if someone would see us, we were very comfortable with each other and almost never fought.

As strange as it sounds, I think they way things started forced us to communicate openly from the beginning. When a situation is as complicated as our had been at the start you couldn't afford misunderstandings, so we have communicated in ways I know most couples married for 25 years don't. No matter how hard, embarrassing or potentially hurtful a conversation may be we did not stop talking until everything was worked out in a way both of us could live with. She has taught me that compromise really is an art and is not overrated.

Our last evening there we went out on the sailboat, I used to love sailing but had not done much once I was married. Bella seemed to enjoy it also, she sat on the deck with the wind in her hair and her face upturned catching the sunshine, she looked like an angel to me. I had the resort pack us a picnic dinner and right before sunset we anchored in a small inlet and ate while watching the sunset over the water. As the stars started to make their appearance I realized the woman in my arms and my kids made up my entire world. If I lost everything else I had and still had them I would be a very lucky man.

Bella turned in my arms and cradled my face in her soft hands. "I love you so much Edward. You do so many things for me, take such good care of me. I don't think you know the depth of my love for you or the gratefulness I have for you coming into my life. You are the only person I feel completely safe with, that I can show the true Bella to and know that I will be 100% percent accepted. It is such a liberating feeling to know I don't **have** to do anything or take care of anything when I am with you, I am free to just be."

She pulled my t-shirt over my head and then removed hers. She was undoing my belt when she spoke again, "Let me show you what you mean to me. I don't think words will ever convey the true depth of my feelings for you. My I show you please?" She spoke with such sincerity and her eyes were full of love and passion all I could do was nodded my head. That was the moment I realized she loved me as deeply as I loved her, she would never let me go and I was awed by her feelings.

She stood and quickly removed her shorts and then removed my pants and boxers before kneeling between my legs. She started lightly running her hands over my calves and thighs, "I love your legs, so powerful. Able to support you while supporting me." She was running kisses and licking the inside of my thighs and I felt as if I was going to lose my mind. "You are always there walking along side me or ready to carry me when the load becomes too much. You are the inner strength that I draw on to get through everything."

She licked my cock softly placing a small kiss on the head before moving to sit on my chest. She removed her bra and placed my hands on her chest as both of our breathing picked up. She was running her fingers up and down my arms, "Your arms, I love those too. They hold me loosely when I am happy letting me know that I always have a place in them and tightly when I am sad or angry letting me know I am safe and even when we are apart I know they are wide open just waiting for me to return to them, where I belong." She picked up one of my hands and was playing with my fingers.

"But your hands, god your hands, they speak volumes for you." She released my hand to remove her bra, then started playing with my fingers again. I was so turned on I could feel the tension vibrating between us and at the same time so very touched by her words that told me how much she needed me too. "When I am overwhelmed a simple touch from you has a calming effect. When you take my small hand in your large one I know that you would never hurt me and it reminds me that I am engulfed in your love as my hand is in yours. Sometimes they touch me so lightly and with such reverence that I can feel your love seeping into my skin and other times they grip me tighter, never too tight, but hard enough that I feel the passion and desperation to claim me that is barely restrained and my heart races because you want me that much." She slowly moved our entwined hands down her body until we were gently rubbing her clit. "I love knowing that you are the only man to ever have his hands on my body, the only man that will ever know my body in anyway." She moved my hand back to her breast and then she positioned herself over my cock. I couldn't stop the groan I made when she slid down onto me and I gently tugged on her nipple ring. "Ughhh, what I love most about your hands is that they know how to play my body and they know this because I am important to you. Important enough to have watched my reactions and to want to give me pleasure."

She started slowly moving up and down my shaft and it felt like heaven. "Belllaaa, you are driving me insane. I love you so much Bella, so much."

She leaned forward so she could look in my eyes and it changed the angle I entered her, going so much deeper. "I know Edward, I know. That is why I love your eyes. Your eyes never lie, they show me what you are feeling, always. There are times, like now, when I look in them and swear I can see your soul and it is beautiful. I look in them and see the love and passion you have for me but mostly when I look in your eyes I see our future together and I want that future with you Edward. I love you." She leaned down and kissed me deeply before moving her hands to my chest as she started to ride me slightly faster.

"Fuckkkk Edward, I love your cock. The way you fill and stretch me, it is like you were made just for me. Your cock is the physical proof of what I do to you and what you feel for me. I love that you get hard when I whisper naughty things in your ear and bite down on you. I love that you are my Master and your cock will be the only one inside me...ever. I love that when I take you deep in my throat and swallow you cum instantly, every time."

"Damn Bella, I am so close baby, so fucking close. Cum with me please. Made for me...only one to touch you...mine. Please Bella."

She shifted again and placed her right hand over my heart. "But this, this right here," she said as she flexed her right hand. "This is the part of you I love the most, your heart and have chosen to give it to me. As much as I admire your mind and worship your body, your heart is the best gift you could ever give me. You have so much love to give and when I watch you with your kids or me or your parents, your heart is a beautiful thing to see in action."

"Close Edward...cum with me baby...please." I pulled her to me to kiss and pinched her clit. I felt her walls tighten around me and I started to climax. We both whispered "yes" and then Bella collapsed on my chest.

I carried Bella to the bedroom and pulled her to me under the covers. "Bella that was the most intense, erotic yet intimate thing I have ever experienced. Thank you for sharing that with me, I love Bella."

"Love you too Edward," she said as she drifted off to sleep.

We returned to Washington the next day and it was harder this time to part from each other. In six weeks Bella would be in Forks for a week before starting her senior year. By then Rose and Alice and the kids would know about us to some extent. I was looking forward to not having to hide from everyone. I didn't want to flaunt our relationship in Forks but I didn't want to hide her either. I should be receiving the final divorce decree in the next few weeks, I spent that time thinking about that night on the boat. That night really changed things in our relationship, in a good way. For the first time I was truly at ease with difference in our ages, I had no doubt that Bella knew exactly what she was doing with me and that we wanted the same things. I also had my first flash of Bella and I getting married, it scared the shit out of me but I began to think maybe, someday it could happen.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review.**


	8. The Third Year The First Six Months

The Third Year - the First Six Months

EPOV

It was the end of May when I received the final divorce decree and it felt great to just hold it in my hands. I was finally as free of Tanya as I could be. It was rare that we bumped into each other around town and when she decided she wanted to see the kids because it was supervised my interaction with her was limited. She was seeing the kids about once a month for 2-3 hours. Her parents on the other hand were insistent that I allow the kids to visit them in Chicago over the summer and threatening to take me to court if I said no. I had already checked with Doug and he assured me that with the visitation Tanya had the court would not force me to send them. So I said no, they hung up on me after telling me they would see me in court - I couldn't wait.

I called Bella to tell her the good news and she was stressed over one of her English finals.

_"She hates me Edward. Nothing I do in her class is good enough. I am going to end up with a B on my transcripts because she is a bitch and we don't see eye to eye modern poetry."_

_I couldn't help but chuckle at her. "She doesn't hate you Bella, she is pushing you to do the best you can. That is what teacher's do sweetheart."_

_"No, I'm pretty sure she hates me."_

_"Why don't you try setting up a conference and have her look over your paper to see if you are on the right track. You have an A in class now, play nice with her and you will probably finish with an A."_

_"Ok, but I still say she is a bitch." She was so cute it sounded like she was pouting._

_"Fine, I concede the point that she is a bitch but you need to figure out what she wants from you. I actually called for another reason. I received the final divorce decree, I am free of Tanya." I felt like shouting it from the roof._

_"That's great Edward. I'm glad your divorce is finally over. You do know the women in Forks are going to be after you even more now that they think you are officially single." She was actually laughing when she said it._

_"Well, I'm not single and all I want is for them to leave me alone. We will have to think of a way for it to get out that I am with someone. But what I need to do first is talk to the kids and I need to know if you want to be present for that or not?"_

_"I would love to be there but honestly Edward, I think it would be better if I wasn't. They need to be able to speak freely about this and if I am there I don't know if they would or not."_

_"I thought that is what you would say but a part of me was hoping you would be here so I don't have to face the firing squad on my own."_

_She laughed, "Just be honest and do what we talked about. We didn't hide it because we are ashamed and you are telling them as soon as it became possible. I think they will be able to understand most things Edward, I just hope they don't think I broke up your marriage."_

_"That is the one thing I am sure they won't think. They lived it Bella, they know how miserable I was. I hate to cut this short but they should be home soon and I want to be ready."_

_"Ok, call me later on and let me know how things go. I love you Edward."_

_"I love you too Bella, bye."_

Bella had not outright said anything but I knew she was nervous about me telling the kids and so was I. The only thing that would keep Bella and me apart was if the kids did not want us together. I wasn't expecting them to be a problem but not knowing for sure was making me nervous.

I waited until after dinner and everyone seemed to be in a good mood before starting the conversation.

"Hey guys let's go in the living room, I need to talk to you about something." They looked at each other worried but left the table and moved into the living room with me.

"I have a couple of things I need to tell you guys. First, I received the divorce papers in the mail today, so your mom and I are officially divorced." I paused to see if they had any reaction and they didn't, they just looked at me.

"Okay, the other thing I want to talk to you about is harder to discuss but..." I took a deep breath and tried again. "Listen guys, see I have been..." I had no idea how to tell them.

"I love you guys and only want for you to be safe and grow up happy. I have something I need to talk you about and I am having a hard time doing it, so please hear me out before you say anything." I looked at each of them and they nodded but looked scared.

"It is nothing bad so don't worry about that. I have someone I have been seeing for a while. I was not seeing her while I was with your mother and I did not leave your mother for her but we have been seeing each other and I want to tell you guys about her."

"You have a girlfriend?" Evan shouted.

"How long have you been seeing her dad?" Ethan questioned.

"I have been seeing her for about 2 years, pretty much since I left your mother."

"And you expect us to believe you didn't leave mom for her?" Ethan said with an eye roll.

"Ethan, your mom and I were not happy for a long time and I have a feeling you guys know this. I have known the woman I am dating a long time but neither of us were open to anything until after I left your mother. Have I ever lied to you guys? I did not leave you mother because of her."

"I believe you dad." Emily said. "You have been much happier since moving out and I just want you happy. I do need to know though, why hide it? Is there some reason you think we won't like her?"

"You 3 are the most important things in my life, I will never bring anyone around you guys that you don't like. If after I explain everything you don't want me to see her anymore then I won't. I'll call her right now and tell her things are over."

"You do that Dad, I don't want her with us." Evan shouted at me.

"Evan, you said I could explain, please listen to me." He nodded his head at me. "We didn't tell anyone because your mom would have drug out the divorce even longer. The woman, I love her, and I didn't want to put her through going to court or the things the people in this town would say about her. I told you guys as soon as I could, as soon as the divorce was final."

"Are we the first to know about you two?" Emily asked.

"You are the first ones we have told but Grandma and Grandpa Cullen figured out I was seeing someone last year and they met her by accident when they were here for Thanksgiving. Her father figured it out at the beginning of this year and those are the only other people to know."

"Are you going to marry her? Will she live with us?" Ethan asked.

"To be honest I would love for her to live with us but that just isn't feasible at this time. As far as marriage goes, we haven't discussed it and I do not see it happening any time soon."

"What is the big thing you aren't telling us? You are still too nervous to have told us everything." Emily stated.

"I don't care. I already have someone picked out for dad." Evan pouted. I looked at him but chose to answer Emily's question.

"She is younger than I am, much younger than me actually."

Emily smiled at me and asked, "Who is she? What is her name?"

"Bella Swan" I said and waited to see what they said.

"Yes!" They yelled and Evan ran into my arms. I had no idea what to make of their reactions to Bella.

"Okay I didn't expect this reaction, especially from you Evan I thought you wanted me to get rid of her?"

"I did before I knew it was Bella, I like her. She is the one I picked out for you."

"So all of you are ok with me dating Bella?"

"Yes" they said in unison. "When can we see her again Dad?" Ethan asked.

"Well, she will be home for a week before starting her summer classes in two weeks and you can see her then but I you need to understand we don't really want people to know yet. Bella has been working really hard so she can graduate early, then we will tell everyone about us."

"But why wait so long?" Evan asked.

"We are not sure how people in town will react buddy. We expect some people to be really upset because she is a lot younger than me."

"That's just dumb, why do they care?" Ethan asked. I was having a hard time explaining to them in terms they could understand.

"Because people are nosy and can't mind their own business. Listen guys it doesn't matter why people will get upset. The fact is Bella and I would like to keep it a secret a little while longer. We can still all do things together if that is what you want but we will need to go to Seattle to see her. When she comes home she will of course come here and you guys will see her then but we can't do things around Forks at least until after Christmas. Ok?"

"If asked, can we tell people you are dating her?" Emily asked.

"You can tell people I am dating someone but I would rather you not tell them who until after Christmas."

"Fine Dad, if that is how you want it then we won't tell anyone who you are dating. Right boys?" Emily was looking at her brothers and they finally nodded their heads agreeing with her.

"Thanks I appreciate this at it is just until after Christmas. Let's clean the kitchen and then you guys need to get in bed."

After the kids were in bed I called Bella to tell her how it went. We agreed that it was better then we both expected, there was none of the resentment that we both knew would have been justified. I had decided to be there when Bella told Alice and Rose so she was having dinner at her apartment on Friday, Emmett and Jasper would also be there. I had managed to arrange for the kids to spend the night at their friend's houses so I wouldn't be rushed to get back to Forks. I was looking to get lucky, the web cam was great but nothing was as good as being inside Bella and I wanted inside Bella.

It was Friday and I was on my way to Seattle. We had intentionally timed it so I would be the last to arrive. Bella had not told them the reason for the dinner and would only tell them before I arrived that they were meeting her boyfriend. As I knocked on her door I was nervous as hell, Bella had always said they can either accept us or find a new friend but I knew they were important to her, she did not want to lose her two closest friends. Jasper and Emmett were a couple of years older then the girls and had gone to school in Port Angeles so I had never meet them. I heard Bella walking to the door...here goes nothing.

She looked beautiful and very nervous, I picked her up into a hug.

"It will be fine Bella, I promise to be on my best behavior." She chuckled at my comment.

"It's not you I am worried about and I have missed you." She said right before pressing her entire body against me and kissing me senseless.

"Baby I don't want to have a hard on through dinner, I missed you so much Bella."

"Ok, Ok but after everyone leaves I definitely need you hard for what I want to do to you." She turned and walked away, leaving me to adjust myself before joining everyone else. When I walked into the living room I saw the shocked looks on Alice and Rose's faces.

"Mr. Cullen, what are doing here?" They asked together and looked at Bella very confused.

"I told you I wanted you guys to meet the man in my life." She said laughing. "Edward you know Alice and Rose, these are their boyfriends Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty." She introduced me and we shook hands.

"OMG, you have been dating Mr. Cullen. I mean I suspected something but I figured it was a fling and then you moved on to someone else." Alice shrieked.

"How long? And why, I mean you have hot young guys after you all the time, why him? He is so much older than you Bella. Is he using you to feel young, why isn't he with someone his own age?" This was coming from Rose and the two guys were standing there shaking their heads. I think they had forgot I was even there.

"Enough!" Bella shouted. "Why don't we sit down to dinner and I will tell you guys what you want to know." She had made lasagna and garlic bread and it smelled great. Everyone filled their plates and Bella started to explain.

"We have been dating for two years and we couldn't tell you before because his divorce wasn't final but it is now and I wanted you guys to be some of the first to know. I know this may come as a shock but we love each other and I want you to be happy for me, for us." She looked around the table expectantly. Then the questions started up again and it was impossible to tell who was asking what question.

"He left his wife for you? How did you get together? Is he why you won't go out on the weekends? Couldn't you find anyone your own age? What is he a child molester? Does your dad know? His kids? Were you seeing him in high school? Is this why you are pushing so hard to get through school? You should be having fun, live a little. Can't you see he is using you to feel young or something?" I had had enough now, I was not using Bella. I slammed my fist on the table to shut them all up.

"How dare any of you talk to her that way." Bella had tears running down her face as she looked at me. I stood up and pulled Bells to my chest, looking at them and talking over her head. "You do not know what the fuck you are talking about. I am not using Bella for anything, I love her. When she opened the door tonight I saw a woman who was happy that she could finally introduce to me her friends, her friends that she has stood by no matter what and mean so much to her. By the display I have seen tonight I wonder why you mean so much to her. Instead of being happy for her and asking your questions nicely, you are attacking and ridiculing her for her choices. Do you not know Bella at all? She would never break up a marriage or allow someone to use her for any reason and I am not a child molester. Look at her, she is gorgeous, witty, compassionate, loyal and smart as hell, why would I not want her."

Bella pulled back to look at me and ran her hands up my arms before placing a quick kiss on my lips. "I am going to go to the bathroom and clean up then we can continue this conversation." She kissed me again and pulled away, when I heard the door shut I looked around the table again.

"I get that you want Bella to lighten up and go out and have fun and I do not stop her from that. She has told me how you force her to go to parties and clubs and try to get her to 'live a little'. But let me ask you this, does she enjoy doing this, does she have fun there or do you force her to go because you do not want her to feel left out, you don't feel right having her sit at home while you go out and get drunk. Does Bella even strike you as the type that likes to drink?" I looked around the table and none of them could look at me. "You don't know the answer to those questions do you, because when you go to those parties and clubs you are so wrapped up in each other she is left out anyway. So what do you expect her to do pick up a random guy for the night? Does she really seem the type to do that? If it is so much fun then why aren't you guys doing that?" I again waited for someone to say something and when they remained silent I continued.

"Stop trying to turn Bella into what you think she should be and accept her as she is. She goes to those places for you not because she enjoys it and if you would watch her once instead of getting wrapped up in your date you would realize that. How many times did she leave early and you didn't even notice? Don't you think that hurt her? I know it did because I am the one she calls when she is hurt by it. Hasn't she been happy the last two years? Tonight was her chance to show you why she is happy because she has someone who loves her very much and would do anything for her but now that can't happen. Instead of stepping back and watching how happy she is you immediately start questioning her choices. Is that what she does to you? Or does she give you the benefit of the doubt first that you know what is best for you? You guys are severely underestimating Bella and how well she knows herself and what she wants out of life. I suggest you rethink what type of friend you are willing to be to her before you lose her friendship altogether." That got a reaction out of them, the girls heads snapped up just as the bathroom door opened.

"But why her?" Rose asked. "Couldn't you find someone your own age? Don't you know what will happen once the gossip in Forks starts?"

"It is just wrong." Alice said. "I mean what did you do seduce her? Why would you be with someone that much younger than you? What is her attraction to you, sure you're hot but is it some kind of daddy complex or something?"

"That's enough, I think you guys should leave now." Bella said re-entering the room. The girls gasped at her statement. "Edward is right you guys really don't know me as well as I thought you did. I have stood by you and encouraged your relationships through everything. Through Emmett's cheating, Jasper's gambling addiction and Alice's kleptomania, I should have known better than to expect you to be happy for me. If you had taken a breath and thought back to conversations we have had you would remember that I started everything with Edward. He did not pursue me I pursued him. We love each other and that love is a beautiful thing. I will not subject Edward, myself or our relationship to this any longer. Please let yourselves out and do not come back until you are at least willing to be open minded." She started clearing the table even though people had barely touched their food. I picked up some plates and carried them into the kitchen, Bella was sobbing into a towel.

"I am so sorry Bella." I said pulling her to me.

"I never expected this Edward. I thought they would be surprised but not this reaction. They acted as if I am some kind of idiot and a naive one at that. They know how happy I have been and how excited I was for them to meet you. I just don't understand." We heard the front door closing.

"Baby why don't you go lay down for a bit and let me clean up in here. I know this is hard on you Bella, just go relax and I'll join you when I'm done."

"Ok, I do have a headache starting maybe laying down for a bit will help with that. Thank you Edward. I love you."

"I love you too little girl, now scoot." I said lightly slapping her butt. I thought over what had happened as I was cleaning the kitchen. Why had they reacted that way? Bella has told me how she thought they were nosy and that they didn't see how hard it was on her to be the fifth wheel. I knew that was why Bella was so excited about tonight, she wanted to prove to them she wasn't the fifth wheel and had someone who loved her. Charlie hadn't reacted this bad for goodness sake, Alice and Rose should have been the ones to be happy for her. The more I thought about it the more I came to realize that they did not know the real Bella. They kept trying to get Bella to do things that were out of character for her. I mean did they want her to hook up with random guys, did they want to do that themselves and hoped to live vicariously through her? I had no idea what was going through their minds but I know they had hurt Bella and badly. I started the dishwasher and went to comfort Bella.

She was laying on the bed crying softly. I lay down beside her and pulled her to my chest. "What can I do to make this better honey? I will do anything you ask of me?"

She looked up at me and didn't respond. "Please Bella, talk to me. Do not shut me out. I love you, let me help you."

"Will you make love to me Edward? I want to get lost in us. I need to know that what they said won't make you turn away from me. I love you Edward, I only want forever if I have it with you. Please don't leave me because they are narrow-minded." She started sobbing softly again.

I stood up and removed my clothes then slowly removed Bella's. When we were both naked I took her hand and held it against my heart. "Do you feel that Bella, how my heart is racing?" She nodded. "It races because of you, because of what I feel for you and from you. No one has ever made my heart race. You are my forever Bella, I won't turn away from you and the only way I will ever leave is if you asked me too. Let me love you Bella. Let me show you how I know you in ways no one else ever will, let me prove how much I love you. Let me worship you and when I am done you will never doubt how very special you are to me." She nodded again. "Thank you Bella, now no talking for either of us just watch and feel."

I spent the next few hours worshipping her body and soul, I kissed, licked and nipped every inch of her and the places that drove her crazy I did at least twice. By the time I actually slipped slowly into her she had cum several times. Neither one of us said a word and when she whimpered and moaned and gave all the signals for me to pick up the pace I shook my head and refused. I did pick her up so she was sitting on my thighs looking at me as I slowly moved her up and down my shaft. I know I was looking at her with absolute love and wonder because I saw the look returned in her eyes. I was getting close so I reached down and gently rubbed her clit, when I felt her start to cum I pulled her to me and kissed her with all the passion I could as we fell over the cliff together.

I lay her down and couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked. "Now do you believe me? You are my life Bella, I will never leave you. I love you."

"I know Edward, I know." Those were the last words she said before she snuggled up to me and we fell asleep.

I kept hearing something. I felt Bella get out of bed and was on the edge of falling back asleep when I heard voices. I thought about going back to sleep when my eyes popped open, I knew those voices - Alice and Rose. I decided to stay in the bedroom unless Bella called for me or things got out of hand but I did get up and put some pants on.

It was hard to tell sometimes who was speaking, Bella's was the only voice I always recognized.

"We're sorry about last night Bella but we were caught off guard by everything."

"I have told you guys all along that it was complicated, I am not buying that you expected a college guy. Whatever last night was, it was more than being caught off guard."

"I just don't get it Bella, where is the appeal? When you are 40 he will be almost 60 can you live with that?" I was sure that was Rose speaking.

"Yes, I can. His age doesn't matter to me, the man he is inside is what I love. It wouldn't matter to me if he was 60 now or 16, if he was still the same man on the inside I would love him just as much. I really don't understand why this is such a big deal."

"You are tying yourself down Bella and you're only 20." I think that is Alice.

"And you aren't tied to Jasper? Or Emmett? I am not buying the bullshit you are trying to sell me. It is not like I never dated anyone else, I did. I dated high school guys and college guys while in high school and they did not appeal to me. You guys know this, so what is the real problem here."

"We have told you the real problem. What does Charlie think? I bet he is thrilled or haven't you told him yet?" That was Rose and she was starting to get bitchy.

"Charlie has known for a while and he is giving us a chance. He sees that we love each other but is worried about the backlash when we go public. He sees what I see in Edward and wants me happy. I meant what I said last night I have stood by your sides through everything and you can't even stand by me long enough to give us a chance."

"What if he leaves you Bella? You are so dependent on him, what happens when he leaves you."

"He won't leave and are you listening to yourselves. The two women who can't go 1 hour without talking to their boyfriends are telling me that I am too dependent on Edward, the man I only see every few weeks. Have I curled up into a ball and refused to function when I don't see him, no I haven't. Edward helps and supports me in ways that you wish Jasper and Emmett did..." Bella stopped mid sentence and it sounded like she hit something with her hand.

"Oh. My. God. I know what this about. I can't believe this shit, you are jealous. This has nothing to do with age or anything else, this is jealousy through and through."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Bella." That was Rose I could tell even with out the shouting.

"I remember the conversations you two used to have about Headmaster Cullen and the crush you had on him or the things you would say about how he treated Tanya. What, are you pissed because I my get to life the live you day dreamed about living?"

They both laughed but it sounded forced and they didn't deny it.

"Listen, I understand that this took you off guard but I have supported you guys through everything even when I personally thought you were nuts for doing it. That is what friends do. If you guys can't support me on this then I have a hard time being around you even without Edward there. Do not force me to choose, Edward will win every time. He accepts me as I am and hasn't tried to change one thing about me. He pushes me to be the best I can be at whatever I want to do. He makes me happy and I'm sorry you can't see that. If you don't have anything else then you need to leave so I can get back to Edward."

"Bella, we have been friends a long time and we don't want this to come between us."

"It only will if you let it. I have never asked you to make a choice between me and your boyfriends do you realize how selfish it is of you to threaten me with that? This conversation is over, leave."

I heard the front door close right before she opened the bedroom door. She looked pissed as hell. "Bella are you okay?"

She started pacing her bedroom. "I can't believe them. You would think that my best friends that I have stood by no matter what would want me to be happy. I do not want to deal with their crap right now. I want to curl up and go to sleep for a few more hours safe in your arms." So that is exactly what we did.

Summer passed fairly peacefully. The kids and I went to Seattle to see Bella a few times and everyone got along great. They realized she was someone they could count on but she was not trying to be their mother. It was a time for everyone to get to know each other. Evan almost peed himself from laughing so hard when we went up in the Space Needle and then found out Bella was scared of heights but held her hand tight the entire ride back down to the ground so she would be ok. Ethan loved to talk books with her, he was currently into Mark Twain and she wanted him to try reading Jules Verne, which he reluctantly agreed to. Emily was all about some new vampire book that was being made into a movie. Bella said it was ok but she preferred the non-sparkling vampires and maybe Emily should start reading Anne Rice's books because Lestat sounded really hot. I took offense to that and they laughed at me and started talking about the British guy that would be in the movie. Bella spoke their language and it didn't make me dwell on your age difference, instead I was glad one of us understood them.

Tanya arranged to see the kids twice and both times the kids said she looked terrible and was very fidgety. I worried she was doing drugs and would have to have Doug look into how her drug testing was going. Rumor had it Seth had moved into the house with her but I no longer cared. She was only allowed supervised visits with the kids so they were not exposed to most of what she did. I found myself hoping she would give up her rights to them but I didn't want to ask and risk her wanting more time with them. She was bitch enough to do it just to spite me, I wanted her to offer to leave the kids alone. Her parents still complained because I wouldn't send the kids to Chicago to see them. But I noticed they never came to Forks to visit them so it made me wonder if they would try to take the kids from me. I wouldn't put it past them, Tanya got her craziness from somewhere.

I bumped into Alice and Rose a few times and they were always polite but I knew they were still giving Bella a hard time. Like Bella, I couldn't understand why they were so against giving us a chance, it didn't make any sense to us. Hopefully, in the fall, when the three of them were all in Seattle they could work things out. Before I could blink summer was over and it was September, which brought about school and Bella's birthday, her 21st birthday to be exact.

Bella was a senior this year and I was very proud of her. She had already been accepted to the graduate program and some of her classes in the spring quarter would count towards her Masters Degree. She had arrived at a truce of sorts with Alice and Rosalie, they wouldn't tell her the truth about the problem they had with us but they would keep their comments to themselves. They wanted to take Bella clubbing for her 21st birthday, she was the last one in the group to turn 21, she didn't want to go but felt if she didn't they would try to say I wouldn't let her. The kids and I would be spending Saturday with her in Seattle, I told her to go and have a good time.

She went and had a good time until Jasper and Emmett showed up. It was suppose to be a girls night out but once the boys showed up they coupled off and Bella was home by 11, she did say Alice called her around 1 to find out where she was. Bella hung up on her when she realized Alice was drunk. The kids and I showed up late morning to take Bella to lunch at The Crab Pot, then we were going to explore Waterfront Park especially the Aquarium and maybe the Arcade if we had time.

Lunch was great and I loved watching Bella with the kids, they accepted her so readily in their lives. I know the boys saw her as some sort of a mother figure and Emily saw her as more of a friend or Aunt, Bella was only 8 years older than Emily after all, but they all relished in the attention they received from Bella. She was very good for all of us and we were good for her too. After lunch and the Aquarium the kids wanted to go to the playground instead of the Arcade. It wasn't raining and was probably one of the last warm days we would have, they wanted to be outside. Bella and I were relaxing under a tree keeping an eye on the kids, well I was watching the kids Bella was deep in thought and I knew she was thinking about the night before.

"Bella, talk to me. I know last night upset you more than you are saying. What can I do to make this easier on you?"

"That's just it Edward, I don't understand their problem and I am not sure it even has anything to do with you anymore. I mean, I guess I expected them to back off once they saw how happy I am and not try to force me to have 'fun'. I have never been into partying or the being reckless thing. I know in high school they thought it was because I was the Chief's kid but we've been in college over 2 years and they don't see it's just me. I don't need to be the life of the party, I am fine being by myself and I enjoy the quiet. It hurts to realize that two of the people I thought knew me so well don't know me at all." I pulled her into my chest, I could tell she was fighting off tears.

"Bella, I do not know all the history the 3 of you have but I am not sure even they know why they feel this way. I can't believe they would hurt you intentionally though, just give them some more time to adjust to things."

"So I should just go along with things..."

"No, actually I think you go along with things too much. You need to do what is right for you Bella. You are an amazing woman and I understand you are a peacemaker at heart but I think the time has come for you to do what you want and not what makes everyone else happy. I love you Bella, as you are, always remember that."

"Knowing that is what keeps me sane in all of this."

I kissed her forehead, "Good. Now I have a present for you."

"I like your presents." She purred as she started running her hand down my chest.

I grabbed her hand quickly to stop her. "Not that kind of present my naughty little girl, although I would love to give you that present too. But I was talking about this one." I pulled an envelope out of my shirt pocket and gave it to her.

She opened the envelope and her eyes got big, "Oh. My. God. Opera tickets! To see _Lucia di Lammermoor by Gaetano Donizetti_. Thank you so much." She was squeezing me so hard I couldn't breath.

"You mentioned that you liked the opera but had never been, this is a good one."

"I know, I have read it. Thank you, thank you, thank you." She was kissing all over my face and the kids came running up to see what was wrong.

"What did you do to Bella dad?" Evan asked.

"Gave her the birthday present, I told you she would like it."

"How could she like that lady screaming? Did you tell her what it was?" Evan asked. I had played part of a video from the Seattle Opera's website and the kids were not impressed.

Bella pulled Evan to the ground and started tickling him and giving him raspberries. "I love it Bub so don't knock my present." Evan was crying for help and before long we were one big bunch of arms and legs trying to tickle each other until we all cried uncle. As I lie there trying to catch my breath it hit me, this was what a happy family looked like, the laughter and light-heartedness that Bella brought to us, this was something we had been missing and didn't know until we found it.

It took exactly one week after Bella's birthday for Forks to start speculating if I was dating or not. Evan's teacher had innocently asked everyone to practice their cursive writing by doing a paragraph on what they did last weekend. He, of course, wrote about going to Seattle to see Daddy's friend for her birthday. He told me about it that night and I told him not to worry it was not anyone's business who my friends were. The next morning the teacher asked Evan whose birthday it was and he said "Daddy said it isn't your business so I don't have to tell you." I received a call during lunch about my son being rude to the teacher and when I asked why she wanted to know she had no answer. "If you don't have a valid reason for asking him the question then I suggest you but out of my personal life and do not use my son to try to get information about me." While that ended that conversation it started all kinds of speculation if I was dating or not.

I heard all the gossip and rumors but no one asked me or the kids directly about my dating status. Women were still flirting with me, some bold ones even asked me out, I found it amusing and would chuckle but politely decline. September moved into October and soon it was the weekend of the opera. Mrs. Call had agreed to spend the night with the kids, since the opera would be over so late I decided to spend the night in Seattle. I loved having the kids with me all the time but it severely limited the private time Bella and I had, we were both looking forward to the weekend.

I quietly let myself into her apartment. I could hear her still getting ready, I couldn't wait to see her in the dress I had sent to her. It was floor length, black silk and had a slit up one side to her upper thigh. It was almost backless, I was pretty sure it would cover her tattoo but if it didn't the wrap I had for her would and she should be wearing her new collar. I was getting hard just thinking about it. She came down the hallway and she was a vision, how would I ever keep my hands to myself tonight.

"You are beautiful Isabella. Turn around and let me get the full effect." She giggled but turned and you could just see a hint of her tattoo but not what it was of.

"Thank you Master. You look very dashing in you tux as well." She straightened my tie for me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Are you excited for tonight?"

"Yes, Sir. I hope it is as good as everyone says."

"We have dinner reservations at Prelude so we need to go before we are late." I picked up her wrap and opened the door for her surprised to see Alice and Rose standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked. "I told you I had plans for tonight."

"We thought you were avoiding us, so we came over to force you to talk." Alice said.

"I have not been avoiding you and I do not lie to my friends. If I tell you I have plans then I do. Please excuse us before we are late for dinner." Bella moved past them and I opened her car door for her. She looked back at her friends still standing on the porch. "I can talk to you tomorrow if you like but I suggest calling before showing up and not before noon I won't be up." She sat in the car and I closed her door going around to mine. Neither of the girls said anything else and left.

I looked at Bella, who just sighed and turned her head to me. "I am fine really. I am just tired of having a friendship defined by their rules. I told them I was going out tonight, they should have known better."

"Ok love, I just want us to have a good time tonight and with that in mind," I pulled the egg vibrator from my pocket and her eyes went wide. "Spread our legs kitten," I told her and then inserted the vibrator. "Is that comfortable?" She nodded her head. "You are not to cum Isabella, understood?" She nodded again. "Good girl, now let's have some fun." I said clicking the egg on.

I was careful with the egg throughout dinner, she needed to be able to eat but I made sure she was on edge. This was the first time we had been out in this type of public setting so I was paying attention to people's reactions. Isabella looked gorgeous so I was not surprised when she turned heads as we walked into McCaw Hall for the opera. I was amused by the looks on most of the men's faces when they saw me, especially the younger men in their 20's. I couldn't help but smirk at them, that's right she goes home with me, I am the one she sleeps with and I am the one she fucks senseless. I also saw the looks of appreciation from the men my own age who wished they had a young hottie, keep dreaming I'm not giving her up.

Isabella was enjoying the opera, I could tell by her facial expressions. As open as Bella and I were with each other her face showed every emotion she felt. When the curtain came down for intermission I clicked the egg on once again and she squeaked. I chuckled, "Problem Isabella?"

"No Master" she whispered, "but I would like to use the ladies room." We made our way to the lobby and she once again made heads turn. She had been gone for a while so I started making my way over to the ladies room looking for her when I heard her voice.

"Thank you gentlemen but I am not interested. Now if you will excuse me I must get back to my date."

"Oh, you mean your uncle that you arrived with, I am sure he would understand..."

Bella cut him off by laughing softly. "He is not related to me, he is my boyfriend and I am sure he is looking for me."

I could see her now and two men in their late 20's did not want to let her pass. "Why would you want the old man when you could have one of us or both if you are into that kind of thing." That was going too far and I made my presence known.

"Isabella we need to return to our seats."

"Of course Edward, thank you for finding me."

One of them reached for her arm as we turned to leave, "Come on I can do whatever the old man can and better." Now I was getting pissed.

Bella patted my forearm that was holding hers and turned to the man, "The old man loves me and treats me like a queen, something I am sure you couldn't do but let me put this on the only terms you seem to understand." She leaned in to him and whispered, "He also has a 9 inch cock that I can't fit my hand around and knows how to use it." She looked at the young man's crotch, "I can see you aren't able to make the same claim so no you can't do for me what he can nor would I want you to. Good night." She patted my arm again and we moved to return to our seats. I was speechless over what she had said but I was unable to wipe the smile off my face too.

As we watched the rest of the opera I kept thinking back to the incident during the intermission, Isabella would need to be punished for not walking away when I said it was time to take our seats. As much as what she said turned me on, I couldn't allow her to get away with it. She was wearing her collar and should have deferred to me. I knew just how to punish her too. We enjoyed the rest of the opera, most of my enjoyment came from seeing Bella so entranced by it. She loved to learn and experience new things and I enjoyed giving her those opportunities.

There were no problems leaving the opera and I clicked the egg on and off at random intervals on the way back to Bella's apartment. I tried talking to her about the opera but she found it hard to concentrate on the conversation so I let her focus on not cumming. As we entered the apartment I clicked the egg on high and guided her to the bedroom removing my jacket and shoes along the way.

"Stand at the end of the bed Isabella, legs spread with your hands on the bed." I removed my shirt and pants while she was positioning herself. I pushed her dress up over her waist and then removed the egg and fuck but she was dripping. I pushed my boxers down and started running my cock through her folds. "Do not cum Isabella." She was whimpering and I knew she was close already.

"You have to punished for something you did tonight Isabella. Do you know what it was?" She shook her head as I rammed into her hot pussy. "Fuck kitten you are hot and soaking my cock." I held still, "What should you not have done tonight?" I slowly pulled out of her, "Answer me." I said and slapped her ass.

"Do you mean the incident during intermission Master?"

I rammed back into her. "Yes I do. I said it was time to go and you chose to engage him anyway. What should you have done Isabella?"

I push on her back until her chest was on the bed, pulled her hands behind her back and tied them together with my tie that was on the bed. I had stilled inside her and was lightly running my fingers over her pussy collecting her juices.

"I should have obeyed and walked away Master." She said in a shaky voice. She was almost at her limit.

"Yes you should have Isabella and tomorrow we will be discussing punishment for your disobedience but now I want you to cum when ready." I pushed two of my lubed fingers in her ass and set a hard and fast pace fucking her pussy.

"Fuck you feel good kitten, so tight..." She was clenching around me and cumming and I didn't let up on my pace. "My little slut who likes to brag on her Master's cock." I said as I slapped her ass. I started moving my fingers in time with my cock and I could feel her getting close.

"So fucking close... cum Isabella..." She clenched down on me hard and I was suddenly close too.

"Shit kitten" I yelled at the same time she shouted, "Master" and we came together. I untied her quickly and moved us up on the bed. I was still rubbing her shoulders when she fell asleep.

I woke up alone but could smell coffee and bacon, Bella was cooking breakfast. My best guess was in hopes of lessening her punishment, that wouldn't happen. I showered and dressed quickly before going to see what was for breakfast. She noticed me immediately and lowered her head.

"Good morning Master."

"Good morning Isabella. Breakfast smells good."

"Thank you Master." She said as she sat my plate down.

"Fix yourself a plate and join me Isabella." She did as I told her but I noticed she kept glancing at me out of the corner of her eye. "Do you remember me mentioning punishment last night?" She nodded her head. I put a finger under her chin to force her to look at me. "I understand why you did it Isabella I do but that doesn't change the fact that as your Dom when I tell you to do something you do it regardless of how you want to handle the situation. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master and I am sorry for my disobedience." She looked ready to cry and I wanted to let it go but I couldn't. When we reached the point where we would be spending more time together she needed to have already learned these lessons.

"I know kitten but you still need your punishment. Bring me Big Eddie." She gasped and looked at me as if I had slapped her. "Now Isabella or do you want me to take all of your toys." She quickly got up and returned with her favorite dildo. She handed it to me with the saddest look on her face. "I will give him back to you at Thanksgiving. You are free to use any of your other toys with the normal rules. Come give me a kiss kitten, I need to go and I am sure Rose and Alice are waiting by the phone for noon to roll around." She came over and kissed me. "I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward."

I was on the road about 30 minutes when I received a text.

_I truly am sorry Master -_

_Isabella_

_I know kitten. See you at Thanksgiving. I love you-_

_Master_

The weeks between the opera and Thanksgiving were fairly uneventful. Isabella asked several times if I was taking care of Big Eddie and I couldn't help but chuckle because she sounded so sad. I assured her each time he was safe and she would get him back at Thanksgiving. She spoke as if he was real and I began to wonder if I should be jealous of a dildo.

Bella was cooking Thanksgiving dinner at my house and we would be joined by Charlie later. Emily was in the kitchen helping her and I could hear them laughing and talking about a boy at school that Emily liked. I tried not to listen to that conversation, I just knew it would give me gray hair if I did. Ethan had started to notice girls so he was in there for a while questioning Bella about how to get a girl to notice him and what kind of things girls liked. I started joking with him when he came into the living room that I could have helped him if he had asked.

"But Dad she is a girl and is willing to answer my questions, why wouldn't I go to her?" That is what my son said to me as he rolled his eyes and went to his room. I found I couldn't fault his logic.

When I heard a knock on the door I wasn't surprised to see Charlie there but I was shocked to see Sue Clearwater with him. She was very nice to me, it wasn't uncomfortable so I went with the flow and didn't bring anything up either. Bella looked surprised to see Charlie with Sue, he had told Bella he was dating but not who he was dating. Sue went to help Bella in the kitchen and they seemed to be getting along fine. Charlie and I were awkward at first but eventually relaxed around each other and began to enjoy the football game that was on.

Dinner was going great. Bella had cooked the turkey and all the traditional trimmings. I sat on one end of the table with Bella next to me and Charlie sat on the other end with Sue next to him, the kids were behaving and I saw Charlie watching Bella and I together. He was smiling and happy so I chose to take that as a good sign. We were almost ready for dessert when someone knocked on the door. I was shocked to open the door and see Tanya standing there.

"You can't be here Tanya. If you wanted to see the kids you should have arranged something sooner." I was closing the door when she stopped it with her hands.

"Wait, I'm already here can I just wish them a Happy Thanksgiving." She was trying to see inside the house and that told me she was just being nosy and didn't want to talk to the kids.

"No, you can call them later to talk to them we are in the middle of dinner." I once again tried to close the door. I heard Bella call out to me softly asking who was at the door as Tanya once again stopped me from closing it. The direction Bella was approaching from Tanya could hear her but not see her, I told her who was at the door and asked her to stay in the dining room with the kids.

"Is your girlfriend here Edward? I would love to meet her." At this point Seth got out of the car, I didn't know he was with her and hoped I could end this before Sue figured out he was here too. However, Bella must have told Charlie who was at the door because he came to the door to see if there was a problem.

"Tanya this is the last time I am saying this, go home and call the kids later. You are not welcome in my home."

"Edward, I have every right..." She started but Charlie cut her off.

"No, actually you don't, aside from supervised visitation you have no rights here. Now I suggest you leave or I can arrest you for trespassing." Charlie noticed Seth coming up the stairs to stand by Tanya. "Seth what are you doing here? Didn't you tell your mother you were having dinner at your girlfriend's house?" Seth looked down and blushed, that was all it took for Charlie to figure out who his girlfriend was. He looked back inside the house and lowered his voice, "You two need to leave now before this gets any worse."

Seth looked confused, until he heard his mother's voice. "Seth? Did I hear you say Seth Charlie, what is he doing here?" Sue walked into the foyer and saw who Seth was standing next to at the door. The look on her face spoke volumes, she had no idea they were together.

"Is these who you have been dating? You have had the same girlfriend for years?" Then she turned to Tanya, "You started dating my son right after he turned 17. How could you? You not only cheat on your husband but you do it with my son, who was a minor at the time?" She stepped towards Seth and was poking his chest with her finger. "I raised you better than this. It makes some sense now, the changes that have happened to you in the last few years. This is not the man I raised, if you expect to come home then be ready for us to have a long talk about the company you have been keeping and changes will have to be made."

"He is 20 years old and can make his own decisions..." Tanya started before Sue stopped her.

"You will never be welcome in my house..." Sue was interrupted by Tanya this time.

"I have been in your house plenty of times. As a matter of fact, Seth loves what I do to him in your house..."

Sue moved so fast she had slapped Tanya before Charlie or I could move. "You whore stay out of my house, if I catch you there I will have you arrested." She looked at Seth, "You could do so much better than her." Sue walked into the house crying.

Charlie spoke to Tanya and Seth, "I hope you are happy with yourselves. You need to leave before I find a reason to put you both in jail for the night."

I just shook my head and shut and locked the door, leaving them standing on the porch. Charlie was in the living room with Sue trying to calm her down when I returned to the table. Bella and the kids looked at me and I shook my head to say not now and we started clearing the table for dessert. Charlie and Sue returned to the dining room and we ate dessert like there hadn't been an interruption. After Charlie and Sue and the kids were in bed I explained the situation to Bella.

"What I don't understand Edward is what she gains by finding out about who you are dating? She must think she will get something out of the information. She is trying too hard to find out about your life now, any ideas why?"

"I don't know and at this moment I don't care, I have you in my arms and I am very thankful for that." I kissed her and then we snuggled into each other to enjoy the rest of the night.

The rest of the weekend was uneventful, the kids and I got a Christmas tree and Bella came over to help us decorate it. After our tree was done we went to Charlie's to help Bella with his tree and had hot cocoa. My mother called and invited all of us to Chicago for Christmas and that included Bella. She was going to talk to Charlie but admitted that she wanted to go and now that he had Sue she wouldn't feel bad about not being here with him. Bella made a special trip to the house to retrieve Big Eddie before heading back to Seattle. I had forgotten about him to be honest and when I told her that she laughed. "I thought so Edward but I could never forget Big Eddie, if I can't have the real you, he is the next best thing."

Everyone returned to school on Monday and I learned I was in a love triangle with Charlie for Sue's affections. Charlie and I laughed about it and then added fuel to the fire when the three of us met for lunch at the diner one day. No one knew exactly what to make of the situation after that day but it made for interesting rumors until Christmas break.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review.**


	9. Christmas Break  The Third Year

Christmas Break - The Third Year

EPOV

When Bella arrived home for break she promptly took the kids Christmas shopping for me, they arrived back home a few hours later, holed up in Emily's room until dinner time when Ethan carted a box out to Bella's car and locked it in the trunk. I had to admit I was very curious and tried to get the kids to talk about what they were doing but Bella had sworn them to secrecy, they weren't talking.

Bella was going to Chicago with us for Christmas, we would be arriving on the 22nd, Bella and I would fly back on the 27th and the kids would fly back on the 30th, the kids wanted extra time with Grandma & Grandpa, at least that was the story we were telling Bella. That is what they told me anyway as if I didn't know my parents would spoil them rotten. I finally relented and agreed that Tanya's parents could see the kids on Christmas for a few hours at my parents' house. I expected Tanya to show up with her parents even though they insisted she wouldn't, I did not trust them.

Charlie was spending Christmas with Sue and encouraged Bella to come to Chicago with us. Between the Thanksgiving fiasco and the supposed love triangle, Charlie and I's friendship had become less awkward. We would never have the type of friendship we had before but I hoped in time it would come close. When he realized how long Tanya and Seth had actually been together it was the confirmation he needed that Bella had not broken up my marriage. He admitted to me that he believed Bella didn't think she had but was concerned that I had lied to her about the state of my marriage, given that we had gotten together so soon after me leaving.

Charlie also told me he understood what Bella saw in me, what I gave her that no one else had ever. Bella, even as a child, took care of people. Bella's mother was almost a child herself. When she filed for divorce she took Bella and ran, Charlie searched for 2 years before he found them. He said Bella was taking care of Renee, keeping the house clean, cooking and making sure the bills were paid, at the age of 10 Bella was essentially an adult. When Charlie received full custody of Bella she fell into the same type of role, cooking, cleaning and taking care of Charlie. Thinking back on that conversation Charlie had spoken with remorse for things he had missed at the time.

_"When I first got her back, I so happy and she just started doing some of things she had always done with Renee. I thought it was her way of readjusting. When she went away to college is when I noticed how much she really did take care of me. Seeing the two of you together, how you are with her. You take care of her Edward, you read her better than anyone and you anticipate what she needs or wants. As much as it may pain me to admit this because of the difference in your ages, if I had to hand pick someone for her it would be you Edward. The two of you fit together like the pieces of a puzzle, a puzzle that is better when it is together then sitting apart in the box. Don't ever hurt her Edward, as long as you never hurt her then I am more than fine with the two of you."_

That conversation gave me hope that eventually everything would be fine, we had won over the kids, Charlie was quickly coming around and with any luck my parents after this trip. Alice and Rose had not come around yet but Bella said they were talking more and appeared to be making progress. Jasper and Emmett were pretty pissed at the girls for the way they reacted at dinner. They guys had apologized to Bella a few days after the dinner and took the time to talk to her about me. When they realized how happy she was because of me they agreed to keep an open mind and at least get the girls talking to each other.

The flight was uneventful but I became more nervous the closer we got to Chicago. Bella of course picked up on my mood.

"Edward, what is wrong? Are you having second thoughts about this?" I did not know how to tell her what was really bothering me. "If you are not ready for this I understand. I can change my return ticket and fly right back to Seattle. I love you Edward, I will wait as long as it takes for you to be ready for this."

"No Bella, I am ready for this. You will not be flying back to Seattle, I can not wait to show you Chicago. I just realized that some things about my life I may not have made clear to you."

She laughed. "Are you worried about what your parents' may say to me or something?"

"No I am sure they will bring out all kinds of embarrassing things about me and I have accepted that already. My parents are wealthy Bella, extremely wealthy, old money wealthy."

Her eyes widened as she tried to speak. "But you never...wow...I didn't..."

"I know I should have said something before but money is never an issue with you. I know you do not care if I have money or not and it doesn't influence how you feel about me. I just now realized that my parents will probably have their driver waiting at the airport for us and when you see their house, well..."

"I assumed you were well paid but I never thought...are you a trust fund baby?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Do your parents think all I am after is your money? I don't want any money from you Edward. I'll sign anything you want me to so I can prove that I..."

I kissed her to shut her up. "No, they don't and I know you aren't interested in my money, please don't think like that Bella. I am paid well and barely touch my trust fund. I was nervous about your reaction when we arrive at the house and realize the background I come from. I do not want you thinking I am hiding something from you and I do not live the way my parents do. I never have, it is one of the reasons I moved to Forks in the first place, a simpler life."

"Ok, I'm glad you told me now instead of just letting things happen. You're right I probably would have freaked. As long as you realize I don't need a bunch of material things and don't expect me to live that way then things are fine Edward."

I pulled her to me again and kissed her deeply. "That is why I love you Bella, I know you love me and would love me if I only had a dollar to my name."

"Yes I would, now stop talking and kiss me." So that is exactly what I did until Evan peeked over the back of the seat and started making gagging noises.

As I suspected my parents had sent their driver to pick us up at the airport and the look on Bella's face as we pulled through the gates of the estate was priceless. "I warned you Bella."

'"I know but I still didn't expect this."

"The estate has been in the family a long time. I actually think you will enjoy exploring it, there is even a large library."

Her eyes lit up, "That is not fair Edward, and you know I can't resist a library."

"I know. I hope I get the chance to stalk you in the library, like in Port Angeles."

She moaned softly, "I think that can be arranged Mr. Cullen."

We were arriving fairly late so after greeting my parents everyone went to their rooms. The kids had their own part of the house and Bella was put in the room across from mine which wasn't going to stop me from sleeping next to her every night.

The next morning at breakfast my parents seemed reserved. They were nice to Bella but I saw them watching how she interacted with the kids and me. They were asking Bella about school when Mary, one of the maids, came in carrying a large box for Bella.

Evan jumped up and yelled, "Yes, it's here B. Can we work on Dad's..."

Bella's hand clamped down on his mouth. "Yes we can but it is a surprise, remember?"

She took the box, thanking Mary and said to me, "We're going up to my room to finish your present, no peeking and we'll see you in a few hours." She leaned over and kissed me while Evan was pulling on her arm to leave.

"Come on B. kiss Dad later, I want to finish this."

"Okay Little Man, calm down. Let's go finish this." Bella said laughing as she bent down and gave Evan a raspberry walking out of the room.

"Gross B. save that for Dad. I think he likes it when you kiss him."

"Well I hope so and you will like girls kissing you too in a few years."

"No way, I am not kissing girls." Bella laughed and I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation.

I turned back to the table and my parents were just looking at me. "What?" Neither one of them said anything. "Do I have something on my face?"

My mother laughed, "No. It has been a long time since I have seen you this happy Edward. I do not know if I have ever seen you this happy, it just warms my heart to see that's all." I thought you she might actually start crying.

"So does mean you are willing to give Bella a chance."

"Yes, the kids obviously love her. I will let you know for sure before you leave."

I stood and gave her a hug, "Thank you all I ask for is a chance and you will see that we belong together."

Bella and the kids did not resurface until after lunch. Then they came down carrying several presents and placed them under the tree. The kids showed Bella the house and around the estate grounds. She loved the history of the house, as I knew she would, and fell in love with the library. My parents had a collection of first editions that I had to pull her away from for dinner.

For the next two days we showed Bella Christmas in Chicago. We took her to the Christkindlmarket and the Museum of Science & Industry for their Christmas Around the World display of Christmas trees and decoration from around the world. It was while walking through the museum that Bella mentioned in passing that she would love to experience a traditional English Christmas, like in A Christmas Carol, and she went on to explain a vacation tour she came across on line that was based on English authors and how much fun it looked like. I filed that bit of information away for future use and let it drop when she did.

Christmas Eve we took the kids to the Brookfield Zoo to see Santa, the carolers and the Winter Wonderland they had created. That night we attended evening service with my parents. Bella and I had never talked about religion or church but she seemed to be comfortable going, maybe once everything was out in the open we could attend church services together. Either way, the kids looked as if the missed attending so I would need to get us back to going every Sunday.

I had snuck into Bella's room every night to sleep next to her. She was uncomfortable fooling around in my parents' house and that was ok with me. I had one Christmas present that was hard to hide, so I have been sleeping with a shirt on. I did not want her to see it until Christmas Day. I had also been careful to set an alarm so the kids would not see me coming out of Bella's room. Knowing the kids would be up before dawn this morning I set it for 4 instead of 5 and had only been in my room 20 minutes when Evan came in to make sure I was awake.

Once he was sure I wouldn't go back to sleep he ran off to wake the rest of the house. I was passing Bella's room when I heard her screaming stop through her laughter. Her door was ajar so I pushed it open further to see Evan sitting on her trying to give her a raspberry while Ethan was tickling her feet and trying to avoid being kicked. "Ok, I'm up! I swear I'll get up." She was still laughing and the boys were making sounds like they didn't believe her. "Get off me you heathens. I'm up."

Evan stopped and looked at her, "What's a heathen?" Ethan was laughing and had let go of her feet, she launched herself at Ethan trapping Evan in between them and they all tumbled onto the floor with Bella on top. She started tickling them mercilessly, "You two are heathens, incorrigible little boys, who don't use their manners and wake people up before dawn." The boys were laughing their heads off.

I walked in the room plucked her off the boys and threw her over my shoulder, slapping her ass as I ran down stairs. "Come on boys let's show Bella how the Cullen's do Christmas." You could hear them thundering down the stairs behind me. Christmas was always a time of confusion at the Cullen's. When I was young the family came to our house, aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents, everyone would attend, it was a lot of people for an only child to contend with. As the kids got older it was cut back to just us, but with the way my parents' spoiled them it was still a mountain of presents and confusion. I was pretty sure Bella would be able to hold her own.

The kids tore through their presents and soon each had their own stack of electronics, cd's, clothes and books beside them. The kids ran around the tree to get the present for Carlisle and Esme, it was from Bella and them. Esme gasped after she opened the box., on top was an antique silver picture frame that had been converted to a digital frame and it was filled with pictures of the kids taken over the last six months. What she pulled out next surprised me, it was a framed sketch of one of my favorite pictures of me with the kids. Bella took it when we went to Seattle for her birthday, we were at the park and I was lying under the tree and each of the kids had their heads on my chest lying on their backs and we all had our eyes closed, we all looked very relaxed.

"Did you do this Bella?" my mother asked.

"Yes. I draw for fun and because it is relaxing. Emily found some of my old sketch books when she was at my Dad's once. Over Thanksgiving she brought me that picture and asked me to do the sketch of it."

"I love it, you are very talented Bella. Thank you." Then she rose and gave Bella a hug.

"You're welcome." Bella said before blushing a bright red. I had no idea she could draw that well.

The kids ran to the tree and came back with a box for me about the same size as the one my parents opened and I as hoping I had a sketch in mine. I opened the box and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Instead of one sketch I had four. There was one of each of the kids of just their faces and one of Bella and I laying under the tree that day at the park looking at each other. They had also made a scrapbook for me, it held pictures, mementos and notes each of the kids made concerning whatever the page was about, their birth's, school functions, summer sports and random outings.

"Thank you guys, I love them." I pulled the kids in for a hug. "When we get home we will have to find a place to hang them." I pulled Bella to me, "Thank you" I whispered into her hair. "I never knew you could draw, you will have to explain why you hide it from me."

"You're welcome and I wasn't hiding it from anyone. It is something I have always done for fun and myself, I don't plan on ever doing it for more than that."

The kids came running over to Bella, "These are yours Bella. Open them!"

She opened my parents' gift first, it was a first edition of _The Nutcracker_. "Oh my, this is lovely. Thank you so much Carlisle and Esme." She was holding the book as if she was scared she would break it and you could hear the awe in her voice as she thanked them.

The kids were bouncing in their seats for her to open the present from me. I had told them what I was giving her and Emily said it was perfect. Emily had called Bella while she was watching a movie and during the conversation Bella told her it was one of her favorite Christmas stories. Bella opened the thin box and immediately squealed and put her arms around me. "You are too good to me. How did you know? Did Emily tell you?"

"No, I had this booked and bought before Emily told me about your phone conversation."

"Well, I love it." I had bought Bella tickets to the see _The Nutcracker_ performed in New York City on the 28th, we would be staying at The Carlyle. "Wait these tickets are in a few days, I thought we were flying to Seattle on the 27th?"

"No, on the 27th we will fly to New York and then on the 30th we fly back to Seattle with a layover in Chicago to pick up the kids."

She kissed me and said, "I love it Edward. Thank you so much. You need to be careful or you'll spoil me."

"You deserve to be spoiled Bella."

We cleaned up the mess and moved to the dining room for brunch. Tanya's parents would be arriving soon to see the kids and I don't think any of us were looking forward to it. I fully expected Tanya to show up with them so I prepared the kids for that. I didn't tell the kids not to mention Bella, I did tell them that we would be upstairs as I didn't want to see her parents or her. We were all dressed and waiting when the doorbell rang, Bella and I excused yourselves and went upstairs so the kids could visit with their other grandparents.

I took Bella to my room to show her the other present I got for her and to hopefully have some fun. "I have another present for Isabella."

"I have another one for you too Master. May I give you mine first?"

"You may" I answered her. She unzipped her pants and stepped out of them leaving her heels on and fuck she was wearing some type of garter belt with a black thong. I shifted in my chair and adjusted my hard on. She smirked and knew exactly what she was doing to me. She turned her back to me and pulled her sweater over her head, she was wearing a black leather corset that hugged her like a second skin. When she turned around and walked towards me is when I noticed her breasts were fully exposed and bouncing in a very sinful way. She lowered herself onto my lap and ran her fingers through my hair as she was grinding on my cock.

"I was talking to Peter and he mentioned the party that was being held for Valentine's Day, Master. I know you want to work up to being able to play at a party and I thought this might be a good start. If it pleases Master, I would wear what I have on now to the party. I want you to be proud of me and to please you."

So, she was ready to kick things up a notch at a play party. Hell yes I wanted to show her off, the question was how I would react to other men staring at her all night. I am pretty sure I can handle it and if not then either she would cover up or we would leave early.

"That would please me very much Isabella. Now, remove my pants and take care of the problem you created."

"With pleasure Master." She licked up my shaft as she removed my pants and boxers. She nestled my balls between her breasts and then really got to work on me.

"God you give good head kitten. I swear I would keep you under my desk to suck me off all the time if I could." She moaned and the vibrations around my cock sent a shiver down my spine. "Fuck yes baby make me cum." She deep throated me and used her teeth on the up stroke, I was very close. I slapped her ass, she moaned again and that was it. I grabbed her head and started fucking her mouth. "You have...such a...dirty mouth...kitten." I felt my balls tighten and warned her. "I'm gonna cum." I deep throated her on more time and held still as I shot my load down her throat. "Fuck yes...take it all...love your mouth." She licked me clean then sat back on her heels. I cradled her head in my hands and kissed her. "You are my own personal dream come true, a lady in public and my own private slut in the bedroom." She blushed and I loved it when it spread to her chest. I slapped her ass again, "Get on the bed Isabella, I can't wait to lick your pussy."

I unbuttoned my shirt and let it fall to the floor when I heard her intake of breath. "Do you like it?" I asked her. She nodded. "You may speak Isabella and get a closer look at it if you want." She got to her knees and moved to the end of the bed to get a better look at the tattoo I had gotten done right over my heart. The words, Owner of Isabella, were in red and intertwined throughout was a replica of her special occasion collar, black with the diamond.

"I love it Master. You changed the design some but I really like the collar wrapped around it." She moved back to the center of the bed but I noticed something in her eyes before she looked down, it looked like she was hurt by something.

I crawled onto the bed until I was holding her from behind. "What is wrong Isabella?" She shook her head. "Isabella I saw the look on your face, you like the tattoo but something about it bothers you. What is it?" She shook her head again. I moved her around until she was facing me. "Bella, from the start we have agreed on total honesty no matter how much one of us may not like it. As complicated as our situation is that is the only way for us to survive. Tell me why you are hurting?"

"I'm not hurting per say Edward, it's just when you showed me the design it said Isabella Swan and now it just says Isabella. I was taken off guard, that's all. I really do like it."

"Now this is when I get embarrassed and hope I don't scare you off. I didn't have a last name put on because the thought has started to cross my mind at odd times that maybe, someday your last name might be Cullen and having Swan on my chest would be hard to explain." Her eyes went wide as she looked at me. "I know we haven't talked about it and I am not ready to talk about it yet but it is an errant thought that won't go away and that is why I left your surname off."

A smile spread across her face and I considered the conversation over as I pushed her back on the bed. "No more talking Isabella," I said as I licked her slit and she moaned. "Mmmmm" I moaned into her. "You always taste so fucking good kitten." I was licking her lips and nipping at her clit as I held her hips still, she was squirming and moaning my name. I pushed my tongue in as far as I could and started to do my favorite alphabet game on her pussy. She was begging to cum before I got to the letter H and I gave her permission after the letter Q. Once she calmed down I rolled her over on her stomach and pulled the ropes out of my nightstand.

"What I have here is a set of hogtie ropes Isabella. I want to try this with you now because the next time we play at the cabin I want to hogtie and suspend you, then fuck you hard and fast that way." I noticed her breathing had picked up again. "Is that something you are looking forward to Isabella?" Silence. "You may answer."

"Yes Master."

I explained what I was doing as I tied her up. When I was done her breasts were being pushed out in the most erotic way and her pussy was on display for me. I pulled her nipple ring as I licked her clit causing her to shiver. "You look gorgeous tied up like this Isabella. One day I am going to take pictures of us in the playroom so you can see yourself as I do." As she moaned I wrapped my fingers around her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed.

I ran my fingers through her folds, "You need to be quiet kitten. We wouldn't want anyone to come up here to investigate any noises, would we?" She shook her head. I eased my cock into her slowly as I held her thighs pressed to my chest.

"Fuck" I hissed. "You are tight every fucking time Isabella." I pulled out and pushed back in slowly, rocking her body with the motion of my thrusts. "You are the best pussy I have ever been in kitten." Her juices were flowing from the angle and depth I was hitting in this position. I knew I was stroking her g-spot every time. "You can cum any time, my naughty girl." Four more strokes and I felt her clench around me and she bit her lip so she wouldn't cry out.

My cock was drenched in her juices and they were running down her belly due to the position she was in. "My slut likes this doesn't she? Good girls don't get like this Isabella. Good girls don't soak their Master's balls in cum. No they don't, only sluts do that and you my dear are one of the best. Aren't you?" I slapped the side of her ass when she didn't answer. "Answer me." I growled at her.

"Yes Master. I love being your slut...soaking your...cock...mmmm...love it."

"You are free to cum anytime as many times as you want. I am going to fuck you until you squirt for me kitten. Keep your voice down and enjoy the fucking kitten." Without warning I started fucking her hard, she was trying to keep the noise level down but it was hard. I felt her tighten around me and she buried her face in the bed as she came again, I did not let up on my pace.

"That's a good girl, but not what I want and you know it. Come on kitten, squirt for me like a good slut would." I pulled on her nipple ring and bit her calf. She was cumming again screaming a muffled "fucckkkk" into the bed.

I moved my hand and found her clit I pressed down until it was getting constant friction along my shaft. I was fucking her hard, I didn't know how much longer I could hold out and then I felt it. She was tightening again but it felt different this time. I rubbed her clit in circles as it pressed against my cock. She was moaning into the bed and desperately trying to do what I asked of her. She hadn't been this worked up in a while.

"That's it. I can feel it...yes...fucking do it kitten." I was pounding into to her harder, I would not let up until she gave me what I wanted. I felt her body start to tense, fuck yes here it comes, my balls started to tighten, her body was shaking with the strength of her orgasm. I felt it, the moment she started to squirt all over my balls I shot my cum into her in long her spurts and both of us were yelling "yes".

As soon as I was done I slipped the quick release knot out so she could stretch her arms and legs then collapsed on the bed next to her trying to steady my breathing. When my heart rate and breathing returned to normal I completely removed the ropes and began applying the lotion that would soothe her tired muscles. "I want us to speak freely now Isabella but be respectful."

"Yes, Master" she said softly.

"Did you enjoy that? Is there anything you would change?"

"I thoroughly enjoyed that Sir and the only thing I would change is I wish I could have been much more vocal."

I chuckled at her admission. "When we go to cabin you can be as vocal as you would like. How do you feel about doing this while suspended?"

"I think I would like that Sir but..."

I waited for her to continue, when she didn't I prompted her. "But?"

"Well, I think it would be more comfortable if my wrists and ankles were tied together in the front to be suspended rather than in the back, I think the arch of my back would hurt to much." She looked at me as if she had said something offensive and hurried on, "But I understand if it is not what you want and if you feel..."

I stopped her from talking. "Isabella, your comfort and safety are what matter most to me. Do not ever be shy about expressing your concerns to me. Of course I would tie them in the front. I also think we would start out on the whipping bench, the first time I suspend you I do not want you hanging very long and we would need something close to lower you on to should it become necessary. We will handle this as we have every other new step - together."

"Yes Master. I didn't mean to imply that I doubt you, I trust you - explicitly."

I kissed the center of her back before I spoke. "I want you to express your concerns and I do understand that your doubt comes from the unknown of something new and not that you doubt me. I will never take your trust for granted Isabella, I love you."

"I love you too Master."

I swatted her ass, "We need to get dressed, and I expect the kids to come find us soon."

"Do you think Tanya is down there with her parents?"

"I hope not but I honestly do not know."

As it turned out, to my surprise Tanya had not come with her parents, she wasn't even in Chicago. For our last day in Chicago the kids and I took Bella to the top of the Sears Tower, Adler Planetarium and the Garfield Park Conservatory, which she loved the best. Bella loved flowers. She loved to walk around and look at all the exotic ones but when it came to receiving them she loved the simple ones, tulips, daisy's, carnations. My girl loved and saw the beauty in the simple things and that included flowers.

I woke feeling almost giddy, Bella and I would fly to New York today. I loved the time all of us spent together, but with Bella in school private time with her was a luxury. A luxury I planned on enjoying for the next 3 days. I was in the kitchen getting breakfast when I heard my mother and Bella talking on the sun porch.

"That's not it Bella, at all. I understand exactly what Edward sees in you. You are a beautiful, intelligent, caring and compassionate woman, but I have to be honest and say I wish you were at least 10 years older. I see how happy Edward is and that is what I want for him and the kids but what happens when you want kids of your own or when Edward just gets too old for you. I mean when you are 40 he will be close to 60. I understand he is very handsome but I do not want to see him hurt when you realize that you can still be with a young handsome man when he starts to age and then leave him taking his..."

I could not believe my mother was saying this, what happened to her giving us a chance? I wished I had heard the beginning of this conversation to know what started it. Bella cut her off before she could continue.

"Mrs. Cullen I understand your apprehension, I do and frankly I was shocked when Edward told me about you giving us a chance so easily. I thought it was too good to be true and it turns out that feeling was correct. I understand you think I am a gold digger looking for an easy Sugar Daddy, that you think I took advantage of a man unhappy in his marriage as a means to an easy life and that because he is sexy as hell now I will turn to someone closer to my own age when he is older. But, what I don't think you understand is while that maybe your opinion of me it also speaks volumes about what you think of your son. You raised an amazing man and what your statements tells me is that you totally disregard the things that actually drew me to him. His caring and compassionate nature, his passion for music, the way he encourages the people around him to do whatever they want in life but to do it with no regrets, his beautiful mind that challenges me at every turn and his absolute respect and reverence for all things female. His looks are secondary to me and his money is a complete turn off. I realize you may not believe this but I had no idea Edward was a trust fund baby until we were on the plane to come here and I offered to sign any papers necessary to prove to...whoever that I didn't want his money. He refused to do that but, I don't think you will. Have the papers drawn up Mrs. Cullen, I don't know that Edward and I will ever marry or have kids of our own but I want you assured of the knowledge that even if we did I would not get a penny of his money or yours. I want to build a life with Edward, he is my reward. To me he is priceless. I will leave my address in Seattle in the room I am staying in, send me the papers. I won't lie to Edward if he outright asks me but I also can't hurt him by offering the information that his mother thinks the only he has to offer me, a gold-digging whore, is his money."

"Bella I did not mean to imply that..."

"Yes you did. You may be surprised that because of my age I picked up on it and embarrassed that my manners are not good enough to not call you on it but you did mean it. Now, if you will excuse me I need to pack and I will leave the address on the desk. Thank you for having me in your home."

I couldn't believe the conversation I just over heard and the hurt in Bella's voice. She wasn't angry by what my mother said but extremely hurt. Why didn't my mother come to me first? I was pissed when I went into the sunroom to confront my mother.

"If you send her those papers I will never forgive you. I will remove myself and the children from your life. I can not believe some of the things I heard you say."

She gasped at that, "You heard?"

"Yes I was in the kitchen getting breakfast. I told you that if you would just ask Bella about her history it would explain many things to you but no you just judged by her background that it must be money she is after. Does it even matter that the kids and I are happier than we have ever been and a hell of a lot happier then I was with Tanya?"

"But the public scrutiny and judgment when you tell everyone. What will you..."

"I don't care about that. The only people that could have stopped Bella and I being together were the kids and they are fully on board with us being a couple. We have not discussed marriage and kids but if I am lucky enough to have those things with her then you will need to accept that also."

"I am sorry Edward. I do see how happy you are and the kids obviously love her, I was trying to figure out her motives for being with..."

"Mom, I know what you were trying to figure out and as I have said ask her about things before you just go assuming things about her. While we are gone I do expect you to keep your opinion of her to yourself and not to try to get information out of the kids or sway how they feel about her. She doesn't deserve that. I love her mother, if you accept nothing else accept that."

I rose from the table to go back into the kitchen. "I meant what I said about those papers, if you send them to her I will cut off all contact. I have already chosen Bella, do not force me to prove that fact to you."

I went to Bella's room to talk her but Evan was in there questioning her about the ballet we were going to see in New York.

"Are you sure you like this stuff B.? I mean I can talk to Dad about the presents he gets you."

Bella laughed, "I love the presents your Dad gives me, little man."

"Really?"

"Yes, he gets them because he knows I like them not because he does."

"He doesn't like them?"

"I think he does a little but what he likes is seeing my so happy to get them."

"Kinda like when I make something and then can't wait to see if he likes it?"

"Just like that Evan."

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure"

"And you won't tell Dad?"

Bella sighed, "I can't promise that Evan. If it is something that has to do with school or your safety then I will definitely tell him. But if it is something about how you feel or think I won't tell him but I will encourage you to tell him. I can promise you this, I will tell you if I feel I have to tell him and we can do it together."

"When Grandma and Grandpa Denali were here yesterday they were saying things about how upset mom was that we don't live with her anymore and how she wanted Dad back but she thought he had a girlfriend and didn't we want mom and dad back together. It made me feel bad Bella."

"Why did you feel bad little man?"

"Because I didn't know she felt that way. I mean she never calls dad to see us and then she showed up with that guy at Thanksgiving. Then when she does see us she never stays the whole time and she doesn't even talk to me that much she is always asking Ethan and Emily questions about things. But I guess what really made me feel bad is I don't want dad to be with mom, he smiles more with you and even when you aren't there he is just more fun."

"Evan you shouldn't feel bad. Your grandparents, they should not have said those things to you and you need to remember that everything they hear they get from your mother. They didn't see how your dad was most of the time with your mom and they don't see how he is now. You have been here the whole time, so you would know what makes your dad and you happy. Don't ever feel bad for what you feel or want Evan and don't let other people make you feel bad either, even if they are your grandparents."

"Ok, will you tell Dad?"

"No, but I think you should. Your parents' divorcing is not your fault Evan just as it isn't your fault if your mom isn't happy now. Talk to your Dad Evan he will explain to you as much as he can. He loves you little man."

"I know and thanks B."

I knocked before they could realize I was there. I caught the quick look of hurt that crossed her face before she gave me her beautiful smile. I realized unless I ask she would never tell me about her conversation with my mother. The most beautiful person in my world didn't want me to think bad of my mother, the person who thought she was a whore. "Bella, we need to get going to the airport."

She jumped off the bed at me. "Ok, let me grab my bag. I can't wait for New York Edward, you really are to good to me."

I looked at her trying to convey how much I loved her. "No Bella, you are to good for me, you are the best part of me."

We went downstairs and I saw the kids and my parents waiting at the bottom for us. My mother looked as if she was going to face a firing squad. We kissed the kids goodbye and reminded them we would see them on the 30th. My father pulled Bella into a hug, he genuinely liked her. "Thank you for letting me use your library Carlisle, I could get lost in there for years."

She then turned to my mother and lightly touched her shoulder and smiled, "You have a lovely home Mrs. Cullen, thank you for having me for the holidays."

"Thank you for coming Bella." My mother said with a tight smile.

Bella and I were settling into first class when I received a text from my father asking if something had happened between Bella and Esme. I sent a message back telling him yes and he talk to mother about it. We arrived at The Carlyle and ordered room service for dinner. I had booked us The Tower Suite, it had a corner bedroom with a king size bed, marble bathrooms and a grand piano in the sitting area. After dinner we decided to relax in the garden tub, it looked like it could fit 8 people in it.

"Thank you for this Edward. The room is gorgeous and as much as I love spending time with the kids, having you to myself is a special treat too."

"I know what you mean about being alone but you deserve this Bella, for everything you have to put up with to be with me."

She turned around and straddled me. "Edward I love you. I would do anything to be with you."

I kissed her and held her face in my hands. "Bella, I heard part of your conversation on the sun porch with my mom." She sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"Which part?"

"The end of it. Were you going to tell me about it?" She shook her head no. "You have to know I will never allow anyone to talk to you like that Bella. What she said was wrong Bella and I know why you are with me. I came fully alive when you walked into my life Bella, I will not go back to that dreary existence to please her or anyone else."

"She is your mother Edward. If this is what she needs to feel as if she is protecting you then I will gladly do it."

"I'm not 15 anymore, I do not need her to protect me, especially from the woman who loves me. I will not have her hurt you like that. I told her not to send those papers, if she does I expect you to give them to me. Do you understand Isabella?"

Her eyes went wide, "Yes Master, I will give them to you."

I reached around and squeezed her ass, "Now let's go see what kind of music we can make on the piano." As it turns out we can make sweet, sweet music when we want too.

We lounged around the suite and had room service, resting up for the ballet tonight. I wanted Bella to enjoy this as much as she had the opera. I had to admit, in general, I didn't like the ballet or the opera but watching them with her and her enthusiasm made me appreciate them. It was not something I wanted to do more than a couple of times a year but I enjoyed doing them with Bella. She was exquisite in her floor length emerald green dress and it showed of her figure to perfection. I knew she would turn heads and hoped there would not be any incidents like at the opera. She had purchased me an emerald green bow tie that matched her dress and said it brought out the color of my eyes.

Bella loved the ballet, she had read the story and seen several movies but still said seeing it onstage was the only way to truly appreciate it. As we walked across the lobby at intermission I noticed men ogling her and women staring at her jealously. She was stunning but what set her apart was the air of confidence she was projecting, she knew she belonged by my side. As we returned to our seats I saw one woman that looked vaguely familiar and she was watching me as if she was trying to remember where she knew me from. When she pulled out her cell phone and looked to be taking a picture I turned Isabella towards our seats. I didn't see the woman again and put her out of my head and watched Bella enjoying the ballet.

For our last day in New York we explored. We saw the Statute of Liberty, went to the top of the Empire State Building and visited Times Square. I took her to Tavern on the Green for dinner and then a horse drawn carriage ride through Central Park during which it started to snow lightly. It made the night seem magical. We returned to the hotel where Bella rode me until we both were spent.

As we returned to Seattle Bella napped lightly, we had a stop in Chicago, we wouldn't change planes but we were picking up the kids. I was glad I wouldn't have to see my parents, I waited for the kids by the jet way then led them to our seats before the other passengers boarded.

I had received several calls from my mother while in New York trying to explain and make amends. I told her I wasn't the one she had to apologize too and then stopped answering her calls. The kids told us about what they had done on the flight to Seattle and Evan kept questioning Bella about the ballet to be sure she enjoyed it. At 8 he just did not understand how someone would willingly go to that type of thing.

When we arrived in Seattle we dropped Bella off at her apartment. The kids were disappointed that she wasn't going to Forks with us but she had an appointment with her advisor on Monday to discuss her last 2 quarters of school. Her last quarter most of her classes would count for her Master's and she needed to be sure everything was in order. I promised the kids we would come to Seattle during the weekend to visit her.

I called Bella when we reached Forks to let her know we 'arrived alive' as she liked to put it and I could tell something was off.

"Bella, is something wrong?"

"Not really wrong Edward but something is off."

"What do you mean?"

"It feels as if someone has been in the apartment and things are out of place."

"What do you mean things are out of place."

"It was small stuff, like a book I could have sworn I left in the bedroom was on the couch. I was sure I left the light over the sink on but it was off when I returned. I wasn't really concerned until..."

"Until what Bella, I need you to tell me."

"I opened the chest to return the toys we had taken and things were out of place."

"Are you sure you had returned them where they belonged?"

"Yes Sir, a sore ass once is all it took to remember where every single thing goes in that chest, it wasn't me." So I was more than a little anal about the toys we used, like she said it only took a toy out of place once for her to realize how serious I was about them.

"Don't Rose and Alice have a key, maybe they needed something?"

"Or were just being nosy. I will call them tomorrow and see if they were in here."

"Is anything missing?"

"Not that I can tell, tomorrow I will look more thoroughly and let you know."

"Goodnight Bella, I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Edward, sweet dreams."

Bella did ask Rose and Alice and they swore it wasn't them. Bella did notice a few things that were missing but nothing of importance. I told her to call Charlie and she didn't want to worry him over nothing so I called him myself. He agreed with me that she should not dismiss it so lightly, which is why I had just received an angry text.

_E-_

_Why do I have a locksmith and alarm company people on my doorstep? - B_

_B- _

_They are there to install your alarm system and new locks? - E_

_E-_

_Very funny, I told you it was nothing to worry about. - B_

_I-_

_It is my job to keep you safe - Master_

_Master -_

_Yes Sir_

_Isabella_

I hated to pull the Dom card on her but it is my job to keep her safe and I will do that however I see fit.

It was the first day back to school and when I walked in the office Mrs. Cope looked like that cat that swallowed the canary as she approached me. Then it hit me, the woman in New York at the ballet resembled Mrs. Cope. I looked to the picture on her desk, she should look like her unless I was mistaken they were sisters. I just hope the picture she took didn't show Bella clearly, this is not how we wanted to come out to the people of Forks.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review**

**Thanks for reading**


	10. The Third Year The Second Six Months

The Third Year - The Second Months

"Good Morning Mrs. Cope, how was your holiday?"

"Good Morning Headmaster, I had a pleasant holiday. How was yours, did you enjoy _The Nutcracker_?" The look on her face was too innocent, she was hoping to catch me off guard.

"Yes, I did. I thought that was your sister I saw taking a picture but I wasn't sure so I did not approach her." I saw her deflate right in front of me at not being able to ambush me.

"She sent me the picture, your date looks lovely." She pulled the picture up on her phone. It showed my face but it did not show a full profile of Bella, with her hair up like it was you couldn't recognize her.

"Yes, she is very lovely thank you." I turned to walk into my office.

"Does she live in Forks?"

"No, unfortunately she lives in Seattle." I didn't stop or turn around to answer her.

"So are you officially off the market again?"

"Yes I am. Please spread the word so the female teachers stop throwing themselves at me." She couldn't keep her mouth from hanging open at my bluntness and I shut my office door before I smiled. The women would either back off or try even harder knowing my girlfriend lived in Seattle.

My father called me a week after school started, I was refusing to take my mother's calls and he wanted to know why. So, I told him. I explained about the conversation I overheard between Bella and mother, then I explained my own confrontation with her.

"What bothers me most Dad is I told her before this visit that she should get Bella to explain her history, it would take care of most if not all of mother's worries. But she didn't do that, she assumed that because Bella isn't wealthy all she wants is my money. Bella has a full ride to UW and has acquired a full ride for her Master's there also. She has worked her ass off year round to achieve her Bachelor's in three years and if she stays on track she will get in Master's in a little over a year. I do not pay for any of her education or the rent on her apartment, that is a gift from her mother and step-father."

"I had no idea about this Edward. Esme did not tell me what was discussed, just that you overheard something and misinterpreted it."

"There was nothing to misinterpret. She said she would understand if when I get older Bella decided she wanted to be with a younger man. Then she proceeded to tell Bella she didn't understand what Bella's motives were for being with me if not money. Bella, however, told mother exactly what her reasons were and that my looks were secondary and my money was a turn off."

"Actually Edward I can see her saying something like that. Bella strikes me as the kind of person who wants to make it on her own because it means more to her."

"Exactly Dad. She had no idea I was a trust fund baby until we were almost to Chicago and then she promptly said she would sign any papers needed to be sure she did not have access to it. I declined her offer but she knew mother wouldn't so she made the same offer to her before leaving the sun porch. That was when I let mother know I heard the conversation and if she sent those papers to Bella I would cut off all contact with her. She tried to say I misunderstood but I didn't. At that point I walked away before I said something I would regret."

"I am so sorry Edward but you know she is very protective of you. I am sure she was just trying to look out for you."

"I do not need her to look out for me or the kids. I need her to open her eyes and see that we are the happiest we have ever been and that is because of Bella. I don't know why she won't just talk to Bella with an open mind. The kids love Bella and so do I, she will be in your lives for a long time if I have any say in the matter."

"Really, I didn't think things had progressed to that level yet."

"I have been seeing her for two and a half years Dad, of course I am serious about her. Neither of us is sure about marriage but we are both in this forever."

"What makes this better Edward? Your mother is beside herself because she can't see how to fix this."

"I have told her several times, she doesn't need to apologize to me she needs to apologize to Bella and don't try to tempt her with some expensive gift, that would only prove Bella's point that mother thinks it is all about the money."

"I guess that explains the book."

"What do you mean, what book?"

"The first edition of _The Nutcracker_ that we gave Bella, one of the maids found it in the room she stayed in after you left for New York. It was on the desk with her address lying on top of it. I didn't tell your mother because I wasn't sure what had happened between them."

"You will never get her to accept it now. Dad, she wasn't going to tell me about the conversation she had with mom. She told me she didn't want me to think ill of my mother who was looking out for me. She knows mom thinks of her as a gold digging whore and still she wanted me to be able to look at my mother with something other than disgust."

"To be honest Edward, I am not 100% sure what your mother's problem is with Bella but I do know it is more than what she is saying. I think she feels bad for not noticing things with Tanya. Now that I know more about what happened I will talk to her again. When she is ready to be open minded what do you suggest we do?"

"First, she must apologize to Bella, it may not matter to Bella but it does to me. She is graduating in June, start by attending that and work from there. I should warn you that when Bella is in town she stays with us as often as she does her Dad's so prepare mother appropriately."

"Thank you Edward, for being honest with me. I love you son."

"I love you too Dad."

After I hung up with my father I thought about what he said. I could understand my mother's need to feel as if she needed to protect us but she was going about it the wrong way.

January flew by, Tanya saw the kids once, Bella spent a weekend with me and the kids in Forks (a good time was had by all) and the teachers at school decided to double their efforts since I was now dating. I had politely turned down every offer for coffee, lunch, dinner, a movie and drinks until after a day of dealing with Newton's cocky asshole of a son and his buddies Lauren Mallory decided to push her luck too far before a staff meeting. I had turned her down three times this week before her latest offer.

"Listen Edward..."

"Miss Mallory, you may call me Headmaster or Mr. Cullen, you may not call me Edward. What can I do for you I need to finish setting up for the meeting."

"Well I was hoping we could have lunch together sometime next week?"

"Miss Mallory, I have already said no several times please stop asking."

"Ok then, let me just cut to the heart of things. You are a man, I'm a woman it can just be about sex if you would like."

I am sure the look on my face told her how disgusted I was with her offer since she backed away from me before I could respond. I looked around the room at the teachers there and decided I had finally hit my limit.

"Before I start the meeting I need to address the issue of harassment. When a man repeatedly asked out a woman or does so in sexually suggestive way, if the woman feels uncomfortable by these advances and says she is uncomfortable and they continue that is a form of sexually harassment." The women were nodding their heads. "Let me clue you ladies into something it is still sexual harassment if it is a woman asking a man out." That had several female teachers' eyes going wide. "I want to make this perfectly clear, I am not interested in dating anyone at this school. I have witnesses that I am saying no and please stop asking me, if you continue to ask me I will take it as harassment and act accordingly. Have I made myself perfectly clear?" There were mumbled yes' and nodded heads. "Good, let's get this meeting started then."

When I talked to Bella she laughed at what happened at the meeting. I swear sometimes that woman loved the position those women put me in. "How can you laugh about this Bella, it makes me very uncomfortable. For once can't you have a normal reaction and get jealous instead of enjoying my pain."

"I do get jealous Edward but I turn that anger into pity for the women who want you and can't have you because you are mine. Do you even realize what that says about the way you treat me? You have what, at least 5 women a week that ask you out, women that you turn down with me 4 hours away. The fact that I can laugh about this should let you know how confident I am in your love. I am only that confident because you show me everyday in many ways how much I mean to you and that they can never take you away from me. Can you honestly tell me that when we go out you don't get some type of satisfaction from knowing you have what some other men want?"

"Oh no, I definitely enjoy be able to look at those men and know you are mine. I see what you are saying but still, do you have to laugh at me?"

"To be honest I am laughing more at them but I will try to reign it in from now on."

"Thank you. Now did you have a chance to look at the links I sent you for the shirt and boots I want you to get for the play party?"

"Yes Sir."

"How do you feel about them and wearing the corset at the party?"

"I really like the boots. About the party I am nervous but mostly excited I think."

"Good. We will talk more on Friday when I am there before we go to the party but always remember I will not make you do something you don't want to."

"I know and believe it or not that makes it easier to do. I want to make you proud of me Master."

"I already am proud of you Isabella. I love you Bella."

"I love you too, goodnight."

Friday could not come quick enough for me, Isabella and I had not had a chance to play since Christmas and I was looking forward to it. Mrs. Call was going to stay with the kids, they liked her and she enjoyed looking after them. The plan was for her to watch them for after school on Friday until Sunday afternoon. I was hoping to stay two nights in Seattle. The kids wanted to see Bella but understood that we needed time alone also, well Emily and Ethan did anyway.

The closer I got to Seattle the more excited I became. I couldn't wait to see Bella in her outfit. The boots I made her buy resembled go-go boots but with in a soft black leather and the shirt was nothing more than a triangle of black leather that tied by one strap in the back. Put those with her corset, skirt and stockings and I was sure she would look like my biker bitch, especially with the leather jacket I had for her. I couldn't get that picture out of my mind, it turned me on so much I actually purchased her another collar for play parties, it was black leather and said Cullen's Bitch across the front in small diamonds. I had owned a motorcycle in college, hmmm maybe I needed to invest in a Harley. I was getting hard just thinking about fucking her on it.

I let myself into the apartment and about lost it in my pants when she walked down the hall towards me, she looked as if she had just stepped out of the fantasy I had on the drive here. As she knelt in front of me I got harder and knew we would have to take care of this problem before we left or else it would be a short night.

"Hello Isabella. I have missed you." Silence "You may speak."

"Good evening Master, I have missed you too."

"I have something for you. A new collar that you will only wear at play parties unless I say otherwise." I held the collar up, "take a look little girl." She lifted her head and a smile spread across her face when she got a good look at it. I removed her everyday collar and locked the new one into place. "Do you like it? You may speak."

"I love it Master. Thank you."

"You have presented me with a problem Isabella and I expect you to take care of it." Her eyes shot to my hard on and she licked her lips. "You need to make this fast kitten I do not want to be late tonight." She unzipped my leather pants and licked me from base to tip when my cock sprung out at her. She engulfed me with her hot mouth and started moaning, she loved to suck me off and it is what made her sooo good at it. "Damn you give good head Isabella." She started sucking harder and picked up her pace. "That's it girl, make me cum." She placed her hands on my hips and was going faster, deep throating me every time. "Fuck kitten I'm gonna cum." I grabbed her head to hold her still, pumped into her mouth twice and then let go. "Yesss baby...take it all...love my cum...don't you little girl..." She hummed around me as she swallowed the last bit. She licked me clean then put me back in my pants. I held a hand out to help her up.

"Let's go baby we can talk in the car." When I helped her into her jacket she realized it was identical to the one I was wearing.

"Isabella I want us to speak freely now." She nodded. "Are you still comfortable removing your skirt and shirt tonight?"

"Yes, I'm a little nervous but I want to do this."

"Ok. If it becomes too uncomfortable for you use your safe word and we will discuss things."

"Yes Master."

"When I am sitting I expect you to be kneeling next to me in your resting position."

"Not my waiting position Master?"

"No, your waiting position forces your breasts out and I don't think I am ready for the reaction that may cause your resting position will leave you exposed enough." I saw the confused look on her face. "Isabella I am a very possessive man, you know this, I will never share you or allow another man to touch you. I am nervous about tonight also because I don't know how I will react to having other men looking at you. If I pull you aside and tell you to dress remember it maybe because I am uncomfortable and not due to anything you have done wrong."

"Yes Master, I just want to please you."

"You do please me Isabella, very much."

The party this year was being held at Peter and Charlotte's, he showed us where to put our coats and explained what demonstrations would be in the different rooms. I had Isabella remove her skirt and shirt before we went to join the party. In just the corset her tattoo was visible and fuck if that wasn't a turn on. When she turned to face me, damn I had forgotten about her nipple ring and the E and C charms hanging off of it had me hard again.

We walked into the great room where most of the Dom's were and I greeted some of the Dom's I had met at previous events. I sat down near Thomas and Matt, they also had backgrounds in education and I enjoyed talking to them. They greeted Isabella and after looking to me for the ok she responded to them, "Hello Sirs."

"For a couple that doesn't get out to socialize often you two seem to be doing great Edward." Thomas said.

"Thank you. I am very happy with Isabella." I said as I laid my hand on her head. Peter was the only Dom who knew the entire story of how Isabella and I came to be but I counted Thomas and Matt as friends so they knew part of the story and that we did not have many opportunities to get together with her in school. Matt was the one who told me about the hog tie rope set.

The demonstrations were starting and I wanted to watch the one involving hot wax. I sat down and positioned Isabella in front of me so I could whisper in her ear. In this instance the Dom and sub were both male, he was explaining that his sub was new to hot wax so he started out by pouring small amounts on his stomach, thighs and arms before moving to the more sensitive areas. I leaned in closer to Isabella as the Dom poured hot wax on his sub's nipple. "Would you like that Isabella?" I was rolling one of her nipples between my fingers. "I would love to do that to you, I think you would find it very pleasurable." She nodded her head. A loud moan drew our attention back to the stage, the Dom was dribbling wax on his sub's balls and the sub loved it. I leaned into her again, "I would love to do that to our clit and pussy lips." I tugged on her nipple ring and she whimpered.

After the demo was over I led her back to where Peter and Thomas were sitting with their subs and began discussing what we had just seen. They explained about the different types of wax that were available to use and the reactions they had gotten from their subs on them. Charlotte asked Peter is she could take Isabella and Kyle around to meet some of the other subs attending. After gaining permission from me and Thomas I watched her led them over to a group of subs by the refreshment table. I watched as she interacted with the other subs and she seemed to be enjoying herself. I also looked around the room and noticed several Dom's glancing at her without being disrespectful to their own subs. Before coming here I thought the attention she would garner would upset me so I was pleasantly surprised when all I felt was a sense of pride that she was mine.

Isabella had been with the other subs for about 15 minutes when two Dom's approached Peter asking who her Dom was and he pointed to me. They introduced themselves as Felix and Demetri and asked if we would be interested in joining them in their play rooms sometime.

"My apologies gentlemen but I do not share so I have to decline your invitation."

They chuckled and Felix said, "I tried to tell Demetri that whoever her Dom was probably wouldn't share. She is beautiful, why would you want to share?"

"Exactly, she is for me alone."

"It never hurts to ask." Demetri said.

We stayed another hour before saying our goodbyes to go back to the apartment. Isabella mentioned on the way that she had been invited to attend gatherings they held monthly, just subs. "That is fine, I think it may be good for you to talk to other subs. There are things they will understand that someone outside the lifestyle won't."

"Thank you Master."

When we arrived at the apartment I sent her into the bathroom to strip while I readied what I needed in the room. When she walked into the room I could see her nipples were hard and she was pressing her legs together. I walked behind her and ran my finger through her folds. "Someone enjoyed what they saw tonight?" Silence. I rubbed her clit gently. "Remove my clothes kitten." Once I was naked I went and laid in the middle of the bed.

"Come here Isabella, I am missing your mouth again." She went to crawl between my legs and I pulled her around so we were in a 69 position. "I am very proud of you kitten. You did very well at the party. Be as vocal as you like and cum when you are ready my naughty girl." I pulled the double vibrator out from under the pillows and the lube. She couldn't see it because she was working my cock good. She hadn't seen this double yet it had the added bonus of a clit stimulator. I started to insert the vibrator slowly and she gave a deep moan when she realized it was a double. Once it was fully in her I waited so she could adjust to the feeling. I clicked the vibrator on and she was screaming around my cock. "Fuuckkk baby that is good." I was slowly rocking it in and out of her as I played with her nipple ring. She was moving faster on me now and breathing heavily through her nose. I hit the button for the clit stimulator and I felt her moan 'fucckkkk' at the same time as her cum started running down her thighs onto my face. I was licking her thighs as I started pumping the vibrator in and out of her roughly and as she came again she tugged on my balls and swallowed around my cock, pressing her teeth in at the base. "Mother fucker kitten, I'm cumming."

I pulled the vibrator out of her and moved her to the side of the bed. I went and ran us a bath when I returned to the bedroom to get her she was laying in the same position with a smile on her face. I chuckled and picked her up, "Let's go get a bath naughty girl."

"Mmm ok Master." She looked very satisfied.

Once I had her situated leaning against my chest I started the conversation about tonight. "Did you feel comfortable at the party tonight Isabella?"

"I was self conscious at first but after about 30 minutes I relaxed. When I realized people weren't staring at my chest and others were naked I calmed down. By the time Charlotte took us to meet the other subs I had forgotten what I was wearing and just enjoyed the evening."

"So you would be fine doing it again?"

"Yes Master."

"I should tell you I was approached by two Dom's tonight who asked if we would like to join them in their playroom." Her eyes were as big as saucers now and she was holding her breath. "I told them I never share so I would have to decline their offer." She relaxed back into me.

"Thank you Master. I guess I should tell you that I had several subs in the group asked if we played with other couples. I told them no we have a strict no sharing policy. They were very disappointed."

Something in the way she said it made me think there was more to this then she was saying. "Have you changed your mind? Is that something you are interested in doing now?"

"No, I think it is funny that one of the most disappointed was Master Thomas' sub, Kyle."

"What?"

"Oh yes, Kyle would love to play with you Master."

"Never going to happen Isabella. No one touches you but me and I do not want anyone touching me but you, female or male." She giggled and I pinched her nipple in reprimand.

"Sorry Master."

"How do you feel about the wax?"

"I would love to try it Master. I was most interested in the part where he said it can be even more pleasurable pulling it off. I wonder what it would do with my nipple ring though, I may have to remove it before hand."

We got out of the tub and dried off. I exchanged her collar for the everyday one and we crawled into bed. I pulled her close to me and inhaled her scent, I wanted to be able to do this for the rest of my life.

We woke up late so I took Bella to brunch at the 14 Carrot Cafe. I loved being able to go out with her and not have to worry about who might see us. We were discussing the timeline of her Master's program when Alice and Rosalie walked in, Bella hadn't seen them yet because of how she was seated but I could tell they had seen us.

"Bella, Alice and Rosalie just walked in and it looks like they are coming over here."

"Great, I just hope they can keep it civil in public."

"I thought things were better between the three..."

"Hey Bella, Mr. Cullen." Alice said.

"Please call me Edward." I told them. They just looked at me and then turned back to Bella.

"Can we come over later and talk to you Bella? We would like to just talk this out and then put it behind us." Rosalie asked.

"That's fine. We were just getting ready to leave so feel free to come over anytime."

"Umm we wanted to talk to you alone Bella. If that's ok?" Alice asked.

"Sure but you will need to come over Sunday afternoon and call first." Bella and I got up to leave.

"See you then Bella." They said together as we walked out to my car. I waited until we were back at the apartment to start the conversation. When we walked in Bella went straight to the couch, I don't think she wanted to have this conversation.

"Bella, what exactly is happening between the three of you?"

"Honestly I don't even know anymore. When we first came back everything seemed fine but they get weird if I mention you or something we did together." She looked angry and hurt.

"Talk to me baby, I want to help if I can. They are your closest friends."

"That's just it Edward, I'm not sure they are my closest friends, at least not anymore. In high school I went out and dated guys, I explained this to you in reality it was part of the research I was doing. They would give me crap about not partying and being a virgin but it was good natured and ultimately I knew they had my back. Then we go to college and yeah they want me to party and hook up but Emmett and Jasper distract them pretty fast and I escape home before the know I'm gone. They still don't give me too much crap about it but it started to make me wonder if they know me at all. I don't like partying, I don't want to hook up can't they see that. They think I am a meek, mild, shy, naive girl because I have always gone along with what they wanted."

I scoffed at that. "Maybe you should show them the video you made of us that would cure them of those thoughts." She slapped me on the arm.

"Stop that, I am not showing that to anyone. Back to my story, they knew I was seeing someone and that it was complicated and I thought they accepted that. They didn't become...hostile until they found out it was you."

I pulled her into my lap. "Do you know why that is Bella?" She wouldn't look at me so I lifted her chin. "Are you blushing little girl? What do they think that would cause this reaction?"

"They haven't admitted to anything but from what they have said I think they are jealous of what we or I have and that is you. I wasn't the only one to notice how you treat women or your general nature. Trust me when I say you are the star in a lot of women's fantasies, Alice and Rose were no different. They see me living the life the 3 of us used to talk about, without any of the problems they have had with Jasper and Emmett. What they are not taking into consideration is that we have had other problems along the way, Tanya and not being able to see each other much. They don't know about that stuff because I don't tell them, all they see is the now and they should remember it took 3 years to get here."

I chuckled, "Don't tell me any more details about what women think of me. I only care what you think of me. I hope you can work this out with them Bella."

"I want to but they are not use to having to compromise with me and that is what it is going to take to get past this. I will not be their doormat. We will never get 100% back to what we were, I know that. Too much as happened and it hurts to know their opinion of me was never what I thought it was."

"I see you clearly Bella, don't ever think I don't. I love you."

"I know you do Edward, I love you too. Can we just go to bed so you can hold me?"

"Sure sweetheart, holding you is my second favorite thing to do when we are in bed."

"Pervert." She said as I carried her to bed but at least she smiled.

I thought about Bella and I's conversation on the drive back to Fork's. While it made sense I couldn't believe that was their whole motivation for being angry. I was sure there was something more, maybe Bella was too embarrassed to tell me or she didn't know herself. I did hope they could work it out but I also realized they had hurt Bella much worse than they probably realized. I wasn't sure she would ever invite them to anything we attended as a couple, seeing us as a couple just increased their hostility. When I called Bella later she said they talked and they agreed, once again, to give us a chance. Bella didn't sound convinced anything had changed and neither was I.

February moved into March and the speculation was still high as to whom I was dating but the number of women hitting on me had dropped dramatically. Bella had registered for her last quarter of classes as an undergraduate and two of them would be counting towards her Master's degree. The program she was set on would have her achieving her master's in one year. I was very proud of her, if she stayed on course she would graduate summa cum laude at the top of her class. We were all taking a vacation for spring break this year. The kids had never taken a real vacation, normally going to Chicago for breaks but this year I booked an actual vacation for the 5 of us. All I would tell them was to pack for warm weather.

Spring break was at the end March this year and it was raining as we boarded the plane in Seattle to Cape Canaveral. They looked confused but I shuffled them on the plane knowing they would figure it out soon. They weren't as smart as I thought, it wasn't until we pulled up to the dock that they realized we were going on a cruise, a Disney Cruise on the ship Disney Wonder. It was a 5 night Bahamian cruise. We were staying in the Royal Suite, it was the only stateroom with two bedrooms. It also boasted a private veranda with a jacuzzi and a large garden tub in the master bathroom. They looks on their faces as they stared up at the ship were priceless. The kids loved the ship and they should, almost everything was geared toward them. Emily loved the fact that there was a dance club for teens that her brothers couldn't get into. Ethan loved the arcades and water slides and Evan loved meeting the characters and the group activities planned for kids his age. Bella and I loved the fact that there was a pool that was adults only, it helped to escape all the kids and not just my own.

The kids had quite a bit of freedom on the ship and I was fine with that until the night I saw Emily walking on deck holding hands with a boy. I was on our veranda when I saw them and walked through the cabin with what I am sure was an angry face when Bella stopped me and asked what was wrong.

"I just saw Emily walking on the deck with a boy holding hands and he looked like he had to be 16. I am going down there to put a stop to it."

Bella moved so she was blocking the door. "No, you are not. You will just embarrass her if you do that. You are going to sit down, calm down and not say a word to her when she gets back."

"She is too young for this Bella. Do you have any idea what could happen to her?"

"Yes I do, if she is lucky she may get her first kiss."

"Exactly, he must be stopped." I tried to move to the door again. Bella blocked me and that is when I realized Ethan and Evan had come into the living room to watch Bella and I argue over Emily and the boy.

"I will not let you do that Edward. I mean it. Charlie did to me the exact thing you want to do to Emily. I was mortified, I was teased relentlessly at school when word got out and I didn't talk to my father for two months."

"It will be worth it to know she is safe and not being taken advantage of." If I had been in a better frame of mind I would have found the boys reaction funny. They looked as if they were watching a tennis match with the turning of their heads. Bella moved out of my way and I immediately stepped towards the door.

"Fine but know this, I speak from experience, she will be very angry with you and so will I. Emily will forgive for this before I do." Then she sat down on the couch and waited for me to decide what I was going to do. The boys were looking at me with wide eyes waiting also. I went and sat by Bella slumping into the couch.

"So what do I do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Exactly. Edward I understand you think he is going to take advantage of her but by stopping this you are telling Emily you don't trust her decisions. That she is too young and silly to understand what that boy wants. Trust me she understands and will only go as far as she is comfortable with. Trust her Edward, she will not disappoint you."

Emily returned to the cabin about an hour later. I heard her and Bella talking about him and she did get her first kiss. Bella did manage to get out of her everything that I wanted to know while warning her to never do more than she wanted and not be pushed into anything. It was later that night when Bella and I were in the jacuzzi that we overheard Ethan telling Emily about the disagreement we had earlier when I saw Emily holding hands with the boy. I was very grateful Bella had been to stop me when I heard her response.

"Thank god Bella stopped him that would have been beyond embarrassing. I mean doesn't he trust me? I know better then to do more than kiss. Geesh thanks for the vote of confidence Dad."

Bella gave me her 'I told you so' look and I may have actually blushed before she crawled in my lap and gave me a kiss that had me carrying her into our bedroom 5 minutes later.

It was the last night of the cruise and all of us had a great time. We had toured Nassau on our day there and the private Disney Island, Castaway Cay, was unbelievable. We snorkeled with sting rays and other fish, explored the island but the kids loved the big water trikes the best. I had just checked to be sure the kids were asleep before crawling in bed with Bella, we needed to be up early to disembark in the morning, she wasn't in the bedroom. I found her in the jacuzzi with a bottle of wine and 2 glasses.

"Aren't the stars beautiful Edward? I never miss seeing them in cloudy Seattle until I see them like this."

I slid in the tub. "They are beautiful but they pale next to the beauty I see before me."

She turned and moved across the tub to straddle my lap. "Do you have any idea how much I love you? How complete you make my life? Sometimes when I think back to 3 years ago, my heart aches to think you may have said no to me. I honestly don't know where I would be now if you hadn't wanted me."

"Wanting you was never a question for me Bella. The question was did I have the guts to reach out and take something I wanted so badly but didn't feel I deserved. Could I pull you into the hell my life was then. You were and are a balm that soothes my soul and once I accepted that, I couldn't let you go no matter how selfish it was."

She removed my board shorts and stroked my cock slowly. "But you did and do deserve me, you are all I have ever wanted." I pulled the strings on her bikini to remove her bottoms. She had been careful to wear a one piece in public to cover her tattoo.

"You, my Bella, are all I wanted and didn't know to ask for when I was younger. I thank god everyday for giving you to me."

She rose up and carefully sunk down on me, both of us groaning at the depth of our connection. She started sliding up and down on my length and it felt incredible. "You are my best friend Edward, my protector, my cheering section, my lover and the half that makes me whole. I love you."

I could tell we were both getting close with out ever picking up our pace, it felt as if our souls were connecting. "I love you Bella. You are my best friend, my conscience, my lover, my submissive and someday my wife. I know we aren't ready yet but I want that Bella. I want to call you my wife and I want to give you a baby." She came with a sigh and I followed right behind her. I held her close and rubbed her back. "I meant what I said Bella, I want it all with you, please tell me you will at least think about it."

"I don't need to think about Edward, I want it all with you too, I always have. My fears and insecurities about marriage have never been about you or how I feel about you. There is no one in my life I trust like I do you, when you are ready so am I. Together we can make anything work."

"Together," I whispered to her as I carried her to bed to make love to her again.

After returning from Spring Break Bella and I talked about exactly how to make it public knowledge in Forks that we were together, it was a small town that didn't offer much to do. We finally decided that when she was in town we would do things in Port Angeles, it offered more and at any given time several people from Forks were there. We were going to start at Easter.

The kids and I had been attending a Lutheran church in Port Angeles. I had been raised Catholic but it was too stringent for me. We would all attend the early service on Easter Sunday and then have lunch at my house, Bella had been soaking a Virginia Ham that looked to be delicious when it was baked.

When we pulled into the church parking lot I was not surprised to see Charlie and Sue waiting for us, they wanted to offer support if needed. I had warned Bella that half the congregation was from Forks so she wouldn't be overwhelmed. The whispers started when we walked in and continued until the service started. After the service the whispers picked up again and the gawking but no one approached us. It wouldn't occur to me until later that with her barely being in town the last 3 years and the changes to her physically, her body had matured, that people wouldn't recognize her. Lunch was as good as it had looked and Bella had to return to Seattle not long after. Monday is when it started.

Mrs. Cope and several teachers were in the office when I arrived...gossiping about me.

"Good morning ladies. Did you have a nice Easter?"

"Yes Headmaster, how was your Easter?" Mrs. Cope asked.

"Fine thank you for asking." I was trying to get to office before the inquisition came.

"I heard you family was at church yesterday with your girlfriend." Mrs. Cope asked again. Apparently she had been appointed to question me.

"Yes, it was a nice service."

"I thought she didn't live around here?"

"She doesn't she lives in Seattle but was visiting for the holiday."

"People are saying she is very young." I just looked at her, when she didn't say anything else I turned again to go to my office.

"How did you meet her?"

I sighed again and turned back to them, "She is from Forks and graduating from UW in June."

"Oh I didn't realize she was from Forks, no one recognized her."

"Well she is, her father and his girlfriend attended the service with us. Now if there is nothing else we need to start the school day." That got everyone moving out of the office but it was just the beginning of the talk. As I would moved through the halls you could hearing the students talking about how I was 'banging a young hottie'. The boys were wondering what she would want with me while the girls were speculating if they could get me given that I 'liked them young'. It was a disturbing day that continued after everyone was at home.

After dinner Emily and Ethan recounted how several teachers had mentioned us being at church with my girlfriend, they wanted to know who she was. Emily in true teenager fashion told them it was none of their business. Ethan asked them why they wanted to know and when they couldn't give him and answer he walked away from them. Evan's teacher was sneakier since our conversation and asked if he enjoyed the holiday and she was glad my girlfriend could attend church with us. Evan response was "yeah, Bella is great." And now they had a name.

It took a week for Tanya to get a hold of me. She had been calling and I had been avoiding her having the kids answer and talk to her. She finally wised up and called at 5 in the morning, I answered my cell phone without looking at the name but I recognized the screech.

"How young is she Edward? How could you do that to me?"

"We have been divorced for a year Tanya, I am not doing anything to you. You cheated on me not the other way around and she is older than Seth was when you started fucking him." She was trying to talk but not making much sense, I began to wonder if she was drunk or high on something. "This conversation is over Tanya, do not call me about this. Are you even interested in the kids? You need to clean yourself up before I take you back to court and have your rights terminated." She was still yelling when I hung up on her.

As the weeks passed I talked to my attorney about what I would need to have Tanya's rights terminated. Charlie was amused by the fact that everyone wondered who Bella was and never considered it could be his daughter, she was the only Bella in Forks. The junior class approached me about being a chaperone for the prom and I considered doing it and bringing Bella as my date but she turned me down stating that definitely is the wrong way for people to find out who she was. Bella was very amused by the local gossip and a little surprised people were that dense.

When we called my mother on Mother's Day is when my dad told me they planned on coming to see Bella graduate. He said he had spoken to my mother and while he understood the reasoning of why she had said those things to Bella she was out of line and she hoped to make amends in June. I explained the graduation would be in Seattle and we would all be staying at the Fairmont that weekend. I had tried to get in touch with Tanya so she could see the kids on Mother's Day but she never returned my calls.

It was a few days after Mother's Day when I walked past Evan's room , he was sitting on his bed looking at the cards he had made for Tanya and Bella. "What's wrong son?"

"Nothing Dad." Something was definitely wrong.

"You can tell me anything Ev. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to hurt anyone feelings."

"Whose feelings would you hurt?"

"Mom's."

"How would you do that buddy?" He turned to look at me and his face was sad before he got a look of determination.

"I want Bella to be my mom. I mean I know she can't be my **mom** mom because I didn't come from her belly but I love her dad. She does more for me than mom ever did and I wish I could let her know that."

This was not the conversation I was expecting to have with my 9 year old son. "Bella knows you love her Evan."

"I know that dad but I want her with us all the time and I want to call her mom. I want her to know I love her that much."

"She does know you love her that much Ev, trust me she does. One more year buddy and Bella will be with us all the time. She wants to finish her Master's and that takes one more year."

"Ok, I will wait one more year but I am still going to tell her I love like a mom next time I see her." I ruffled his hair as I stood to leave.

"You do that buddy and watch how big her smile gets, she loves you the same way Evan."

I was walking through the door when he called out to me. "Dad? Emily and Ethan think of her the same way. They may not say it but I know they do."

"So do I Ev and so does Bella."

Bella did come to Forks the weekend of the prom and since she refused to be my date I settle for taking her to dinner in Port Angeles. Charlie and Sue came to sit with the kids while we went to _Bella Italia_. I actually took her here to relax and because I didn't expect to run into from Forks. When we entered I saw several couples that would be attending the prom as well as the Uley's and the Masen's. Bella gave me a look as I waited by her chair and I whispered, "I swear I picked this place because I wasn't expecting to see anyone we knew. I figured the prom goers would be someplace fancier."

"It's fine Edward. We aren't hiding anymore and if we want to be open about our relationship now then we need to be places people will see us. I would rather do it this way a few people at a time instead of the entire town at once."

The kids were pointing at us trying to figure out who I was with while the other couples looked at us briefly then returned to their dinner, which I was grateful for. Bella and I were able to enjoy a nice dinner and I told her about my parents coming for her graduation.

"My mom wants the chance to makes amends for what happened at Christmas. She knows she was way out of line to talk to you like that."

"Edward I understood then and I still do why she did it. She can think what she wants about me. What I didn't like was the way it also reflected on you. You have a lot to offer any woman, I am just the lucky one that shares it with you."

"I'm the lucky one baby, you saw past the money and misery to the real me and I will always love you for that."

"I meant to thank you for the flowers earlier Edward but I forget, they are gorgeous."

"What flowers?"

"The roses that you had delivered to the apartment before I left for Forks."

"Bella I didn't send you flowers."

"Oh but the card said to the one I love."

"I don't like this, have you gotten anything else and thought it was from me?"

"No. When we get back to the house I'll tell Charlie about it but I doubt anything can be done now."

I let it drop before I freaked her out and we started to discuss the summer. Bella would be doing her Master's Essay and student teaching hours over the summer. The first session she would be at Port Angeles Community College and the second would be done in Seattle. I couldn't wait to have her close for 6 weeks.

When we returned to the house we told Charlie about the flowers. Bella was right not a lot could be done but he wanted her to bag and mail him the card in case he could get prints from it. The next time she wasn't suppose to touch anything and call the police immediately. Charlie had some friends on the Seattle force he was going to give Bella their information to call directly. While it didn't solve the problem it did make me feel slightly better.

I was surprised when I returned to school on Monday that there weren't new rumors. It seems the Uley's and Masen's had not told anyone about seeing us on Saturday night. I did hear more rumors from the boys who had seen us and they all agreed Bella was 'a hot one'. People were starting to realize they knew her but couldn't remember from where.

Before I knew it graduation was upon us and she was graduating summa and was in the top 1% of her class. I was taking Bella's present to Seattle, I knew she would love it. She would complain about the price and tell me it was too much but I knew she secretly wanted this - bad. We checked into the Cascade Suite at the Fairmont and waited for my parents to arrive. The ceremony was early tomorrow morning so after dinner Bella returned to the apartment. Dinner was nice but things were awkward between Bella and Esme. After dinner I asked her if she planned on trying to fix things with Bella.

"Mom I need to know if you are even going to try to be objective about Bella. If you can't, that is fine but I won't have her put her herself out there and try if you aren't going to. She doesn't deserve that and I would rather keep you two apart then be subjected to another strained dinner. Plus this is her weekend, she has worked really hard to get to today for me, for us and if you can't at least appreciate her efforts than I prefer you just stay at the hotel tomorrow and not spoil what should be her day."

"Edward, I am trying..."

"No, you aren't. You didn't initiate conversation once with her, ignored some of the questions she asked you and never apologized for what happened at Christmas. Do you even recognize that she makes these efforts for me and the kids. She doesn't want them to question why you don't like her."

"I bet she doesn't want..."

"Esme stop this, you promised to be open minded about this." My father said walking into the room.

"If I could understand why it has to be Edward. Isn't there someone her own age that she can..."

"I have told you to talk to her about this, why won't you do that?" I shouted at her.

There was a knock on the door and I was surprised when my father opened it to Charlie.

"Charlie what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to your parents, more specifically your mother Edward."

"First I want to say Bella has know idea I am here and she would have my head if she did. I am not sure what exactly is happening or the problem you seem to have with Bella Mrs. Cullen but I do there is one. My guess is you think she is either a gold digger or a home wrecker and neither of those assumptions is true but to learn that you would have to actually take a chance and learn who she is. To be honest I had a problem with them at first but my anger was geared towards Edward who should have known better than to get involved with a 19 year old girl. But I have seen them together more then you have and I knew Edward before they became involved. I can tell you they make each other very happy. I recently told Edward they are like 2 pieces of a puzzle, better together than apart. And those kids, they love Bella and she loves them. I would like to think that in the end you just want all of them happy."

Charlie paused to see if my mother wanted to say anything. She remained seated to stunned to talk.

"Tomorrow is a big day for Bella and I would appreciate it if you could at least acknowledge what she has achieved and allow her to have this day. Go back to hating her the day after tomorrow if you feel you need too. I raised Bella and we are very close so I speak from that knowledge when I tell you she loves Edward and his kids and your hatred of her will not stop her from being with them."

Charlie stood and said, "Have a good night."

When the door closed my mother finally got her voice back. "How dare he come in here and talk to me like that."

"Esme, he is putting the needs of his child first by talking to you. Can you say you are doing the same thing?" my father asked.

I said good night to my parents and returned to the suite hoping that if she attended my mother behaved herself. Something Charlie said stuck with me. Didn't she just want us all happy?

I wasn't able to see Bella before the ceremony but we did text back and forth several times. I knew she was graduating summa but I didn't know she was one of the top in her class and would be giving a speech until I looked at the program. From the proud look on Charlie's face he hadn't known either. Bella's speech was great. It was about taking the reigns in your life and not waiting for things to happen. That once you decide you want something to go after it whole-heartedly and not to let the setbacks along the way deter you from your goal. I kept glancing at my mother to see if she was receiving the message Bella was sending. It looked as if she was but I couldn't tell if she was getting the message or just getting pissed off.

When Bella walked across the stage to receive her diploma she was wearing her brightest smile. She was proud of what she had done and it showed. The kids were yelling and whistling for her as she waved to them. After the ceremony was over we all went to Anthony's Homeport at Shilshole Bay for brunch. The lids were excited talking about the ceremony and the fact that Bella would be in Forks for the next 7 weeks. They had never had so much access to her at one time. Charlie and Sue kept conversation going with Bella and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves except for my mother. She was putting up a better front but she seemed to just be sitting there and observing everything. Maybe if she took a good look she would see how happy Bella made us and how she fit in perfectly.

I told Bella her present was waiting at the apartment for her and the kids were jumping with excitement for her to see it. The adults decided they wanted to see it too if they kids were that excited so we loaded into the cars and set off for the apartment. She could see it as soon as we turned onto her street, it was sitting right in the middle of her lawn. She was out before I even parked the car.

"Oh. my god. Edward!" She yelled. She was running towards me and jumped up into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist and kissing me senseless before I closed my car door. "I love it. It is too expensive and I should be upset with you but I love it and I'm keeping it. Thank you so much. I love you Edward." Then she jumped down and ran over to her present, a 2011 Horizon Blue Mini Cooper Convertible - loaded with all the extras and the license plate said Isabella. The top was down and there was a big red bow on the windshield. She was leaning in looking over all the buttons when I came up behind her.

"You deserve it baby, I am very proud of you." I told her before I kissed her.

"Thank you Edward, I love it I really do."

"I knew you would Bella."

"She should love it and what happened to it not being about money." My mother grumbled softly but we still heard her. I was turning around to respond when we heard from the porch.

"Emily why doesn't Grandma like Bella? I love her, she won't go away will she?" Evan asked in what he thought was a whisper.

"I don't know Ev but we won't let her go away, we are keeping Bella. Trust me."

I handed the keys to Bella and she turned to the kids with a smile as if the last few minutes hadn't happened. "Come on guys let's go see what this baby can do." She was laughing as they piled in and she carefully drove off the lawn before taking off.

"I can't believe you said that mother and in front of the children. They love her mom, she is what's best for me and for them. Evan actually told me he wants Bella to be his mom. I no longer care what insane notion you have in your head for hating Bella, I warned you in Chicago not to force me to prove I had already chosen. You are not welcome in our lives until you resolve things to my satisfaction with Bella and it will take her explaining to me that it is resolved not you. I am sorry to say I don't trust you. Do not call, e-mail or show up in Forks until you have talked to her."

"How do you know she will be honest with..."

"Stop right there, you are questioning the integrity of the woman I love and who has put up with your shit since Christmas. I trust Bella implicitly, she would never lie to me about anything. Our relationship was very complicated when it started and because of that we never lie to each other. We tell each other the truth no matter how much it hurts, it is the only way our relationship will survive."

"Edward you don't really..."

I cut her off again. "Yes I do mean it. Now it was nice to see both of you but I think you should leave before they return and please do not try to see us at the hotel tonight." I turned and walked into the apartment. When Bella and the kids arrived my parents had left and Bella gave me a small smile. Charlie and Sue left in the afternoon, the kids and I stayed for dinner before returning to the hotel. Bella was staying at the apartment to pack what she needed in Forks and she needed to sign some paperwork on Monday for her student teaching position but she would be in Forks by dinner time Monday.

We did not see my parents before they left for the airport, we did swing by the apartment to see Bella before returning to Forks. The kids talked the entire drive to Forks about what they want to do with Bella while she's in Forks and I had to remind them that Bella would have classes to teach also.

We arrived in Forks and everyone was relaxing when Ethan shouted from the living room, "yeah it's us. Come look guys." There on the front page of the Sunday paper was a story about the recent UW graduates, more specifically Bella and the fact that she graduated in the top 5 a full year early. Accompanying the story was a large picture of Bella, the kids and I, my arms were wrapped around her waist and she was leaning against me. It was obvious we were together, I would need to warn Bella the cat was out of the bag, by now all of Forks knew we were dating.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. The Fourth Year The First Six Months

The Fourth Year - The First Six Months

Thank God school is out was my first reaction when I saw the picture then dread set in because I knew I needed to tell Bella before she arrived in Forks. The call was not as bad as I thought it would be, Charlie had already told her.

"I know why you are calling Edward."

"You do?"

"Yes, Charlie called me about an hour after you left to tell me about it. He said it's a good picture but it makes it obvious we are together."

"He's right it is a very good picture but yeah considering I have my arms wrapped around you and the kids are there it is pretty clear we are together."

"Well, this isn't how I wanted Forks to find out but there is no hiding it now, we will just deal with whatever happens. At least I will be around Forks for the next several weeks to help deal with the aftermath. I love you Edward and we will get through this just like everything else we have faced."

"I know baby, I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Do you plan on staying here or with Charlie?"

"I think for the first week or two it is important that people see me coming and going out of Charlie's house, but I am definitely stopping by your house as soon as I get into town."

"I see your point, I don't like it but I see it. Go finish packing so you can get here, I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward. I'll see you and the kids tomorrow."

For the first week Bella was back people just stared at us when we went anywhere together, almost as if they were trying to believe what they were seeing. Charlie mentioned that he had gotten some questions at the station but people backed off pretty easily. I guess they did the man carried a gun I would back off too. I was surprised I had not heard from Tanya yet but accepted the fact that it was only a matter of time before she said something.

The next two weeks were the hardest so far, people became more vocal in their observations, making comments when we out in what was suppose to be a quiet voice. What did I see in Bella? Was she looking for a sugar daddy? Had anything happened while she was still a student? Did I use my job to troll for girls? She was such a quiet, nice girl so I must have seduced her, that one made me laugh. Was she a home wrecker and that was why my marriage broke up? Maybe she was a 'little Lolita' and had seduced me? Had Bella traded sex for grades and did she continue to do that in college? Was that how she graduated summa? Was I having a mid life crisis? Was it just sex? Was I a pervert? What did the kids think? What did Charlie think? Was he ok with it? Why hadn't he locked me up yet?

We ignored all the questions, since no one actually asked us and lived our lives. Bella was enjoying her student teaching position, the kids were enjoying their various summer activities and I was busy with summer school. Things came to a head the fourth week of summer, Tanya came screaming into my office about Bella.

"So Edward, how long have you been fucking her? Did you use to fuck her when you would take her home from baby sitting our kids?"

I was in the office with Mrs. Cope and Ms. Weber, one of the summer teachers, when she started her rant. As much as I did not want to do this in front of others, I knew if I moved this to my office the busybodies would run with what they just heard and not the truth. "Do not push your issues onto me Tanya. You started with Seth Clearwater when he was 17. Why haven't you tried to see the kids?"

"Don't change the subject Edward, when did you start fucking Bella Swan?"

"What Bella and I have is none of your business Tanya, are you jealous of her?"

"What! Why would I be jealous of her? She has nothing on me and you know it." I had hit a nerve, I could tell.

"She is young, beautiful, confident, and smart and is well on her way to fulfilling her dreams. I love her Tanya and what you and I had was never love and you know it."

"You son of a bitch how dare you speak to me like this."

"I will talk to you any way I want, now why haven't you contacted the kids? Is it because you were in jail in Oregon for drug possession with intent to sell and couldn't make bail or leave the state?" Her mouth dropped open. "Yes I know all about it, one of the benefits of Charlie Swan being a cop. I am taking you back to court and having your rights terminated to the kids. They do not need you in their lives."

"Why because they have Bella now?"

"Yes, she is twice the mother to them you have ever been. Do yourself a favor and just sign the papers giving up the kids, we both know you don't want them."

"Your right I don't and I never did, if I had just been allowed to do what I wanted there wouldn't be any kids or a marriage and I could have live the life I wanted."

"What are you talking about..."

"Your mother was the one who insisted..."

"What about my mother?" It felt like someone had taken their icy hand and gripped my heart.

"Ask her Edward, she pays me to keep silent." Tanya turned and walked out. I looked around the office before going into my private office. The first thought I had was to the money I had discovered she was getting during the divorce. We had assumed she had a small trust fund from her parents but she signed the papers before we could dig deeply into anything. Was it my mother who was paying her monthly? Why? I needed more information, so I called my attorney.

"Doug, its Edward Cullen."

"What can I do for you Edward?"

"Two things actually, I want to file the paperwork to terminated Tanya's rights to the kids and I was wondering if you ever found anything out about where she is getting her money from. Is it a trust fund from her parents?"

"She signed the papers so fast we didn't really look into it too far Edward but I can tell you it is not a trust fund. It appears to be just a regular savings account that is in her name. Money is deposited every month and she transfers that money out."

"Where is this account? Do you know which bank it is with?" Then he said the one thing I didn't want to hear, the name of my parents bank, the only bank they had ever done business with. Coincidence, maybe but I didn't think so. Has my mother been paying Tanya and for what? How long? Why was my biggest question. Obviously Tanya wasn't going to tell me anything else and due to the way my mother was treating Bella I wasn't going to call her and ask, is it possible my father knew something about this? "Thanks Doug, I don't think we need to dig into this any further. I have everything I need."

"Ok Edward and I will file the paperwork with the court and let you know the date to terminate her rights."

"Thanks Doug." After hanging up my mind drifted back to the conversation I overheard in Chicago. I didn't hear the beginning of it and never asked Bella how it started. Had my mother offered to pay her off for some reason? I would ask her after dinner how that conversation started. When I walked out of the office to leave I noticed several more teachers in the office and Mrs. Cope was telling them about the argument she witnessed. Ms. Weber squeaked when she saw me and they all turned to me with red faces. "If nothing else that spectacle should prove to everyone that Bella is not a home wrecker. As we have said, she did not break up my marriage. Good afternoon ladies." I tried to call Bella on the way to my car and it went to voicemail. She wanted to cook out tonight so I decided to stop by the store and pick up the steaks. I noticed her car in the parking lot and smiled to myself. I was looking up the aisles trying to find her when I heard them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the home wrecker herself." A female said, it sounded like Lauren Mallory

"I don't know Lauren, she looks more like gold digger to me. Nothing to say, Bella?" That voice sounded like Jane Alexander.

"Emily, please take your brothers and wait for me in the car." I heard keys jingle as Bella spoke.

"But Bella, I really think..." Emily started before she was cut off.

"No, you guys go wait in the car for me. It's fine." I could hear the kids moving away.

"So, tell me Bella..." Lauren started.

"Shut your mouth until the kids are out of the store." Bella sounded pissed off. I watched the doors until the kids were outside.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing talking that like in front of those kids? I don't care what you think of me but do you not have any common sense?" Bella said.

"Don't talk to me like that you whore. You need to stay away from Edward Cullen." Jane stated angrily.

"Or what Jane? You and Betty Crocker here have been after him for what - 2 years and he won't have anything to do with you." Bella said.

"Betty Crocker?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, because you are ready to spread. Everyone knows you will screw anything Lauren, you didn't think it was a secret did you? Edward has told me all about how you harass him at school throwing yourselves at him. You ladies need to grow some self respect and realize he will not change his mind so just leave him alone." Bella was getting angry also.

"Worried about the competition?" Jane asked.

"No, you are not competition. He will not leave me not for either of you or anyone else for that matter. So tell me does it bother you more that he won't go out with you or that I am the one he sleeps with? I have heard all of you speculate at one time or another about him and I have heard the things Tanya has said over the years so because I am feeling generous I am going to clue you in on something. That boy is packing, let me tell you he is huge and the things he can do with those magic fingers should be illegal." It sounded as Bella was moving away from them.

"I could take him from you if I wanted too." Lauren said loudly.

I could hear Bella walking back over to where I thought they were in aisle next to me. "No, you couldn't, see he loves me and rumor has it neither of you swallow. Have a nice day ladies." Bella laughed as she went back to her cart. God I loved her. I moved to the end of the aisle so she could see me as she walked past.

"Edward!" Bella was surprised to see me.

"Bella, are you getting the things to cook out?"

"Yeah, the kids are waiting in the car, I have everything but the steaks."

"Go check out and I will bring the steaks with me." I told her as I leaned down to kiss her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lauren and Jane approaching so I swatted her on the ass before I spoke. "I'll see you at the house baby."

"Ok." Bella said and moved towards the cashier.

"Ladies," I said to Lauren and Jane as I walked by them to pick out the meat. I couldn't help but chuckle at the stunned looks on their faces. It felt good to show them I only wanted Bella, even if it might come back and bite me later.

As Bella and I sat on the deck after dinner I brought up the confrontation I had with Tanya at school. "Bella because of what Tanya insinuated I have to ask, what started the conversation between you and my mother at Christmas?"

"To be honest Edward, I don't know. I had fixed myself a plate and sat down with her on the sun porch to eat. She mentioned how happy you and kids were and how she thought I handled the incident with Emily well then she asked me what I got out of our relationship. I started to explain the way things were with Charlie and Renee but she interrupted asking me what exactly I wanted from you and was I looking for a father or was it just for the money. She said if it was just money I wanted I could have that without 'dragging you down' I think is the phrase she used, at that point I was aggravated and began telling her what an insult that was not to me but to you too. I think you heard the exchange from that point on. Do you really think she was or is paying Tanya for something?"

"Before her reaction at Christmas and your graduation I would have said a definite no. Now, with how she is treating you and the Tanya comments, I am not so sure. I can not figure out what she gains by paying Tanya though or you for that matter."

"You do realize the only way you may get answers is to ask her directly?"

"Yes but I am going to talk to my father first and see if he knows anything." She quirked her eyebrow at me. "I know I need to talk to her but I am worried that I will say or do something that we will never get past if I talk to her now. I want to be able to do it calmly."

Bella came and knelt beside my chair with her eyes downcast. "Why don't we get the kids in bed and then you can cuff me to the wall in your shower and do naughty things to me, if it would please you Master."

She could read me like a book and my cock twitched. She knew I needed to feel more in control of what was happening and this was her way of centering me if I wanted it. "You my naughty little girl had better get up to the shower and have everything ready when I get there or I going to make your fine ass pink."

"Yes Master" she whispered before heading inside to get our shower ready while I made sure the kids were getting ready for bed. An hour later after a very, very dirty shower I carried Isabella into bed feeling much more in control of the things happening in my life.

Over the next two weeks I talked to my father and he had no idea what Tanya was talking about but promised to talk to my mother and try to get to the bottom of whatever she was doing. Tanya herself was not causing problems even though I knew she had been served with the papers about the kids. Gossip had picked up even more about Bella and I since the run in with Lauren and Jane and it was getting uglier. Bella loved teaching at the community college but that was getting ready to end, she would be going back to Seattle in a few days to teach there. The kids had decided to have a going away dinner for Bella the night before she left but she and I were going to spend the day at the cabin first.

Bella had been quiet on the way to the cabin. I knew she was trying to be stoic about going back to Seattle, neither one of us wanted her to leave but she need to get her feelings out. We had been together so much over the last 7 weeks that we felt like a family, this would be by far the most difficult parting yet.

I had her tied up and suspended from the ceiling, she was doing very well but I could tell her mind wasn't focused. I needed her to make a mistake so she would be punished, she needed to get to this out of her system. I was fucking her hard and she was on the edge and I knew the motion of being suspended was increasing the force of my thrusts.

"Do not fucking cum Isabella. I can tell you are close...don't do it."

"Please Master"

"No" I snarled at her as I slapped her ass. I was close too. I moved one of my hands so I could spread her pussy lips to expose her clit and watch myself move in and out of her. She knew what I was going to do.

"Please Master, please...I'll...I'll...no...don't" she panted out.

"You'll what?" I growled at her as I pinched her clit hard.

"I'll cum." She yelled as she clamped down on me so hard I instantly came. Her back was arching and I had to circle my arms around her to keep her from straining or hurting herself. I moved the whipping bench over so I could rest her on it before untying her. I expected her to be crying because she disobeyed me but she was still keeping everything inside not looking at me. I quickly rubbed her down to make sure she was ok. I stood her up beside the bench.

"You came without permission Isabella, you haven't done that in a long time. You need to be punished for that." I expected some type of reaction but her shoulders just slumped. "Go get the leather flogger then get your ass up on the bench." Her eyes shot to mine before she moved to get it, we hadn't used this one yet, it was strictly for punishment and normally I used my hand or the crop. She moved up on the bench and I tilted it so her ass was more exposed. "What is the punishment for cumming without permission Isabella?"

"Fifteen Master"

"Yes it is." I said as I brought the flogger down on her. I gave her the first five silently and her ass was turning a nice shade of pink. She was hissing but she hadn't broken down yet. "You know better Isabella. What happened to your focus?" I asked as I gave her the next five harder. Part of me hated what I was going to do next but I knew she needed this. "I am so disappointed in you Isabella." With the next stroke she broke and started sobbing. I quickly gave her the last four and then picked her up to move us to the bathroom. I stepped into the tub and moved her so she was straddling me with her face buried in my neck. "Shhh...baby it's alright. Just get it all out Isabella. Let it go." She started crying harder.

"I'm sorry...Master...sooo...sorry...I didn't...mean to." She could not get the words out she was crying so hard.

"Ssshhh kitten, it's fine just let it all out baby. I love you Isabella. I will keep you safe, let go." She finally let go, she was crying and mumbling things I couldn't make out until she cried her self to sleep. I was glad she had hopefully got it all out. I moved us to the bedroom and rubbed her down with oil before I let her sleep and went to the great room to wait for her to wake up.

She had been asleep for hours and it was after lunch when she sleepily walked into the great room in her boy shorts and tank top. "I left some lunch for you in the fridge, eat and then come in here so we can talk."

"Yes Master" she responded quietly. After she ate she gingerly sat down on the couch next to me.

"Normally this is not one of your free areas but it will be for today because I think this will be more comfortable for you than a hard kitchen chair." She nodded. "Why are you holding things in Isabella? You can tell me anything, you know this."

"I know I can Master. Leaving is so much harder this time after seeing you and the kids every day for the past two months. The fact that I am close to getting my period isn't helping either. I will miss you guys so much." I was wiping away the tears that were slowly running down her cheeks.

"I know kitten and we are going to miss you too. What you need to remember is that with things out in the open now we can see each other more often. We can come to Seattle or you can come home every weekend if we want." That put a small smile on her face. "Do not keep your emotions bottled up like that Isabella, you need to talk to me."

"I know Master, I'm sorry."

"Let's talk about the scene we did earlier. I know you know I made you cum on purpose. But do you understand why I did that?"

"So you could punish me Master?"

"Yes, but why did I have to resort to punishing you?"

"I'm not sure what you are asking Sir."

"The release of emotions that you got from the punishment, did it help you?"

"Yes, once I started crying everything came out."

"So why did I force your orgasm in order to punish you?"

"To get me to let out what was bothering me instead of having it fester inside."

"See I really do know what is best for you don't I?" I said as I pulled her onto my lap with a chuckle.

"Yes you do. Thank you Master."

I stood up and wrapped her legs around me. "Come on baby it is almost time to go and I want to make love to my girlfriend before we leave."

As I laid her down on the bed she cradled my face, "I'd like that Edward. I love you."

"I love you Bella." I used the remainder of our time to show her just how much I loved her.

It had been two weeks, the kids were moping around, I was moping around, two weeks ago Bella returned to Seattle and she didn't sound any better when we talked to her on the phone. She enjoyed teaching at North Seattle Community College more than she did in Port Angeles but she still missed us. It had been one week since she told me her old history professor James Damon was also teaching summer school where she was and he kept trying to talk to her. Finally everyone had a smile on their face, we were going to see her today. She called while we were on the road saying she needed to talk to me and not to be surprised to see Charlie when we arrived. It made me nervous and I wanted to know what had happened but I would wait until we arrived, I had some things to tell her about too.

When we arrived at her apartment I wasn't surprised to see Charlie, I was surprised to see a Seattle cop. Charlie introduced him as Billy Black, a good friend of his. Bella took the kids to the park while Billy filled both of us in on what he knew. Around 5 am the alarm went off alerting Bella and automatically notifying the cops of an attempted break in. Bella said she did see someone running away and called Billy who called Charlie. They had taken some prints and could see where he had circled the house. We spoke about where to place more security lights and I told Charlie about James teaching at the same college Bella did for the summer. Neither of them liked hearing that or that he wouldn't leave Bella alone, Charlie was going to talk to judge about a restraining order. After we had done all that we could I had Charlie drop me off at the park so I could meet up with Bella and the kids.

Bella and I took the kids to Waterfront Park for lunch and let them play in the arcade while we talked. I told her what had been decided at the house about her security.

"It was scary Edward. Do you think it is James?"

"I don't know but my instinct is saying yes it is him. We are doing everything we can to keep you safe Bella. I will not let him hurt you."

"I know," she said unconvincingly. "I trust you Edward, you won't let him hurt me."

In an effort to change the subject I decide to tell what is troubling me. "Bella I need to tell you something so you can be prepared. There have been rumors..."

She laughed. "When haven't there been rumors for the last year?"

"This is different Bella, these rumors involve my job." She immediately stopping laughing and grabbed my hand.

"What are people saying?"

"That the School Board is going to hold a meeting based on how the first few weeks of school go and if needed call me before them to answer questions about us."

"Can they do that? I mean we have said nothing happened while I was in school and I was over 18. What do they hope to accomplish by this?"

"It is a Christian Academy, there is a morality clause in my contract."

"You were separated at the time."

"I'm not sure it matters."

"What are they really after here and how can this affect you in the long run?"

"I think ultimately they are just after gossip, but with the contract they have a good way of getting it and in the long run if they fire me or give me a bad reference I could find it very hard to get another job."

"Do we need to start looking into moving? I can finish up my Master's anywhere Edward, I would rather we left on our own terms. Who is the driving force behind this?"

"Slow down little girl. I think we should talk to the kids about possibly moving and I should put out feelers for a new position. It will take some time to find a suitable position. Who is driving this, I think two things are driving this. First is people's need to know every little thing about us and 'get the dirt' I believe is the phrase. Second, most of this is coming from Lauren, Jane and Liz Crowley, I believe it is 'hell has no wrath like a woman scorned syndrome' and those three have been the worst. Of course our little display didn't help any either."

"Maybe not but it was fun to do anyway."

"Yes it was very fun but I want you to be prepared in case the Board calls that meeting."

"Ok, we talk to the kids tonight and see what they have to say about moving if we have too."

"Yeah, also I talked to my father and it was interesting to say the least."

"What happened?" Bella was biting her lip, a sure sign she was nervous. I thought back to the phone call that still gave me a cold chill.

_"Edward I talked to your mother and to be honest I am shocked and embarrassed to say that yes she is the one paying Tanya. When Tanya found out she was pregnant and you told us you were trying to talk her out of an abortion Esme approached her with an offer of a monthly allowance so she would have the baby. Then you asked her to marry you and I think things have just grown from there."_

_"So mother has been paying the woman who made my life hell to what, stay married to me?"_

_"She won't give me details but yes I think that is the jest of it."_

_"Why didn't she just talk to me about this? I know I hid how miserable I was but she has no right to interfere in my life that way."_

_"I know son, I do and I don't know that it helps you now but she is beginning to see exactly how wrong what she did was."_

_"Is this why she is being so hateful to Bella, because she can't find a way to buy her off?"_

_"She assures me that she was not trying to buy Bella off but she can not determine Bella's motives and that bothers her."_

_"Bella loves me that is her motive. Is it really so hard for her to believe that someone could love me with out wanting my money, love me for who I am."_

_"I don't know Edward, if you want more answers you will have to talk to her directly."_

_"Well, don't expect that to be happening anytime soon. Thanks for talking to her dad."_

_"You are welcome and I am sorry Edward. Your mother and I are not on the best of terms at the moment but I will encourage her to talk to you and Bella. Call soon son."_

After recounting the conversation to Bella she hugged me tight to her. "I am sorry Edward. Your worth to me will never be determined by your money. To me you are priceless and I only truly started living my life the way I wanted when you came into it."

"You are one of the best things to ever happen in my life Bella. Do I wish that I had met you 20 years ago - yes, but I consider myself lucky to have you in my life at all." I gave her a soft kiss, "Let's get the kids and go back to your apartment and see how they feel about moving." Turns out they didn't love the idea but they didn't hate it either. Evan was the hardest one to explain things too. Emily and Ethan were old enough to understand most of the reasons why people may have objections to us but Evan was just too young.

"I don't get it Dad, Bella is great and we love her why don't people see that?" Evan asked.

"It isn't that they don't see that Ev. They just don't think we should be together."

"But she loves us and everyone is happy." Evan said getting very frustrated. He was trying to understand but I was having a hard time explaining it him without opening up other subjects.

Bella went to sit on the floor in front of his chair. "Evan remember how sometimes your Dad tells you not to do something and when you ask why he can't really come up with a good reason but he still doesn't want you to do it so he says 'because I said so." Evan laughed but nodded his head. "Well, this is one of those times. They don't have a good reason they just know they don't like so they are going to tell your Dad "because I said so."

His eyes got wide as he looked at me and then Bella, "Can they do that?"

"They seem to think they can but I am not so sure. Anyway, your Dad is going to look into working at a different school where people won't say that but it would involve moving. We wanted to tell you guys about it so you won't be surprised if we do have to move."

"But why can't they just mind their own business and leave you and Dad alone?"

Bella looked at him and thought for a few minutes, "Ok your friend Timmy." Evan nodded that he knew who she was talking about. "Remember when I bought you the new Mario game for your DSI." He nodded again. "Timmy kept asking questions. Why did I get it for you, what did you do, how did it work, when would you let him play it? He went on and on with the questions and got upset when you wouldn't answer him."

"Yes, he was being so nosy and it wasn't his business. It made me mad, I was going to let him play with me but we got into a fight and he left."

"Yes he did and some adults are the same way. They have to know everything, every detail or they aren't happy and there are some girls who want to know why your Dad likes me and not them. They won't be happy until they know as much as they can and I'm not sure they will be then either. They see your Dad as a new DSI game and want to know why I have one when they don't."

Evan laughed, "That's easy. They are stupid. I see they way some girls look at him and it is gross, like that want to eat him or something. You never look at Dad that way, well you did that one time on the boat when you were mad at him but that's it."

Bella laughed now. "Do you see what I am trying to say to Evan?"

"Yes but it is still dumb and so are they."

"True, but a large part of growing up in a small town is that everyone knows your business and because they have stood on the sidelines and watched you grow up they think they know every little thing about you and they don't. So when something happens that to them is surprising the have to know every little thing about it, think the worst of it and then talk to everyone they know about it. People are rarely smart when they act out of anger or jealousy and that is what is happening Evan." Bella said.

"Where would we move to?" Ethan asked.

"That will depend on where I get offered a job but I would never move us somewhere without everyone's approval."

That seemed to end the discussion and we went on the have a wonderful weekend with Bella. The last weeks of summer flew by and school was starting. James was leaving Bella alone, she made me give her a copy of my contract with the school because she didn't think they could fire me over what was happening and the kids were all adjusting well to school. Ethan loved being at the middle school and Emily was adjusting to high school, the school where her father was Headmaster. I would ask them outright if they were being given a hard time because of Bella and I and they always said no but Evan once again had a teacher that I am sure assuming he wouldn't understand why she was asking couldn't mind her own business.

It was a month into the school year and the end of September when I received the official notice that I was being called before the School Board the next week. Bella was livid but under control when I told her about the meeting until I said something about it not being a closed meeting, anyone could attend, then she rattled off a string of profanities that shocked me no matter how much I understood the reason for them.

The days leading up to the meeting where full of talk and rumors and whispers whenever I walked into a room. Yet, it was still a surprise when I entered the meeting and saw that the room was full of people, most of whom did not have students at my school. Newton was on the board as well as Mr. Stanley, Mrs. Masen, Mr. Molina and Mr. Cope and with the exception of Mrs. Masen they all looked as if they could smell blood, my blood. Bella had warned me to bring my lawyer and she had desperately wanted to attend also but I had said no to both of those ideas, now I was wishing I hadn't. The meeting had been called to order and Newton was explaining that it was to see if I had violated the morality clause of my contract or not.

"So, Mr. Cullen I need you to explain the nature of your relationship with Miss Isabella Swan. Please start at the beginning."

"I'm not sure exactly what you are asking Mr. Newton. I was separated from my wife when I started seeing Miss Swan and she was over 18. I have not violated my contract. What else do you need to know?"

"We will need more information than that. We only have your word that she was over 18..."

I cut him off. "And Bella's, I know she sent in a statement stating the facts of us dating. I have an impeccable record and do not appreciate my integrity or Bella's being called into question because we are dating. What exactly is it you hope to find out tonight?"

"Like I said start at the beginning and we will tell you when..."

"Do not answer that question Edward." I heard the door open and was shocked to see not only Bella but the kids, her father, my father and one of the Dom's from the party Thomas along with Kyle his submissive. Bella instructed the kids to stand behind me before moving to stand next to me and taking my hand before she spoke again. "Mrs. Masen, gentlemen I would like to introduce you to Thomas Mann, he sits on the Washington State Board of Education and Kyle Clinton, our Civil Rights attorney. They are going to explain to you how what you are trying to do is a witch hunt and illegal." I knew my mouth was hanging open when I looked at her, I knew Thomas was in education but not exactly what he did and I had no idea about Kyle. "Trust me Edward, I am not going to let the narrow mindedness of a small town ruin your career." Bella whispered to me.

Thomas stepped forward to address the board. "First let me explain that I personally know Edward and Bella and to bring him in here to answer to a morality charge is a farce and just a way for you to try to get details they are not willing to give you. I have signed statements from both of them telling you the only facts you need to know. He was separated from his wife and they were both consenting adults when they started dating. That is all you need to know. Mr. Newton knows this better than anyone because he was Edward's ex-wife's attorney and should have excused himself from this meeting due to a conflict of interest. This meeting should have been closed due to the personal nature of it but then you wouldn't be able to air what you perceive as a man's dirty laundry. As is my right I am over riding all of you, this meeting is over and Mr. Cullen will remain the headmaster of this school for the remainder of his contract, which I understand is up at the end of school year. It is up to you and him if that is renewed or not. I will tell you that during the 7 years he has been Headmaster this school's test scores, college acceptance rate and college scholarship approval have almost doubled. Since he has been Headmaster this school has risen in its rank of schools for a town this size to #3 in Washington State from #15. That being said I will be doing an investigation into how this board handles the schools in Forks, with the exception of Mrs. Masen who filed a formal complaint about this meeting with my office. That is all I have gentlemen."

Bella squeezed my hand as Thomas walked past and patted my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kyle move to address the board. "As Bella stated I am their, her and Edward's civil rights attorney. Now I understand you can't keep people from talking and gossiping amongst themselves, however if it happens at school during school hours or functions we will bring charges against the individual and the school for allowing it. We will not allow his reputation to be slandered in front of the students. Also, if Edward should decide to leave this facility if anything other than a glowing reference is given we will file charges for libel. You can not impugn him or his performance because it is not justified. If you think we won't do it try me at that point they have nothing to lose. I strongly suggest that every person in this room keep their opinions of Edward and Bella together to themselves. The fact that they are unwilling to let the details of their relationship become diner gossip doesn't give anyone the right to try and take away either of their livelihood. I am very good at what I do so save yourselves time and money by not testing me on it. Edward, Bella let's go we are done here."

Bella was pulling me up out of my seat and rounding up the kids as we filed out of the building. Bella threw Carlisle some keys as she put me in my car and went around to the driver's side. We were half way to my house before I found my voice. "What they hell just happened in there?" I asked and the kids started laughing.

"I'll explain later when we are alone. I want to tell you that I haven't explained to anyone how we met Thomas or Kyle. I told them you knew Thomas and we sometimes got together when you came to Seattle and everyone is fine with that so far."

"Ok" I said dumbly. I don't think my brain was processing everything that had happened yet. After Charlie left and my father and kids went to bed, Bella and I sat down to talk to Thomas and Kyle. "Someone needs to tell me how this all happened." I looked to Bella, who looked to Kyle who looked to Thomas who nodded.

"When Bella took the phone call from you about tonight we were at the monthly submissive meeting. She came back in upset and I asked her what was happening, that was the point she broke down and told me about this." Kyle reached over and touched Bella's shoulder to get her attention before continuing. "I have to admit, as much as she tried to prepare me for my big debut in a small town I was still shocked at how many people where there. Anyway I asked Bella's permission to talk to Thomas and once I explained to her how I thought he could help she agreed."

He looked to Thomas to take up the story. "I was surprised when Kyle told me what was suppose to happen here tonight. They must have thought they could get away with it because that board completely overstepped the line of what they are allowed to do tonight. They have no right to question you like that Edward especially in an open meeting and those stats that I rattled off are absolutely true. When you decide to leave here any school would be nuts not to take you Edward. I have never seen a school turn around as fast as you have this one. Hell, I'll write you up a letter of reference if you would like. Now while they can't do anything to you this year without a threat of a lawsuit you must realize the odds of your contract being renewed are slim to none."

"Yes, I do but I am glad to have a year to find a position I want instead of being forced to take one."

"That's true" Kyle said. "I should tell you I threatened them with a lot so people will think before the speak but in reality it would be very hard to sue anyone for anything unless they go on the record to a reporter or if the school sabotages your chances of working at a different school."

"I figured as much but hopefully, like you said, the threat will make people stop and think." I offered to let them spend the night but they wanted to return to Seattle and told me to let them know immediately if I had any problems. Bella and I were in bed when I asked her about my father being here.

"You need support Edward. I actually invited them both but Carlisle told me he made Esme stay in Chicago. He was worried she would upset you more than anything."

"Good call. Thank you for doing this for me Bella."

"You aren't upset with me?"

"No baby, I think this maybe the best thing anyone has ever done for me. Thomas is right though I will need to start looking for a new job immediately. Do you have any preference?"

"Nope, you find something you really like and I will follow behind like a good girl." She was laughing when she said it. "Seriously Edward I want to be with you regardless of where that may be, find something that makes you happy that is what makes me happy."

"I love you my sweet, sweet Bella." I said as I rolled her under me and made love to the woman I was going to make my wife very soon.

The next several weeks were interesting to say the least, while people weren't talking as openly I was receiving more nasty looks and cold shoulders than before. I was also talking to schools in Chicago, New York City, Dallas and Boston. They all looked promising and after talking to Thomas I decided that once I had picked a school they would need to know most of the reason why I was leaving Forks. I couldn't take a new position and then have them find out everything. The kids assured me that everything was going fine at school and there were no problems with their teachers. Bella was doing great in her classes, James wasn't bothering her and life seemed to be moving along.

I received a call in early October from Social Services, they were getting ready for the court date and wanted to set up one last visit for Tanya before they reported to the court. I hadn't heard from her since I found out my mother was paying her. I had no idea why they were even bothering until the lady said Tanya's parents would be there also. Her parents were going to petition the court for some type of visitation.

The weekend they scheduled the visit Bella had to study for a big test, she was staying in Seattle but we had scheduled to webcam while the kids were out. I dropped off the kids and rushed home to spend some quality time with Bella on the computer. I set my laptop up on the bed and signed in, when the screen popped up there she was in all her naked glory, legs spread fingering herself in the middle of a desk. Wait a minute, Bella doesn't have a desk like that in her apartment.

"Where are you at Bella? That does not look like your apartment."

"It's not. My I cum Master please, I need to cum."

I took a good look at her as I stroked my cock and she was very close. "Fuck kitten you started with out me."

"I was really horny, please let me cum Master please." She whined.

"Damn Isabella fucking cum then tell me where you are." I watched her pinch her clit as she came and screamed and fuck me I could hear the echo through out the house. Shit she is in the house. I looked back to the computer, no wonder it looked familiar it was my desk downstairs in my office. I was off the bed and running down to my office before she was done and damn I loved to watch her cum. I pulled her to the edge of the desk and slammed into her.

"FUCK! You feel good kitten." I picked her up while still inside her and walked around to my chair and sat. I threw her legs over my shoulders and grabbed her waist to start moving her on my cock.

"So wet...tight...damn Isabella." She was squeezing me and I moved one hand so my thumb could rub her clit.

"Yes, so big Master" she moaned. "Love your cock."

I ran my fingers up her thigh to collect her juices and slowly started circling my lubed fingers around her tight pink hole and she jumped. "Ssshhh baby relax." I looked up at her face and noticed she had laid some toys on the desk for me, anal beads, a vibrator and nipple clamps. I smirked at her, "someone wants to play rough." I laid her back on the desk and stood up pinching and pulling her nipples until they were hard pebbles before putting the nipple clamps on and heard her hiss.

"Yes...sooo good...Master," she moaned. I pulled out of her to turn her around. "Noooo, don't stop." I slapped her ass hard.

"Don't whine like a needy bitch Isabella." I was slowly inserting the beads into her pussy to lube them. "Who gives you pleasure?"

"You do Master," she panted.

"And are you feeling pleasure?" I asked as I slowly pulled the beads out.

"Yessss," she moaned.

"Then. Don't. Fucking. Whine." I said and pushed a bead into her ass with each word. "Grab onto the desk baby this is going to get wild." I told her as I continued to insert the beads in her. She was lying on the desk on her stomach and I wrapped her legs around my waist and thrust into her forcefully.

"Fuck!' she yelled and went up on her elbows to keep the clamps from pinching her nipples harshly. "Yes Master...fuck me hard." I grabbed her hips and pulled her back onto me hard meeting my thrusts.

"Love fucking your pussy kitten." I pulled on the nipple clamps. "My pussy...all for me." I pulled two of the beads out as I thrust in and out of her. I could feel my cock hitting her g spot with every thrust.

"Cum Master please...need to cum." She was chanting. I slapped her ass hard again.

"What did I say about...whining?" She bit her lip and whimpered. I repositioned my hand so I could rub her clit too. "You want to cum Isabella?"

"Yes, yes, yes" she kept moaning lowly.

"Then milk my cock baby. When I cum so can my kitten." I tugged on her nipple clamps and she clamped down on me so tight it was hard to thrust into her. She kept tightening and releasing me, I loved the control she had of her pussy muscles. She tightened on the head of my cock as I was pushing in her and that was all it took. "I'm cumming...damn...ISABELLA!"

"Aaahhhh" she shouted as she came hard all over me. I kept thrusting slowly as we rode out our orgasms and we were coming down when I suddenly released the nipple clamps and slowly pulled on the anal beads. She screamed as she started orgasming again and her pussy started literally milking my cock like a good damn machine and I felt my balls tighten again.

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck are you doing to me? Aaahhhhhh!" I yelled as I came again so hard it was painful, how in the hell had she made that happen. I pulled out of her quickly and laid her on the desk before my legs collapsed and I dropped to the floor. All I could hear in the room was our heavy panting and I felt like my heart was going to beat its way out of my chest. After what seemed like forever she peeked over the desk and looked down at me.

"Umm, surprise?" She said like it was a question.

I chuckled at her, "I think you are giving me a heart attack. Just give me a minute baby." She didn't look to be in any better shape then I did her arm was hanging limply over the side of the desk. "Are you trying to kill me Isabella?"

"No Master" she mumbled, "but that would be the way to go."

"Yes it would." I slowly sat up, "I have no idea how you did that but wow."

She giggled. "I have no idea how I did it either but yeah...wow pretty much covers it."

I moved into my chair, I still didn't think I could stand my legs felt like Jell-O. I pulled her into my lap. "I thought you had a test to study for?"

"I do and I will but I needed to be here with you. I would be so nervous in Seattle waiting to find out how things went I wouldn't be able to study anyway."

"I know baby, let's go relax in the tub until I need to pick them up." We slowly helped each other to the garden tub in our room.

I picked the kids up and they said Tanya and her parents spent most of the time arguing instead of talking to them, not a good visit. They were happily surprised to see Bella when we got back to the house and I couldn't help but laugh Saturday evening when all 4 of them sat down at the dining room to do homework.

Halloween came and went. Bella and I took Evan trick or treating, Emily and Ethan said they were too old and had parties to attend any way. We thought about dressing up as a convict and Bella in her old school uniform but decided Forks wasn't ready for that kind of humor yet. The hearing for custody was in between Halloween and Thanksgiving and was anti-climatic. The Social Worker recommended that her rights be terminated and since Tanya didn't even bother to show up it was easily done. The kids were mine now and mine alone. The Judge had received paperwork from her parents requesting set visitation but at this time it was being left up to me. No one in the court system had been impressed with her or her parents. Things had died down at school, I was still getting looks but much less hostile ones now. The big surprise was that Charlie and Sue had moved in together. They seemed very happy and Bella was happy for them. They had also started spending time with the kids which surprised me. But Charlie told me he knew I was it for Bella and he felt it was time to get to know the little people that would be his grandkids eventually. I think that is the biggest vote of confidence he could ever give Bella and I.

We were doing Thanksgiving at the house again because it was bigger and I think because my flat screen was bigger than Charlie's, for now at least we were going to remedy that at Christmas. We were cleaning up from dinner when the doorbell rang, imagine my surprise when I found my parents on the other side. I moved aside for them to enter and my mother asked to speak to Bella. Bella's eyes went wide but she led her into my office. I looked at my father who shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea Edward, she said she needed to fix this and the only way to do that was face to face."

They had been in my office about 10 minutes when we could hear their voices get louder. Charlie looked at me with concern, "How about we take the kids back to my house until this is resolved?"

"Thank you Charlie." I said and gathered up the kids to leave.

They had been gone about 15 minutes when the door to my office flew open and out walked an angry Bella. "Don't walk away from me young lady." Esme shouted.

"I am walking away before I say something that I will regret." Bella answered.

"Just explain to me why Bella? Why does it have to be Edward? Don't you realize the way people look at him, like a child molester or something. How do you expect me to explain to people that my son had a mid life crisis and is now with a girl almost young enough to be his daughter."

"So this is about you? Not him or me but you?" Bella questioned. "Do you have any idea how unbelievably selfish you are?"

"I want him happy Bella."

"He is happy. You want him under your thumb and doing what you feel is acceptable. I have explained my reasons to you."

"But I don't understand..."

"Why is it so hard for you to understand? I love him. What is it you want to hear? Do want to hear how I have always admired him and thought Tanya was a fucking idiot. Or how every high school boy and college guy I dated I compared to Edward and how he treated Tanya and the never measured up. Do you want to hear how I was raised and that comparing what I was missing to how I saw him interact with his family is what first drew me to him. What about when I realized that no one would ever measure up to him because he was the one I wanted not some one like him but him. I fell in love with his grace, his heart, his mind, the person he truly was on the inside not the supposedly happy man he tried to project. Is this what you want to know?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and my mother actually looked embarrassed. "Bella this isn't what I..."

"Yes it is, you want all the gory details just like every other busy body in this town. Well, I approached him. I laid all my feelings out for him and told him I knew he wasn't happy in his marriage and that I felt he had a right to happiness and offered it to him. I offered to be his piece on the side even though I knew he wasn't a cheater and I really wanted it all with him. But I would rather have something than nothing. I love him for who he is, for the man I have seen him to be even though his bitch of a wife did nothing but bad mouth him all over town. I didn't want to always wonder and have what ifs so I reached out for what I desperately wanted willing to accept what he ever could offer me. I knew he was the only man that could take care of me without controlling me and would encourage and hopefully love me like I wanted and needed to be loved, the man that would see me as an equal and not expect me to take care of him even though I love taking care of him. Is this what you want to know? I would love him if he was homeless. I would love him if he was 60. I will always love him, he is the only man I want. Why can't you see that?"

Bella had tears running down her face and I moved to wrap her in my arms. "Sshhh baby it's ok." I turned to my parents, "I really think it would be best if you leave now."

"No," Bella said "I want to get this over with now. Mrs. Cullen I have explained my reasons and motives to you, now I think it is time you think about your motives. Why don't you want Edward happy? Why do you feel the need to control his life? Why do you think the only thing he has to offer is money? Why don't you want the kids happy? I know you think I am the one keeping Edward and the kids from you but it's not true. Somewhere deep down you know you are the only thing prolonging this. I am not asking you to like me to be honest I don't like you either at this point in time but I do show you respect in front of other people and I expect the same thing from you. Bottom line, I have Edward and since that is true there is nothing else of yours that I want, not your money, social standing, none of it, keep it all. But I am keeping Edward and the kids, I will not give them up for you or anyone else and that is a fact you had better start believing. Now, I am done with this conversation, I will not explain any of this again and I do not want your apologies should you ever feel the need to offer them. We can agree to dislike each other as long as the children do not pick up on it. That means we act civil to each other and no bad mouthing the other in front of the Edward or the kids. I can put my big girl panties on if you can. I am going to get a shower. Happy Thanksgiving and it was good to see you Carlisle." She hugged my father, kissed me and went upstairs to take a shower.

I turned to my mother, "Get out."

"Now Edward I know Bella is upset but we can talk..."

"OUT! How dare you come into our house and spit your venom at her. This is as much her house as mine." I went to the front door and opened it from her. "I am sorry Dad it was good to see you. Out mother, don't make me physically remove you."

"Edward I really think..." Mom started as soon as she passed through the door, I slammed it in her face and went upstairs to check on Bella. I found her sitting on the floor of the shower, I stripped off and sat down next to her.

"Bella" was all I could say as I pulled her close to me.

"I'm sorry Edward. Sorry I picked a fight with your mom and sorry because she can't see why I love you but I meant what I said I won't give you up, I can't.

"Good because I will never let you. The kids would never forgive me and I would go crazy. We are keeping you too. I know we need to talk about this but not now, when she is ready to talk I will deal with my mother. I love you Bella." I picked her up, carried her to our bed and made love with the most important woman in my life.

My father called the next day to tell me he was sorry and they were returning to Chicago. I could tell this was putting him in a difficult position and that bothered me. Later, Bella made me promise to find some way to work out something with my mother so that we could see each other. "She is your mother Edward and the kids grandmother, find some way to make it work. I can be in the same room with her if she can. If she can't I will stay away when she is around, by my choice not hers. I love you Edward, you are what matters to me."

We enjoyed the rest of the weekend then Bella returned to Seattle to for prepare for her finals. The day after the restraining against James expired Bella came home to find red roses on her porch. We were sure it was James but without proof the Judge was unwilling to renew the order. I called Peter and warned him I was going to beat the fuck out of James if he didn't leave her alone and we increased Bella's self defense course to full blown Tae Kwan Do. If he came after her physically I wanted her able to defend herself with force if necessary.

The kids returned to school and Emily was even getting used to seeing her father in the halls, at least she didn't automatically turn and walk the other way when she saw me. I was actually the one to receive a shock at school this time. It was the beginning of December and Mrs. Masen had set up an appointment with me. As I sat behind my desk I was ready to hear they were not going to offer me a new contract. I knew I couldn't stay here but it still stung to know I was being fired.

"Headmaster I am going to get right to the point. Your contract is up for renewal and we would like to offer you a new contract for the next five years." Mrs. Masen said.

"I understand why you feel you can't...wait...what?"

She laughed, "We want you to stay. Mr. Mann had very valid figures when he was here and we want to continue on that performance path. I realize it will be hard but eventually people will get over it."

"Thank you for the offer Mrs. Masen and let me be as equally honest. I have already started looking into other positions. I never expected an offer to stay and if it was just Bella and I, well I would consider it but with the kids I can't subject them to that and Bella would have my head if I tried. I think it is in the best interest of all parties involved if I leave at the end of the year."

"I thought you would say that but I had to try. You will be missed here Mr. Cullen, eventually they will realize their error." She stood up to shake my hand. "I wish you all the luck, you and your family deserve it." She looked as if she wanted to say something but then thought better of it and instead walked out of the office.

I sat there thinking about what she said and the way my search was going. I would be traveling soon for interviews, probably right after the first of the year. I already had planned out most of Bella's Christmas gift, I just needed to tweak it a bit. I had talked to the kids and Charlie and Sue and everyone was on board. I rushed through the documents I needed for Bella's passport. The week between Christmas and New Year's the kids were staying with Charlie and I was taking Bella to England. She was going to have her Dickens Christmas.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Christmas Break The Fourth Year

Christmas Break - The Fourth Year

Bella was done with her finals and back in Forks by dinnertime December 15, the kids and I had school until the 21st. She had no idea about us going to England, this was the one time I was glad Forks was so small, I knew the Postmaster so I was able to get her passport without her knowing. When I arrived in Seattle one day with a stack of papers for her to sign but wouldn't tell her what they were she jokingly accused me of either trying to have her committed against her will or selling her into white slavery, neither of which was the case. But with those papers and the documents Charlie provided for me I was able to get everything I needed for our Christmas trip.

Bella was staying at the house with us and it felt good to come home to her every night. The kids were having fun making cookies and gingerbread houses. Tanya was never the motherly type so doing those things with her never happened. I had a feeling this would be the best Christmas yet for the kids, I know it would be for me. I wondered if I should feel guilty that Tanya wasn't involved but she had brought this on herself and if the kids weren't asking about her then I refused to bring her up to them. My father had called asking if we would be visiting this year and it hurt to not only tell him no but I also kept our trip to England from him. I didn't want my mother showing up in Forks while Bella and I were away, even though I knew Charlie would never let her see them.

Bella accompanied the kids and I to the Christmas Program at the school this year and I think the parents spent as much time watching us as they did the stage. Did they expect us to start making out in front of everyone? Most people were cordial to us, you could hear the whispers but they were mindful of the kids being with us. Of course there is always an exception and tonight it was in the form of Lauren and Jane. They weren't mentioning names but it was obvious by their comments they were speaking about Bella, at least the kids didn't seem to be picking up on it. When most of the families were gone I asked Bella to take the kids and wait in the car for me before turning to address the troublemakers.

"Ladies and I use that term loosely, you are forgetting that we are in the school, the place all of us work, and this type of behavior will not be tolerated. You need to learn to keep your opinion to yourselves."

"We can say what we think of her Mr. Cullen." Lauren stated.

"Lauren what is your main problem with Bella? That she is where you want to be? Because I have to say both of you sound jealous of her when you spout off like this."

"Why would we be jealous of her?" Jane asked.

"Because she is a beautiful, intelligent, compassionate and vibrant woman who has something that you want and can never have. Even if I wasn't with Bella I would never ask either of you out on a date. You are both shallow, petty and vindictive the total opposite of Bella, did you really think I would be attracted to that kind of behavior? Or the fact that most of the single men in town have slept with you?" They both stood there looking furious but not speaking. "This is your last warning, if I hear of or witness this type of behavior again you will force me to put a note in your file."

"You can't do that." Lauren gasped.

"Yes I can. You forget you are on school property and how you act here reflects on the school also. Keep it up ladies and I will document every time you have hit on me and what you having been saying about Bella and me, your boss. I am out of patience with you. Good night." I felt good as I walked out to the car and hoped that would be the last time I was forced to have that conversation with them. They could not afford to have that kind of letter in their files and they knew it.

Bella took the kids shopping over the weekend while I made one last trip to Seattle to pick up the few things I still needed for our trip. I had them shipped directly to where we would be staying in England. I would never be able to explain them to Bella if she saw them and I was desperate to surprise her. We would be flying out Christmas night and with time zone changes it would take almost 24 hours to reach London. With that in mind I took off the last two days of school so I could make sure all the little things were done around the house, Bella would need to pack Christmas Day and I would never hear the end of it if something small was left undone. So I sneakily made sure all the dry cleaning was picked up and the laundry was done, I checked her toiletries to make sure she had enough of everything and even checked her birth control to be sure we were ok on that, all she would need to do is pack. Thank god she isn't high maintenance.

We had been in Port Angeles on the last day the kids were in school. Emily wanted her belly button pierced. She had approached Bella to talk to me about it, my intelligent daughter knew she stood a better chance if Bella was on board first and because she was under 16 a parent needed to authorize it. She took me to a tattoo shop so I could talk to their piercer about what Emily wanted. After 30 minutes I relented and told Bella that I would let Emily do it if Bella took her to the same woman who did her nipple in Seattle.

We returned to the house not long after lunch. Bella was wrapping gifts and I was going to check on Evan's big present. Technically it was for both boys but Evan was the one who had been begging for one, so this would be his and Bella had something else for Ethan and she wasn't even telling me what it is. Just inside the woods off the backyard I had a tree house constructed. The guys had worked on it during the day for the last week and it looked great, he was going to love it. It probably wasn't as high up as he would have wanted but I just knew he would enjoy it. I had always wanted one as a kid to escape to so I could dream of being and doing the things little boys dream of but I wasn't allowed. I climbed up in it, lay down and dreamed of all the things I wanted for our future with Bella. It was nice to finally do some thing I wanted so badly as a child.

As I stepped onto the back deck I could hear voices so I quietly entered through the kitchen, Rose and Alice were here. I knew there was more to their last conversation but Bella became so uncomfortable when I asked that I didn't push her on it, maybe now I could find out what was happening once and for all.

"I don't understand why you guys insist on going over this when you aren't being honest and we just keep covering the same ground but this is the last time I am willing to do this with you. After break I will need to concentrate on my final quarters and then we will be moving." Bella said.

"What do mean you will be moving?" Rose asked.

Bella sighed deeply before speaking again. "See this is what I mean, I have mentioned several times about moving in the last six months and you are just now acknowledging it. I know that up until I told you guys about Edward I went along with most of what you wanted but you knew some of it made me uncomfortable and just...didn't care. I wasn't uncomfortable because I was this extremely shy introverted girl, I was uncomfortable because it just wasn't me. You knew I wasn't that shy and I definitely wasn't intimidated by boys so what did you think it was or where you just so busy trying to do what you wanted that you didn't think about what I wanted?"

"It wasn't that Bella." Alice said. "Ok maybe it was that a little but we wanted you to have fun and really enjoy life."

"I did have fun but I didn't need the partying or screwing around with guys to do that. That was never me and I thought you saw that. You two knew me better than anyone and knew what my home life was like, did you think you would balance out my responsibility of taking care of Charlie but random acts of carelessness at every opportunity?"

"Not carelessness but just to get you to loosen up and be carefree Bella." Rose said.

"But don't you see the way you tried and still try to do it shows me how much you never took what I said to heart or know the real me. I wasn't lying or fantasying when we discussed what we wanted out of life and men. The fact that you thought so little of what I said back then really hurts and on top of that what you are doing now cuts even deeper."

"That is not what we want Bella, we don't want to lose your friendship. You are too important to us." Alice implored.

"Then why don't you admit what the real problem is here and maybe we can move on from it but I am done tip toeing around your feelings and not mentioning Edward just to make you happy. I love him, he makes me happy and I should be able to talk about him like you do Jasper and Emmett." When Bella spoke again it was much more softly. "I haven't told him about the things you would discuss in high school if that is what this is about. I would never embarrass you or him like that. It would definitely make things awkward if he knew all the things that were said then."

"That's part of it." Rose stated. "I mean you never offered any of your opinions but you sat there too and listened to us while we talked about what he would be like in bed and how wonderful he probably was because of how he treated women. Or about how we wanted a husband like him. I mean a lot of things we said were very...graphic."

"I realize that and like I said I haven't told him and I won't. What was said then doesn't bother me but you asking what parts of it are true does and I won't share that information. I feel as if you still haven't hit on the real issue yet. What is it?" Bella asked.

"Fine you're right I'm jealous. There I said it." Alice yelled.

"Me too." Rose whispered.

"And what? You only noticed this when you saw Edward and I together?" Bella asked.

"I think that was just the salt on an open wound Bella." Alice explained. "I mean you are living the life we used to talk about. You have a wonderful man who worships the ground you walk on and a ready made family. You don't have any of the issues that I have with Jasper or Rose has with Emmett. When you graduate you will just move seamlessly on with your life and skip over all those issues."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing were they really that naive to think we had not problems to overcome or that any of this was easy. This conversation cemented in my mind that Bella was years ahead of her peers in maturity. How could two people claim to be so close to her and yet not recognize her at all.

"You know the struggles we have with Emmett and Jasper. Even though they are a few years older than us we still have to deal with bouts of immaturity and all the bullshit they bring with them. You don't have any of that, it is like you get to completely skip that part of the relationship and move directly into the settled and content stage and that makes me very...envious of you." Rose said in a near whisper.

Bella laughed and not happily. It took her a few minutes to get herself under control. "I guess I didn't know you guys as well as I thought either. I had no idea you were truly this selfish. I mean I have always known you each wanted to get your own way but this is beyond even that. Let me see if I have this straight. Because when we were in high school and both of you were very vocal about the type of life you would like to live with Edward specifically and now I am living that life you are jealous and envious since it was just handed to me. Did I get that right?" They must have nodded because I didn't hear them speak before Bella continued on. "You do realize by the time I said anything to you guys we had been together for two years and right now it has been over four years. Do I have everything I want? Right now I am damn close but it has been four years in the making and I had to lay everything I wanted out in the open and risk rejection. It has been anything but easy. You are forgetting the two years we barely had face to face interaction and the fact that he went through a nasty divorce. I have worked my ass off for us and it hasn't been easy, it has been anything but easy and it has also been very worth it. Now when I am on the verge of being able to reap the benefits of all our hard work you have the nerve to sit back and try tell me it was just handed to me."

"So the reaction we have gotten from our families and friends and the entire town is easy? You have no fucking idea what you are talking about. I know the problems you have had with Jasper and Emmett and no, Edward and I haven't had those types of problems but we have had problems. Each time one or both of you would come to me for advice, what did I tell you?"

"Not to run for our problems but to meet them head on and deal with them." Rose said.

"But did you?"

"No," Alice said. "Most of the time we didn't and it just made things harder in the long run."

"That advice I gave you is from personal experience. Things were so complicated when Edward and I first started that our number one rule was and still is complete honesty. It was brutal sometimes but when the entire deck of cards is stacked against you there is nothing to lose. Especially in the beginning it was very hard to say and hear some things but when issues came up we forced ourselves and each other to stay and talk them out, running was never an option. I know neither of you have that type of relationship with your guy. I can say with 100% certainty that the only thing capable of breaking what Edward and I have would be infidelity and I am so sure of the love he has for me that I would have to actually watch him fuck another woman for a good 10 minutes before I would believe it was happening. We built that relationship, we didn't fall into it and it damn sure didn't happen without a lot of work on both of our parts. I have explained this to you before, if you want to have what Edward and I do then stop bitching about us and your own relationships and do the work it takes to get there. Why won't you do that?"

"Love should be easy. If you have to work that hard at it is it really love?" Rose asked.

"Grow the fuck up and quit living in some high school romance novel. Of course it is hard, love is what pulls you through when he is getting on your last nerve. When you are ready to beat him with a shovel and bury him in the backyard the fact that you love him is what stops you from doing it. Look at how hard it has been to maintain our friendship over the last 18 months, the most important relationship I have is with Edward, you bet your ass I do what it takes to make sure it is good for both of us and so does he. There is a lot of truth in the saying, _you will never work has hard at anything as you will a good marriage._ Take that to heart and then figure out what type of relationship you want to have with your partner."

"Can we get back to the moving thing Bella. I mean it when I say I don't want to lose you as friend." Rose asked.

"We will probably move over the summer. We can't stay in Forks, it isn't good for the kids and people can't keep their opinions to themselves. I am going to be honest with both of you, I don't want to lose you as friends either but you need to come to terms with this once and for all. I will not attempt to keep up a long distance friendship that is one sided, me giving all the time. You need to think about that. Now, Edward will be back soon so I think you guys should go and let me know when you have a decision."

I heard them walking towards the door and only left my place in the kitchen when I heard the front door close. Bella had her back to me when I spoke, "So you want to beat me with a shovel and bury me in the back yard?"

"Not today," she said as she walked over to me smiling.

"Don't let this bring down your holiday Bella."

"It won't. Actually I had pretty much written them off when school started back up, so I was surprised they just showed up here. But there was no way I was having them leave until they at least admitted the truth, that they are jealous."

I moved us so we were sitting on the couch now. "I am sure you have probably thought of this but I feel the need to say it any way. Friendships can be out grown Bella. I understand you have known them forever but I think you need to consider what you get from their friendship except grief." I didn't know how to tell Bella I thought she was more mature at 18 then they were today at 22. They had blinders on when it came to love and how to make a relationship work.

"I know Edward. I keep trying because I want them to see how a good relationship works. I think because their own parents set a bad example they have this delusion of love being effortless. I didn't have the best example either but I am able to see it takes work. I mean we get on each others nerves, disagree on things and yes there have been days I wanted to beat you with a shovel but we work through all that because what we have is worth it. What they have is worth it too but they need to address the problems in their relationships not run from them and think about could have been. I'm done though, this was my last effort. I am ready to start living my life with you and they are either on board with that or they aren't a part of it at all, it's their choice."

"Ok, the kids will be home soon. Let's put this behind us and just enjoy the holidays." I told her as I pulled her to me and lay back on the couch enjoying the silence and having her in my arms.

Christmas was very good to all of us. Emily was in shock but ecstatic over the fact that I was allowing her to get a belly button ring. We even went as far as to buy her a couple of them and Bella promised to take her to Seattle to get it done at the first opportunity. Evan loved the tree house. It was hard to get him back inside the house for Christmas Brunch after we finished with the gifts. Bella had warned me that Ethan's gift would have him staying somewhere else for a week but I was surprised at what it was. Ethan loved nature and the outdoors so through a contact of Charlie's and the University's she had arranged for him to help two Park Rangers that would be tracking bear hibernation near Goat Rock. Ethan was as excited as I was freaked about the trip, he would be leaving the next day. After a long talk with Charlie and a phone call to one of the Rangers I agreed to let him go. I knew Bella would never do anything that endangered him.

The kids had Bella do a sketch of the house and another one of them at the playground on the slide, I loved them both. Bella gave me a gift that touched my heart. She had a portfolio put together for me. I had updated my resume before sending it out but what she put together was to take on my interviews. It detailed all of my accomplishments since graduating college and included character reference letters from Thomas and Matt. It looked really good and there were several copies of it. She also gave an MP3 player that had 3 videos loaded on it. When I went to play the first she whispered to me that I should watch them when I was alone. The fucking minx had given me more porno of her or us I just knew it and I loved it. Bella truly was everything I could ever want in a woman, intelligent, compassionate, loving, giving, a lady in public and a sex kitten in the bedroom, all rolled up in a sinfully beautiful package.

I was nervous as Ethan gave Bella her gift from all of us, or most of it was from all of us. Her eyes lit up as she unwrapped a first edition of Charles Dickens _A Christmas Carol._ She was leafing through the pages when she came across the itinerary for the trip to England.

"Oh my god! We are going to England." She yelled as she ran at me. I just nodded at her as the kids laughed. "But how, I don't have a passport."

"Yes you do, remember those papers I had you sign? That was for a passport. Of course it helps that Forks is such a small town and Charlie was able to vouch for me or I never could have gotten it without you there." She continued to leaf through the book and found the brochure for the Dickens Festival.

"I have heard of this." She mumbled to herself. Her head shot up to look at me and she pulled the itinerary out again. "We leave tonight?" She squeaked at me. "We're going to the festival?"

"Yes we are so you need to go and pack. I am all packed and so are the kids, they will be staying with Sue and Charlie while we are gone." She looked at the kids, who were smiling and nodding their heads.

"Thank you guys so much, I love it." She said as she rushed us all to eat brunch and clean up so she could go pack. I could hear her in the closet when I walked into the bedroom so I decided to get a shower before I took my suitcase downstairs. Her reaction to the trip and thinking of the MP3 she had given me had me hard and I knew I would be taking care of it before I left the shower. I was rinsing the shampoo out of my hair when felt her engulf me in her mouth, I had to put my hands out on the walls to keep from falling.

"Fuck Bella." She was working me hard from the start and I was going to cum fast. She had me on the edge when she pulled of me with a pop and slowly started licking my shaft. "Damn that feels good little girl." She took my balls in her mouth and started gently rolling them with her tongue as she slowly pumped me with her hand that was tightly wrapped around me. "I'm gonna cum baby."

"Umm hmm" she moaned around my balls and just as I started to shoot my load she licked up me again and the first stream landed in the side of her hair. I watched as she kept pumping me firmly and opened her mouth so she could catch most of my cum. It was pooling in her mouth and one stream was on her cheek while some was dribbling out of her mouth and down her chin. Hottest fucking thing I have ever seen and it was prolonging my orgasm. When I was spent she looked up at me from her knees and visibly swallowed before running her tongue across her lips to get that little bit and then moaned at the taste of it. I pulled her up to me. "That was so hot Bella, to have you standing here with my cum on your face." I said as I moved my thumb on her cheek spreading it around her face. "And in your hair." I picked up the strands to show her. "I understand why some male animals put their scent all over their mates now. Seeing you marked like this does something primal to me. I wish we could let it dry and then parade you in front of people so they would all know you are mine."

She laughed. "I think Charlie might have a small problem with that. I just want you to know how much I love the gift and you." She said as she leaned in and kissed me. We finished showering and then loaded everyone up to leave. We dropped the kids off at Charlie's before heading to Seattle for our flight.

"Did you think everyone was acting weird at Charlie's? They seemed to have a secret." She asked me.

"Well, they know I have a surprise or two for you on this trip and they know how much you will enjoy this. I think they are just excited for you." They had been acting a little strange.

We were taking a flight out of SEA-TAC to London with a plane change in New York. Bella didn't even complain about flying first class, we would be flying through the night and I think she appreciated the extra sleeping room. With the time changes and actual flight time we arrived at Heathrow around noon the day after Christmas, we made our way through customs and went to the Avis counter where we would pick up our car. The way they were all over themselves to help us alerted Bella to the fact that something was up.

"What have you done? No one is this friendly and helpful if you are just renting a car Edward."

"I swear all I have done is rent us a car for our trip. We will be traveling and need something to drive." I was trying to give her my most innocent look.

"Uh huh. What kind of car did you get?" The lady saved me by saying the car had just arrived and a man came to get our luggage. When Bella noticed the car that the luggage was being loaded into her mouth dropped open.

"A Lamborghini? Really Edward?"

"A Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder, Bella. I doubt we will be able to put the top down but it is a nice car anyway."

"A nice car? That is an understatement. Will the whole trip be like this?"

"Yes it will so please just accept the fact that I want to spoil you for this trip. I want to make this very memorable for you. Please let me?" I pleaded with her.

When she looked up at me I knew I had her. "Fine, I will try to be on my most gracious behavior." She got a wicked gleam in her eye and leaned into me. "Can I make a request Master?" I nodded. "Will you fuck me on the Lamborghini?"

I slapped her ass and whispered, "I am not only fucking you on it kitten. I am going to tie you down to the hood and take you in the ass, just how you like it, then I am going to sit you on the trunk and eat your pussy until you scream for me. Count on it." She shivered and rubbed her legs together as she climbed in.

As we made our way through London and the English countryside Bella was wide eyed attempting to take in everything. "I promise to bring you back here and let you explore to your heart's content. Next time we will bring the kids and take a month to see the UK, does that sound like fun?"

"That sounds wonderful."

When I turned into the driveway of where we would spend the next three nights Bella yelled. "We're staying in a real English Castle?"

"Not exactly. We are staying on the grounds of Leeds Castle but we have The Weir Cottage to ourselves. It is located near the Keeper's House. It overlooks the pond and has a private garden also." We pulled up to it and it was very secluded. Bella jumped out of the car and looked around her before running to me.

"Thank you Edward, this is a dream come true. I love it, you know me so well and I am so fucking you seven ways from Sunday tonight. You may want to take a nap." Fuck I liked that visual and I was happy to see her enjoying herself so much already.

The downstairs of the cottage was open with a combined kitchen, living and dining area. I was glad I asked to have the kitchen stocked for our time here. Upstairs was the bedroom with a king size antique pine bed. It was perfect for two people. "We can wonder the grounds and the open parts of the castle as we like. I had the kitchen stocked or we can eat at the castle the choice is ours." I told Bella. "Tomorrow I plan on us driving to Rochester for the Dickens Festival, then the next day we can go to the Dickens Christmas Market before heading to our next destination."

"Next destination?" Bella asked confused.

"Yes I told you I had a few surprises for you and that is one of them."

We decided to explore the grounds and gardens of the castle before having dinner in the cottage. True to her word, Bella did indeed fuck me seven ways from Sunday that night and I loved every bit of it.

We woke up early so we had the entire day to spend in Rochester at the Festival. It felt as if we had stepped back in time. Even though it hadn't snowed the town had used a snow machine to guarantee a white Christmas. The locals were all dressed in Victorian wear and some were doing readings from Dickens novels and different parts of _A Christmas Carol_ were being acted out. We enjoyed ice skating in the castle garden and snacking on roasted chestnuts. We watched the parade and then had dinner at The Coopers Arms. Supposedly it was haunted by a Grey Monk. They say he normally appeared in November late at night and would emerge from the wall behind the bar. No one remembers what his crime was now but it is rumored he was bricked up alive in the wall for it. After dinner we joined in the candle-lit procession to the Cathedral and then carol singing. We literally fell into bed that night, with the ice skating, all the walking and the fact that it was late we were exhausted.

The smell of bacon cooking is what woke me in the morning, Bella was making breakfast. She looked gorgeous in my blue button down shirt. I walked up behind her and gripped her hips while kissing her just below her left ear. "As good as that smells Bella, you still smell better."

"Such a charmer Mr. Cullen, have a seat and I will bring our plates right over. I had so much fun yesterday, thank you for giving me this."

"You are welcome and I am glad you are enjoying everything. Today I thought we would go to Rochester Castle and the Dickens Christmas Market that is hosted there. It is supposed to be set up like a German style market."

"That sounds like fun. Did you enjoy yesterday?"

"I did, if I am being completely honest I enjoyed it more than I thought I would. Dickens has never been one of my favorite authors." She slapped my arm for that comment.

"Edward, I want you to have fun and enjoy this trip too."

"I will and as I once heard you tell Evan, I get most of my enjoyment from seeing you so happy to experience these things. I love you Bella, now go get dressed so we can start our day."

The Dickens Market was something to see. There were over 300 arts and crafts booths set up that resembled small ski chalets. Bella fell in love with a hand crafted old world cuckoo clock but one look at the price and she walked away without saying anything about it. I had seen the look on her face though and knew it had pained her to leave it. When she went off to use the restroom I quickly went back and bought her the clock opting to have it shipped home. There was a giant Christmas tree and we had someone take our picture on the vintage Carousel. They had set up what appeared to be a small fair with rides next to the castle walls that we explored. When local bands started playing Christmas music we decided to have an early dinner and listen to them. The food choices would be considered traditional for the Dickens era so we feasted on crepes, currywurst, bratwurst, waffles and roasted chestnuts. They also served gluhwein, a German mulled wine with a shot of rum, vodka, brandy or schnapps added. It definitely kept you warm in the outdoor eating area. Not as many areas of the castle were open to be explored as the one we were staying at but that could have because of the market. We decided to call it a night as we would be driving for several hours tomorrow to get to our next destination.

It was full dark when we arrived back at the cottage. I helped Bella out of car and held her hand all the way to the door. When she went to step into the cottage I grabbed her shoulders and pulled back to me.

"Isabella, you have five minutes to put on the shirt you were wearing this morning, your fuck me heels and get your ass back out before I punish you. Do you understand?" She nodded her head and I slapped her ass. "Good girl - go."

As she ran towards the stairs I went back to the car and popped the trunk taking out what I would need. I placed a blanket over the hood and affixed the bondage ropes I had to the front wheels of the car and laid the ends for her hands on top of the blanket. I laid the lube and toys I had brought on the blanket and covered them so she would be surprised when I used them. I checked my watch, she had 30 seconds left when I saw the door open and she walked out to me and turned so she was facing the hood of the car.

"That was cutting it close kitten. Maybe you want to be punished?" Silence. "Good girl. Lay just your chest on the hood so I can tie your hands. I want full access to your ass so I need that off the hood. If it is still too hot say yellow and we will wait for it to cool down." She assumed the position and I waited for a few seconds to make sure she was comfortable and then tied her hands so her arms stretched the width of the car. I spanked her ass to get her attention. "No wonder Lamborghini's are pussy magnets, yours is dripping already isn't it?" I ran my finger through her folds and she moaned. "Now I can't have that Isabella. Yes this is secluded but still someone could hear you and want to investigate your noises. I am afraid I will have to gag you." I pulled out the ball gag and she moaned as I secured it to her head. Isabella loved being tied up and gagged, preferably at the same time. It meant I had to pay close attention to the signals her body was sending and she was an exhibitionist at heart.

I squirted some lube into my palm and started stroking my cock then ran my lubed fingers over her tight hole and she moaned. "You love this don't you baby?" She nodded her head. She looked great splayed out on the car. I took off my shirt and unbuttoned my pants. I removed the remote in my pocket and clicked the on button. I slowly slid the head of my cock into her ass then leaned over her so my hands where beside her head and I could whisper to her. She was moaning behind her gag. "I have a surprise for you Isabella." I slid deeper into her. "Somewhere I have set up a camera and am recording all of this." She moaned deeply and pushed me further into her. "Do not cum Isabella." She nodded. I stood up and pulled back slowly to thrust back in fast. "You look so good like this baby." I continued to slowly pull out and thrust back in quickly. I moved one hand so I could stroke her clit and lips without losing rhythm. "My kitten loves this, doesn't she? Loves feeling my cock in her ass." She nodded and I could feel her quivering, she was very close. I pushed inside her and stilled my movements. I reached over for the last toy. "I know you are close little girl. Do not under any circumstance cum." She was whimpering but slowly nodding her head. I started thrusting in and out again and I was close now also. "You know what would make this better, if I had two cocks and could fuck your ass and pussy at the same time." I said fucking her faster. When I knew I was ready to burst I picked up the toy, Big Eddie. "Oh wait, I do have two cocks." I pushed Big Eddie in her pussy and immediately shot my load into her ass as I pumped the dildo in and out of her pussy. Her juices were leaking down her thighs and I was impressed that she hadn't cum. With me and the dildo still in her I reached forward and undid her hands, picked her up and carried her to the trunk. I withdrew and leaned her back so her ass and pussy were tilted up. I pulled Big Eddie out, "I am so proud of you kitten." I said as I pushed Big Eddie into her ass. I leaned in and flicked her clit quickly. "Cum for me Isabella NOW!" I growled at her as I shoved my tongue in her as far as it would go and started drinking her juices as she came. She was screaming against her gag and I could feel my face being covered in the cum I couldn't lap up fast enough. When she was done her arms and legs flopped limply on the car.

I pulled Big Eddie out and cradled her in my arms as I carried her into the cottage for a shower. "You did very well little girl, I am very proud of you for waiting to cum." I held her throughout the shower and whispered how proud I was of her and how well she had done. When I put her to bed she just smiled, rolled over and was instantly asleep. I went to put everything back in the trunk and retrieve the camera. I couldn't wait to watch that video with her.

We took our time packing up in the morning to leave Weir Cottage. As we were walking to her car door she ran her fingers over the hood lightly and smiled. "I will really hate to see this car go Edward." I chuckled as I shut her car door.

"That's ok I have the video we can reminisce over."

"True, very true. So, where are we off to today?" Bella asked.

"Today we are traveling north several hours to Thornbury Castle. I think you will really enjoy this castle. Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn have stayed here and it is a Tudor Castle. It is actually the only Tudor castle that has been turned into a hotel. We will be staying in The Gatehouse and it has it's own garden."

"This castle is different from the one we just stayed in?"

"Yes that was a Victorian castle and this one is a Tudor, the designs are different. I do want to warn you, they are having a formal dinner at the castle tomorrow night."

"How formal? I didn't pack anything for that."

"Don't worry I packed everything we will need and shipped it to the castle so it would be here waiting for us. I wanted it to be as much of a surprise as possible but know you will ask question when clothes are already mysteriously there before us."

"Thank you for that then. Do you have any idea what is happening or what the occasion is?"

"No clue, they told me about it when I made the reservations and that it would be black tie. I hope you like the dress I got for you."

"I always love the clothes you pick for me. I am sure I will love it Edward. Thank you for all of this, it is a trip of a lifetime for me."

"That is what I want it to be Bella. I love you so much."

"I love you too Edward." She said as we pulled in to the Gatehouse. It was just what it claimed to be, the gatehouse to the castle grounds. It sat next to the vineyard and across the way you could see a parish church. It was perfect for the two of us.

We settled in and spent the rest of the afternoon and evening exploring the castle grounds before having dinner in the castle. Bella loved it, the area was rich with history on Henry VIII and Anne. I was nervous about tomorrow. I had one more surprise for Bella and I prayed it went well. If it didn't it had the potential to break me and make for a very awkward return trip to Seattle. I made love to Bella slowly and tried to show her how much I loved her. I tried to show her everything I felt any time we are together, just in case it all went to hell tomorrow. I knew, without a doubt, that Bella loved me but that didn't guarantee she would like her last surprise.

The next morning after breakfast we explored the castle itself. It was very well preserved and because it served as an actual hotel there was quite a bit of historical information available on it. We had lunch in the gardens before returning to the Gatehouse to nap before this evening, neither one of us knew what to expect or how late we would be up. When it came time to get ready Bella gasped as she unzipped the garment bag, "It is beautiful Edward."

I had found a strapless champagne colored gown for her that I loved and knew she would look great in. "Do you like it? The lady said it is called a Cinderella gown. Somewhere in the bag is the matching shoes, shawl and long gloves."

"I love it Edward. I am going to feel like a princess in it. Thank you so much." She said as she gave me a hug, then she squealed. "No peeking until I am ready." Then she grabbed everything and ran into the bathroom.

I walked into the bedroom to get dressed. I had purchased myself a new tux for the occasion, a Hart Schaffer Marx in black. I checked my pockets to make sure I had everything and pulled out her special occasion collar to wear tonight.

She was stunning when she came into the bedroom. She had pulled her hair up off her neck and it was a riot of curls. The dress fit her perfectly and showed off her lovely figure like I knew it would. She was everything I have ever wanted. "You are beautiful Bella, a true vision." I held up her collar. "Come here Isabella I want you to wear this collar tonight." I secured it and kissed her shoulder. "I love you so much Isabella, never doubt that." I grabbed her shawl and wrapped her up in the white wool cape I bought for her. It was unseasonable warm for this time of year but it was still only 45 out. I had been assured they would provide outdoor fire pits for heat. I lead her out into the night and turned to walk into the gardens.

"I thought we were going to the castle for something." Bella asked.

"I have something I want to show you first." As we walked down a candle-lit path I knew it was now or never. "Bella I need to ask you something. I love you Bella and I can not see a life without you in it. I want to spend the rest of my nights worshipping you and my days making sure you and the kids are happy. I know it will be difficult at first because you will be in Seattle until June but I really want this Bella. I want this with you." We had stopped in front of a small building and she was looking at me with a startled and confused look. "Marry me Bella. Spend the rest of your life with me, say you'll be mine."

"Yes" she whispered. "Oh my god, yes. Nothing would make me happier than being yours forever."

I picked her up and kissed her soundly as the strands of _Pachelbel's Canon _began to play. I set her on her feet and went to move her inside the gazebo. I removed her cape and set it on a table that held a bouquet of flowers on it. I picked up the hand tied bouquet of yellow/orange calla lilies with white snowberries and handed them to her while I put on my boutonniere of a yellow/orange calla lily. A minister stepped in the middle of the gazebo and Bella turned to me quickly.

"What is happening Edward?" I was worried she would stop me at this point.

"I want to marry you now Bella. I talked to Charlie and the kids and they are all fine with this. I want to go home with Mrs. Isabella Cullen, my wife. Please say you want that too." She was crying softly but also nodding her head yes, the minister looked a little concerned. "Bella I need you to actually say yes before the minister thinks I am forcing you into this."

"I...yes I want this I want to go home as your wife. Your wife Edward...tell me I am not dreaming, it would hurt so much if this wasn't real."

"It is very real Bella." I said as the string quartet switched to _Bach's Air on the G String_ and played softly as the ceremony started. I looked into the eyes of the only woman I had ever loved and was lost in the depth of her love for me until the minister said my name to say my vows.

"Bella, you are the best part of me, my best friend, my confidante, my lover, my love and the one thing that centers me in a storm. When I hurt only you soothe me, I laugh hardest when I am sharing it with you, you are the shining light in my dark night, the beacon that calls me home. You make me a better man Isabella. I promise to cherish you, protect you and to love you every single day for the rest of my life. You are the other half of my soul, I am only whole with you by my side. I love you Bella, forever."

The minister turned to Bella to say her vows, she reached up and wiped a tear from my cheek I wasn't aware of. "Edward, you are everything I have ever wanted, my protector, my best friend, my lover, the love of my life and the one person who accepts me as I am. You are the first person I want to see in the morning and the last I want to see before sleeping. I promise to love and cherish for the rest of my days, you are my soul mate Edward, and I am only complete when I am with you. I love you Edward, forever."

I cradled her face in my hands and slowly wiped her tears away. I was vaguely aware of the music changing to _Vivaldi's Spring Allegro _and of both of us saying 'I do'. The best feeling in the world was sliding the ring onto her finger, something tangible that said she was mine. I felt her fingers shake when she slid my wedding band on and I knew it meant just as much to her to be able to claim me. Then he proclaimed us to be Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen and I couldn't wait any longer, I pulled her to me and kissed her with all the love I had for her. I thanked the minister and shook his hand before he left. I asked the musicians to play one more song so Bella and I could dance. They played _Handel's Water Music, Air_ as I held my wife and we had our first dance.

"I think I am still in shock. How did you pull this off?" Bella asked.

"Well, like I said before, there are some good things that come from living in a small town. When I had you sign all the papers some of them were concerning a marriage certificate also."

"I love you so much Edward, thank you for this, it is perfect."

"I'm just glad you agreed instead of insisting we wait." We were silent then and just enjoyed holding each other. The song ended and we thank the musicians before I slipped Bella's cape back onto her shoulders.

"What is this place exactly, if I can ask Edward?"

"It is called The Summer House and it is in the oldest Tudor garden in England." We should get back, everything should be set up for our dinner in the Gatehouse. We had just reached the cottage when the photographer approached me asking if we wanted some more formal pictures taken.

"There was a photographer?" Bella asked.

"Yes, he was very discreet but I wouldn't let this go with out pictures. Do you want him to shoot posed pictures of us?"

"I would love that Edward." We spent the next 30 minutes taking pictures and the photographer promised to have something for us to look at the next evening. We ate dinner quietly holding hands and I caught Bella gazing at our linked fingers as much as I did. The wedding bands were right next to each other. Mine was a fairly plain platinum band and I bought Bella a 3 carat full circle diamond band. I had thought about a set for her but knew she would prefer something simpler. After dinner I carried Bella to the bedroom where there was champagne, fruit and chocolate set up. I poured us each a glass and said a toast, "To the rest of our lives together." After drinking I set our glasses on the table.

"As nice as this dress is Bella I really want to get you out of it." I turned her around and slowly unzipped it. As the dress exposed more of her to me I could see that she was wearing a white bone corset with garters and a thong and couldn't help but moan. When the dress hit the floor I turned her back to me. "Fuck Bella, you know what it does to me to see you in these things."

She reached up and pushed my jacket off before unbuttoning my shirt. "Yes I do, that is the main reason I wear them." She undid my pants and was palming my cock before they hit the floor. "So hard Edward," she moaned.

I laid her on the bed and slowly unhooked her garters so I could roll her stockings down her legs, licking and nipping as I went. Her corset was tied in the front and when I pulled the tie her breasts spilled out and I couldn't help but latch onto one. I reached over and grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate sauce before swirling it around her nipple. I heard her breath suck in as I licked the sauce off. "You taste so good Bella." Then I swiped the strawberry through her lower lips before biting it in half. Juice was dripping on her breasts. I swiped the berry through her sex again and offered the bite to her as I sucked the juice from her nipple.

Bella was squirming under me trying to get some type of friction. "Edward as good as that is I need you to make me your wife in every way. Claim me please." Then she bit down on my shoulder. I positioned my cock at her entrance and slowly pushed in.

"You are mine Isabella. I will never give you up." I started thrusting deeply and slowly. "God I love you Bella. I can't believe you are finally my wife."

"So good Edward...yours...always yours..." She moved her knees up so they were squeezing my ribcage, I loved that she was so flexible, and I slid deeper into her. I licked and sucked her breasts as I moved my hands under and around her shoulders to pull her down to me easier.

"So tight every time...my wife...hot and wet...for me..." I was getting close to my limit. The thought of making love to my wife, my wife that I adored was becoming too much for me. Bella was scoring her nails up my back and I was sure I would have marks on me in the morning.

"Edward...so big...my husband...love you...cum please..." Bella whimpered as she moved with me with more force. I moved one of her hands to her clit.

"Touch yourself baby, cum with me." That was all it took, a couple more strokes and we were coming together saying each others names in a whisper. I rolled to my side and pulled Bella with me.

"I'm not sure you know how much I love you Mrs. Cullen."

"If it is half as much as I love you Mr. Cullen then it is a lot."

"Bella I want to say something but I don't want you to take it the wrong way. I just want you to know it is what I am thinking about and give you a chance to think about it also."

"Ok you're freaking me out a little but I will have an open mind about it."

"After you graduate and we get settled in our new home, wherever that is, I would be very happy if you stopped taking birth control. I want to have a baby with you Bella. I know it seems sudden and rushed but I will be forty by that time and I just really want this with you." I forced myself to look at Bella and she was not cringing so I took that as a good sign.

"To be honest I wasn't planning on trying quite that quickly but it is only a year or two faster than I thought. I would like to work Edward. I want to put my schooling to use. But I will seriously consider this as long as you are ok with me working, even if only part time."

"That's fine and I understand that you want to work. I am not trying to keep you barefoot and pregnant. Thank you for thinking about this, can we discuss it again once we know where we are going and what type of position you may have?"

"Yes, once I graduate we can sit down and discuss this. You need to think about including the kids in this discussion. Not to ask their permission but to give them a heads up that we thinking this way. I mean if Emily were out with the baby people would probably think it was hers."

"Good point. Once we have decided we will talk to the kids."

We dozed off and on all night and when the sun came up I was releasing into my wife one more time. I would never tire of saying that. We lounged in bed until early afternoon, the photographer dropped off the disc with our pictures on it and they looked good. I especially like one taken when we are dancing, our foreheads are touching with our eyes closed and we each look so - peaceful and complete. It is my favorite. The Castle is having a New Year's Eve Party but we decide to stay in the Gatehouse, just the two of us and celebrate quietly, we have to return to London tomorrow, we fly out in the late evening.

Midnight finds Bella riding me in the garden tub surrounded by candlelight and I can't think of a better way to ring in the New Year. I secretly hope and wish that this is the year things come together for us and we start living the life I want for us. We go to bed not to long after midnight and get up early to pack and make our way back to Heathrow. Bella looks sad as we leave Thornbury Castle.

"This was just perfect Edward, thank you so much."

"You aren't mad that I planned everything and essentially ambushed you into marrying me?"

"If I hadn't wanted to marry you I wouldn't have, ambush or not. It was perfect, I mean that." She leaned over and kissed me quickly. "You're right though it is going to be a little weird until I graduate and I hate to subject you to the reaction of the Forks females when they find out." She had the nerve to laugh.

"I hope they get over it quickly."

"Don't worry I'll come home on weekends and we can give them a show to remember."

"I am going to hold you to that little girl."

It was an uneventful trip back to Seattle. We slept most of the way, changing planes in New York again. By the time we landed and got our luggage it was mid morning. We both had school starting back up the next day and I had to pick the kids up from Charlie's after driving back to Forks. Imagine our surprise when we were leaving the airport and saw a big sign that said 'Congratulations Mr. & Mrs. Cullen Welcome Home' being held up by the kids, Charlie & Sue.

Charlie walked over and shook my hand then hugged Bella. "They couldn't wait to see you guys and Sue & I wanted to see you also. I am so happy for you Bella, you look really happy."

"I am Dad. I really am." The kids surrounded Bella wanting to know all the details and we decided to go have lunch and tell them everything before making the drive to Forks. Bella was fussing she didn't want us to get too late of a start and be driving late. Even though we slept on the plane it wasn't the most restful night. We were just walking out into the Seattle mist when I heard, "YOU GOT MARRIED." I turned around and looked straight into the furious face of my mother. Fucking great.

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or its characters**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please read and review.**

**I added a few links to my profile for this chapter - the car, rings, Weir Cottage, The Gatehouse and Bella's dress.**


	13. The Fourth Year The Second Six Months

The Fourth Year - The Second Six Months

I looked from my mother to Bella and behind her to the kids, all of us were shocked and everyone seemed to be waiting for my response. "What are you doing in Seattle mother?" I hugged her and my father and waited for an answer to my question.

"Esme, you told me you talked to him?" My father stated looking at my mother in confusion. After a few seconds he managed to put a smile genuine smile on his face and approached Bella. "It seems congratulations are in order, welcome to the family Bella. I sincerely hope you two are very happy together, you deserve it."

"Thank you Carlisle, that means a lot to me." Bella responded hugging my father.

"I mean every word of it, I have never seen Edward as happy as he is with you and the kids adore you. I wish you a long and happy marriage." I watched as my father moved to speak to the kids and then Sue and Charlie. It had been 10 minutes and my mother still had not gotten herself together.

"What brings you to Seattle Mother?" That seemed to bring her back a little.

"You're married Edward? You didn't even say anything to us. I can not believe you married her. Tell me you had the good sense to have her sign a pre-nup."

"That is enough mother." I turned to everyone else, "Why don't you go ahead without me. I will catch up as soon as I am done here."

"Are you sure Edward? I can send Dad and the kids to the apartment and stay..."

"I'm sure. You go ahead with everyone else. I'll call to see where you guys are, I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." She kissed me before smiling at my father and gathering everyone up to go have lunch. It hurt to watch Bella leave, I wanted her to stay and keep me calm. But I knew if she stayed and listened to the venom my mother was sure to spew about her I would be anything but calm.

"Why don't we try to find a quieter place to have this discussion?" I didn't wait for their answer I just walked off to find a quiet corner to have it out with my mother. We managed to find a relative secluded spot by some restrooms. "Before you start I feel the need to warn you. Bella is my wife and I strongly suggest that you remember that when you start talking about her. I have had it with you and will not tolerate you bad mouthing her, if that is the only reason you are here then I suggest you get on a plane back to Chicago now."

She looked as if I had slapped her. "Edward I came here to try and explain some things and to talk to Bella."

"Explain things...like how you paid Tanya monthly? I understand in the beginning to get her to have Emily but after that it is just beyond me as to why you continued to pay her. Was it hush money? Were you paying her to stay with me? Keep me happy? Did you really need to be in control of my life that much?" I paused to see if she had anything to add to the conversation and the smug look on her face had me wanting to reach across the table and strangle her. Growing up she had always felt the need to be in control and had to know every single thing I was doing, but did that really need to carry over into my adult life. She had never like Tanya, did she see my staying with her as some form of punishment for not heeding her advice about marrying her. At this point I wouldn't put it past her.

"I have always known what was best for you Edward. Had you listened to me and not married her none of that would have been necessary. Yes I kept paying her after she had Emily, I wanted more grandchildren and I wanted you to be happy. If you had told me how unhappy you were I would have stopped."

"You would have stopped, it would have been best had you never started. Can you really not see how wrong what you did was? And why the hostility towards Bella, is it because she won't bend to what you want?"

"I love you Edward and as your mother I will do whatever it takes to see you and my grandchildren happy. Bella admitted to seducing you Edward, why do you think she did that? Because she is in love? Please tell me you don't believe that, she saw an unhappy, rich man and took advantage of that. I don't understand how you can not see her for what she is. She is not one of us Edward, she is a social climber of the worst order and I will not tolerate her in your life. I have no idea how she tricked you into marrying her but if it happened out of the country I am sure it should be easy to reverse. If we do it quickly then we shouldn't have to pay her much to get her to go away."

"Does my happiness or the kids' happiness mean anything to you at all?"

"It is the only thing I think about Edward. Why do you think I am doing all of this? The thing I want most is for all of you to be happy and settled. Look at the problems she has brought into your life already. She is just a child herself, I really do not understand how you became involved in this mess in the first place but I will get you out of it."

I stole a glance at my father, who was looking at his wife of 40 years like he had no idea who she was and he probably didn't. It made me wonder if she had controlled him as she was trying to me and I think we both realized at the same time that she probably did but was much more subtle about it. "Let me explain a few things to you mother. First, Bella did not seduce me, she approached me with exactly what she wanted, we had an intelligent conversation about what both of us had to offer and then she left the decision up to me. She knew I was married and not a cheater but she didn't want to leave for college with a bunch of 'what ifs' and that is why she told me. Had I not contacted her, she would have gone to college in the east, she didn't tell me which one she got a full scholarship to but I found out on my own it was Yale. She turned down Yale for me, for us. I contacted her and that is when things started, after I had left Tanya. Second, after talking to Charlie and the kids I took Bella to England for a Dickens Christmas. We were married in The Summerhouse of Thornbury Castle and it was a complete surprise to Bella. She had no idea until I asked her, which was about 30 seconds before we actually married. We will not be reversing the marriage, not now not ever. Lastly, she makes us all very happy, none of us were this happy when I was with Tanya, accept this mother. Bella has agreed she can be civil if you can and if you can't then you can see the kids when she is not around but it will not in our house. I will not have her put out or hiding in her own house. Understand that she is forcing this, if I had my way you would not be welcome in our lives at all. You need to come to terms with this mother."

She sniffed at me like she would when I was little and misbehaving. "Edward, I really don't think..." I cut her off.

"That's just it mother I don't care what you think any more. I mean it, find a way to come to terms with this. Bella has done her part and now you need to do yours and find a way to get along with her. You need to talk to her, until she comes to me and says 'I talked to your mother' I do not want to hear from you. Don't call, I won't answer. Don't e-mail, I won't open it. Don't make anymore unexpected trips to Washington. If you show up on my doorstep, I won't let you in. I will however call the Chief of Police to have you removed for trespassing and if you think he won't you need to remember that he is also Bella's father. The father who loves her, sees how happy she is and is happy for us."

I turn to my father, "You are welcome anytime. You have been nothing but supportive and I have a feeling most of what has happened is as big of a surprise to you as it is to me." He nodded but was still speechless. I gave him hug. "It was good to see you but I think you should return Chicago and Dad, come whenever you would like but leave Mom at home until she resolves her issues with Bella. I will let you know when the invitation includes her." With that I turned and walked away to go be with my family.

They had ordered Chinese and were at the apartment eating. When I arrived they were laughing and Bella was showing the pictures of the wedding. I ate and joined in with them talking about the trip, then we all got on the road back to Forks. I promised Bella I would call her later tonight to fill her in on what happened with my parents. The kids were quiet on the way home, I think they knew I was lost in my thoughts. I could pinpoint different times in my childhood that it was obvious my mother was controlling the situation and I didn't catch on but now she was doing it behind my back. I was having trouble deciding if I had never known her or if it was a recent development because Bella wouldn't play her game.

Once we got home the kids went to get their things ready for school tomorrow and I was settling down to call Bella when Emily came in to talk to me.

"Dad the boys and I talked while you and Bella were away and we came to some decisions we would like to discuss with you. They decided I should be the one to do it but if you want I can go get them so you know it was all of us." She seemed nervous so I wasn't going to make it worse by telling her to get her brothers, besides it would be like the boys to gang up on her and have her do the talking for all of them.

"Calm down Em and tell me what your concerns are, you know you can talk to me."

"Ok, here goes. We know Grandma doesn't like Bella for some reason and we aren't asking to know what the reason is, but we do want you to know how we feel. We stand by Bella. She would never do anything to hurt you or us, whatever Grandma thinks Bella has done she is wrong. None of us are happy with the way she is treating Bella, we love Bella and don't want Grandma to hurt her feelings any longer. We know we have to be respectful to Grandma but if we have to make a choice we want you to know Bella is our choice."

Bella has always stressed to me over the years that the kids pick up on all the things I wished they had not and it was being proven to me again and I wasn't sure of how to respond. "Emily I am going to be 100% honest with you, no sugar coating of anything. I am not sure what Grandma's problem is with Bella. I am finding out that Grandma likes to be in control of everything and I don't think Bella is going along with her plan and that is upsetting Grandma."

Emily laughed. "Bella won't go along with anything if it hurts you or us. Sometimes I think she doesn't know how to back down from a fight. She is very protective of us dad, I think even more than you know." She whispered the last part and I wasn't sure I was meant to hear it.

"What do you mean Emily?"

"We were at the mall one day last summer, Bella wanted to go the bookstore and I wanted to go Hot Topic. Since they were close to each other we split up and agreed to meet at the Food Court. When I got there I saw Bella walking towards the restrooms and Tanya was following her but she didn't know it. When I got to the hallway where the restrooms are I heard arguing, they were in that one family bathroom yelling at each other. Mom was saying horrible things about how Bella was after your money, calling her a whore and telling her to go get her own man and you would toss her aside and just a bunch of lies. Bella yelled back that she loved you and Mom was the money hungry whore and that her loss was Bella's gain. Then I heard a slap and a thump and I thought about going in to see what happened but then I heard Bella's voice. She was talking low and very calm, it actually made the hairs on my neck stand up, she said 'If you know what is good for you, you will leave Edward and those kids alone. You didn't want them and I do. Do what you always said you wanted to Tanya, go live your life free of being tied down to a family. Bother any of them again and I will finish what you started here today and don't think I won't do it.' Then I heard water running so I walked back out to the Food Court and got us a table. When Bella came out her face was red, when I asked she said she ran into the stall door and later I noticed one hand was bothering her. I saw Tanya when she came out of the bathroom and her nose and lip were bleeding."

"Did you ask Bella anything else about it?"

"No, she has no idea I heard any of it but when it was happening I felt very...protected, loved, comforted. I don't know the right word but I do know Bella won't do anything if it isn't in our best interest, I am positive of that."

I found myself wondering if Bella had had any other run-ins with Tanya over the years, I was almost positive she had. And was it perverted that I was turned on by wife beating my ex-wife? Probably but I was sure it would be what I saw the next time I jerked off in the shower.

"There is something else Dad." Emily said pulling me from my dirty thoughts. "We want Bella to be our Mom. I don't know if it ever has or will come up but we would be fine with Bella adopting us and truly being our Mom. I don't know if I would feel comfortable calling her Mom because she isn't that much older than me but she does every thing for me a mom is supposed to and we want her to know that is how we think of her."

I was stunned. "Bella and I haven't talked about that but we have talked about possibly having children, how would you and your brothers' feel about that?"

"We would be fine with that. Evan is actually looking forward to not being the baby of the family any more."

"Bella brought up a good point though Emily, if you took a baby out people would probably think it was yours and not your sibling. Would you be okay with that?"

"I hadn't thought of that but I think I would be okay with it, the people who matter to me would know the truth. That is all that counts."

The conversation ended after that and it was a lot to process. I called Bella and filled her in on both conversations, leaving out her Tanya smack down episode and the fact that the kids would be okay with her adopting them, that conversation would need to be done face to face.

"I realize I am not the cause of the problem with your mother but I am sorry you are having them at all Edward." Bella said.

"They would have come up sooner or later, I can't believe that I didn't see it earlier."

"But she wasn't doing anything to you directly and you said it yourself, you were just trying to survive day to day with Tanya. Nothing happened that you should have noticed."

"Maybe if I had gotten out sooner..." Bella cut me off.

"Stop right there. If you had gotten out sooner then we probably wouldn't be together now and I thought you liked how we are together?"

"I love how we are together, that is not what I ..." she cut me off again.

"You know what I love?" Her voice and turned husky. "I love when you stroke me slowly with your big cock, hitting all the right spots, making my juices flow down my thighs. My husband, the only one to ever fill me, to touch me, to make me cum, will you make me cum?"

"Fuck Bella." I locked my bedroom door and took my jeans off. "I love how your pussy squeeze's me. My wife, so warm...wet...tight and all mine, cum with me wife." I was stroking my cock and from the sounds of things Bella was close too. "Do you have Big Eddie baby?"

"Yes, he is buried in my pussy, I am so close Edward. So close." She was moaning and I could tell desperately trying to cum.

"Remember the last time we used Big Eddie? I had you tied to the hood and giving your ass a good fucking while he was in your pussy. You liked that didn't you? The way it felt, my cock fucking your ass and pussy at the same time. Cum for me Bella, I am so close."

"I loved the way it felt, I love when you fuck my ass. So good...yes...I'm cumminggg Edward!" That was all it took for me.

"Belllaaaa" I moaned as cum landed on my chest. "God I love you, what brought that on?"

"I miss you and just your voice can get me off Edward. I got horny." She laughed. "Back to a serious note though, I do hope you can work things out with your mother."

"We'll see, Dad is pretty upset with her too now. I think she has been controlling a lot more than any one thought. He was not happy with her when I left but I told him he was welcome to visit any time."

"That's good, I like Carlisle."

"I need to go and make sure everyone is ready for school tomorrow. I love you Bella, my wife."

"I love you Edward, my husband. Good night."

The return to school was interesting, it took until lunch for someone to question me about my wedding ring and it was a student not a teacher. I was approaching a table full of senior wrestlers that were getting to loud and as I raised my hands to tell them to pipe down Jacob Black shouted, "Holy shit Headmaster you got married?" The lunchroom instantly fell silent.

"Yes I did Mr. Black and watch your language."

"Sorry Sir, you married Bella Swan?"

"Yes, over Christmas and she is Bella Cullen now."

"Congratulations, she is one hot piece of..." I raise an eyebrow at him daring him to finish that sentence. "What I mean is she is, you're one lucky bast..." I put my hands on my hips and gave him a look that said really? He had the decency to look at floor sheepishly.

"Mr. Black I'll save you the detention and just say thank you and watch how you talk about my wife in the future." He nodded and continued eating before he could get himself into more trouble. I knew I would be the hot topic of discussion for the rest of they day. What I forgot was that my 15 year old daughter was at this school too so they didn't need to come to me for information.

It was the last class change of the day when I heard Emily and she didn't sound mad as much as she sounded frustrated. "As I told everyone else, yes my Dad and Bella got married over break. No it wasn't in Forks, if you want more information ask my Dad." I turned the corner to see Lauren talking to Emily.

"Do you have a question for me Miss Mallory?" She was not happy at being caught. I looked at Emily. "You need to get to class Miss Cullen." She nodded and looked relieved before walking off. "Miss Mallory if you need to know something ask me not my child." I walked off without giving her a chance to ask her questions. I was not as lucky when I walked into the office, Mrs. Cope started firing questions at me so fast I didn't understand all of them.

"Slow down Mrs. Cope I will tell you what I am willing to share." I was sure it was killing her not to be the most up-to-date on the gossip. "Yes, Bella and I married over break. No, we didn't marry in Forks or Seattle. The only ones who knew about it were Charlie and the kids and that is how we kept it quiet. We actually married in England and it was a surprise to Bella, I ask her about 45 seconds before the ceremony. She will be finishing her Master's in Seattle and the people that matter to us are very happy about the marriage. I will not answer any other questions so please do not ask." She looked ready to burst from having the details and when she left the office I was sure she was searching out someone to share them with.

It was 3 weeks into the school year when I had my first interviews in Boston. I would be interviewing with Lexington Christian Academy on Monday and Boston College High School on Tuesday. I was flying in Saturday night and taking Sunday to look around the city. Bella was excited about the Boston College interview - she wanted me to ask why they don't accept girls. It is an all boy's school and she is offended that I am even talking to them. I tried to tell her it would give me an opportunity to teach the next generation how to be gentlemen and she didn't buy it. In reality I would love an all boy's school, I could do with less drama in my work life. Bella came home for the weekend to help me pack and would take the kids to Charlie's before leaving on Sunday. He swore he was looking forward to having them again, apparently they had fun over break.

The flight was good and I enjoyed exploring the city on Sunday. In some ways it reminded me of Seattle, being on the harbor and all the history. I knew it was a place Bella and the kids would love, houses were expensive but we would be able to afford it. I was up early and nervous, I wanted to call Bella but she was 3 hours behind me and would kill me if I called at 4 am, so I was very surprised when my cell phone beeped with a text message.

_Edward-_

_I knew you would be nervous so I packed you a little stress reliever. Look in your briefcase for the IPOD and play #4. I know you will do great and call me when you are done. I love you._

_-Bella_

I found the IPOD and the video. When the music started I knew what the video was of, Bella had done a striptease/pole dance for me months ago to Nickelback's _Shaking Hands_ in a school girl uniform. When those Mary Jane's and knee hi socks came into view I was already rock hard and pulling my cock out of my pants. She was wearing her old school uniform, when she swung around the pole and the top two buttons of her shirt popped open I moaned and spread the cum leaking out of my dick around so I could stroke harder and smoother. Fuck she looked good and her pigtails were driving me crazy. Bella's yoga was really paying off, after 4 years she was very flexible. It showed when she wrapped one leg around the pole and was essentially doing a split on it then reached one hand up high to steady herself and fingered herself roughly to an orgasm. As cum was running down her leg I shot my load, hard, onto my chest. After I calmed down I sent her a text before getting into the shower.

_B-_

_Very relaxed now, my naughty girl. I am going to tie you to that pole, in that position and fuck you hard kitten. Count on it!_

_Love -_

_E_

Both interviews went well but neither school held any appeal to me. They were too...stuffy and set in there ways. I enjoyed the rigorous academics of private schools but wanted the freedom to bring new curriculum on board and that would not have been possible at either school. Bella insisted she wanted me to do what I wanted but I should keep my options open. So we decided that if they wanted a second interview I would do it but not commit to anything yet.

I returned to Forks and word had gotten out that I was interviewing with other schools. I was definitely leaving at the end of year and for some reason people seemed surprised by that. It was during the monthly staff meeting that a few of the teachers questioned me about why I was leaving, I am sure the look on my face said I thought they had sprouted additional heads. "How can you ask me that? Because Bella and I chose to ignore much of the accusations and innuendoes doesn't mean we didn't hear them. The people saying she is a gold digging whore, most of which are in this room. The women that do not respect the fact that I am in a committed relationship and still feel the need to hit on me. The remarks about me being a child seducer and using my job to troll for girls. Do you really think all that could be so easily forgotten? Would any of you be able to forgive and forget if you were the one those things had been said about? As I said we chose to ignore it and just live our lives, for our own happiness and the happiness of the kids. You people know us, or we thought you did. Bella has lived here her entire life and I lived here for the last 15 fifteen years, most of the things being said sounded crazy when you took our character into consideration. But that was part of the problem too, people were ready to forget what they knew about each of us and accept the rumors. Maybe next time you will remember that those people you are gossiping about are people too, not just a story and when you run them out of Forks maybe the town is the one that loses. Now, let's start." After that my life at work became very mundane, no one questioned why I was leaving and the gossip stopped. Some of the female teachers still flirted with me but nothing as obvious as before that meeting, I should have known that if things were fine at work they wouldn't be at home.

I was planning for the play party that was held for Valentine's Day every year, it was on a Saturday and I arranged for Charlie to keep the kids and with Bella's outfit we would be stepping things up even more than the last play party we were at. Bella wouldn't be totally nude but damn close to it and with her clamps as adornments I knew I would be rock hard most of the night and Bella swore she was looking forward to it. She was turning into quite the exhibitionist and said she loved for people see what only I would ever be allowed to touch.

I received a call from Excel Academy in Dallas for an interview on Monday. They were a boarding school for high school teens that were struggling either academically or behaviorally. It was a very interesting school but because we would live on the campus Bella and I agreed that this school would require more background information and consideration than the ones where the kids wouldn't have frequent interaction with the students. They wanted to fly me in Saturday night so I would have Sunday to see the kids in a relaxed atmosphere and then interview and tour the school on Monday. I called Bella that night to let her know and while we were both disappointed we agreed I need to go to Dallas. I would be glad when we were settled somewhere and could become a part of the BDSM community and attend parties more then 2-3 times a year or go to the club more than once very 2 months. It was an important part of our life and having friends in the community we could talk to openly was important to both of us. Peter and Thomas as well as some of the other Dom's said they would help us get in a good club wherever we settled. Just because we were into some kinky shit didn't mean we let just anyone in, the club we belonged to in Seattle was pretty exclusive.

Valentine's Day was on a Wednesday this year and I had planted Bella's gift in her car when she was home over the weekend. It was a necklace of two interlocking hearts, one had a sapphire in it the other an amethyst, our birthstones, and in the interlocking part was a diamond. I knew she would love it. I was in the gym going over things for the dance that would be held this weekend when my phone rang, I didn't recognize the number so I let it go to voicemail, five minutes later I was being paged to the office for a phone call.

"Edward, it's Thomas Mann."

"Yes Thomas, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I just received a call from Kyle. Bella called him. She has been arrested for assault and needed an attorney. She did ask him to call you and explain she is only allowed one phone call and she assumed you would want her to call a lawyer."

"She was what? Arrested? Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure. He is on his way now to find out what happened and bail her out if need be."

"I need to make some arrangements for the kids and then I am on my way. Do you know anything at all?"

"All I know is it happened on campus and she beat the fuck out of some guy. I think he is being held too, she is insisting he bothered her first and it was self defense."

"Thanks Thomas. I will be there as soon as I can and her father will probably be with me, as a cop he should understand and be able to get to the bottom of things. If she beat the guy I think she did he has friends who can help us."

"Ok, if Kyle can get her released I will have him take her to my house. I'll send you directions and keep you updated."

"Thanks again."

I was almost positive the guy would turn out to be James, he is the only one that had been bothering her. I called Mrs. Call and explained Bella was fine but there was an emergency and could she spend the night with the kids. After she agreed I called Charlie as I walked to Emily's class to tell her everything was fine but I needed to go to Seattle. Charlie told me to pick him on my way out of town and Emily wanted me to call when I reached Bella.

When I picked Charlie up he had been able to reach Billy Black who verified that it was indeed James that Bella had supposedly assaulted. Billy was in the process of putting together all the information we had given him on what had happened at Bella's apartment and the restraining orders we had against James even though they expired. The fingerprints taken from her apartment had not matched any one but if James' prints were now in the system we were going to check against them specifically. We were hoping to get the charges against Bella dropped entirely and file charges against James for stalking.

When we were an hour from Seattle Billy called Charlie and said they were close to getting Bella released but to come to the police station, he didn't think she would be out in the next hour. Charlie asked if he had seen James and then laughed at the response he got from Billy. After he hung I looked at him to see what was so funny.

"You made Bella switch from self defense to Tae Kwon Do, didn't you?"

"Well yeah, especially when they wouldn't renew the order, she needs to be able to defend herself aggressively against him if necessary. Why?"

"Do you have any idea what belt she is?"

"No, I know she goes several times a week and has been testing quiet a bit lately. I have seen her practice at the house and she looks to be good at it. She has even started teaching the kids how to do it."

"Well, the reason it is taking so long to get her out is because she is a red belt and James is in the hospital."

"James is in the hospital?"

"Yes, he has a broken arm, they think some cracked ribs and maybe a concussion on top of the stitches from a bite mark."

"What?"

"Yeah, Bella kicked his ass and good. They are trying to determine if because she has martial arts training it would be consider assault due to extreme force. I expect them to let her go as soon as we get there. Billy said they had no idea she is a cops kid because I have always taught that should she ever get in trouble with the law to keep her mouth shut until a lawyer or I could get to her. I also always taught her that if she needed to defend herself that once she had them down to make sure they stayed there. If James' prints match up I can guarantee she will be let go as soon as we get there." Charlie was laughing again, "She does keep things interesting."

"Yes she does but I wouldn't trade her for anything Charlie." I said laughing.

"I know Edward."

When we arrived Bella was sitting with Kyle waiting to be released, the prints had matched James and that had gone a long way to explain why she reacted the way she did to him. He would be charged with stalking to start, they would search his home to see if anything else could be found. Bella looked to be fine but when she saw me I could see how stressed she was about everything. She ran to me and I could feel her shaking slightly.

"Sshh your okay Bella." I whispered to her. "I am very proud of you for defending yourself. You did good baby."

"But it is causing all this drama and what if James starts talking about what kind of party we saw him at?" She whispered back to me.

"We will deal with that when we have to Bella, for now I am so grateful that you were not hurt. I love you Bella. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I'll tell you when we get out of here. I love you too Edward."

Charlie was right within 20 minutes of us arriving she was released and no charges would be pressed against her, a clear cut case of self defense. We thanked Kyle and I asked him to inform Thomas we would be going back to her apartment but to tell him everything that happened since I was pretty sure we would need Kyle in the future if charges were pressed against James. Once at the apartment Bella insisted on cooking us dinner as she told us what happened.

"Cooking relaxes me Edward, you know this so sit down and I will tell you both what happened. Just stay out range of my chopping knifes, it still pisses me off to think about it." She said with a small smile. "I was leaving the English building when I saw him walking across the yard with roses, red roses. When he approached me I told him I had to go and he wasn't suppose to be talking to me. He went on about how he had tried but I had misunderstood, then with the restraining order he wasn't allowed near me and now with me close to graduating he knew he had to act now. He was very calm and almost soothing while talking to me almost like he was expecting me to run from him. I just stood there because at least there were people around us." Bella was stirring a pot on the stove but I didn't think she was with us anymore, her face was blank and I was sure in her mind she was standing back in front of that building.

"I reached up to adjust my book bag, it was such a simple gesture but it set him off. I had used my left hand, he saw my wedding ring and flipped out. He grabbed my wrist and started shouting about how could I let you touch me, I was his and did I really think he would let me get way with marrying you. I pushed him off me and turned to walk away when he grabbed me from behind, he wrapped his arm around my chest like an embrace and I just...snapped. I was only thinking of getting away I held onto his arm and bit down when I felt him release me I turned giving him a roundhouse kick to the side that sent him stumbling back but I forgot to let go of his arm, I think that is how it got broken. When I let go he fell hard on the sidewalk and I guess got a concussion. I was walking towards him to...honestly I am not sure what I was going to do but I was pissed and wanted to hurt him more. That is when campus security arrived and you know the rest." She turned to look at us and I could tell was trying to gauge our reactions. Charlie started laughing as I walked and hugged her from behind.

"As I said, you did good Bella. You had every right to defend yourself. That is why I want you taking those classes."

"Edward is right Bella. You did what you needed to and kept yourself safe. He should not have approached you at all." Charlie said but I don't think Bella believed him.

"What happens now?" She asked Charlie.

"Well, they will search his house to see if he is hiding anything there but he will definitely be charged with stalking since his prints matched the card from the flowers and the ones outside your window. How he pleads will determine if you will need to go to court or not."

Bella just nodded and said it was time for dinner. She was quiet throughout the meal but looked to be returning to her normal self. After we cleaned up from dinner Charlie went outside to call Billy after hugging her goodnight so he could check up on things before we left to return to Forks. I went with Bella into the bedroom, she was exhausted. I helped her change and made sure she was uninjured, she appeared to self conscious about me seeing her body, not the bold woman I was used to. I began to wonder if she had edited what he said to her because Charlie was here. Before she could put her night clothes on I laid her back on the bed and knelt in front of her. I was softly gliding my hands up her body.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you? You are mine Bella, I will never give you up or let someone take you from me." I started at her knee kissing up the inside of her thighs. "I wish I had time to make love to you but I don't think Charlie would appreciate hearing that right now." She giggled. "You are so loud baby but I am going to make you feel good and show you much I want you always. What happened today just made me love and want you more Bella. You did nothing wrong and everything right, let me show you how beautiful you are to me." I licked up her slit and she moaned. "You need to be quiet baby or else I am going to have a very uncomfortable ride back to Forks with your Dad." She laughed but nodded and then I really went to work on her. As much as I hated to rush things, this needed to be fast. She was writhing and pushing against my face and trying to be quiet but she was still loud. I knew she would yell when she came so I slide two fingers inside her and started stroking her soft spot as I climbed beside her and looked into her eyes. "You will always be mine and I will always love you." I felt her tighten around my fingers and leaned in and kissed her hard capturing her scream in my mouth. When she relaxed around me I pulled back to see her face and she was crying softly.

"Thank you Edward. I was worried what you would think, that maybe I led him on or something and wanted him to..." I cut her off.

"I once heard you explain to Rose and Alice about how secure you are in my love. I am just as secure in yours Bella, you love me, and I know that. You will never leave me because I will never do anything stupid enough to give you reason to. Whatever he said, I could never believe because I sleep every night wrapped in the warmth and security of your love. I know you love me as I love you and nothing will ever change that."

She nodded and went to say something but a big yawn happened instead. I moved her under the covers. "You need to sleep little girl. Call me at any time if you need to talk or just need me. I mean it Bella, talk to me about this."

"Ok" she mumbled as she was drifting off. "Love you Edward." I kissed her and went to set the alarm so we could leave. We were almost to the halfway point when Charlie asked me to pull off at a rest area. He had me park by the tables away from everyone else, ok maybe we weren't as quiet as I had hoped in her bedroom I thought as I got out of the car.

"Edward I had you pull over because I need to tell you something and I don't expect you to be able to remain calm about it. I know I didn't when I was told." I was confused, what was this about. I was getting ready to ask when he spoke again. "They searched James house Edward. They found pictures, lots of pictures. Most of Bella alone, but some of the two of you and a couple of all of you at the park. My guess is he has been following her for years. They also found some items he had in a drawer that I couldn't identify but maybe you can tell if they are Bella's or not." He pulled out his cell phone and showed me the pictures he had been sent. I flipped through and saw her panties, a blouse, one of her corsets and a pair of leather cuffs. I am sure the look on my face told him what he needed to know. "I thought so, they are Bella's aren't they?"

"Yes, she told me after the break-in that some things were missing but they weren't anything important. I didn't push her on what they were, I never thought they were of this nature and I had already contacted the alarm company about her apartment. What was he planning on doing Charlie, has he said?"

"No, and as fucked up as this is going to sound the fact that he followed her for so long and never acted until now may actually be a good thing."

"How can this be good? What the fuck was he doing with this stuff?" I was pacing around the picnic area glad it was dark and empty.

"He hasn't said, only that he loves her and would never hurt her. His actions so far confirm that. It is more an adoration than a sick obsession where he has to have her or kill her. As to what he was doing with her things I don't want to think about that. Billy said he talks about her like she is on a pedestal too good for him to touch. They are trying to talk him into pleading guilty to avoid Bella going to court."

"What happens then? He has to go jail Charlie, tell me he is going to jail."

"I expect him to end up in a maximum security psyche ward somewhere. It depends on how long he gets as to if he will do jail time after he gets help. Either way as the victim Bella will be contacted whenever he comes up for parole. If anything happens to me Edward it is important that you keep a current address and number on file with the Seattle PD, understand?"

"Yes, I understand. I have to tell Bella about this Charlie. We do not lie to each, ever and I know how naive that sounds but it is a hard and fast rule we have had from day one and neither of us has broken it. I can wait until I see her face to face but no longer." He nodded and we continued our drive to Forks, there was no use in worrying about things until he knew something concrete.

Bella came home for the weekend and all of us were glad to see her. She appeared to be back to her old self. I told the kids a very clean version of what happened, a man that had been bothering her tried again and this time she fought back and we had to explain things to the police. Evan and Ethan wanted a blow by blow recap and Emily, remembering what had almost happened that Thanksgiving, just needed to see for herself that Bella had not been hurt. I explained to Bella what Charlie had told me on the drive home and she admitted she wasn't surprised that James had taken her things, we had suspected all along it was him. She insisted that I still go to Dallas for the interview and she had moved her classes around so that she didn't need to go back until Tuesday evening. I retrieved the necklace from its hiding place in her car and put it on her, she loved it and I was glad to be able to replace at least some of the memories from Wednesday with good ones.

The Dallas visit was interesting to say the least. While the position would have been both challenging and very rewarding there was no way I was moving my family there. The students who lived there had a wide range of issues and the school did a good job of dealing with them. The main problem was they would have had close contact with my family and that wasn't acceptable to me, not that I thought they would hurt the kids but they just didn't need to be so openly exposed to some things. I told the Board before I left the reasons I would not be able to accept anything if offered and they understood.

The next month passed uneventfully. I had not heard from my mother even though I had talked to my father several times and they were trying marriage counseling. He felt naive and betrayed to realize that after over 40 years his marriage had not been what he thought it was. James plead guilty so Bella did not have to appear in court and he was sentenced to a psyche ward for 4 years. Bella and I didn't think it was long enough but Charlie said it was actually a long sentence for the charges. Bella was doing great in her classes and getting ready for finals, then she would have one more quarter. Things had calmed down at the school and they were interviewing new headmasters. I sat in on the interviews and one or two of those candidates would keep the students on their toes and not in a good way. I also received calls from schools in New York City and Chicago for interviews, I scheduled them during spring break so I could Bella and the kids with me. Bella had also started researching teaching positions in Boston, NYC and Chicago. She had a fairly good idea of which schools she wanted in each city, we were just waiting on a decision to be made and then she would contact the ones she had chosen. I called my father and told him when we would be in Chicago, I also asked him not to tell my mother, she had yet to speak to Bella.

We flew to New York first and stayed at The Carlyle again but in a family suite this time, the kids loved it. I interviewed with The Calhoun School and Birch Wathen Lenox School. I liked both of the schools better than the ones in Boston, they were more progressive in their thinking, my concern now was living in a large city and how the kids would like it. We took the kids sight seeing for a day to Central Park, The Statue of Liberty, the top of the Empire State Building, Times Square and made sure to ride the subway. We talked openly about would we want to live here, the kids were excited about everything to see and do but admitted it would be an adjustment to not be able to walk in the woods or ride their bikes to a friend's house. Privately Bella and I discussed living in Connecticut and taking the train in everyday but that would be close to a two hour commute everyday and neither of us were keen on that idea even if Bella didn't work in NYC. We did manage to come to some conclusions though, Dallas was out and New York over Boston, which left Chicago and neither of us had to say the biggest drawbacks there, Tanya's parents and my mother.

We stayed at the Chicago Fairmont, in the Grand Suite and none of the kids asked Bella or I about it but she did overhear Evan asking Emily if I was still mad at Grandma. She must have nodded her head, Bella said he huffed and mumbled something about how she should just talk to Bella. I interviewed with The Francis Parker School and The Latin School of Chicago and I hated to admit they were the two I liked the best. I loved the way the viewed education as evolving and that teaching methods should also. The kids had been to Chicago so much that I just let them take Bella around while I talked to the schools. We had lunch with my father and he was glad to see everyone. I asked how mother was and apparently she was having a hard time adjusting to not being as controlling but he said she seemed to be making an honest effort. After the kids went to sleep I talked to Bella about the schools here and she admitted they went to visit the Laboratory Schools at the University of Chicago and she loved them. If we moved to Chicago their high school would be her first choice to teach at. I couldn't help but wonder how we would manage living in the same city as my mother if she couldn't get along with Bella.

We returned to Washington and all I could do now was wait to see who I would get a call from, I refused to believe that none of them would call. Bella was being very optimistic and was discussing The Laboratory School with her professors and career placement office, she also admitted that she was looking on line at housing in Chicago just in case she said. She was in her last quarter and if she stayed on track she would graduate Summa with her Master's degree, I was having trouble coming up with a suitable graduation gift for her. I was waffling between Hawaii or a secluded island in the Florida Keys but I have time before I need to book anything.

They say bad things happen in 3's well so do good things, the week before Easter I received a call from The Calhoun School in NY, Boston College High School and Francis Parker School in Chicago the all wanted me for a 2nd interview the next week and I was giddy about it. I knew I was very employable but it still felt good to know other schools recognized that fact too. Bella was excited for me until I mentioned Boston College.

"Boston is still your last choice right?" Bella asked.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes Bella and I promise even if I take the position I refuse to be turned into a misogynistic, stuffy jackass of a Headmaster." I said using some of the words she had used.

"Good, because that would mean less head for the Headmaster and I like giving him head." She purred into the phone.

"And he likes getting it, trust me. So you'll be in town Friday?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes I will. I love you Edward."

"Love you too Bella."

It was Thursday and I was looking forward to seeing Bella tomorrow when I was paged to the office for a phone call. When I opened my office door sitting in my chair with her ankles crossed on my desk in nothing but her knee-hi white socks, Mary Jane's, school tie and pigtails was my wife in all her naked glory. I quickly closed and locked the door as she slowly stood up.

"I have been a bad, bad girl Headmaster. My boyfriend has this school he wants to go to and I don't think I am being supportive of him about it." She was standing in front of me with her head down circling her one foot on the carpet. "I should be more supportive of him, he is really good to me and I don't know how to make it up to him. Could you give me some ideas?" I was rooted to the spot I was standing in, I couldn't believe she wanted to do this when school was in session. "Please Headmaster Cullen, I really need your help and you have helped me in the past." She laid a wooden ruler on the desk. "Maybe I need a good spanking, I really do feel bad about how I acted and I am not sure how to say sorry."

"Miss Swan," I said moving around my desk to sit in my chair. "Maybe you should just tell him how sorry you feel and that will be enough." She couldn't tell if I was going to play or not.

"Ok, if that is what you feel is the best way to proceed, I really am sorry and I hope I didn't overstep the boundaries by coming to you with this?'

"No of course not Miss Swan, now if you feel a punishment would make you feel better I could do that for you but I am sure he doesn't feel one is in order." She walked to the side of my desk and leaned her torso on it so her ass was in the air.

"I think that would make me feel better Headmaster but is their something else I should do also?"

"Oh Miss Swan I will show you exactly what you should do for him." I stood behind her holding the ruler and swiftly brought it down on her ass. "What will we do if someone hears us Miss Swan? Or are you hoping someone hears us?"

"I have to admit the thought of someone hearing makes me horny Headmaster Cullen. Would you mind if some hears?"

"No, I am going to make you scream for me Miss Swan." I snapped her again with the ruler and it left a nice pink line on her ass. I moved my fingers through her folds. "So are you wet for me or are you thinking about your boyfriend?"

"You Headmaster." I spanked her again twice and was rock hard when the pink lines appeared.

"You have a lovely ass Miss Swan, but I am sure you know that." I swatted her again and she started to squirm. "So tell me Miss Swan does your boyfriend like it hard and rough?" I asked lifting her right leg and placing it on the corner of the desk. I slowly pushed one finger into her.

"Not really he is too scared to hurt me or so he says."

I pushed another finger in and started circling her clit. "Well you won't have that problem with me Miss Swan. I love having rough sex, driving my cock into a hot, tight, wet pussy and I bet you are tight aren't you?"

"Yes Sir I am. I do the Kegel exercises to make sure."

I unzipped my pants and let them drop to the floor while rubbing the tip of my cock through her folds. "Fuck you are wet baby girl." I thrust into her hard and set a fast rhythm not giving her time to adjust like I normally do. "Hot and tight too." I said as I smacked her ass with the ruler again. "You look good taking my cock Miss Swan."

"I love your cock Sir. So big and wide, fills me right up Headmaster." She was trying to buck her hips back into me. I gripped her hips and pushed them into the desk. "Oh no little girl, I am controlling this ride. Squeeze me you naughty girl." I growled into her ear as I picked up my pace.

"Fuck Headmaster...sooo good...I'm gonna cum Sir." The pitch of her voice was rising and I knew she was close, so was I.

"Me too. Squeeze me hard...fuck girl...cum on my cock...now...do it." She clamped down on me and shouted, "Headmassssterrrrrrrr".

"Fuck your pussy is good." I was still thrusting in her trying to prolong her orgasm. "I'm gonna fill your pussy girl." With one last thrust I yelled "Fuck" and blew my load, hard.

Once we both were breathing normally I pulled her onto my lap. "What brought all this on? Not that I mind it was a nice surprise."

"Part of it is I do feel bad for giving you a hard time about Boston but mostly our chances to have sex in this office are coming to an end and you said things had calmed down at school so I figured we could give them something to talk about." Bella was chuckling as she explained her reasoning.

"I like those reasons and you have nothing to feel sorry for but thanks anyway. At first you had me thinking this was your way to try to force me to play with you." I slapped her ass when I said it and waited for her response.

"No, no that wasn't it at all. I was worried you might think that but tried to get my point across I just wanted to say sorry and have fun. I actually expected to just give you a blow job but this was sooo much better."

"Let's get dressed and I'll walk you out. I am surprised Mrs. Cope hasn't..." And there it was the intercom. I put my finger over my lips so Bella wouldn't talk. "Yes"

"Are you ok Headmaster Cullen? It sounded as if you hurt yourself." She asked.

"I'm fine thank you. I just bumped into my desk." I released the intercom button right as Bella laughed. I dressed but didn't put my tie on and watched Bella pull clothes out of a bag but she left the socks and Mary Jane's on. She undid her hair as I opened the office door. I walked into the outer office combing my fingers through my hair and saw the stunned faces of Mrs. Cope, Ms. Weber and Jane Alexander. "Ladies" I said as I held out my hand and Bella took it walking out of my office.

"Oh Miss Swan I didn't see you come in." Mrs. Cope said and she was actually blushing.

"No the office was empty when I got here and it's Mrs. Cullen." Bella said as we left the office. We could here the gossip starting before the door closed behind us. The bell rang before we could get outside and I heard several boys yell "Way to go Mr. Cullen." Bella laughed and kissed me before walking to her car. God I loved that woman. As unprofessional as it maybe I was sure another visit or two from her like that and the females would definitely be leaving me alone. I had caught a few of the teacher's going at it in the past so they had no room to say anything.

Easter was nice. Some people pointed looked away embarrassed when we caught them staring. Bella and I just laughed because we were pretty sure the looks had to do with her visit on Thursday. "I wish one of them would ask." Bella whispered to me. "I would love to confirm their suspicions." Dinner was at Charlie's this year and we took the opportunity to talk to him about the cities we may move to emphasizing that we both had our eye on jobs in Chicago. He asked about my parents and I was honest about the situation. I was sure that regardless of where we moved to Charlie would be very involved in the kids' lives, he considered them his grandkids too.

I went for my 2nd interviews and visiting all three schools back to back convinced me I wanted the Headmaster position at Francis Parker in Chicago. All three schools said they would make a decision by May 1st. When I told Bella she was very excited, she had been talking to the Laboratory Schools and had submitted a resume telling them that it would be dependent on my position. She was hoping to hear from them in May also. In the end I received offers from all three schools. Bella and I flew to Chicago so I could accept the position and explain fully why I was leaving Forks.

I was nervous about this meeting, I didn't want them to feel betrayed. Three members of the Board were in the conference room and they couldn't hide their surprise when I told them I needed to disclose something before we discussed my contract. Bella sat beside me as I recounted my divorce, the beginning of our relationship and the reaction of Forks when it became public and the accusations that had been laid against me at the Board meeting including the outcome of that meeting. When I was done they looked stunned but not disgusted. "I was not trying to hide anything, we did nothing wrong and in the end that fact was proven. But I couldn't, in good conscience, not disclose this to the school I may actually be working at, I would never want you to be blindsided should my problems in Forks become public knowledge."

They thanked me for my honesty and asked us to step out of the room so they could discuss this new development amongst themselves. Bella assured me they would still offer me the position but I didn't want to get my hopes up and then not get it. We waited for 30 minutes before they called us back in and offered me the job. I gave Bella a big hug and she decided to take a cab to the hotel so I could discuss my contract in private. She was in the shower when I returned to the hotel. After a round of hot shower sex, we ordered room service and I spent the rest of the night making love to my wife. The woman who stood proudly beside me and supported me in everything I did.

We returned to Forks and told the kids and Charlie that we would be moving to Chicago over the summer. The kids were excited, if we had to move going to a city they knew was best and their grandparents were there. I called my father and told him about the move. He was happy for all of us and hoped this would be the thing that forced Esme to deal with her issues. It would be hell on her to live close to the kids and not see them often because she couldn't be nice to Bella. I wasn't sure what to do about Tanya's parents but we had time to figure that out.

Bella returned to Seattle and contacted schools in Chicago she could teach at while I gave my notice. Bella started to slowly pack up her apartment and the house when she was in Forks. We e-mailed each other pictures of houses and neighborhoods we could live in. We wanted to look at houses the week after school was out so hopefully we could move in quickly. The time flew by, Bella graduated Summa Cum Laude with her Masters and I surprised her with a week on Seabird Key as her graduation present, we would ne going in July. Seabird Key is a ten acre private island in the Florida Keys, we would be the only ones there for a week. Charlie and Sue agreed to keep the kids for me. Bella was offered a position at The Laboratory Schools a week before her graduation and everyone was thrilled.

Bella insisted we celebrate my birthday, my 40th birthday, before things got nuts. So the weekend of Forks graduation found me the butt on many 'over the hill' jokes and old man presents. The kids had a ball with it so it wasn't all bad. We had a cookout with Charlie and Sue and I was glad it was a fairly relaxed day. The realtor was coming Monday to put the Forks house on the market. Bella's friendship with Alice and Rose had drifted and they barely saw each other now. Bella told me she hoped once they entered the real world they would come around and try to contact her. As we climbed into bed after seeing Charlie and Sue off Bella snuggled in close to me but I knew she wanted to talk about something, she just couldn't relax.

"Bella, whatever it is just spit it out. It can not be as bad as the build up has been."

"Well, I rented the VIP room at the club two Fridays from now for a Birthday/going away party for you and us. The club will still be open but in the VIP room will be us, Peter, Thomas, Matt and a few of the other Dom's I know you are friends with and their sub's. I am in the process of planning a surprise for you and I hope you like it."

"I am sure I will love it Bella and it will be good to see everyone before we move. Just remember to stay within my hard limits for attending parties and your ass is safe."

"That is not a problem, 40 is a big birthday Edward and I want it to be special for you."

"I am sure it will be. Now get ready baby, we are going to see if your pretty young body can keep up with my dirty old man mind." I said chuckling as I rolled on top of her. As it turns out we are fairly evenly matched.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters**

**Please read & review.**


	14. The Fifth Year The First Six Months

**A/N: For those who don't know or forgot the first chapter is the one-shot I entered in a contest. This chapter will not follow the '5 years later' in the first chapter. The shower scene will happen but not for another chapter or two**

The Fifth Year - The First Six Months

The week after graduation we all flew to Chicago to go house hunting. Bella and I had spent time on line looking into the different areas and towns surrounding Chicago. Yes I had grown up in Chicago but I was looking for a different life for my family. One closer to the one we led in Forks than the one I had lived growing up. We researched Streeterville, Lincoln Park, Gold Coast, Barrington and Burr Ridge. We also looked into Naperville and Joliet even though that would mean a fairly good commute. We investigated neighborhoods, crime rates and schools, although the kids would be able to attend either school we were at if they wanted to. In the end we decided on the Barrington area and focused our house search there.

We were able to go on line and take virtual tours of most of the homes we were interested in. Bella enjoyed looking until she noticed the prices and told me if I looked at anything over 3 million I needed to be sure it had a tree house because that is where she would be living. When the kids said they wanted to live with Bella I refined my search to make her happy and still managed to find 7 houses for us to look at while we were in Chicago.

Bella knew what to expect from the houses we would be looking at but the kids hadn't even seen the online pictures so they were surprised. In Forks we lived in an older Victorian house, it was large but the ones we saw in Chicago were twice its size and much more modern. Not as big as my parents house but they couldn't believe they were going to live in a house like that. It was the next to last house we looked at in North Barrington. Bella liked it when we pulled up but when she saw the kitchen, her face said it all and I knew we were looking at the house she would want to buy.

It was in a gated golf course community in a cul-de-sac on the water with a 4 car garage. The house was in the French provincial style and sat on a little over 1 acre of land plus an in ground pool the kids fell in love with. It had a total of 16 rooms, 6 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms and an area that could either be a party room or a studio in-law apartment on the lower level. Two additional rooms had the potential to be bedrooms and it had a library that Bella and I could both use as an office also. My favorite room was the master bedroom, it was large enough that Bella and I could play in there and had an attached spa. I stood in that room and just imagined the possibilities.

We wanted a separate playroom and the unfinished attic would be perfect for that. I needed to talk to contractors and make sure it was soundproof. Part of it would be above the kids' bedrooms, we did not need them asking questions about screams and noises in the night. It was long and narrow but still bigger than the playroom at the cabin. The things I could do to Bella in this room floated through my mind and I realized this was the house I wanted also. We put an offer on it that day and hoped to hear something soon.

We spent the next days touring the schools available to the kids. They were eligible to attend Francis Parker, The Laboratory Schools and the Barrington Schools. We compiled information on all the schools, toured them, met with teacher's and then told them they could each decide which school to attend. We preferred they picked one of the ones we worked at but understood if they didn't want that kind of pressure. They have until the end of July to decide because we would need to register them.

We had dinner with my father and I was surprised at how different the dynamic was without my mother. He was actually different, lighter and happier than I have seen him in quite some time. They were still in counseling and Esme was now going to a counselor of her own also. When he told her we would be moving to Chicago and I would not let her see the kids until this was resolved she decided to at least try to get help even though she doesn't think she needs it. He also warned me mother is very resentful of Bella, feeling that she brought all the problems on her. I hope she takes therapy seriously because she brought all this on herself.

Within a week of returning to Forks our offer on the house was accepted. We would close by the end of July and be in Chicago the beginning of August, now we had to pack up the Forks house. I contacted a contractor about the attic, especially the soundproofing. He seemed to think it was odd that I wanted to soundproof my attic and I thought not if you knew how loud my wife can be or the deliciously kinky things I like to do to her.

The night of my party at the club Bella was very nervous on the ride to Seattle. She had arranged for the kids to stay with Sue and Charlie and we would be spending the night at the Fairmont. I had no idea what exactly was happening tonight or if either of us would be in any condition to drive at the end of it. She asked that I allow her to dress conservatively, by club standards, in the beginning because she had some things she needed to set up and didn't want to risk burning or cutting anything that was normally covered. She would arrive in her leather skirt and vest with a thong and her play collar, the one that said 'Cullen's Bitch' on it. She would be leaving in much less. I planned on wearing my black jeans and black t-shirt.

I was relaxing on the couch in the hotel room after dinner when she knelt on the floor next to me with her head lowered. "Permission to speak freely Master?"

So she was finally going to tell me what ever was making her nervous. "Yes, as long as you are respectful Isabella."

"I want to verify that nothing has changed with your limits on playing at a party or club event Master?"

"No, mine haven't changed, have yours?" I asked her.

"I think they have Sir and I have one thing I need to explain to you and another I want to be a surprise. I am correct that as long as my thong stays on and no one touches me I can remove my other clothes. Yes?"

"That is correct Isabella. But no one touches you, not even another woman."

"I understand Master. You know I have rented the VIP room and access will be limited to only the invited guests and that is where I will give you the surprise but I have also rented the semi private play room for the night...for us if you would like Master?"

I gasped, we had been doing things in public places but we had not truly played at the club in one of the rooms before. This would be a big step up for her and me. I moved to one corner of the couch. "Isabella assume your resting position on the couch facing me and look at me, we need to talk about this." She assumed her position and I looked at her closely, she appeared to be relaxed and maybe excited. "What brought this about Isabella?"

"Well, I rented the semi-private room so that we aren't forced into doing something one or both of us are not ready for Master. I mean in that room we can keep the blind drawn if we want or draw it at any time and the same goes for the sound. I would like for the door to stay locked though Master, if that pleases you. I do not think I am ready to have some one in the room with us even if just watching. Also, I think in my mind this is easier to do because this is the last time we will see some of these people ever and others we won't see for some time."

I thought about her reasoning and it made sense, it would be a while before we saw any one in Seattle again. Maybe now was the perfect time to play publicly for the first time. Then a thought occurred to me and I had a feeling Isabella would be starting out with a red ass in that room. "What will we do for toys Isabella?" I saw her gulp and knew we would be using that room and my naughty girl would be getting a spanking.

"I brought some of the toys from the cabin with us Master." She lowered her head.

"You removed toys from my playroom without asking for permission first?"

"Yes, but it is a surpr..."

"Silence Isabella. Your answer is yes or no."

"Yes Master."

"You did this knowing the punishment?"

"Yes Master."

"We will definitely be using that room tonight Isabella and what will be the first order of business my naughty girl?"

"My punishment Master."

"Which is?"

"Twenty Master."

"Yes it is. Now show me the toys you decided to pick." She went into the bedroom and returned with a duffle bag. Inside I could see the riding crop, suede flogger, a blindfold and ball gag as well as a butt plug and two vibrators. One item caught my attention and I pulled it out for her to see. I was holding the wooden paddle. "So, you knew you would be getting punished."

"I hoped not Master but knew it would be best to be prepared or I would get it worse."

I chuckled, "That's true. You didn't bring Big Eddie?"

"No Sir, the last thing I need is some one stealing him. That would piss me off Master and I am not willing to take that chance."

"That makes sense I guess." I pulled her to me and kissed her forcing her to stand when I did. "Go get ready." I said and swatted her on the ass. Two hours later we were on our way to the club. I hop e when we move we can be a part of a community close to the one here. The people were very supportive for the most part and even though Bella and I didn't get out much they were always welcoming. Once things settled from the move we would have the time to participate more in the community. Bella loved her sub group here and I wanted her to be able to find one in Chicago also that she enjoyed.

We went directly to the VIP lounge and several couples were already there. I saw Peter, Thomas and Matt as well as several other Dom's I knew, most of their subs were in the same group as Bella. I was surprised to Demetri and Felix there and questioned Isabella about it. "I thought this was by invitation only?"

She looked confused. "It is Master, they aren't allowed access without the invitation."

"You invited Felix and Demetri?" She smiled and nodded. "Knowing they asked to play with you and have mentioned it several times?" Her smile got bigger and she nodded again. "Ok, before I add to your punishment for tonight explain yourself Isabella."

"Master likes Felix and Demetri even though they keep asking to play. And I thought Master might like the opportunity to show them exactly what they are missing because Master doesn't share. I love it when Master shows others what they are missing out on." She couldn't hide the smile on her face and she was right. It didn't matter if we were fully clothed walking down the street, when another man noticed her I loved showing them that she was mine and always would be even if it was nothing more then being able to hold her hand. My look always said 'she is mine fucker' and they got the picture.

She was right that I would enjoy showing the other Dom's how good she was, especially since I would never share. "You are right Isabella I would like to show them what they are missing but you know this means I will just go harder on you tonight."

"Yes Master I have been practicing and I am sure I can handle it. Permission to go check on things Sir?"

"Ok, will you need to speak to any Dom's?"

"Just Mistress Zafrina, Master." I nodded that would be fine and she hurried off. I spent the next 30 minutes mingling with the other Dom's discussing the move and the new school where I would be working at. A few of them had been to different clubs in Chicago and I got a good idea of where to go and a couple to stay away from. Three short beeps sounded in the room and I noticed several of the female sub's obtain permission to leave the room.

The lights came up on the stage and I noticed a throne like chair was being moved to the floor in front of the stage. Kyle moved to stand beside it. The lights in the room dimmed and Thomas called me to sit in the chair. "Edward, there is one part in the dance Isabella will stand on the chair. Kyle is here just in case she has trouble, he saw her and the girls practicing this part at a meeting and she stumbled. He will only touch her hand or arm if she starts to stumble, is that ok with you?" Thomas asked.

"That is fine, if she stumbles Thomas." He nodded at Kyle. For Kyle to touch Isabella without permission in this setting would mean trouble for both of them. The floor stage lights came on and there where 5 high back chairs on stage then _Black, Black Heart by David Usher_ started to play. Out walked Bella, Charlotte, Tia (Matt's sub), Maggie and Heidi (Felix and Demetri's subs) they were dressed in stockings, men's dinner jackets and a fedora. Bella was wearing my black tux jacket that I was married in and judging by her cleavage she had something on under it and her hair was up under the hat showing off her collar. It wasn't a raunchy striptease but a very sensual dance, they all moved very gracefully but I was mesmerized by Bella and the confidence she is projecting.

When the chorus plays the first time she is straddling the chair with her back to me and the jacket is sliding down her arms to reveal her almost bare back to me and I see her tattoo declaring to all she is mine. I grip the arms of the chair so I remain seated. She jerks the jacket back up but it is hanging open on her when she turns around in the chair and her hands are moving up her legs. When the line is sung _'I am rotten to the core'_ her hands are moving over her thong and up her stomach, then comes _'all your sex and your diamonds'_ and her hands are moving over her breasts and collar. I can feel the growl building in my chest, she is so fucking sexy.

She stands and removes the jacket, laying it over the back of the chair then slowly they dance as a group again until she removes her bra and is left in her thong and stockings. She slowly removes her hat and shakes her hair sitting her hat on the chair and stalks to me. As the chorus plays the last time she climbs on the arms of the chair and is dancing above me, softly singing the chorus to me. When she sings _'I'm on fire'_ her hand is sliding into her thong as she lowers herself to eye level. As the song finishes she is climbing off the chair and assumes her waiting position on the floor between my legs.

It takes everything I have not to take her right there when she smiles and says, "Happy Birthday Master." I cup her face and lift her head so she is looking at me. "We are definitely using that room tonight kitten. Thank you." A birthday cake is wheeled in, a black birthday cake that says 'over the hill' with 40 candles on it. After an interesting rendition of Happy Birthday and a piece of cake I tell Isabella to be ready in the playroom in 10 minutes.

As I am getting ready to enter the playroom I am both excited and apprehensive, we have never played in front of others before and I am glad Isabella gave me some warning about this. I am also glad this is the room she chose, we can be as public or private as we want. As I walk in and see her in her waiting position I am once again struck by how beautiful she is and awed by the fact that it is me she chooses to serve. I am the one she trusts to take care of her, the only one she wants pleasure from, the one she loves.

"Isabella for now I want verbal answers from you. I will tell when you are not allowed to speak. Understand?"

"Yes Master."

"How public do you want this session to become?"

"I would be more comfortable if the sound was not on at first Master but I trust you and will do what pleases you."

"Would you like me to warn you before I do something, such as raising the blind or turning the sound on?"

"No, I trust you to do what is best for me Master."

"Stand and put your hands above your head, plant your feet shoulder width apart." I started removing things from the duffle bag and setting them on the table. I used the bondage rope and tie her arms together over her head and secured them to a hook in the ceiling. "What is our first order of business Isabella?"

"My punishment Master."

"Yes it is and why are you being punished?" I hit the button to raise the blind, Isabella's back was to the window and the blind was silent. She had no idea she could be seen yet.

"Because I removed toys from Master's playroom with out his permission."

"Yes you did. How many Isabella?"

"Twenty Master."

"Keep your feet planted and no more talking." She nodded. The first ten she took silently and her ass was becoming a nice shade of pink, but on number 11 she hissed and shifted her weight. "Do I need to cuff you to the floor?" She shook her head. "Am I going to have to gag you?" She shook her head again. "Then remain still and quiet."

She held her position but on fifteen she cried out. I put the paddle on the table and picked up her favorite ball gag. "Open." She opened her mouth. "If you can't keep quiet then I will have to make sure you do or would you rather I add 5 more swats onto your punishment?" She shook her head as I walked behind her. "I raised the blind you know. Anyone watching will see what a lovely shade of red your behind is becoming." I gently rubbed my hand over her ass and she moaned. "Last five Isabella. Take them like a good girl." I quickly gave her the last five and rubbed her behind to help take the sting out.

"I have a surprise for you too Isabella. I hope it will help keep you calm during this session." I held up the blindfold before securing it on her and flipping the button that would turn on the sound.

"You took your punishment very well Isabella. Will you be removing anything from the playroom again without permission?" She shook her head no. "Although I must admit this is a very nice surprise but rules are rules and you broke one." I ran my hand down her body and could feel the dampness on her thighs, so I ran a finger through her folds. "Someone enjoyed their spanking. My naughty little girl likes to get spanked, doesn't she?" She nodded her head. I picked nipple clamps up from the table and she turned her head towards the sound and smiled.

"Ahh my little bedroom slut likes what is going to happen next." I pinched and rolled her nipples until they were unbelievably hard before securing the clamps. I moved down to her clit and made sure that little nub was very hard before attaching the clamp to it also. She had been moving as I moved around her and was now facing the window but with the blindfold I didn't think she knew that. I began teasing her pussy lightly, never entering her or using enough pressure to give her the friction she needed. From behind her I wrapped the clamp chain around two of my fingers tightening and pulling on them. She was writhing and moaning from the sensation and I had been rock hard for a while.

"Does my little exhibitionist want to cum?" She moaned and nodded. The one-way glass was mirrored on our side and she looked gorgeous in my arms. I slowly pushed two fingers into her while keeping the pressure on the chains. "I don't believe you. I think you could do this all night." She whimpered and shook her head. I added a third finger but stilled my hand inside her. "If you want to cum you know what you need to do." She could fuck herself with my fingers but she would have to move and that would pinch and pull on the chains. She stood still. "Ohh little girl I know you want to cum but are you going to do what has to be done to get yourself off? Fuck my hand Isabella, do it. Your Master wants to see you get off." She hadn't started moving. "You aren't going to disappoint your Master, are you Isabella?" She shook her head and started moving. She started slow and would moan when the clamps pulled but it wasn't long before she was riding my hand hard.

"Cum Isabella, I want your mouth on me." She was moving faster and panting. "Cum for me kitten." She was almost there. "Fucking cum Isabella." She screamed behind her gag and her body tensed up before it started to shake and she squirted all over my hand. I held her against me and slowly moved my fingers bringing her down. When she had calmed I raised my fingers to her mouth and ran them over her lips before sucking her juices off myself. "Always delicious." She moaned and desperately tried to lick her lips. I quickly lowered her arms from the hook and unbound them. Rubbing her arms and shoulders to work out any kinks then I removed the gag from her mouth so she could work her jaw. "What color are we Isabella?"

"Green Master"

"Then you know what to do, don't you little girl?" She didn't answer but immediately dropped to her knees and pulled my cock out. Considering she was still blindfolded it was a testament to how often she had done this that she didn't fumble around. She licked from my base and swirled her tongue on my tip licking up the leaking cum before deep throating me. "FUCK kitten, you are too good at that." I swept her hair up in one hand and pulled on her nipple clamps. She moaned around my cock and started moving up and down fast on me. I wouldn't last long at this pace. I grabbed her hair to still her movements. "Oh no I am controlling this ride kitten. Reach down and show me how wet you are?" She swiped her fingers over her pussy and when she presented them to me they had her juices all over them. I pulled one into my mouth and suck it clean. She was breathing hard through her nose as my cock was still in her mouth. "My naughty girl really is an exhibitionist. First you squirt and now you are dripping cum all over the floor, I guess there are occasions when you are my public slut also." She moaned around me. I tightened my grip in her hair and on the clamp chain. "You are to fuck yourself to orgasm while I fuck your mouth. Do not cum before me Isabella, you will regret it if you do." She moaned as I started fucking her mouth fast. She was barely touching herself and trying not to cum, I had the clamps pulled taut. She was moaning and flattening her tongue against me doing anything to get me to cum. "Fuck your mouth is amazing little girl. That's it, come on kitten make me cum. Yes Isabella, harder." She hollowed out her cheeks and was whimpering she had to cum so bad. I was lost in the feeling of her and I slowed my pace for two thrusts but that was all she needed, she had been looking for the opening. As soon as I deep throated her the second time she swallowed and used her teeth. "FUCK!" I roared and held her head to me as she came also panting around me as I shot cum down her throat.

She cleaned me up and adjusted my pants and resumed her position. I helped her stand and had her take deep breathes as I removed the clamps, she hissed from the sting of having them on for so long. I removed the blindfold and she blinked adjusting to the light. "I am proud of you Isabella, you did very good. Clean up in here and get dressed then find me in the VIP room."

"Yes Master."

I leaned down and kissed her whispering in her ear. "Remember the blind and sound, after I leave you may shut them off for privacy to clean and dress." She barely nodded and I exited the room. I returned to the VIP room and several Dom's commented on how responsive she was and while I had expected to be offended or upset that they watched I found that I was proud of myself and Isabella. I don't know if I could ever fuck her with someone watching but we could definitely do other things. Peter told me Felix and Demetri approached him again asking if he knew if I had changed my mind about playing with others. He informed them I had not.

"I wouldn't share her when she was my sub why would I now she is my wife?" I commented to Peter.

"She is very responsive to you Edward. I am sure they felt it was worth asking about." He said with a laugh.

"The answer will always be no. I will not share her with anyone." Isabella returned to the room and knelt by my chair resting. I ran my fingers through her hair and everything about her mannerisms said she was happy and proud of our play time and she should be, she did great. Kyle came over to ask if Isabella could join some of the other subs and I agreed. I was sure she would like to know what the more experienced subs thought of how she did her first time in public. We stayed for another hour before returning to the hotel.

After a round of hot shower sex Bella and I settled into bed to discuss the party. "I was very proud of you tonight Isabella. The dance was very nice and your behavior was just as it should be."

"Thank you Master."

"How do you feel about our time in the playroom?"

"It was very, very nice Master." I chuckled at her response.

"Nothing made you uncomfortable or looking back is there something you wouldn't want to do again."

"No Master, I was fine with everything we did. I am glad you didn't tell me until after you had raised the blind and turned the sound on. I would have worried if I knew it was going to happen but as it was I just went with it. Were you happy with things Master?"

"I was, you made me very proud and after I expected to be more upset about the other Dom's talking about it but I wasn't. I was even more proud of how you responded to me. Did you talk to some of the other subs about things?"

"Yes and they said they thought we had very good chemistry and that I did fine. Which made me feel good about myself, I was worried I would do something to embarrass you and I never want to do that."

"You could never embarrass me Isabella. Let's get some sleep. We have a lot to do when we return to Forks."

The next three weeks were hectic. The kids were trying to spend as much time with their friends as they could before we moved. Bella was busy packing up the house and getting everything ready to ship to the new house. We had not sold the Forks house yet but Charlie agreed to keep an eye on it for us until it did sell. I was busy going over things with my replacement, who was a crotchety man in his mid fifties, Mr. Leonard. He was convinced I had not run a tight enough ship and was going to fix that immediately. I believe he is what the kids call a fun sucker. I almost felt sorry for next years kids, almost.

The middle of July Bella and I flew to Florida to enjoy her graduation present, a week on Seabird Key. I had rented a 10 acre private island in the Florida Keys. We flew into Marathon and then took a boat to the island. There was a maintenance person to call if we needed anything but he didn't live on the island, we were totally alone in paradise. During the day we explored the bird sanctuary, went kayaking and spent time relaxing on the beach. At night I worshipped my wife's body until we were both exhausted. After the first few days, Bella realized that no one would just stop by to check up on us, I talked her into a totally naked day. From sunrise on no clothes were allowed. We snorkeled the coral reef naked, laid in the hammocks naked but Bella refused to cook naked so I graciously allowed her to wear an apron in the kitchen. I wasn't stupid if something got burned in the kitchen fun times for Edward would be over and I loved the easy access of naked day.

We talked about anything and everything. The worries we both had about my mother when we moved, how the kids would adjust to new schools, Tanya's parents and the fact we hadn't heard a peep from Tanya in close to a year. We agreed we would wait until next summer to try to have a baby. The Laboratory Schools were located on the University of Chicago's campus which had a daycare center on it. Even if Bella returned to work immediately she would be very close to the baby and I know that idea gave her comfort. When to have a child was a big compromise on both our parts, she didn't want to have one too young and I didn't want to be too old, so we had to try relatively soon. We also discussed the conversation Emily had with me about Bella adopting them, we agreed to start the process once we moved but would have another talk with all the kids before anything was finalized. I loved being with her like this, life with Tanya was never like this not once and it just drove home the fact that I was meant to be with Bella. Only with her by my side was I complete.

Our last night on the island I hired a chef to make dinner for us. We sat on the deck watching the sun go down enjoying a gourmet meal of surf 'n turf. After the chef left the island Bella told me to pull one of the loungers close to the water and get comfortable, she wanted to enjoy the way the full moon looked on the water. I took get comfortable to mean naked so I wasn't surprised when I saw her walking naked across the sand to me, I was surprised she was also carrying a fondue pot and several towels. She sat the towels and pot in the sand and straddled my waist sitting down. I could feel her heat and she was already wet.

"So, I am curious Edward. How long can you stay perfectly still while I do wicked things to you? For instance, if I was to do this..." She ran her finger through the chocolate fondue and slowly rubbed it on her nipple. Then she leaned forward and brushed her hardened peak against my lips. "Would you be able to stop yourself from licking the chocolate off?" Since I had just been getting ready to do that I kept my lips firmly shut. "You can stay still. What would your reaction be if I were to do this?" She pushed her breast up and licked most of the chocolate off herself and that was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. Then she leaned forward again and licked my lips, it took everything I had not to kiss her.

"Well, I guess the Headmaster can be a good boy when he is properly motivated." She was rubbing her pussy up and down my length and I closed my eyes and grabbed the sides of the lounger so I wouldn't push into her. He had me move so I was sitting up with my legs on one side and she knelt in between them. "All good boys like to get dirty once in a while. Let's see how dirty you like to get Edward." She took more of chocolate and started stroking my cock, using it almost as you would lube. When my cock was covered in chocolate she engulfed me in her breasts and held them close together, I was surprised at how tight it felt. Then she started moving, fuck, she was using her tits to fuck my cock. I leaned by hands back on the opposite side on the lounger so she would have a better angle and bit my lip to avoid thrusting up into her.

"Fuck Bella that feels baby. Can I move now, please baby? Can I fuck your tits? Please, it's so hard not to move kitten." She slowed her pace down.

"You can move whenever you want but then you won't know if I have other surprises or not for you."

"Damn I am close little girl. That feels so good Bella." She picked her pace up.

"Cum for me baby." Every time my head pushed past her breasts she was licking my tip. "You taste so good Edward, please cum for me." The next time my head peeked out she sucked on it.

"Fuck Bella," I yelled as I started to cum and she took all of me in her mouth. I fell back with my head hanging over the side as she swallowed every drop. I felt her move and then she was kissing me upside down.

"I knew you could stay still with the proper motivation." She laughed and leaned over to clean the last of the chocolate off my cock.

"Yes I can, the question is can you when I do this?" Then I pulled her down and shoved my tongue as far into her as I could and started swirling it. She was hot and dripping, there is no way she would be able to hold still. I moved my hand so I could rub her clit and that was it for her she started riding my face in earnest and kept constant suction on my cock. I was getting hard again. She was moaning and writhing when she suddenly tensed up I could feel her pussy closing around my tongue and she was cumming.

I was rock hard again and didn't give her time to calm down from her orgasm before I moved her to her knees on the lounger and wrapped her hands around the top of the raised part. She could lean against that part if she couldn't support herself. I straddled the lounger and plunged into her. She instantly went over the edge again.

"Edwarddddddddd" She shouted and started bucking against me. I stilled my movements and rubbed her clit as she took her pleasure from me and her pussy was milking me at an insane pace.

"Fuck yes baby ride my cock. I'm gonna cum Bella. Don't...stop..." I couldn't take it anymore I was thrusting into her hard and fast and my orgasm felt like it was building from my toes. She was still milking me but I also started to feel a steady, constant tightening.

Bella was still bucking against me and she was almost sobbing but both of us were too far gone to stop at this point. "Not again...no,no...oh my god...can't again..." I heard Bella saying and then we shouted "aaaaahhhhhhhhhh" as we orgasmed together and then Bella went limp in my arms.

Shit what just happened. I was trying to wrap my brain around the fact the Bella passed out. I gently laid her down and tried to talk to her as I felt for her pulse. "Bella, baby wake for me." Her pulse was a little fast but not bad considering. I was lightly tapping her cheek. "Baby, wake up honey." My voice was getting stronger. "Bella you need to wake up." I ran to the water and cupped some in my hands, I let it slowly drip onto her face. I think her nose scrunched. "Bella wake up baby, that's it." I could see her eyes fluttering. "Come on kitten, wakey wakey." I could tell she was still fuzzy but she was focusing on me now. "God Bella you scared the hell out of me."

"What happened Edward?" She was trying to sit up but her balance was off.

"Just lay there for a minute. After your last orgasm you went totally limp in my arms. Like I said you gave me a good scare baby."

"I'm sorry I scared you Edward. I don't know why that happened. I mean I felt great everything was just...I loved it and then...black."

I chuckled a little, more in relief than anything. "Ok, I am going to carry you to the water to get the chocolate off then you are going to bed little girl. I want you well rested before we travel all day tomorrow."

"Ok. I really liked what we were doing Edward. I don't know why this happened." If the look on her face said anything is was that she was thinking back to what happened and oh ah she definitely liked it but it still worried me.

"Me either honey but don't you have an appointment with your GYN before we move anyway?"

"Yeah, it's about a month early for my annual but I don't want to have to find a new doctor as soon as we move so I am having it done here."

"When you see him you need to tell him this happened, just to make sure everything is okay."

"I know it just will be embarrassing to explain."

"I am sure he has heard worse baby and it will make me feel better."

She leaned into me and ran her fingers through my hair to calm me. "I would do anything to have you not worry so I will tell him."

"Thanks kitten. Let's get you to bed now."

We returned to Forks and spent the next two weeks packing and shipping everything to Chicago. Bella had very detailed instructions with color coded maps for the movers that explained where to put each box and piece of furniture. I teased her about it and she told me to laugh it up when I was moving furniture because they just shoved it some place. That shut me up, we are moving into a big house no way in hell was I toting furniture from one end to the other and she would make me do it too. I had learned my sweet, innocent, ever accommodating Bella that liked kinky sex could be merciless when she wanted to. If she suggested something should be done one way and I did it my own way just to have things not work out, she would help me fix it but I heard about it for weeks after. That was not how I wanted things to start out in our new home.

We were spending our last few days in town at Charlie & Sue's. Bella insisted one night that we take the kids by the house so they can walk through it one last time before we leave. They were not happy, it was a Friday night and they wanted to be with their friends. We were leaving on Sunday. As we turned into the driveway cars were parked all over the front lawn and it looked like a party was going on inside.

"What are they doing in our house?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know. Bella you should call Charlie and have him come break it up." I said.

"At least it is empty." Emily offered.

We got out of the car and went inside to see if we could get this under control.

"Happy Birthday Emily!" Everyone shouted and a banner unrolled from the ceiling saying, "Happy 16th Birthday Emily."

Emily was in shock. I turned to Bella who was beaming. "I know it is a few months early but every girl should be with their friends, especially on their 16th birthday. Just roll with it Edward."

Emily came running over to hug us, very excited about the party. Bella herded the boys and me out on the deck and gave the boys her laptop to play on or watch a movie. "Edward I will allow you to go in once an hour just to check on things. If you aren't back out with in 10 minutes of entering the house I am coming in after you. I will not allow you to be the fun sucking Headmaster at Emily's party."

I took offense to that. "I am not a fun sucking Headmaster." I tried to defend myself.

"Yes you are Dad." Evan stated, "That is why we all want to go to Bella's school in Chicago."

"What?" I said in mock horror.

Ethan was shaking his head at me. "It is not cool to be the kid of the Headmaster. We do actually want to have friends ya know."

"Yeah Dad, at least Mom is just a teacher at her school." Evan said and went back to playing his game. I heard Bella gasped and Ethan looked at both of us. It took Evan about 10 seconds to realize what he had said before his head whipped around and he looked at Bella. "I didn't mean to say that without asking, don't be mad B. I mean..." He cut off because Bella had pulled him into a tight hug.

"You guys call me what you want, as long as it is respectful." She pinned both of them with a look and they nodded. "Your Dad told me about the talk you had with Emily and once we are settled in Chicago we can all sit down and discuss what to do. Ok?"

"So I can call you Mom?" Evan asked, just to make sure.

"You can call me Bella, B, Mom it is all fine with me." Evan smiled up at her before returning to his game. Bella finally allowed me to go in and check on everyone and I was pleasantly surprised that things were fine. The party only lasted a few hours and the house was empty again. A cleaning crew would come in and clean the entire house tomorrow. It was nice to see everyone one last time.

Moving in to the new house was easy thanks to the instructions Bella left the movers. The furniture was where she wanted it, all the beds had been put together and all the boxes were in their correct room waiting to be unpacked. She made me admit it made things easier which I gladly did as I sank into her warm, wet pussy on our bed instead of the sleeping bag we could have been in.

We spent the next few weeks unpacking, registering the kids for school and finding our way around the community. My father came to visit a few times, he said mother was making progress but there were still issues and she had not made an effort to talk to Bella. I took the kids to see her at Bella's insistence, it was a pleasant but short visit. Tanya's parents were leaving messages on my cell phone asking to see the kids. We had an unlisted number and they didn't know where we lived so messages were all they could leave. Bella was not as insistent they see Tanya's parents so those calls were not returned. We did make sure there was a note placed in each file and that the kids knew no one could pick them up except for Bella, Carlisle or me. If anyone else tried they were to insist that Bella be notified.

Francis Parker had a welcome dinner for me, so I could meet the teacher's and their partners/spouses and they had a chance to meet my family. I heard a few of the female teacher's comment that they thought I was single and some of male teacher's kept talking about how hot Bella was. Bella was talking to a member of the board when two of the female teachers approached me and I didn't like the look in their eyes at all. I tried to be polite and nice while they pumped me for personal information I refused to give out, such as where we lived. I watched Bella excused herself and walk towards me with a smirk on her face.

"They want you to go ahead and say a few words Edward."

I kissed the top of her head. "Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes." As I walked away I heard the ladies introducing themselves, Gianna Elliott and Chelsea Jones. I said my five minute spiel and thanked everyone for being so welcoming. As I walked back to Bella I caught the tail end of their conversation, Bella was putting them in their place.

"...all you ladies need to know is that he is married. He will not cheat on me and will not leave me. Bother him at school and you will answer to me. I know you look at me and see a young, dumb girl who can easily have her man stolen from her, you are seriously underestimating me if you believe that. Edward is mine and I keep what is mine. We are very much in love and I will defend that love, physically if necessary just ask his ex-wife." I saw them blanch at that and I chuckled as I put my arms around Bella from behind.

"I see you ladies met my wife Bella. Be careful she is very protective of her family." They nodded and walked off.

"Those two are going to be the Lauren and Jane of this school. They will be a problem for you Edward." She said as she turned in my arms.

"You have nothing to worry about." I told her as I kissed her nose.

"I know." She said as pushed herself against my cock. "Just be aware they have ulterior motives." She was smirking.

"I thought we agreed that you would no longer enjoy it when women made me uncomfortable." I whispered to her.

"I don't enjoy your embarrassment but I do enjoy watching them throw themselves at you knowing how futile it is." I couldn't help but laugh along with her. It was very sexy and boosted my ego to know the things I do are the reason she is that confident in our love. I would never betray that trust, she is my world.

School started and it was hard on the kids at first but they slowly fell into a routine and started to make friends in the neighborhood and at school. Bella encouraged them to invite their friends over to the house. They hadn't done that in Forks because and I quote "Who wants to hang out at the Headmaster's house. It would just be a downer Dad." But I wasn't that to them or their friends from school now I could just be Dad who is a Headmaster at a different school. Now it was Bella's turn on the hot seat.

She taught mostly high school but she also taught two advanced English classes at the middle school level. Evan's friends knew she was a teacher but never saw her at school so they were fine, Ethan's friends kept saying she was a MILF and wouldn't stop staring at her, it made him very uncomfortable. Bella was careful with what she wore when they were around and tried to give them as much space as possible, she didn't want Ethan to be on edge in his own house. The day he reached his limit was actually my fault.

Ethan had several friends spend the night and they were up until almost two in the morning playing the new Halo game. I woke at 7 to an empty bed and went in search of Bella. She was in the kitchen wearing sweatpants and one of my t-shirts making waffles for the boys because they could be reheated easily when they woke up. I'm not sure how long I was in the kitchen with her but one thing led to another and I was rounding second heading for third when I heard several gasps and then 'oh my god, she is so hot' and 'dang, I bet she has really nice boobs'. Bella and I instantly stilled and she turned tomato red as I cleared my throat and tried to think of what to say, but Ethan exploded.

"Guys, that is my Mom, do not be thinking about her fucking boobs." He yelled.

"She's your step mom and I mean come on Ethan she is a total MILF plus she is only like 10 years older than us." One of the boys said. Ethan lunged for him and I was shocked, he had never been violent before. As Bella left the room I pulled the two boys apart as the others watched. I eventually sat all five of them down with waffles to talk about what happened.

"Boys we are going to talk about respect, especially the respect you show to girls. I know how boys talk in the locker room to each other, I was young once but that is where that talk stays in the locker room. You should always show girls the respect they deserve, that means no commenting on their body in front of them."

"But Mrs. Cullen is just so hot and..."

"I am cutting you off right there. Ethan is uncomfortable with you talking about his mother that way and I don't like it either. Yes, she is very beautiful and you will be respectful of her especially in her own house or you won't be invited back. How would your mother's feel if I told them that is what you thought of Mrs. Cullen or better yet if I told them I caught all of you masturbating to her Victoria's Secret catalog."

"But that didn't happen and I would get in trouble." Ben said.

"So you would rather I told them you were thinking about my wife's boobs and sleeping with her. Your parents would be more comfortable knowing you are thinking about sex."

"No" they all yelled.

"Guys listen you are all 13, 14 and I understand very interested in girls and sex plays into that. I hope none of you are having sex yet because it is a big responsibility but the one rule you have to remember is that mother's of friends are off limits. How would each of you like it if the other guys talked about your mother that way?"

There was a chorus of 'gross Mr. Cullen' and I couldn't help but laugh. "That is how Ethan feels."

"Sorry E," they all said.

"Thanks guys, I know she is really pretty but to me she is my mom not just my Dad's wife." Ethan said.

I left them to eat and went to find Bella. She and Emily were having quite the laugh about things in the family room. I hadn't noticed Bella had turned the intercom on when she left the kitchen. "I have to know did you catch them with my catalog because it is missing." Bella asked.

"No, but I bet a search will find it in his room." I chuckled.

"Ya know Dad I get questions all the time about B at school?" I just looked at Emily. "Oh yeah, how are we related? Are you guys happy? How long have you been together? Married? And I don't mean just from students, I get it from teachers also." Now Bella's eyes were as wide as mine.

"I am sorry Emily. Tell them to just ask me if they want to know anything." Bella told Em.

"I think it's funny. I answer there questions and tell them you are totally in love with each other and walk off. Because of the screensaver Bella has on her computer, all the pictures, I get as many questions about you Dad."

"People need to mind their own business." I mumbled.

"You guys are great together. I don't let it bother me anymore." Emily stated as she left the room.

"She's right Edward." Bella said, as she climbed into my lap and starting biting on my neck. "Now, if I remember correctly you were on your way to third before we were interrupted. Let's go upstairs and see how well you slide into home." I had to work for it but eventually I managed to get my home run.

By October things had settled down at both schools for all of us. We were no longer 'new' and found a rhythm everyone liked. Halloween found all three kids at parties, Bella and I were handing out candy. I think every kid in the neighborhood came to our house because their parents wanted to meet the new family. At least everyone was nice and I saw how Bella was with the babies and young kids, maybe I wouldn't have to wait as long as I thought for her to be ready for one.

Emily had already had a Sweet 16 party so we allowed her to have a few friends over the weekend of her actual birthday. Bella had taken my Escalade to school with her so she could bring home the extra girls. I drove my old Volvo, while I loved Bella's Mini Cooper I was a foot taller than she was and driving it was not comfortable for me. I was in the kitchen waiting for Bella to get home and I could hear the squealing from outside. Emily had noticed her present. Sitting in the driveway with a big red bow was a 2011 VW Convertible Bug, heaven blue metallic with cream interior and sport wheels. The license plate said 'Puncbugy'. The girls all piled in and Emily looked at Bella, who laughed.

"No, you have to actually have your license before you can drive it but I am willing to take you tomorrow to get it." Bella told her so they piled out and came inside with Emily giving both Bella and I hugs telling us she loved the car. As they walked upstairs we overheard them.

"Your parents are so cool, a decked out car, a belly button ring. I wish my parents would loosen up some." One of the girls said.

"They are strict on me but trust me to come to them with things. The belly button ring and probably the way the car is decked out is Bella. I don't know what kind of voodoo magic she does on my Dad but she loosens his stuffy ass up every time." Emily said laughing as the moved into her room.

Bella looked at me and laughed. "If they only knew how truly loose you could be baby." We had been to three of the clubs people in Seattle had told us about on their open nights and so far we planned on going back to one of them on a regular night. Going on open nights allowed us to just talk to people and be more relaxed before we were in a strict D/s mode around them. The play room was coming along nicely and should be done in time for me to show Bella at Christmas. Once it was complete we would have set playtimes to an extent, we did not want the kids finding out about this.

Thanksgiving was interesting this year. The meal was great as always, my father joined us. Esme tried but he wouldn't bring her and we live in a gated community, she wasn't on the visitor list and was turned away. When we received a call Tanya's parents wanted in also I realized I loved living behind the gates and they were turned away also. Our house had gates also which I promptly closed after the second call. I wasn't sure how Tanya's parents found where we lived.

After the kids went off to play Dad said Esme was doing better and he didn't know what was holding her back from calling Bella. They were still in counseling but at least sleeping in the same bedroom now. At Bella's suggestion I told him to tell her we could get together for lunch tomorrow at one of malls while I had the kids out shopping. It pissed me off that she wouldn't come to terms with Bella and I couldn't understand why she kept pushing me to see my mother. So when we went to bed that night I asked her.

"Edward I don't ever want the kids to think I am the reason they don't see her. For my own peace of mind I need them to know I want them to see her that I would never keep them for her. I'll admit it hurts but it would hurt much more if they turned against me."

I pulled her to me as she sobbed. "Sshhh Bella, they love you and so do I . They won't turn against you. We are never letting you go baby, any of us." I kissed her with all the love I held for her and spent the next few hours making love to the woman I cherished above all others.

For once I was glad Bella didn't like to shop, we left her at home and set off, our first stop being a travel agent. As an anniversary gift I was taking Bella on a trip, I had already talked to Charlie and he and Sue would fly out to stay with the kids. After much discussion and I am sure frustration on the travel agent's part it was decided we would be going to Mexico. She would get information together for me on several spots then I could decide exactly where to go. The closer to lunch we got the quieter the kids became until we were on our way to the Olive Garden for lunch.

Mom and Dad were already seated and she got up and gave the kids awkward hugs. We ordered and mom was asking the kids about the move and their schools. I saw the look on her face when they said Bella taught at their school. The food arrived and Emily was telling Carlisle about the trip to Mexico and how Grandpa Charlie was coming out to stay with them for the week. My mother's fork dropped to her plate. "Edward they can stay with us for the week, there is no need for Bella's father to come here." She said.

"We love Grandpa Charlie and he will love to walk the golf course to see the ponds. He told me he would do that with me." Ethan stated excitedly.

She was getting upset now and started to speak sternly. "Really Edward that is just ridiculous. Is Bella behind this?"

"You shouldn't talk bad about my mom Grandma. She is nice and I love her, if she can't come to your house I don't want to either." Evan said looking at a shocked Esme.

"They call her mom." She ranted.

"Yes" they answered in unison. Ethan and Evan looked to Emily. "I have already told Dad this but we chose Bella Grandma. She has been nothing but nice to all of us including you and you are mean to her. We don't like it. Our family includes Bella, if you want to see the family she is also invited." Emily said looking at her plate. Esme threw her napkin down and walked out of the restaurant.

The kids looked at my Dad, "Sorry Grandpa."

"It's okay kids. I actually think she needed to hear that." He excused himself to find my mother.

When we arrived home Bella knew something had happened by the subdued entrance we made. I gave her a brief run down on lunch and while she was glad the kids felt that way, she was sorry it had to happen at all. After talking about things we decided she wouldn't say anything about it to the kids, they would come to her if they wanted to talk. They went to her anytime they were upset and they would with this too eventually. It was the week before Christmas break, Bella and I were lying in bed when she rolled to me, "So I am having lunch tomorrow with your mother, she called me."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**A/N: Here are some links that go with this chapter:**

**House: ****/ClientPropertyDetails?ls=MLSNI&pid=07540912&show_virtual_tour=yes&show_description=yes&show_address=yes**

**Seabird Key:**

**.**

**Black, Black Heart by David Usher - Snowqueens Icedragon has a video for her story **_**Master of the Universe **_**on her website that is done by Biel to this song and I love it. (If you haven't read MOTU you should it is great and she is doing the sequel.) At the end of the video there is a scene where a man is walking down a shadowed hallway with his hand in his pocket. That is the Edward I imagine in my story even though you never see his face: confident, powerful but not cocky.**

**/**

****I went to check on the video and it isn't on her website anymore - here is it on you tube-**

**.com/watch?v=xYfFjStQKDc**

**Thank you to siobhan2006 for recommending this story on her blog -**

**.**

**She has several good stories listed on there - you should stop by.**

**Thanks for reading and please review**


	15. Christmas Break The Fifth Year

Christmas Break - The Fifth Year

EPOV

As my feet pounded on the treadmill I couldn't stop myself from hoping things were going okay between Bella and my mother. We had turned one of the rooms downstairs into a home gym; once Bella and I started playing more regularly I realized I needed to increase my strength and stamina also. Bella still went to the gym for her yoga and karate classes but mostly we worked out at home together but I was nervous about their lunch and to burn off the energy I was running for the second time today. I had only completed two miles when Evan called down on the intercom telling me I had a phone call.

"Hello"

"Edward, its Thomas from Seattle."

"Hello Thomas, it is good to hear from you. How are things in Seattle?"

"Seattle is great but actually I am calling because Kyle is helping out one of his old clients. She had been charged with assault in Seattle and he was able to get the charges dropped. Turns out she has been charged with assault in Chicago and remembering that he attended Northwestern she called hoping he could get a good attorney for her."

"Oh my god, please tell me the name you are about to say is not Bella?"

"Well, Isabella told him to please contact her husband and let him know she would be late returning from lunch but that she is fine and should have bail posted soon." He was chuckling as he spoke.

"Calling her Isabella doesn't change the facts Thomas. Do you know any of the other facts? She was having lunch with my mother so I am assuming that is who filed the charges against her?" I could not believe this, Bella would not hit my mother no matter how angry Esme made her.

"I know four of them were taken in; Bella, your mother, your ex-wife and her mother. From what Bella told Kyle they should all be charged. I guess it started out verbal and turned physical, I think your ex-wife went after Bella first." He was outright laughing now. "She does keep your life interesting."

"Yes she does. Was Kyle able to help her out or do I need to track down a lawyer for her?" As much as I wanted to go to Bella, life would be easier if I knew the story before we involved the kids.

"He is helping her. He called one of his old classmates who is a defense attorney and sent him down to deal with this for her. He also called his old roommate at Northwestern, the man works in the District Attorney's office, about Bella's case and informed him there was a lot of history between all four involved and to look in to that before he just filed charges to appease the Denali's. He is on the phone with Charlie right now hoping Charlie can pull some strings in Chicago also."

"I can not believe this. She should have called me first."

"I asked Kyle why she didn't and he told me when he asked that question she said and I quote, 'I know Edward will probably turn my ass red over this but I can't have the kids worrying that I beat up their grandmother or their mother either for that matter'. She fully expects to be punished for not calling you and she does only get the one phone call from jail." He was still laughing.

"Laugh it up Thomas. Thanks for calling me. Have Kyle call her lawyer and let her know I am on my way. I will not be bringing the kids with me and she should wait for me. Do you know which station they took her to?"

"I will get the information and text it to you. You will have to call me and let me how this plays out, good talking to you Edward."

"I will call you in a few days and let you know. Thanks Thomas."

I took a quick shower before telling the kids I had to run out for a few hours and that Emily was in charge. I programmed the address Thomas sent me into the GPS and left to pick up Isabella. She definitely had an appointment with the whipping bench later, after I heard the story and was reassured she wasn't injured I was going to turn her fine ass red. I should have been her first call regardless of anything else. As I drove I racked my brain trying to figure out what could have possibly happened to cause this outcome to lunch and came up blank. When I entered the station I could see my mother and the Denali's in one room and asked about Bella. She had already been processed and released, she was in the waiting area with her lawyer waiting for me to arrive.

She rose as soon as she saw me but instead of hugging me like I expected she moved to my left and slightly behind me before introducing me to her attorney, Paul Molina. Her action told me not only was he a Dom but he had recognized her as not only my wife but my submissive also. I shouldn't have been surprised, considering how he was contacted in the first place. I told him I would get the particulars from Isabella later but I needed to know what would happen next. Isabella sat with her eyes on her hands as he explained she has not actually been charged yet it would be a waiting game to see if any charges were filed. He would be in contact with me in a few days after talking to the District Attorney's office and the other lawyers that were sure to be involved but he didn't expect anything to be resolved until after the holidays. When I looked surprised that he would contact me instead of Isabella he explained that she had waived attorney/client privilege almost immediately concerning me and stated that he was to deal with me as much as possible. We spoke for a few more minutes and as we stood to leave Isabella surprised me once again with her request.

"Permission to speak freely Sir?"

"Go ahead Isabella."

"Esme has not been able to reach Carlisle to tell him about this. When Mr. Molina arrived I asked him to look into getting her released also, I believe the only thing left is to pay her fine. I was unsure if Sir would want me to do that or not so I waited."

"You want me to pay her fine so she can be released Isabella? Did you two work anything out?"

"Yes Sir I think we did, at least it is a start."

I turned to Paul. "If I pay her fine can you get her out?"

"Yes, but should charges be pressed she may need to get her own attorney it would depend on the circumstances."

"Fine, I will go pay and see if you can have her released. Thank you for this Paul, I appreciate it. Tell her we will be waiting outside and I can give her a ride back to her car."

After paying my mother's fine Bella and I went outside to wait for her. "After we drop off Esme I want the full story Bella." She nodded her head but didn't speak or look at me. "And what you told Kyle was right, you have an appointment with the whipping bench later for not calling me first. I am the one who keeps you safe and takes care of you Isabella. I understand your reasoning so far but I should not have had to hear this from Thomas." She nodded again and I opened her door so she could wait in the car.

Ten minutes later my mother came out and ran up to me crying. "Thank you Edward. I have not been able to reach your father and I was worried how much time I would spend in there today."

"You are welcome mother although Bella is the one you should be thanking. It was her idea to get you out too."

She reached forward from the back seat and put her hand on Bella's shoulder. "Thank you Bella and not just for having me released."

Bella didn't turn around but she did pat her hand. "You are welcome Esme. Given the chance I would do it again."

Esme chuckled and sat back, the rest of the drive was silent. We pulled up in front of the Four Seasons and I hugged my mother before she got into her car to leave. "I am sure you and Bella have much to discuss Edward. Please call me this evening so we can talk." I nodded at her and watched her drive away.

I turned to Bella and took her hand. "Come Isabella we are talking about this right now." I walked into the Four Seasons and got us a room so we could talk in private. I noticed how nervous Bella looked as we entered the room. I walked over to the couch and sat us down. "Bella, this is me, we can talk about anything you know this. I want you to tell me what happened at lunch and then I want you to tell me why you go out of your way to make things easy on my mother, even when she doesn't deserve it. We are not leaving here until I am satisfied with your answers Bella, all of them. We have always had total honesty and I want that now, especially concerning my mother."

"I'll tell you everything Edward, even about your mother. It's not that I haven't been honest, I'm not sure I understood what was motivating me until today. Esme and I agreed to meet at The Cafe downstairs in the lobby here at The Four Seasons. The place was fairly empty and at first when we started talking it was like our last few conversations. Why did it have to be you, what was I looking for, why wasn't I willing to just walk away? I was on the verge of leaving and coming home to tell you I give up, we would never get along and to try to work out some permanent way you and the kids could see her without me. I still had no idea why she wouldn't just stop and let me explain things to her."

She picked up my left hand and started playing with my wedding band. "At first I had no idea who the woman was that walked up to the table. She looked to be about Esme's age but I had never met her before. It wasn't until her daughter joined us that I realized how much Tanya looks like her mother." She was rocking my wedding band back and forth on my finger and as she spoke I envisioned the scene she was describing in my mind. As if I was a bystander.

_"Thank you so much for inviting us Esme. So this is the little harlot who thinks she is good enough to take my Tanya's place." Carmen said to my mother._

_"That is her. She not only took my husband but my kids too. You need to watch yourself Bella apparently Eddie boy likes them young so you don't want to get to old on him." Tanya said._

_I was shocked they were there Edward and your mother looked a little uncomfortable also so I didn't know what to say at this point._

_"Tanya was there when you started pursuing my son so I wanted to give her the chance to confront you and then maybe I would finally get the truth out of you." Esme said._

_"You invited the woman you had to pay to stay with your son to give you the truth about me. Do you see how twisted that statement is Esme?"_

_"Regardless, I want the truth Bella and between you and Tanya I should be able to get it." Esme said forcefully._

_"Well, I always knew Bella wanted Edward. I could see it any time they were together and I am still not convinced she didn't attack him when she used to babysit for us..." Tanya started talking._

_"Shut the hell up you whore. Let's talk facts. Facts that anyone in Forks can verify. You bad mouthed Edward all over town for years and he did nothing but treat you with respect in public. You would go an about how weak he was, how you walked all over him, you ruled the roost and left him taking care of the kids, and the best ones, how he sucked in bed if he was lucky enough to maintain an erection. And let's not forget the sleeping around. You started sleeping with Seth Clearwater when he was 17. There were others before him, at the reservation. Tanya likes to hang out with the Native Americans. Then there is the threesome with Paul and a 16 year old Quil, while you were still with Seth and married to Edward."_

_"How do you know all this you bitch?" Tanya yelled._

_"Edward hired a detective during the divorce. The pictures of you at the swinger's club in Seattle are particularly juicy. The ones of you doing drugs are just sad. You lost your kids because you were not spending time with them and introduced into their lives a drug dealer. Do Esme and your mother know that you were held in jail in Oregon for weeks for possession and you couldn't make bail? Do they know that you have made no attempt to contact the kids in a year and that you didn't even show up for the hearing to terminate your parental rights? Well ladies did either of you know that?" They both shook their heads no._

_"I will say this once for the benefit of Tanya and Esme this is the last time I will say this to you. After this if you still choose to be hostile to me fine I don't give a damn. I love Edward. Yes I crushed on him on high school and I tried to date others but no one ever measured up to him and that is before I even really set my sights on him. He reveres women. He appreciates all things female and it is the sexiest thing to watch, how he treats any woman even strangers and he treats me as if I am the most precious thing in his world. Listening to Tanya over the years is what made me decide to lay my cards on the table with him and take my chances that he would be willing to give me a chance. He was and the rest as they say is history. Esme, I love Edward because he is extremely intelligent, witty, compassionate and passionate about everything he does. He loves his children and while he tries to be their friend he loves them enough to be their parent when needed. He would gladly set aside his wants if they were not in the best interest of his children and that included me. Loving him completes me, he is my other half. I love him because we can stay up and talk all night or just hold each other and not say a word and both are equally satisfying. He shows me in hundreds of ways everyday how much I mean to him and I hope he sees how much he means to me in my actions. Yes he is handsome and wealthy but if he were disfigured and we had to live on the streets if everything else was the same about him I would still love him this much. I am done defending my love and life with him. I am just done Esme. Oh Tanya, Edward has no problem in bed with me. As you well know he has quite the package and with the right woman, me, he definitely knows how to use it. It could be the problem was you, if I had to fuck the most used pussy in Washington State I would be hesitant too."_

Bella stopped playing with my ring and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "That is the point things got physical Edward. Tanya slapped me and I punched her. As I was standing over her is when her mother pushed me down and I was trying to get up when I noticed Esme and the police. I am not sure how involved Esme got in the whole mess. We were in the same squad car on our way to the police station when she started attempting to apologize, saying she still didn't understand but knew I only had your best interest at heart. I think she was making an effort but was clueless how to go about it."

I pulled her to me and held her as she cried. "Bella, I am so sorry you had to go through that. I never would have imagined her doing that. I am really at a loss for what to say."

"I just don't understand Edward, how could she truly believe that I am worse for you than Tanya?" I didn't have an answer for her so I held and soothed her until she was able to calm down.

"Bella, tell me why you called Kyle instead of me?" I was trying to keep the hurt and jealousy out of my voice.

"I was the last one to make my phone call. I listened as the other three tried to reach someone and couldn't. Kyle had text me as the police were putting us into the cars, I mean they didn't cuff us or anything, so I knew he would answer my call. I was also concerned with Emily home I wouldn't be able to get through and I needed to talk to someone. When you arrived at the station, they were just allowing Tanya to try to call someone again. And I thought about your cell phone but you don't always keep that near you when you are at home. I am sorry Edward, I wanted to call you first but my need to actually talk to someone had me calling Kyle first. Tanya and her mother were still taunting me as we were sitting there and I just needed out." Bella was very agitated by the time she finished and I just wanted her to calm down.

"Ok, I understand but we will talk to the kids when we get home and come up with some rule or code that when any one of us is away from the house they answer whatever phone is ringing. Maybe we need to get Emily her own line or increase her cell phone package so she uses that all the time. It is my job to take care of you Isabella, a job I enjoy very much."

"Yes Master. Do I still have a punishment coming?"

"Oh you bet you do little girl, but not as harsh as I planned on given the circumstances. Besides we both know you enjoy some spanking as much as I do." She was running her fingers through my hair, she knew I loved it.

"Yes I do Master."

She was leaning in to kiss me when I stopped her. "Oh no, little girl we are not done talking yet. I want to know why you insist on us keeping contact with my mother. The entire reason Bella."

She stood up from the couch. "Can you lay down Edward I want to lay between your legs?" I moved so I was lying on my back and she crawled in between my legs on her stomach. By the time she was comfortable my cock was nestled between her breasts with her head on her arms on my stomach. She could easily look up at me but her face was turned to the side. "Honestly Edward I sat and thought about this myself today and I think it is because of the same reason I get so offended when she insists I must be after your money, my mother."

I didn't see that on coming. "What do you mean?"

"Well I told you my mother took me and Charlie got me back but something I haven't even told Charlie is the reason she took me. She did it to hurt him, plain and simple. It wasn't that she loved me so much she had to take me with her, it was so I wouldn't be with Charlie. When he got me back she made no effort to keep in contact with me, that didn't happen until she met Phil and he was appalled by the fact that she had no contact with me. I am not sure how she talked her way out of that fact with Phil but the few times I have seen them together he has hinted to the fact that Charlie kept me away from her and that is not true. They paid for my apartment during college out of guilt, all she offers me is her money and the truth is I would rather have some affection from her instead of her money but I am never offered that."

She moved so her chin was on her hands and she was looking at me now. "That is why I try so hard to keep some contact with Esme. I know it hurts to be treated that way by a mother. I would rather you guys see her and the love she has for all of you than have you cut her out of your life altogether. I know it hurts you to see her treat me badly and that is why I am willing to stay away. I do not want to be the wedge between you and your mother Edward. You should never question the love she has for you, look at the lengths she is going to."

"Exactly Bella, look at the lengths she is going to in trying to control things. I am not convinced that is from love. It may have started out that way but it morphed into something else entirely."

"After today she has some major sucking up to do before I pressure you or the kids to see her again. I have hit my limit with her Edward. It is one thing to say I'm not good enough for you but another thing entirely to say Tanya is better for you than me. That is delusional."

"She will have to explain her actions today to both of us, because I have no idea where her head is anymore. I would love to be a fly on the wall when she tells my dad about today, he is going to have a fit."

"Speaking of telling people, what do we tell the kids? Not just about today but that Tanya is in Chicago also?"

"I'll figure something out on the way home. We have been here several hours and I told Emily I would only be a few hours, I don't want them worrying. But after they go to bed Isabella, I am turning your ass pink and then fucking the hell out of you."

"Whatever pleases you, Master." Bella said before she scooted out the door.

Bella beat me home and due to the scratches on her face and a slight bruise the kids were all over her wanting to know what happened. She was herding them into the great room to talk to them when I walked in so I took over for her.

"Guys I will give you a brief description of what happened but we aren't going to answer a bunch of questions. We have things under control and that is all that matters. Tanya and Grandma Denali showed up at lunch today and had words with Bella and Grandma. It got a little physical between Bella and Tanya, the police were called and they are trying to sort things out. We don't know for sure if any charges will be pressed but we will deal with that as it happens. Do not go to school and repeat any of this, if asked about it tell them to talk to Bella."

"Do we have to see her while she is in town?" Evan asked.

"No, if you want to see her I will set something up at a restaurant but do not fell obligated to see her."

"Good, I don't want to Dad, Bella is our Mom now." Ethan said as he hugged Bella. I was surprised at how quickly they dropped it after that. After the kids were in bed I locked the house up and when I entered our bedroom I was once again thankful that our bedroom was not only on a separate level from the kids but also on the other end of the house. Isabella was kneeling naked at the end of our bed waiting for her punishment.

I moved the whipping bench away from the wall. "Up on the bench Isabella." She moved to bench and assumed her position. "Do you remember what you are being punished for?"

She nodded. "Good girl but you may speak."

"Yes Master, I didn't call you first and I should have."

"Yes you should have. Count them out Isabella, 15 with the riding crop." It would be the first time I used the crop for punishment like this but she broke a major rule by not calling me first regardless of her reasoning. The first five were fairly soft and she took them without a sound but I could see her thighs starting to glisten. The next five were harder and her ass was a getting pink now. She had slowed her breathing to deal with pain and I made sure to rub her ass between each to soothe the sting. "You are doing great Isabella. Remember to stay quiet except for counting." She now had a light sheen of sweat on her back and her thighs were coated with her juices. She wasn't a pain slut and was rarely punished like this, so when it happened she enjoyed it to a point. The last five were the hardest she had gotten to date and she had tears running down her face. "Ssshhh Isabella you did very well with your punishment." I continued to softly rub her cheeks to soothe her. "I believe I also said I was going to fuck the hell out of you."

I ran my fingers through her folds. "So wet. I am going to fuck you kitten and you are not to cum. No relief for Isabella tonight." I forcefully entered her. "Just Master, I want you to answer me for now little girl." I didn't slow my pace and could feel her walls fluttering around me. "Do not under any circumstances cum Isabella, understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Who takes care of you Isabella?"

"You Master."

I put one of her legs on the bench to get a deeper angle. I was testing her control and at this point I didn't know if she could hold off or not because damn it felt good. "Who protects you and keeps you safe?"

"Y-y-you do Master." She was having a hard time, I could feel her trembling.

"So close Isabella, do not cum."

"Yes Master."

"Fuck I love your pussy girl. Who do you call when you have a problem kitten?"

"M-m-mast-ter."

"That's right little girl." I felt my balls tighten and with two hard thrusts came inside her. "Fuck Isabella, I'm cumming." I pulled out of her, cleaned us both up, freed her hands and carried her to bed. "No touching yourself Isabella." She whimpered but nodded as I rubbed the lotion on her butt cheeks then covered us both up and pulled her to me to sleep.

Bella did not sleep well, she was very restless. It was just after sunrise and she was rubbing her ass against my morning wood. I reached down and her thighs sticky with her juices, she must have been flowing most of the night. I moved one arm under her and pushed her back into me right above her pubic bone and I slid into her. Her gasp alerted me to the fact that she was awake now.

"God but you feel good Isabella." I was slowly pumping into her. "I can feel my cock moving inside you under my hand kitten." I pressed my hand down and she moaned. "Does that feel good little girl?"

"Yes Master, feels sooo good. May I cum Master please?"

"Not yet kitten. You are so wet Isabella. Did you have a difficult night?"

"So horny Master." I slowly started to circle her clit and her breathing picked up. "Please may I cum?"

"Not yet Isabella." I picked up my pace and felt my stomach start to tighten. I moved my hand and tugged on her nipple ring whispering in her ear. "Cum for kitten, cum now." I loved to watch her come undone, it was a thing of beauty.

"Masterrrrrr" She moaned softly as I thrust into her one more time before exploding.

"Isabellllaaaa" I said and I pulled her closer to me as I emptied into her.

"Thank you Master." I couldn't help but chuckle. She was used to being denied orgasm when we lived in Washington because of the distance or play parties but this was the first time I had worked her right to the edge and then denied her for no other reason than because I could.

"Mmmm, thank you my naughty little girl. That's the way to wake up in the morning."

Bella giggled softly before turning to look at me. "I am sorry about yesterday Master. I was trying to do things the best way possible and I overstepped. It is your place to do that how you see fit, I trust you. I apologize for forgetting that for a moment."

I lightly swatted her bottom. "Mistakes will happen Isabella, this I understand. Yes we have been doing this for five years but until the last few months it has mainly been from a distance and then with the move and everything...we are just starting to get our feet under us with the new dynamics of our D/s relationship. We will find the balance I am sure of it. I love you Isabella."

She snuggled in closer to me. "I love you Master." We went back to sleep until Ethan knocked on the door telling me I had a phone call from my father. With that Bella groaned and got out of bed. "I'll go down and start breakfast. Take the call in here Edward, we don't want to risk the kids finding out the entire truth." I nodded as I picked up the phone.

"Good morning Dad."

"Is it really Edward?"

"Things are fine here. How are things with you and Mom?" Truthfully I wasn't sure I wanted to know but manners had me asking anyway.

He laughed before sighing. "Actually Edward, I think yesterday may have been the best thing to ever happen to your mother. She was shell shocked by the time she returned home and explained things to me."

"I can imagine she was. Bella told me everything that happened and said she thought maybe it could be used as a starting point. She said it seemed as if Esme's eyes had finally been opened but she also isn't holding her breath. I have to admit I never expected her to pull something like this."

"I didn't either Edward. Esme admitted she was shocked by most of things Bella said about Tanya. Because of her family and upbringing she never thought Tanya would be capable of half of what she did. But what surprised her most was Bella's explanation of her love for you. She is making an effort Edward."

"Then why isn't she the one calling?"

"She is making an effort, she isn't going to change overnight and to be honest I am not sure she is ready to eat the amount of crow it will take for her to get back in your good graces yet. Baby steps son, meet her part of the way."

"What did she hope to accomplish by doing that. The kids and I have both told her that we choose Bella, so why even pull that stunt?"

"It was a last ditch effort by a desperate woman I think. She hasn't been able to explain her reasoning to me but I hope in time she will."

"Fine, I will talk to Bella. We can meet for dinner at The Pier tomorrow night and she had better make an effort Dad. Please stress to her that things will be rough with us, with me, until she actually apologizes to Bella. I will not accept anything less than a full apology."

"I will and thank you Edward. I will call later with the details for dinner. I love you."

"Love you too Dad."

I was not at all surprised when Bella thought dinner with my parents was a good first effort. The kids took more convincing than she did, they did not want to go but Bella nagged and guilted them it going. The 'discussion' as Bella insisted on calling it (it sounded a lot like an argument to me) ended when Ethan huffed out to the car calling over his shoulder, "Fine but if she starts her picking on you with her crap again I'm leaving." The ride to the restaurant involved proper language and Bella did not think crap was a suitable word. I watched in the rearview mirror as the kids rolled their eyes and I pointed out to them their mother was a English teacher what did they expect to happen.

We had dinner at Bubba Gump at The Pier and it was interesting. I have to admit my mother was trying, she wasn't overly nice to Bella but there were no dirty looks or indignant scoffs and she even asked a few questions. Evan tried to ask Esme about being arrested but one swift kick and look from Bella had him back tracking fast. So Evan acting like the 10 year old he is decides to embarrass Bella by telling a story that happened two weeks ago at her school Christmas party, to bad it backfired on him.

"So Grandma we are at Mom's Christmas party for work, they had it at the University and this one teacher from the middle school will not leave her alone. He keeps looking at her and trying to talk to her and Dad is giving him dirty looks. So Mom goes to the drink table..."

"I would stop right there if I were you Evan. I may have dirt you don't want everyone to hear." Bella said giving him the look that says 'I'm warning you'. Silly boy continues with his story.

"She is walking back towards Dad and the teacher isn't paying attention and he runs right into Mom knocking her down of course. He goes to try to catch her but ends up falling on top of her." Evan is laughing by now. "Mom is wet from her soda spilling all over her, this guy is lying on top of her and Dad is mad trying to get to her. So he is trying to get off of mom, she is trying to stand up and by the time Dad gets to her the guy has his hands on her butt like he is wiping something off. Dad pulls him off Mom and gives him a look that sends the guy running. It was funny." Evan is laughing up a storm, the others are chuckling and Bella starts shaking her head.

"Evan, Evan, Evan - you are playing way out of your league little man. Even funnier than that story is how about 30 minutes later when I was looking for you to go home I found you out in the hall..."

"OMG you said you wouldn't tell anyone about that." Evan said as he grabbed her arm.

"All bets are off now and I tried to warn you to be quiet and you kept talking. Anyway I found Evan in the hall with his math teacher's 12 year old daughter's tongue shoved down his throat looking as if she was trying to suck his face off."

"What?" I asked.

"It was quite the sight." Bella said giving Evan an innocent look.

"That was cold Mom." He told her.

"Don't dish it unless you're prepared to eat it also." Bella told him and started talking to Carlisle about work. The rest of the dinner was slightly more relaxed. On the way home Emily and Ethan teased Evan relentlessly until Bella turned around and told them she had dirt on them and not to forget that. The backseat fell silent suddenly, she would use it and they knew it.

The last few days at school were uneventful, although Bella had been right about Gianna and Chelsea they were being persistent. The playroom was finished and I knew Isabella would love it. The kids all had sleepovers at friend's houses a couple of days after Christmas and I was hoping to christen it that night. When Christmas morning came I knew Bella would be excited, it was a white Christmas. We had gotten about a foot of snow in the night and looking out over the golf course at that untouched white was beautiful. Forks got a lot of rain and ice in the winter but little snow and never this much at once.

I was in the kitchen making coffee when I heard her squeal and running into the breakfast nook to look over the golf course. "It's beautiful Edward. We can play in it later right?" She asked like a little kid.

"Yes Bella, we can go out and play later." She ran and jumped into my arms kissing the life out of me. When she started tugging on my hair I sat her on the counter and pulled her into my hard cock.

"Be careful what you start little girl." She looked at me with lust filled eyes and I pulled her back to me. We were going back to bed to take care this right now. "Fuck Bella" I said as I lifted her off the counter and she was dry humping me like her life depended on it.

"Gross Dad, B. its Christmas morning and save that for the bedroom." Emily said as she leaned up against the island. Bella and I instantly stilled and Bella was trying to get down but I held her closer to me, I had a massive hard on that my pajama pants wouldn't hide. She felt my problem and laughed.

"Are your brothers up yet or do I have time to take care of your Dad's problem?" Bella asked her.

"They're up and moving around so Dad will have to put that on the back burner for now." Emily called over her shoulder as she left the room. I could feel my face heating up and probably getting redder than Bella's ever has.

"What exactly was that?" I asked Bella.

"Edward she is 16 years old, she knows we have sex. She isn't having sex, thank god but she does talk to me about it. We talked about different times she has seen you and I doing things like just now and she wants to deal with it by humor. Make a couple of comments and then don't bring it up again. We need for her to feel comfortable about coming to me with this."

"I know it caught me off guard though. She is really growing up isn't she?"

"Yes she is but she also has a good head on her shoulders. She hasn't given me a reason to doubt her decisions. She's a good girl Edward, you raised her right."

"I know someone else who has been a good girl this year." I said as I leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh no daddy I have been a bad, bad girl." She purred as she tugged my hair again.

I saw Evan coming into the kitchen out of the corner of my eye. "You will pay for that later little girl." I swatted her as I went to get Evan breakfast and Bella fixed her coffee smirking at me the whole time.

Santa was good to everyone this year. Emily, in true teenage girl fashion, wanted clothes so we bought a gift card to The Water Tower shopping center and told her to have fun. Bella had arranged for Ethan to be a docent at the Lincoln Park Conservatory on weekends and he loved it. They boy could not get enough nature. Evan would be spending several weekends at the John G Shedd Aquarium doing different things, a sleepover, the wild reef and playing with the polar bears. The kids went together and are giving Bella one big gift, she cried when she opened it. They had gotten everything together to file the paperwork for the adoption, all she had to do was sign and we could file the papers and start the home study part of the process.

"We want you to be our mom for real B." Emily said as the boys nodded beside her.

"I want that too." She said through her tears as she hugged them.

I gave Bella a platinum heart locket with LOVE engraved on the outside from Tiffany's. Inside was a picture of me on one side and the kids on the other. She loved it, almost as much as the playroom when I let her have a peek at it. She gave me tickets for the symphony, one concert was Yo-Yo Ma along with Anthony McGill and Emanuel Ax, the other concert was Kodo and I had heard about it but never seen it performed live. I knew we would enjoy both concerts.

Bella was putting the finishing touches on Christmas Dinner, which was actually a late lunch when I found her. "Bella I can't find Evan have you seen him?"

"Not recently, have you checked his room?"

"Yeah but I'll look again." I was on my way up to his room when I heard Bella say dinner would be ready in 10 minutes over the intercom. I was on my way to our bedroom to clean up and Evan was sitting by the fireplace. "How long have you been there?"

"Just now, I was downstairs watching TV." Evan said.

"Ok, clean up and come eat."

Dinner was great. The food was good, the kids were laid back and enjoying the day. As I looked around it hit me again how lucky I was that Bella came into my life, it would have been long and lonely without her. As I tune back into the conversation I realize that they are planning a snowball fight after everything is cleaned up. We decided to work as teams, Bella and the boys versus me and Emily. We quickly cleaned up and then dressed for battle. We all exited the house within 5 minutes of each other and I wasn't the last one out, so how was I bombarded with snowballs the second I closed the door. Not three or four but about 15 snowballs, how did they make that many so fast?

I fought the boys off with Em's help until I could grab Bella. I wrestled her to the ground and sat on her. "When I was looking for Evan earlier, where was he Bella?"

"I have no idea Edward."

"Oh I think you do. I think you covered for him while he was outside making snowballs. That's what he was doing right?"

"I don't know. I thought he was in his room." She couldn't look at me and Evan was laughing his head off.

"The question now becomes who planned this? Was it you Bella or my evil spawn?"

"Evil spawn wins every time in my book Edward." As soon as the words left her mouth Ethan stood up to defend himself.

"Yeah now I'm not evil. It was Ev's idea to pre-make some snowballs but mom is the one who put him up to doing it before dinner."

"Ethan" she shrieked has I pushed snow down her shirt.

"Bella, having the kids take the fall for you. Really?"

"I swear I am innocent Edward." She could barely get the words out with a straight face.

"You get a five second head start and then we are taking you down. Right boys?"

"Yes sir" they answered and Bella's eyes went wide. I let her up and started counting.

"One, two" I motioned the boys as she was running for the house. "Three" we started throwing the snowballs at her.

"What happened to five seconds Edward. You're cheating" She yelled as she reached the door.

"Says the cheater." I yelled back at her and she was inside the house. I turned to look at Emily, who had been a bystander up until this point.

"I swear I didn't know anything about this Dad." She said as she ran for the house too. We managed to hit her a few times before she made it inside. The boys and I played for a while longer before going inside where we were greeted by Bella's home made hot chocolate.

We went to my parents the next day to exchange presents. We were starting slowly so we stayed for a couple of hours. Things were civil and mother did appear to be giving Bella a chance but she had yet to apologize to her and that is what was needed before I would even think of dropping my guard. While two visits without incident was a record for my mother it wasn't even close to being enough. I caught the kids sneaking glances between her and Bella also. I think if she had looked at Bella funny they would have pounced on her. She didn't understand that Tanya had ignored them and Bella loved spending time with them. That was all it took for Bella to win them over. She actually cared about what they wanted, she genuinely took an interest in what interested them and for that they loved her.

Three days later Bella and I were celebrating our first anniversary with the kids and I was antsy. Tonight was the night the kids would be out of the house staying with friends and daddy wanted to play with Bella. I was having a hard time keeping my hands to myself and Bella had been swatting my hands away all morning. After lunch I gave her my present and now the kids were just as excited as I was to see if she liked it.

"We're going to Mexico?" Bella asked.

"Yes over spring break. Huatulco to be exact, it won't be as private as Seabird Key but will still be fairly private. It is south of Acapulco and not nearly as touristy. Happy Anniversary Bella." Her smile widened as gave me a kiss.

"Thank you so much Edward, you are too good to me."

"You're welcome and it is impossible to be too good to you." I noticed Emily and Ethan carrying something into the room.

"I hope you like this Edward, if not I can have something different done." Bella said nervously. What ever it was it stood almost as tall as Bella. I pulled the paper off and was speechless. I was looking at an oil painting of Bella and I in The Summer House as we held hands and said our vows.

"Oh Bella, I love it. Did you do this?" I asked her.

"I picked the picture and did the sketching. I don't paint enough to be good so I had one of the college students do the actual oil work. Do you really like it?"

"I love it Bella and we are going to hang this over the fireplace in a place of honor, where it belongs." I pulled her to me and she had tears in her eyes.

"I am glad you like it. It is one of my favorite pictures of that day." She said wistfully.

"Me too Bella" I said kissing the top of her head.

Two hours later we were waving Emily off, she was on her way to her friend's house. Yes, the house was empty. "Follow me Isabella."

When we turned the attic into a playroom we had to have a new staircase built, the kids were full of questions about why and I refused to answer everyone one of them. That is the reason the door to the stairs was always locked and the door at the top of the stairs had a code lock. No one would get in without us knowing it. I punched in the code and turned the lights on for her.

"When I had you up here the other day we were rushed and I wanted you to have a chance to look around and ask any questions before we play. You are to speak freely for now." I told Isabella. While the room was long and fairly narrow it was much bigger than the playroom at the cabin. The walls were a deep midnight blue color with a light almost honey colored wood flooring. I had installed several skylights with dark blue blinds that operated remotely, just in case one of the kids got too curious. Isabella walked around the room, taking her time to look at all the new things. This room had a four poster bed with a built in restraint system but also a long leather tether was attached to one post. We could sleep in here if we wanted a phone and light signaling the doorbell had also been installed, and when we slept in here she would be tethered to the bed. She would sleep on the mat on the floor unless I invited her into bed with me. She saw the mat and raised her eyebrow at me but remained silent.

Aside from the bed the only other new things were a tantric chair that I knew she had been interested in but this one was custom made so she could be cuffed to it and a fucking machine. Her eyes went wide at the fucking machine because attached to it was a firmer, plastic version of Big Eddie. Everything else in the room, including the suspension system, we had played with at the cabin. "Do you have any questions about anything Isabella? Any concerns or hesitancy to use any of the new additions?"

"No Master" She said and I saw her eyes drift back to the fucking machine. My naughty girl was very open and free about what she liked having done to her and right at the top of that list was double penetration. My bedroom slut loved it and so did I. It was quite the turn on to feel something move in and out of her as I did. The fucking machine would only add to that feeling.

"You also need to know I have moved the first aid kit to a more prominent place." I told her as I opened the mirror mounted on the wall across from the padded table. Underneath the mirror was what appeared to be a table. "Under here is small refrigerator that is to always have orange juice and chocolate in it. When you clean this room it is your responsibility to make sure these are stocked also. Understand?"

"Yes Master."

"These deal with your well being in an emergency. You do not want to find out the punishment if I ever find this under stocked it will be harsh Isabella, very harsh."

She nodded, "I understand Master, I do."

"I want you back here in 30 minutes in your waiting position. Go Isabella."

As she hurried from the room I couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive, this would be the first time we played like this since her doctor appointment in October. But that appointment is what prompted the additions to the first aid kit and the refrigerator. As I stood there thinking back to her original appointment with her GYN I couldn't help the shiver that ran through me.

_Bella had wanted to see her GYN in Port Angeles but after canceling her appointment for a delivery they couldn't fit her in so she was seeing a new doctor in Chicago. She was going for her annual exam and would mention about her passing out in Florida and a few other times she had felt light headed but hadn't passed out totally. I was in my office with the door open when I answered the call, I knew it was Bella and she was very close to being hysterical. I tried several times to talk to her and didn't have a chance. Finally standing up I said sternly, "Isabella you must calm down. I can not help you if I can't figure out the problem."_

_Hearing her name and my tone immediately stopped the hysterics but it was still a few moments before she was calm enough to talk. "He says it is my heart Edward and is scheduling an appointment with a cardiologist. Something about an erratic beat like a murmur. He took blood and is running tests to see if I could be anemic also but he doesn't think so. He said it is my heart." And with that she was sobbing again._

_I was walking out of my office, "Are you still there?" She mumbled what I thought was a yes. "I am on my way, do not leave his office until I get there."_

_"I am in my car in the under ground garage on the first level." She said getting herself under control._

_"Fine, I am on my way. Stay there Isabella." I turned to my secretary, "I need to leave, I don't know if I will be back today or not. I will call and let you know."_

_"But you have the meeting with..." _

_I interrupted her, "Reschedule it, I have an emergency involving my wife. I will call you when I know if I will be returning today or not." I started moving towards the door again._

_"But this meeting..."_

_"I am leaving, my wife needs me." I walked out as she was still trying to talk to me. Did she not fucking understand Bella needed me. I later remembered the meeting was with a few Board Members but they understood when the situation was explained to them. My only concern now was getting to Bella. When I reached her she was curled over the steering wheel crying in her car. I carefully opened the door so I could talk to her._

_"Bella, tell me what happened? We will see as many specialists as need to get to the bottom of this."_

_"He did the normal exam and I was talking to him about the blackouts, he asked for permission to run tests and then said that most likely it was a heart problem and he would refer me to a cardiologist. I don't like him Edward, he was so cold."_

_I pulled her out and moved us to the back seat of the Escalade. "Was that all or is there more, be 100% open with me now Bella."_

_"I asked what this could mean and he went on about how if it was a heart problem then I may have problems having kids and modifications would need to be made and how by law he had to tell me this stuff. He was cold and a jerk, I don't want to see him again and I'm not sure I want to see any one he refers me to."_

_I held her close to me and wiped her tears. "Bella I will call my Dad and get the name of the best cardiologist in Chicago and make sure he is not an ass. This doctor is not a specialist and he may be totally off base here but what ever happens we are in this together. I believe there is another reason for this and we will find out what it is Bella. You said this guy was an ass, so we find someone who knows what they are talking about."_

_"What if he is right Edward?"_

_"And what if he is wrong? We schedule an appointment with the cardiologist and deal with this. But we do not let this take over our life Bella, yes there is cause for concern but together we will get through this and anything else life deals us. I love you Bella, look at everything we have been through so far this is just another thing we need to deal with."_

_"But what about kids, I mean we talked..."_

_"SShhh, Bella if we do not have kids that is fine with me as long as you are by my side. If we want more kids and it would put to much stress on you then we can adopt. I will not lose you Bella that is unacceptable to me."_

_She hugged me tightly and took a deep breath. "Ok, we deal with this together and as it comes, I can do that. I'm sorry I freaked out Edward I just never expected him to say I could potentially have a heart problem."_

_"Freaking out is a normal reaction Bella, just keep things in perspective until we have more information."_

_"Ok, I'll try." I chuckled at her. "I need to get back to school then. Let me up so I can get back in my car."_

_"Are you sure you don't want to take the rest of the day off Bella?"_

_"I definitely want to Edward which is why I won't. I would end up sitting at home wallowing in this and that won't help anyone. I love you Edward, thank you for coming to see me."_

_"I wouldn't be anywhere else baby. I will call Dad and we can discuss this more tonight okay? I love you Bella."_

_We each returned to our schools, I called Dad, got the name and set up the appointment. I insisted on attending with her. They had sent us paperwork to fill out beforehand and one of those forms they used to receive all her prior medical documents. Because the doctor was a friend and former colleague of my father's they were ready for us at the appointment. They did blood work, an EKG and several other tests we didn't necessarily understand. I placed my trust in my father's knowledge and that he knew Bella meant everything to me and would do what was necessary to get to the bottom of this, Bella put her trust in me and I was not going to let her down._

_The doctor asked questions about her family history and focused on her reaction to blood. That she could smell it and would pass out. Then he asked permission to bring in a colleague of his at Northwestern, an OB/GYN, to get her input. We agreed and waited for the call that they had figured something out. We didn't wait long, two weeks later we were back at the hospital to find out what was wrong with Bella, it was not a heart problem._

_Orgasmic Syncope the GYN said excitedly, very rare but also very real. What tipped them off was Bella fainting at the sight or smell of blood. Her fainting is caused by a 'vasovagal reaction', when her heart rate and blood pressure drop suddenly, the brain doesn't get the oxygen it needs and she faints. The GYN explained that during intense sex her orgasm causes a vasovagal reaction and she faints. She asked if when Bella fainted the sex had been more intense than normal. Fuck yeah it was I wanted to say but settled for a yes. Definitely not fatal and generally not harmful, falling on something as she faints is more harmful than the fainting itself._

_The only way to avoid it would be to control her breathing and heart rate during sex but since it isn't harmful there is no reason to avoid it. Smelling salts and cold compresses to bring her around and then OJ or chocolate to help bring everything back to the way it should be and to make sure her blood sugar is ok. She was borderline anemic so she started taking iron pills also._

_We had played lightly in our bedroom while the playroom was being built and furnished and tonight we would break it in. I knew instinct would probably have me going easier on her than normal, looking for the signs but it helped knowing even if it did happen it was not harmful to her._

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard her climbing the stairs. Tonight was going to be fun. Isabella walked in and assumed her position, god she was gorgeous and she chose to give her submission to me. It was a gift I would never take for granted. I walked behind her running my fingers through her hair.

"I have missed seeing you like this Isabella." Silence. "Good girl. This is our first time in the playroom since your doctor's appointment so I am going to go easier on you than I normally would so if for any reason you feel uncomfortable or concerned I want you to yellow so we can talk about it. Ok?" I hadn't given her permission to speak so she nodded. "Rise and go stand facing the cross." She moved to the cross and I grabbed the rabbit fur flogger off the wall laying it on the table. I cuffed her wrists and ankles to the cross. I gently ran my fingers up her legs as I stood and cupped her ass. I stopped to give her ass a quick bite that made her jump before continuing to run my fingers up her sides just skimming her breasts. I stepped back and picked up the flogger, shaking it out, before turning the cross away from the mirrors.

I run the flogger from her shoulder to her ass before giving her two quick swats. "You have been a bad girl Isabella. Getting arrested." I bring the flogger twice on her thighs. "Then teasing me in the kitchen." Her ass. "Cheating during a snowball fight." Her back. "Do you have anything to say for yourself Isabella?" Silence. Her ass again, which is turning a nice pink color. "No, okay then." I set the flogger down and remove my shirt. I walk up behind her pressing my chest into her back I run my fingers through her folds. "You are so wet kitten. You like being punished don't you little girl?" Silence. "So you can behave yourself?" I ask as I pinch her clit. She moans. I remove her from the cross.

"Ah, ah, ah Isabella you need to stay quite. Maybe you need something to keep your mouth occupied. Would you like my cock in your mouth kitten?" She dropped to her knees and nodded. "Remove my pants and show me how much my naughty girl wants to please me." She lowered my pants and I stepped out of them. I started stroking my cock slowly. Isabella licked her lips but didn't move to take me in her mouth. I picked up the flogger and got her ass hard. "What are you waiting for Isabella? Maybe I should tie you to the table and leave you there while I pleasure myself." She shook her head and took me fully into her mouth as I continued stroking. "Fuck. You are so good at sucking my cock kitten. Keep you hands behind your back." I fisted my hand in her hair. "That's it baby." I developed a rhythm with the flogger on her ass and thrusting into her mouth. "Shit you feel good girl. Let me hear how much you like this kitten." She started moaning around me and I felt my balls tighten. "I'm cumming kitten." I shouted as I slowed my thrust and she sucked harder. "Ahhhhh" She was licking me clean and I tugged her hair so she would stand up. I tipped her head back by her hair so I could kiss her. "Damn you are good at that. I should buy you a shirt that says 'I give great head'." She tried hard not to chuckle at me. I swatted her ass, "Get up on the table girl I am going to lick that pussy of yours." She groaned and climbed on the table and scooted to the end in position.

I cuffed her wrists above her head but left her legs free. "I want you vocal Isabella, the louder the better. I want hear how much you are enjoying this." I looked into her face, "Remember your breathing and yellow if you feel off at anytime."

"Yes Master."

I pushed her legs up and out so she was spread as open as she could be for me and her juices ran out onto the table. "Someone is very excited I see." She moaned as I flattened my tongue and ran it up her pussy.

"More Master please."

I flicked her clit and gently pulled it with my teeth. I reached up and tugged on her nipple ring. "Yes Master, soo good." I pushed my tongue in as far as I could, my nose rubbing her clit and I was licking her inside walls. She tasted so fucking good. I noticed the change in her breathing and backed off a little. I inserted two fingers and felt her walls flutter.

"Do not cum Isabella. When I finally let you cum I want to be buried balls deep in my beautiful slut."

"Yes Master." She groaned as I went back to tongue fucking her as I used two fingers to slowly drag her juices from her pussy to her ass. Every time I would run my fingers over her tiny hole she would moan and push into my fingers. "Please Master."

"Please what my naughty girl?" I asked as I sucked on her clit.

"Need you...please...need to cummmm...Master."

"Not yet baby but soon." I said as I went back to licking her pussy. I was rock hard and dying to be inside her. I slowly pushed a finger into her ass and she started rocking her hips.

"Please...Master...please..." Her voice was raising and her legs were starting to tremble. I looked up at her quickly and she didn't seem to be breathing too fast. I didn't want her fainting the first time in the playroom. I stood up and drove into her.

"Milk my cock kitten. Fuck you are tight." I held her legs flat against my chest as I set a fast but deep pace. "So good Isabella." I added another finger to her ass and I heard her whimpering and begging to cum. "Squeeze me hard kitten." She clamped down on my dick hard. "Fuck baby...fucking cum kitten...now...cum Isabella."

"Yeesssssss" Isabella yelled as I groaned and let go inside her, slowing my thrust to bring her down gently. I slowly withdrew my fingers from her ass and rubbed her legs that were still trembling. I moved her so her legs wouldn't hang off the table as I moved to uncuff her wrists. I rubbed her arms and helped her sit up.

"How are you feeling Isabella?"

"Great, loose, relaxed. Really good Master." I chuckled because she had the most contented look on her face. I carried her to the small bathroom in the playroom and we took a quick shower before I laid her down on the bed for her aftercare. After I rubbed her down she looked ready to sleep.

"Isabella I am inviting you to sleep in this bed with me tonight but you will be tethered to it. If you need to use the bathroom or anything I suggest you do it now." I was surprised when she didn't protest being tied to the bed.

"I am fine Master. Thank you for allowing me to sleep next to you tonight." I attached the restraint and turned off the lights before climbing into bed and pulling her against my chest.

"You are welcome kitten, sweet dreams."

When I woke the next morning Bella was still lying exactly as she was last night, she must have been exhausted. I untied her and carried her down to our bedroom. I laid her on our bed and proceeded to stroke and feel, lick and kiss every sensitive spot she had until she opened her eyes on a moan. Then I slid into her and made love to my beautiful wife that I loved more than anything.

The kids returned home and we spent a relatively quite New Year's Eve at home with them. By 12:30 Bella and I were welcoming the New Year joined together by the light of the moon and promising to make this year even better than the last.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters**

**Don't forget about the Dommella's Dungeon Contest - entry's are being accepted until October 31st. The contest is anonymous - so may the best story win.**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~dommellasdungeon The contest profile has all the details.**

**As a judge I can't enter the contest but I did a sample entry on my profile titled Punishment. Get to writing I can't wait to read what you come up with.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	16. The Fifth Year The Second Six Months

The Fifth Year - The Second Six Months

EPOV

After the holidays things started to return to normal, everyone was back at school, Isabella and I were trying to settle into some type of playroom schedule and my mother seemed to be making the tiniest of efforts with Bella. Bella refused to allow her in our house so we either went to their house or met in public. The rest of us were fine with that arrangement, even the kids noticed that Bella would stiffen or get quiet sometimes when my mother would say something that seemed innocent but obviously wasn't. I questioned Bella about it the first few times it happened and she asked me to let it go, she would deal with it when it became too much for her. I had a feeling she was close to her breaking point and, honestly, I couldn't wait for her to put my mother in her place once and for all. As much as I wanted to see it happen I knew her well enough to know she would do it in private. I really wished I could be a fly on the wall when it happened.

It was the middle of January and god I hate the middle of January. It was time to start on the next school year's budget, including staffing and salary issues. I didn't like discussing the staffing issues at school so after making sure Bella was okay with it I invited several of the Trustees for dinner. After dinner we would go to the library to talk about the budget and staff, there was just too much gossip at the school I was sure things would get out if we held the meetings there. Chicago may be a much bigger town but in some ways Francis Parker was worse about gossip than Forks ever could be.

Ten minutes from the house I received a text from Bella letting me know that Mr. Aro had arrived and was in the kitchen with her. He oversaw the different federal programs the school participated in and was an ass. He was 32 and his father-in-law was on the Board, he had married a Parker and thought more of himself than he should have in my opinion. He must be making her uncomfortable or she wouldn't have sent the text. I noticed at the welcome dinner and the Christmas party he watched Bella more than he should have and I didn't like it. He was married she was married that should have been enough but something about the way he watched her caught my attention. He watched her as I had seen other Dom's watch her at parties and the club, he was assessing her. I couldn't come right out and ask him if he was a Dom but I was fairly certain he was and not one of the good ones. As I walked into the kitchen my suspicions were confirmed by the conversation I overheard.

"Didi, my wife, told me you have joined her group?" Bella must have had a confused look on her face because he expanded on his statement. "The one that meets the second Saturday afternoon of each month, I believe you meet in the private room of Dragon's Dungeon?"

"Yes, I met your wife last Saturday. She is a lovely woman." Bella's voice was soft, she was very uncomfortable. With his next statement I walked into the kitchen and he was standing entirely too close to her for either of ours comfort.

"I also heard you will be attending the Domme League's Black and White Ball in February. I must say I was very happily surprised to discover that you and Edward were into the lifestyle. I will have to talk to him and see if he would like to share..."

"Vincent, I am sorry to keep you waiting." I said as I entered the kitchen and he moved away from Bella looking startled. That's right motherfucker I thought, get away from my wife. "I didn't think anyone would be here yet. I have things set up in the library, lets go over your portion now since we don't need the other members for that."

I hugged Bella has I moved passed her. "Are you okay?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded. "I love you Bella. We will talk about this after everyone leaves." She nodded again. I stalked to the library. I was not going to have another James on my hands.

"Vincent I overheard the last part of your conversation with my wife." I said as I shut the door. "If you know she is also my submissive then you know how inappropriate it is to discuss things like that with her and standing as close to her as you were is an offense to her and me."

"I apologize Edward. I meant no offense to you or your wife. I know you haven't been out in the community much since moving and I was just trying to make her feel comfortable." Liar was the one word the inside my head.

"We have not had the chance to get out much since moving to Chicago but you should know that she has been my wife for a year and my submissive for over 5 years. I do not share and we do not play with other couples in any capacity. If you wish to discuss or ask any questions that involve our D/s relationship you are to talk to me not my wife."

"I truly didn't mean to offend you or her Edward." I cut him off there.

"I understand but you should know better than to say something like to her, unless you are very new to this and in that case I need to speak with your mentor." I wasn't sure his face could get any redder but if I didn't set this precedent now it could turn into a problem with him and other Dom's. "Also please respect the fact that we have 3 children in the house and they are not aware of our lifestyle."

"I thought they were from older and from your first marriage?"

"They are. They are old enough to understand just enough to ask questions. Please respect our privacy." I didn't give him a chance to answer. I pulled out the budget forms to indicate that topic of discussion was closed. The rest of the dinner was great. The kids behaved and Bella was able to give her input as a teacher, with her working at a different school the Trustees actually listened to her opinion. She was a neutral party, she had no idea how things worked at Parker and she had nothing to gain when taking one side of an argument.

When we went to the library to discuss the budgets Marcus was the one to ask about where Bella taught at. "Edward, why is she not teaching at Francis Parker?"

"She didn't apply to teach there. When I came for my interview her and the kids toured The Laboratory Schools at the University of Chicago and she fell in love with them. She never applied anyplace else and to be honest we thought it would make people uncomfortable if we worked together."

"She is brilliant and knows her literature. Did you say she has her Master's?"

"Yes, she is actually thinking of taking classes for her doctorate at the University in the fall."

"If she is ever looking for a change I would support the two of you working together and I know others members would also."

"Thank you Marcus I will let her know but I must tell you she loves The Lab Schools and so do the kids. Let's get down to business on the budget." I was morbidly hoping we would need to cut a position or two. I was ready to offer up Gianna and Chelsea as candidates to leave because they were new and they wouldn't leave me alone. With the exception of those two the other single females had backed off after meeting Bella and seeing how happy we were together, but for those two it was like adding fuel to a fire. In reality we needed to add two more teachers and Marcus again asked about Bella. I promised to mention it to her but warned him not to get his hopes up.

I found Bella curled up in a chair in our room reading a popular book about vampires. "I am surprised at you Bella, I had no idea you were into vampires?" I said as I bent down to kiss her cheek.

"I'm not but the girls in my classes have been going on about these books, there are four in the series and I am currently reading the third. They are not what I expected. The girls sit in class and talk about how he is the perfect boyfriend and they wish they had someone like him. I realize it is fiction Edward but he is very controlling with her, saying it is for her protection. The book I am reading now is the first time she starts to stand up for herself. I don't want girls thinking his behavior is okay." Bella said and she was concerned.

"Finish up the series then have a discussion in class about them. I am sure they will be glad to get away from Shakespeare for a while." She swatted my ass as I walked away from her.

"I'm sure they would. The main character is supposed to be extremely handsome and his name is Edward. He sparkles in the sun. Can you sparkle in the sun Edward?" I plucked her out of the chair and carried her to bed biting her neck in the process.

"No, but I am about to make you see stars kitten." I threw her on the bed and proceeded to make good on my statement, several times. As she snuggled next to me I ask about her conversation with Vincent before I arrived.

"It was a normal conversation until right before you arrived. How was the move? Was everyone adjusting alright? I felt like he was standing too close to me but he didn't say anything in appropriate until what you overheard."

"I told him in the library if he had any questions about that aspect of our relationship he was to ask me and to respect the fact that we have kids. If he speaks to you about it again let me know. I am not going to put up with him just because of who his wife is." Bella nodded and snuggled in closer. I informed her of the offer Marcus made and she laughed while telling me no and to go to sleep.

The next few weeks seemed to roll by. Ethan was enjoying being a docent at the Conservatory, Evan had one overnight at the Aquarium and loved it and Emily loved her shopping trip, although I think that had more to do with the boy she met there. I received a call from Paul Molina, Bella's attorney, and no formal charges would be filed against any of the women involved. The Denali's tried pushing for charges against Bella but Paul found several witnesses willing to say Tanya started it, so they only way they could charge Bella was to charge Tanya also. Her parents were not going to allow that, so everything was dropped.

Bella and I attended one of the concerts she gave me for Christmas. The Chicago Symphony was hosting Yo-Yo Ma, the cellist, along with Anthony McGill, clarinet, and Emanuel Ax, piano. The concert was fabulous, but who doesn't enjoy Yo-Yo Ma. I was a little surprised Bella liked it as much as she did, in general she loves all things classical but with music not so much. She has a few composers she likes but that's it. We were on our way out when we I saw the Denali's, I tried maneuvering Bella outside before they could see us but luck was not on our side and Carmen was stalking towards Bella.

"I can't believe you would show your face here. Do you really think these people are going to accept you?" Carmen said as she grabbed Bella's arm.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Bella said as she wrenched her arm from Carmen's grasp. "I am not looking for any one's acceptance and definitely not from people who can't see the truth when confronted with it. I did not ruin Tanya's marriage, she did that and long before I came into the picture."

"Esme will never accept you. I have known her a long time and I know what I am talking about it. You will never fit in here I will make sure of it." Carmen spat at Bella.

"And I suppose if I was looking for Esme's acceptance or to fit in here that would bother me but since I do not need either I am fine." She turned and took my arm again. "Let's go home Edward." I pick up her cue and lead her to the car.

"I thought things were less hostile between you and my mother?" I asked Bella.

"As far as I know they are but I haven't talked to her recently. I am going to assume Carmen was speaking out of anger until Esme does or says something to make me believe what she said. I can't worry about her now. We have the case worker coming starting next week for the home study. Worrying about what they are going to think is enough for me." I picked up her hand and kissed it as I merged into traffic.

"The home study will be fine kitten. You are a great mother to the kids and they will see that come through." Bella smiled but didn't say anything. Tonight wasn't one of our nights in the playroom but that didn't mean we couldn't play a little in the bedroom. I was sure Bella needed a stress reducer and I had something good in mind for her.

After dinner while Bella was finishing in the kitchen I went to our bedroom and got ready for tonight. I pulled the restraints on the bed out to make them more accessible and changed the candles out. I also went in the bathroom and ran the bath with lavender oil we would use after. Once everything was set up I went off to retrieve my naughty girl, she was turning off the lights in the house when I walked up behind her and pulled her roughly to me chest.

"Isabella, I expect you naked in the middle of our bed in your waiting position in two minutes or I be forced to punish your fine ass." She squeaked so I pinched her nipple roughly. "No talking kitten or I will gag you before we even start." She nodded and I slapped her ass to get her moving. I finished locking up the house and setting the alarm to give her the time she needed. Five minutes later I walked into the bedroom and I would never tire of seeing her like that. Seeing her on display like that, it was obvious she was looking forward to this and she was proud to serve me. She was glorious, on her knees, legs spread as much as possible, chest out, arms locked behind her head with her head bowed, if it was possible I loved her more in moments like this. I walked to the end of the bed and slowly undressed, I could see her trying to peek without raising her head. The bed was a sleigh type but we had measured the height so I could fuck her with me standing and her lying down comfortably, it was soo worth the money to have the frame adjusted for us. I slowly stroked my cock and I saw her lick her lips.

"Look at what you have done to me kitten. Put that dirty mouth of yours to work baby." She quickly scrambled to the end of the bed and laid on her stomach as she grabbed my cock and started twirling circles around the head with her tongue before taking me all the way in.

"God I love your mouth kitten. So hot." She had flattened her tongue against my vein and was sucking harder. "Fuck baby...faster." I fisted my hand in her hair as she picked up her pace and my hips started moving. "Yes Isabella...milk my cock baby." She had hollowed out her cheeks now and I was on the edge. She reached around and grabbed my ass to hold me to her as deep as I could go and started swallowing. "Christ kitten!" I shouted as I came. After I finished she licked me clean and moved back into her position with a very satisfied smirk on her face. Well, we will just have to see how long she can keep that there. I climbed on the bed behind her and stood up.

"Arms above your head my naughty girl." I secured her hands and moved off the bed grabbing the rope attached to one of the posts. "Stay on your knees but spread your legs as much as possible. Be sure you are comfortable." Once she was comfortable I secured her legs by her ankles with the ropes. I grabbed the blindfold off the table before facing her. "I want you to enjoy this and just feel what is happening to you so I am going to blindfold you." I heard her suck in her breath. "Are we green Isabella?" I ask and she nodded her head so I secured the blindfold. I picked the vial up off the table and unscrewed the lid. I heard Isabella sniff as the scent released in the air.

"I think you are going to like this kitten." I said as I stroked her folds to be sure she was nice and wet. "Can you smell the peppermint?" I asked as I took a drop and gently rubbed it on her lower lips. She nodded and then inhaled sharply before biting her lip. "Has a warm tingling feeling doesn't it?" She nodded again and moaned softly. I placed a very small drop on her clit and she tried to get friction off my finger by moving her hips. I swatted her ass. "None of that or I will leave you here all night." She stilled instantly. I moved off the bed and to her side.

"No talking and only quiet noises, if you get to loud I will stop and then no release for my naughty slut tonight. I want you to hold off cumming as long as you can. You do not need permission to cum and you many cum more than once but hold it as long as you can. Remember Isabella I know how long you can hold it so I suggest putting some effort behind this or I will be disappointed." I took her nipple in my mouth to get it nice and hard then picked up the candle. I blew gently on her nipple. "We have talked about using this before kitten if it is too much remember your safe words." I tilted the candle so wax dribbled onto her nipple.

"Aahhh" she said and she tried to move away. I started running my hand up and down her back.

"Ssshhh Isabella, I would not hurt you. It is just wax. It is already cooling, feel how it hardens around your nipple." She moaned as I massaged her breast but avoided her nipple. "I want a verbal answer now, what color are we?"

"Green Master."

"You are sure?"

"Yes Master, I was taken off guard but it feels good."

"Good, no more talking." I said as I reached down and ran my fingers over her wet pussy again reminding her of the warmth there. I carefully dribble the wax on her other nipple. We had not removed her ring but I had been assured when I bought the candle it wasn't necessary and the metal would make the feeling more intense. She moaned again and grabbed the ropes with her hands so she could arch into it as if asking for more. I sat the candle on the table and picked up a small cooler and placed it on the bed. Her breathing had picked up and at this point she was concentrating to hold off her orgasm. "Are we still green Isabella?" She nodded as I pinched her clit and she jerked forward.

"My naughty girl is doing very good." I said as I climbed on the bed behind her. "I am proud of you Isabella." I whispered in her ear as I lubed two of my fingers and started to circle her tight pink hole. "When you cum I want you to be very vocal." She nodded and groaned as I slowly slipped inside her ass.

"Fuck you feel good." I slowly pulled almost all the way out, just my head was inside her. I put a small dab on peppermint oil on my finger and gently rubbed it on her lips as I pushed back in. I pulled out slowly. "Doesn't that feel good kitten? The warm sensation as I fill you?" I pushed back in as she whimpered and nodded. "I can feel your pussy wanting friction. It wants something inside doesn't it?" I pulled out as I pushed one finger into her and slowly rubbed her sweet spot. I felt her walls start to clamp down and I pushed my cock back into her ass as I rubbed her pussy harder and used my other hand to flick the wax off her nipple.

"Masterrrrrrrr" Isabella yelled as she ejaculated all over my hand and the bed. I stopped moving and held her to me. When her breathing was under control and she had stopped trembling I gently peeled the wax off her nipple and ring. She moaned and her head fell back against my shoulder.

"What color are we kitten?"

"Green Master. Very very green." I chuckled and ran my hand down her stomach and cupped her using feather light touches to rub her pussy. I gave her some slack in the rope around her wrists and sat back on my feet bringing her with me as I slowly started moving inside her again.

"You made a mess of our bed Isabella and are still so wet. My little slut likes being fucked in her ass, doesn't she?"

"Yes Master" she groaned out.

"How much does she like it?" I asked as I started to circle her clit.

"She loves it. Master's cock is so long...and wide...makes me feel so full...Master goes so deep." I moved harder in her and could feel her pussy spasming, trying desperately to find some friction.

"I have one more surprise for you kitten, if you think you can handle another one?" My balls had started to tighten and I could not hold off much longer.

"Yes Master...please." She panted out. I flipped open the cooler and removed the blue dildo. It was long and thick and made of soft plastic but what was special about this was the gel it was filled with that could be frozen. The cold of the frozen dildo combined with the heat of the peppermint oil should give her a very intense orgasm but I was prepared for her to blackout and had the items I would need on my nightstand if necessary. I started fucking her faster and she was moving with me trying to get any kind of friction on her pussy, she was on the edge of another orgasm. Out of the blue her ass clinched around my cock and I exploded.

"Fuck...I'm cumming Isabella." I said as I held her to me and pushed the frozen dildo in her hot pussy. She cried out instantly.

"Holy fucking hell..." she shouted as she wrapped her hands around the rope and used it as leverage to fuck herself on me and the dildo. I wrapped my arms around her so I could control and slow down her movements so she wouldn't pass out. "Massster" she moaned as she rode out her orgasm before falling back against me.

"Isabella" I whispered against her ear.

"Ummm hmmmm" she said with her eyes closed.

I chuckled as I pulled out of her and removed the dildo. "Good girl, I was hoping you wouldn't pass out on me." I untied her ankles first then her arms and laid her flat on the bed. "How are you feeling Isabella?" I asked as I worked lotion into her wrists and ankles and gave her a good rub down.

"I feel great Master, very relaxed." She sighed deeply as I picked her up, carried her to the tub and stepped in with her positioning us so she was leaning against me. "Thank you Master, you take such good care of me."

"It is my job Bella and I take it seriously. Are you able to relax now?"

"After that I don't think I can be any more relaxed and still be awake Edward. Thank you and how did you manage to sneak a new toy past me let alone get it frozen?"

"The fridge in the playroom has a small freezer section. I'm glad you liked it baby."

"Mmmm I loved it. The cold mixed with the heat of the oil, I really loved it." She was almost asleep, maybe I had relaxed her too much. We stepped out of the tub, I dried us off and carried her to bed. We had a special pad we used when we played in the bedroom and when I saw the mess on the bed I was very thankful for it. I removed it and laid Bella down, she was out. I cleaned up quickly and crawled in, pulling her to me and found sleep quickly.

The next two weeks we had a caseworker shadowing how we lived and we didn't get a warning as to when she would show up. Once we told her our schedule she may show up in the morning before we left, right after we got home or after dinner and she spent an entire Saturday with us. She was unobtrusive but it was still frustrating to never know when she would be visiting. After two weeks she let us know she would be starting the individual interviews soon and she saw know need for any more home visits. Thank god we were able to relax for a few days before the Black and White Ball.

The night of the Ball the kids gasped as Isabella and I exited our bedroom, we were wearing the exact same clothes we were married in, with the exception of her collar. We had received information before hand explaining the Ball to us since this would be our first time attending. The club we belonged to in Seattle had been pretty exclusive but this one was even more so, the Dom's were very wealthy and it showed. It also explained that there would be four new subs in attendance as well as several Dom's not currently attached to a sub.

Upon arrival we were greeted by our hostess Mistress Elizabeth and her sub Bree, she was the one that approved our paperwork as new members. She explained how things were setup and what table we would be at for dinner. As I escorted Isabella to the bar and then our table I recognized several of the faces in the crowd. I noticed two of the Board Members from Francis Parker with their sub/wife as well as Mr. Aro. What surprised me about Vincent Aro was that not only was his wife by him but also another man was standing behind him as if he was a sub also. Upon looking closer I noticed several couples had what appeared to be an additional sub. As we moved closer to Vincent I felt Isabella move her hand back so she was gripping my elbow, this was a signal we hadn't used in some time. I stopped walking and looked down at her.

"The man with Mr. Aro and his wife, I think that is Riley Skinner." I couldn't place the name and it must have shown on my face because she continued. "The middle school teacher from the Christmas party." Ah, now I know who he is.

"Have you seen him at any of your meetings?" She shook her head. "Has he tried to talk to you at school?" She shook her head again. "Ok, treat him as you would any other sub except I do not want you alone with him anywhere." She nodded and we continued on over to greet them. As it turned out Riley was actually the Aro's slave and he wasn't allowed to interact with anyone tonight. I felt Isabella relax at that piece of information. At dinner we were seated with Mistress Elizabeth and Bree, Paul Molina and his sub, Rachel, and the Aro's and Riley. The conversation flowed nicely at dinner but I caught Vincent and Riley glancing at Isabella often. The band started after dinner and I recognized the song Bella had danced to in Seattle so I asked her to dance.

After the song was over she asked to be excused to use the ladies room. On the way back to the table two of the new subs approached me asking if I was looking for a sub. One of them was fine with my explanation that my wife was my sub but the other one pushed the point asking if I was willing to take on another one. This was what I felt separated the community sometimes you had those who were looking for a committed relationship and others who were looking to get off in kinky ways. Both are fine but one group shouldn't push their ideals on the other. When I returned to the table two Dom's were asking Elizabeth about the dark haired sub with the diamond collar, was she really already spoken for or was she one of the new subs? Enough already, she was wearing my collar of gods sake. I stood up and held my hand at shoulder height for me.

"Is she this tall, ivory strapless gown, dark hair, brown eyes and wearing the diamond heart choker?" They both nodded. "She is wearing a collar why would you even ask?"

The greasy one spoke up. "We thought maybe she was new or her previous Dom was helping her tonight."

"She is collared as the choker proves and her Master does not share with anyone ever. So you need to forget about her before he gets angry."

The other stood up and he was almost as short as Isabella. "You seem to know a lot about her. How can you be sure her Dom will be angry?" Can he really be that stupid I thought?

I stood up straighter and towered over him. "Because she is my wife and you are pissing me off by not respecting her collar." The rest of the table chuckled as they huffed and walked away. Isabella passed them on her way back and quirked her eyebrow in question. I shook my head as I pulled her chair out for her as the other couples started talking about a party The Dungeon was hosting in April, a combination play/costume party that sounded as if it would be fun. We mingled for another hour, then we went home and I made love to my wife until the wee hours of the morning telling her how proud I was of her

The next month flew by and while it was busy it was also uneventful. Bella and I went to the Kodo concert she gave me tickets to and it was fascinating. Kodo is the art of Japanese drumming and neither of us had ever seen it performed. The caseworker completed her interviews for the adoption study and after compiling her report she would sit down and go over it with us then send it to the court for approval. Emily was seeing the boy she met at the mall, Justin, and she was considering asking him to her junior prom. I thought he seemed a little shifty when I met him but Bella insists he is a nice boy and to leave him alone. She wouldn't let me follow them either, even though I promised not to get caught. When I took her and the boys out to a movie that night she saw Emily and Justin and insisted we go to a different theater. I also received a lecture on how I had better treat the boys the same way when they start dating. I tried explaining it wasn't the same thing but decided to keep my mouth shut when she glanced at the boys and then told me 'red' would be the only color I saw if I didn't. Anyone who thinks the Dom has the power in a BDSM relationship is crazy and she would do it just to prove a point.

We were normally in the playroom on Wednesday nights and at least once over the weekend when the time presented itself. It was difficult to play like that with the kids around and I found myself very happy our bedroom could be set up as a mild playroom when we wanted. Ethan loved the Conservatory and wanted to continue on as a volunteer over the summer. Bella was convinced he had a girl he liked but so far he wasn't sharing that information with either of us. His friends had spent the night again and they were all very respectful to Bella. Although as they were leaving the great room we did hear one of them make a comment. "Dude it's not fair, not only do you have a hot sister but a gorgeous mom too." Emily made a face while Bella laughed. I was just glad they were nicer with their comments. Evan loved the Aquarium and had decided he wanted to play Little League Baseball in the spring, so we signed him up for that starting in April. We had dinner twice with my parents, both times at restaurants. The first dinner went well, the conversation flowed and no one lost their temper. My mother and Bella weren't friendly to each other but managed to tolerate the others company. The second dinner was a week before spring break and everything was fine until Ethan mentioned Charlie and Sue coming to stay with them while Bella and I were in Mexico.

"I thought they were staying with us while you were gone Edward?" Esme asked.

"No you offered but I told you we already had plans for Charlie and Sue to come out and do it."

"That makes no sense Edward your father and I are here we should do it. You don't need to trouble Charlie." She replied then she smirked and turned to Bella for the first time. "Doesn't that make sense Bella? I mean you don't want to inconvenience your dad do you?" I knew what she was doing, trying to make Bella look like the bad one here. Bella turned to me and placed her hand on top of mine.

"Maybe Esme is right Edward, I don't want to inconvenience my father." I couldn't believe what she was saying. She smiled before she spoke again. "I'll give him a call when we get home." I say the look on my mother's face, she thought she had won but Bella wasn't finished speaking. "I mean it is the kids' spring break too we could send them to Forks to stay with him and they could see their old friends too." The kids loved the idea and the look on my mother's face was priceless.

"No, I meant they would stay with us Bella." My mother said through gritted teeth. Bella sat her fork down and turned to my mother.

"My father has not seen us or the house since we moved. He talks to the kids' all the time and misses them, he will be the one to watch them over spring break. It can be here or in Forks but he will see them next week. I am not stupid Esme and I don't trust you. You need to drop this." Everyone looked at Bella as she calmly picked up a dessert menu and asked the kids what they wanted. My mother wisely dropped that line of conversation. When we returned home the kids got ready for bed and I told Bella to be ready for me in the playroom at 11. One of the reasons we didn't play in the playroom often was we had to wait for the kids to be asleep and even then we hid a baby monitor in our bedroom with the receiver in the playroom so we could hear if they were looking for us. So far there had not been problems.

I entered the playroom at 11:05 and there she was beautiful as ever kneeling for me. I took a riding crop off the wall as I walked to her and gave her ass a quick swat, she squeaked. "I am very proud of how you stood up for yourself tonight Isabella." She kept her head down. "You may answer."

"Thank you Master."

"Tonight is a reward for you kitten. I want you vocal about how well you like things."

"Yes Master."

"Up on the table little girl, scoot your sweet ass all the way to the end." Once she was in position I cuffed her ankle and wrist together on each side with a small length of rope so she had some movement but not much then I moved the fucking machine into position. I slowly ran my fingers through her folds spreading her juice around. "Already so wet for me kitten. Do you miss the playroom?"

"Yes Master."

"Me too baby but we are going to have some fun tonight." I said as I pinched her clit and she sucked in a breath. I opened the lube and prepared the anal plug I was going to use on her. "Tonight as a special treat" I slowly ran my fingers between her cheeks to prepare her, "I am going to fill every orifice you have." She moaned and I slowly slid the anal plug in securing it. I moved to the side of the table and took her nipple in my teeth and tugged gently.

"Master" I heard Isabella moan softly. I tugged on her nipple ring and ran my hand down her stomach and slowly circled her clit.

"Yes Isabella?"

"More...please I need more." She whined. I slapped her pussy and she jumped.

"No whining kitten. I want to reward you for tonight." I insert the dildo, locked the machine in place and start it out slowly. "You may cum when you want kitten, as many times as you want. I don't plan on stopping until I cum if we need to stop before that then safe word or use your buzzer. Can you reach the button?" She ran her fingers over buzzer button.

"Yes Master." I clicked the remote I had in my pocket and the anal plug started to vibrate. "Fuck that feels good Master."

"It is suppose to naughty girl. I think you are going to like this too." I spread her pussy lips and blew on her clit. She started squirming.

"More Master...please." She begged. I started flicking her clit with my tongue and then bit down on it gently.

"Fuck" she yelled as her hands wrapped around the rope, tensed her body and cum started dripping on to the table.

"Tsk tsk little girl," I said as I clicked off the plug. "You are making a mess on my table Isabella." I waited for her to calm down then I turned the fucking machine up a notch. I LOVED the way sloppy sex sounded, to know that something I did turned her on that much made my cock impossibly hard but I wanted her to cum at least one more time before I did. I picked up the riding crop and used it to flick her hard nipples as I clicked the plug on again.

"Ugghhh Master...good...gonna...cum..." I pulled her nipple ring the same time I lightly slapped her pussy with the crop.

"Jesus!" She shouted as she came again and I clicked off the plug. I slowly ran my hands down her arms and legs to calm her, the orgasm was strong. I stepped back to remove my clothes.

"You are so beautiful Isabella. Tied to my table...glistening with sweat...cum dripping out of your pussy." I climbed on the table and straddled her, my knees pressing against the sides of her breasts as I stroke myself. "Do you want my cock kitten?" She nodded. "How do you want my cock baby?"

"Mmmm I want to suck...ahhh...your cock good...want your cum...Mmmaster." She was getting close to cumming again and I wanted us to do it together this time.

"Open up then little girl." I said as I slid into her mouth and she instantly created a hard suction that I knew would have me blowing in less than a minute. "Fuck that feels good Isabella." She flattened her tongue against my vein and sucked harder. I braced my hands above her head and clicked the anal plug on, she moaned around my cock.

"I am so close baby. Make me cum kitten." I felt her teeth and that was all it took. "Mother fucker" I shouted as I shot my load down her throat and felt her swallowing around me. I felt her tense and start to tremble, I pulled out of her mouth and clicked the plug off. God she was gorgeous. I looked into her eyes. "Yes, cum for me my beautiful Isabella."

"Yeessss" she moaned out and closed her eyes. I moved off the table and slowly brought the fucking machine to a stop and removed it. I was slightly worried about how sore she would be tomorrow, we had never used it this long in one sitting. She gave a sigh of contentment as I uncuffed and rubbed down her muscles to relieve the tension.

"You did so good kitten." She sighed again as I sat her up and put her robe on her. "We are going to get a bath and go to bed, you can clean up in here tomorrow baby."

"Yes Master, thank you." She sounded as if she was falling asleep. I carried her to our bathroom and took the quickest bath possible, I think she feel asleep in the middle of it. I dried us off and put one of my shirts on her before climbing in bed and pulling her to me, she was dead weight. "I love you Bella." I whispered in her ear, a light snore was her response. I chuckled and drifted off.

Charlie and Sue arrived a few days later with a surprise. They had made a stop in Las Vegas to get married. Charlie looked almost afraid to tell Bella before Sue nervously spit it out and then it looked like they prepared for her wrath. She wasn't anything but happy for them. We had assumed they would reach this point one day and all Bella wanted was her father's happiness. He was one of a very few people who accepted us in the beginning and Bella had told me then if he was happy she would be happy for him no matter what.

They loved the house and the fact it had an in-laws apartment in it. Sue said it felt more like they were at home rather than visitors tip toeing around in someone else's house. The boys were full of things they wanted to show Grandpa and with the weather warming up they might be able to do some of them but I warned Charlie the wind coming off the lake could still be brutal. Emily asked Sue if they could go window shopping for prom dresses and proceeded to tell her about Justin.

I updated Charlie on how things stood with my parents and the fact they my mother still wasn't allowed in our house. If they wanted to see the kids it needed to be at their house or a neutral place. I didn't want my mother thinking she could get into the house because we were not here and I wouldn't put it passed her. I also warned him about Justin and that I was sure he was shifty and up to something but Bella didn't believe me. I wanted Charlie on my side but I didn't think that was going to happen.

"Trust me Edward, I speak from experience on this matter. The ones you think are going to be a problem never are, it is the one that you never in your wildest dreams thought would be a problem that steals her heart." He smirked at me as he said it and I could feel myself blushing as I looked down.

"OoooK, Charlie I didn't mean to..." He cut me off with his laughter as he slapped my back.

"Sometimes you are too easy to mess with Edward." I exhaled with relief. Charlie and I had never discussed my relationship with his daughter in depth and I didn't want to have that talk now. I am sure he saw my relief because he continued talking. "Edward, I'll be honest. When I first found out I came to your house prepared to kick your ass for taking advantage of my little girl. Bella stopped me by sitting on the hood of the cruiser and refusing to move. She explained that she approached you, she didn't get into details and I NEVER want to hear the details, she was about 80% sure you felt something for her but she knew she wanted you..." He chuckled and rubbed his neck. "...and Bella has never been one to shy away from getting what she wants. She also told me she was 100% sure that you would never approach her and she didn't want a lifetime of what ifs."

"She's right, the person I was then never would have approached her and it would have been the biggest mistake of my life Charlie."

"What really made me stop and think is when she asked me why I didn't trust her?" I looked at him confused and he laughed. "I know I was confused too. Then she told me how long you had been seeing each other and that she loved you. She said even if you had rejected her it would not have been a mistake because she would have had her answer. Didn't I trust her judgment enough to know what she wanted and to let her make her own mistakes. She climbed off the car and I went to your house anyway and you know the story from there but the point is I realized I do trust her, I always have and that made the two of you easier to accept. If she ended up with a broken heart she went into it with her eyes open and that was all I could ask. My question to you is, do you trust your daughter Edward?"

"Yes I do but..."

"No buts, yes or no. Do you trust Emily?"

"Yes I trust her."

"Then trust her to know her limits and make her own mistakes. Trust her to come to you when she needs help and she will when she needs it. Trust her Edward and back off before she starts to cut you out of things like this."

"Easier said then done." I said with what I am sure was a pout.

"I know believe me I know." He said and patted me on the back before rejoining the rest of the family. It wouldn't happen over night but I would back off some, baby steps I thought as I went back to spend time with my family before the trip.

Bella and I flew first class to Huatulco, Mexico. The Mexican government was starting to build it up as a tourist spot and it was considered the non-touristy version of Cancun. We were staying at the Quinta Real Resort. It was a 28 room hotel with a private beach and each room had at least a partial ocean view. The room Bella and I were in had a king size bed with a full ocean view and a private balcony with a jacuzzi I planned on putting to good use. After we were settled in the room Bella was looking over the brochures of things to do when she turned to me with an evil smirk on her face.

"We can do whatever I want right Edward? Because they have quite a bit to do and this Zipolite Beach looks like fun. It is about an hour from here, we should go tomorrow and check it out." She was being very coy about something.

"Sure, just let me look over the information and a map." Bella walked into the bathroom and I heard the shower start.

"I left it on the bed for you." She said. I picked it up and started reading, no fucking way were we going to that beach. Little minx knew exactly what she was doing when she asked me about it. I stripped off my clothes and stalked towards the shower. She was rinsing her hair when I grabbed her hands, spun her around and pushed her against the wall. I raised her hands over her head and held them with one of mine while the other went directly to her pussy.

"So you want to show everyone this pussy? The pussy that is only mine. Is that why you want to go to a nude beach Isabella?"

"No Master." She said with a shaky breath. I drive my fingers in and she was instantly on edge.

"Do not fucking cum slut. Is that it. Does my exhibitionist little slut want men on the beach leering at her?" I growled at her as I pinched her clit, hard.

"No Master, I swear I was just..." She stopped talking when I drove my cock into her roughly.

"Do you want to show off to all the women the cock that fucks you and not them? Do you want them jealousy of you?" Now it was her turn to growl.

"Fuck no Master." I slapped her ass.

"Watch your language with me little girl or no release." She whimpered.

"Sorry Master."

"Brace your hands on the wall baby." I pulled her close to me and lifted her with her legs hanging over my forearms. I wouldn't be able to support her long like this I was holding all her weight and I found myself thankful I had started working out again. "Do not cum until I give you the ok. You are fucking mine Isabella," I said as I started driving into her hard from behind. "No one looks at you but me. Mine." I growled as I went faster and circled her clit. She was moaning and whimpering.

"Please Master...please...cum...please..." I felt my balls tighten.

"Cum Isabella now." I told her and roared "MINE" as I released I felt her pussy clamp down on me.

"Yours Master" she screamed as she came all over me. I gently lowered her legs to the floor and picked up the body wash to help her finish her shower. She took the body wash and started helping me make sure I was clean when she spoke softly. "I was only joking about visiting Zipolite Master."

"I know kitten but you are mine." I said as I palmed her ass and pulled her to me. "I am not going to allow you on a nude beach. I don't want them ogling you Isabella."

"Yes Master and I don't want the woman leering at you either." She said as she washed my cock.

"Yours Isabella. He only pleases you kitten." She smiled and we stepped out of the shower for bed.

We thoroughly enjoyed Mexico. We hiked the mountains to Copalitilla Cascades and saw the waterfalls, rented bikes and rode all over town, went snorkeling and explored the nine bays but most of all we enjoyed it being just us, without all the outside worries. Our last night we were in the jacuzzi enjoying the sounds of the ocean when Bella said she had a surprised for me, when we walked into the bedroom she had candles lit and everything laid out for a massage.

"Lay on your stomach Edward I want to give you a massage."

"Thank you baby." I said as I kissed her and got on my stomach. She started at my feet and took her time working her up my body. Bella never did anything half way and this was one of the best massages I had ever had.

"I need to ask you something Edward and it is important." Something in her voice alerted me to the fact that she was nervous about this discussion.

"Mmmm Hmmm" was all I could manage.

"Roll over on your back but sit up against the headboard." Bella instructed. Once I was in position she started again with my feet.

"There is a topic we discussed a while ago but decided to shelf for the time being and I was hoping to revisit it." She was almost to my cock and my brain was going to scramble but I had no idea what she was talking about.

"We can revisit any topic baby, you know this."

"But say I kind of made a unilateral decision based on the original talk. Would that be ok?" It was not fair of her to ask me a question as she was sliding my cock in her mouth.

"Ahhh...wait, Bella wait." I said as I pulled her up to me. "Why would you make a decision if we agreed to discuss it again later?" She wiggled out of my grasp and moved so I was engulfed in her tight pussy. "Fuck kitten, that is not fair."

"Sorry I just need to be connected to you now." She circled her hips and I slipped in deeper. "When we talked I got the distinct impression that the final decision was being left up to me." She was moving slowly so we could continue to talk but I was having a hard time focusing, it felt so good being inside her.

"Then I am sure..." she slammed down on me hard and picked up her pace, "...whatever you decided is fine kitten. Bellaaaa you feel so good. I'm gonna cum baby." She moved one of my hands so I could rub her clit.

"Soo good Edward. Cum for me baby...please cum for me." She leaned in to me as she moved faster while circling her hips again the feeling was amazing. She nipped my earlobe right before she whispered, "give us a baby, baby."

I exploded immediately. "Holy fucking hell Bella, what!" I shouted as I held her to me as she rode out her orgasm and moaned out a "yes". I hugged her to me before rolling so we were on our sides facing each other. Bella had her face buried in my shoulder. "Talk to me Bella. Did you just say you are ready to have a baby." She nodded and I leaned back so I could see her face.

"Ugh, not exactly. This seemed like such a good idea a month ago but..." she looked down. "I don't want you to be mad at me" she whispered. I gave her the look to start talking. "The last time we talked about having a baby I got the impression it was mostly my decision as to when we started because you were ready to try then."

"Yes, I would say you came to the right conclusion ."

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I stopped taking my birth control last month Edward. When I said give us a baby that is what I meant. This should be my fertile time, the next few days." She was biting her lip and looking up at me apprehensively.

"The next few days are your fertile time?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." I was instantly hard again. I kissed her hard as I rolled her onto her back and thrust into her.

"Well, I'm sure I can do better than last time. Let's make a baby. I love you Bella."

"Love you Edward." That was all I allowed her to get out before I kissed her again and kept her busy until sunrise, we could sleep on the plane.

We flew home and the kids had had a great time with Sue and Charlie. They had dinner with my parents one night and Charlie said everything went fine, no problems, no outbursts on either side. The night before they left Charlie and Bella stayed up talking, I knew she missed him along with Rose and Alice, neither of whom we heard from once we moved so I went to bed and gave Bella her time with her father.

It only took us a few days to get back into our routine. We received notice that the case worker had sent her study on to the courts with the recommendation for adoption. Now we waited to see if it was approved or not but no one anticipated any problems. We had dinner with my parents at their house and my mother was starting to get snarky with Bella again and it was pissing me off because she only did it when she thought I wouldn't see it. We received more information about the play party. The Dom's were to be in their normal attire but the subs were to be dressed in some type of slave costume and that was fine but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was missing some important piece of information about the party. It ended up not mattering as the flu made an appearance in the house and we were unable to attend, it was a miserable two weeks at the Cullen house as we all were sick to some degree.

It was the middle of May when I received a phone call at school from my father. "Edward, have you talked to Bella since her lunch with your mother?"

"Bella had lunch with mother today?" I questioned.

"Yes, Esme set it up this morning and she returned very angry. She locked herself in her study and made a phone call I think. I heard her yelling at someone."

"No, the Lab Schools have a teacher in service today so the kids are out of school, if mother contacted her at school she will probably tell me about it when I get home."

"If you can find out what happened please call me. I haven't seen Esme this angry in a while. I think Bella may have laid down an ultimatum for your mother and I can't blame her if that is what happened. She has been more than patient with her."

I ended the call promising him I would call if I found out the details of the lunch. Bella's car was in the garage when I arrived home so I was surprised not to find her in the kitchen starting dinner. I went to our bedroom and she wasn't there, I looked in every room on the main level and couldn't find her. Asking the kids got me no where, they didn't even know she was at home and they were getting hungry. I went back to the kitchen and order pizza for dinner. I saw her when I walked into the sun porch, she had pulled a lounge chair close to the water and was sitting huddled up in a blanket. Spring was making its way to us but it was still chilly in the evenings. I put money on the counter, told Emily to listen for the pizza guy, grabbed a blanket and went to see how my wife was. She didn't hear me walk up to her and it was obvious she was crying. I picked her up and sat on the lounger holding her close to me and wrapped us both up in our blankets.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I asked her the $64,000 question. "Dad called me at work Bella. Do you want to talk about it?" She was openly sobbing now.

"I am so sorry Edward. I have no idea what came over me. Up until today I swore to myself that I would take the high road. I would take whatever she dished out and not let it get to me because I wanted you and the kids to have a relationship with her. A mother is important, she is supposed to want the best for..." She had to stop she was crying so hard. I pulled her closer and began rubbing her back.

"Ssshhh it is fine Bella. I am not sure what happened and Dad didn't know either. He just said she was angry. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I threatened her Edward. That is what it all boils down to. I threatened your mother to get her to back off." She was trying to wiggle out of my arms and I was trying to figure out what she could have threatened my mother with. "I'm sorry Edward but I didn't know what to do. Please don't be too mad at me. I won't do it again and I'm just sorry."

"Calm down Bella." I whispered to her and I kissed her hair. "I am not mad at you. You have taken enough of her shit, you know I feel this way. Start at the beginning and tell me what happened. What did you threaten her with?"

"I don't know." She said and I was thoroughly confused.

"You threatened her and you don't what with?" That made no sense.

"Yes." She simply said. "Let me explain." She relaxed into me some and I was able to hold her tighter to me, it felt as if she was going to run away. "Esme called me this morning after you left and asked me to meet her at The Four Season's for lunch and I agreed. Before I left I removed two packets from my desk in the library and took them with me. I didn't want a repeat of the last time I was there so I got a room and left word at the restaurant that when Esme arrived to have her come to the room, I ordered room service and waited." Bella was staring off at the water as if she was reliving the meeting.

"Everything was fine at first and then she started talking about how Tanya wants you back and what would it take to get rid of me. Didn't I realize it would be better for you to be with her and with her connections how far you could go and I just could not listen to her anymore. I stood up and threw one of the packets on the table and told her if she didn't shut up, get off my ass and leave my family alone I would use what was in the envelope. Then I left the room and came straight home. I have been here every since." She turned in my lap and fiercely hugged me to her.

"Please don't hate me for this. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let me temper get away from me but I am just tired of doing this with her."

"I could never hate you baby, I love you with all my heart. You have nothing to apologize for Bella, she had this coming. I am curious as to what you threatened her with that has her so angry."

"I told you Edward I don't know."

"How could you not know?"

"." She mumbled so fast I had no idea what she said.

"What was that?" I asked chuckling. She took a deep breath and blew it out.

"Dad gave me the packets when he was here to watch the kids. I know one is a copy of the other but I don't know what is in them I didn't open them." I couldn't wrap my head around what she was saying.

"I don't understand Bella."

"Dad said he put it together after Esme's outburst about him and Sue watching the kids. He gave it to me that last night before they returned to Forks. He looked into your mother Edward and told me what was in the envelope was enough to shut her up and good if I ever needed to use it." Bella stood up and walked closer to the water. "I told myself I would never read it. People make mistakes and they should be allowed to move on from them, not have them brought up all the time. I don't want to know what is in the packet Edward. I gave Esme the impression I would use what is in there against her and I feel horrible for doing that. It is not who I am Edward. Maybe I should apologize."

"No apologizing Bella." I walked to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "I have no idea what could be in there either Bella and I don't think I want to know but you have nothing to apologize for, that I do know. She made her bed you are just forcing her to lie in it and it is about time someone did." I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and sat my chin on top of her head. "I love you Bella. You are by far the best person I know, you could never do anything to make me think less of you. I am sure the pizza is here and the kids are surely wondering what we are doing, so let's go eat and we can discuss this later if you wish."

"What will you tell Carlisle?"

"I don't know yet but I will think of something."

After dinner I called Dad and explained that as far as I knew it wasn't different from any other time. He should talk to mother about why she was so angry, I couldn't think of anything else to tell him. Bella had locked the packet in the library safe. I took it out and looked at the envelope. She was right at this time I had no desire to find out what it contained, to be honest I was worried it would forever change the way I viewed my mother.

April rolled into May and before I could blink prom was here and I was watching my baby girl drive away in a car with a boy and she didn't have to be home until 9 am the next morning. Two weeks ago when Emily had mentioned one of the kids having an after party at their parents and then breakfast the next morning I almost had a coronary on the spot. Bella came home from picking Evan up from practice to Emily and I shouting at each other in the kitchen. She made us go to our corners and we weren't allowed to talk about it the rest of the night. After the kids went to bed Bella dragged me up to the playroom so she and I could hash things out, we needed the sound proof room.

_"What the hell was that with Emily earlier Edward?"_

_"She wants to stay out all night. It's prom Bella, he wants sex - don't you see that?"_

_"Of course he wants sex, he is a 17 year old boy, he wants sex all the time. Didn't you at his age?"_

_"Yes and that is how I know he especially wants it tonight. It is like a fucking rite of passage or something."_

_"She is not going to sleep with him at prom and if things get out of hand she will call us to come get her." I scoffed at her._

_"Right, that is exactly what will happen."_

_"Edward listen to yourself. You are not only insulting Emily but me as well. Don't you think I have talked to her about this?"_

_"You talked to her about having sex?" Now it was Bella's turn to scoff._

_"Of course, do I look like an idiot?"_

_"So you told her sex was bad and not to do it until she is married." Bella laughed at me._

_"No. Should I have told her she would go blind if she masturbates too?" I groaned at that thought._

_"I do not need that image in my head Bella." She had stopped yelling at me but couldn't get her laughter under control. She hugged me from behind._

_"I told her sex with the right person is amazing and it only gets better with time. I told her I had waited for the man I wanted to spend my life with to have sex. I told her I had no idea how she would feel in the morning if she had sex with Justin knowing she didn't love him yet. I told her maybe he was the one for her but maybe not and if she told him she wanted to wait and he didn't understand then he definitely wasn't the one. I told her it was her decision and one she wouldn't be able to take back once given. But most importantly I told her we trusted her and would be there for her no matter what we because we love her. You need to let her do this Edward and assure her no matter what you love her and could never think less of her." I hated when Bella was right about these things._

The next morning Emily and I sat down and worked out the details for prom night. She was overjoyed with the compromise, I felt like I was eating tree bark or something but I gave her the best smile I could muster as she hugged me.

With Mother's Day came the final adoption papers. The kids made Bella breakfast in bed, handmade cards from the heart and the papers to prove she was their mother, legally. Nothing I could give her would top that gift so I settled with taking the family out for a Mother's Day Brunch. I called my own mother to wish her a happy holiday and she was distant with me at first. I hadn't spoken to her since her fight with Bella and I think she was worried I knew things I shouldn't. She lighten up when she realized I wasn't going to bring up the argument and that reinforced my decision not to look at that packet, hopefully she would tell me on her own when she was ready.

The weather was turning nicer and the kids begged us to open the pool. It was outside but heated and they wanted to have a pool party for the end of school. When we moved in last summer Bella and I didn't get to enjoy the pool, it was late summer and with our jobs starting we just didn't have time. The kids used it a lot but we didn't get in it once. We opened the pool on Memorial Day and told the kids they could have a party the last day of school. They were each allowed to invite 6 people and in Evan's case we had to speak to parents to confirm that child could swim. I wasn't surprised Emily had a few boys in her group but I was surprised Ethan had two girls in his and one he seemed to be very interested in. Bella was wearing her one piece because Ethan's and now some of Evan's friends stared at her in that dreamy 'your mom is so hot way'. I found myself wondering if I should just talk to Evan's friends before things got out of hand.

I was walking around the pool checking to make no one was drowning when I heard Evan yell to me.

"Do a cannonball Dad." He turned to his friends, "he always makes a big splash." The other kids moved to the side of the pool, "come on Mr. Cullen show us what ya got." I had my board shorts on so I turned and pulled off my wife beater and threw it on a chair. I saw Bella's eyes go wide right before I hit the water. I surfaced and I had made a big splash, in more ways than one. As I climbed out and reached for a towel I heard one of Em's girlfriends say, "I never knew your Dad had a tattoo?"

"Neither did I," Em answered.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read and review - thanks for reading!**

**A/N: Don't forget the Domella's Dungeon contest runs until the 31st - write your best Domella story and submit - it is anonymous and I look forward to reading your entries.**

**My story House of Hope is up for an award (Most Surreal) in the Annual Glosp Award - voting in until the 26th. Check it out some of the stories nominated are personal favorites on mine.**

**I will post some links that go with this chapter in the next day or two on my profile.**

**I have received quite a few requests for a BPOV or Esme POV that explains exactly why Esme is acting the way she is. I expect to get many more after this chapter. This story will always be in EPOV however the next chapter I post will be an outtake and at this time I plan on doing it from Esme's POV it will cover the last lunch she had with Bella and the phone call she made when she got home. I haven't decided if it will go past that point or not. It should be up in about two weeks.**


	17. Outtake  Esme's Reasons

**A/N: Be My Master is from Edward's point of view but almost every review from the last chapter mentioned something about the threat Bella made to Esme. This chapter explains the reasons behind Esme's actions. Enjoy!**

Esme & Bella's Lunch Outtake

Esme POV

As I drove to the Four Seasons to meet Bella for lunch I couldn't stop myself from thinking back to the beginning and how I let myself get drawn into a situation I can not find my way out of.

_When Edward told us in Chicago that he was leaving Tanya I thought finally, now I can get rid of her. Yes I had paid her off to keep her from having an abortion but I never expected Edward to marry her and that is where my troubles really began, her mother. Walking into the church for the rehearsal I had no idea Carmen Denali would turn out to be Carmen Rosser, one of two people who knew all my dirty secrets. It didn't take her or her daughter long to figure out I didn't want those secrets to come out and I succumb to their blackmail. When Edward explained how miserable he had been I felt incredibly guilty, I had agreed to their payments on the condition Tanya stay with him and make him happy. That is how I justified it to myself._

_Even after Edward starting divorcing her I kept up the payments until he found out about them. I called Carmen and told her that Edward had found out and they would be stopping now. She tried to force me to have Edward take Tanya back but I knew he wouldn't, he was seeing someone else and he was much happier without Tanya. She would call every few months to see if I knew who he was seeing but he wouldn't tell us the information just that she was young and the kids didn't even know he was dating._

_It was Thanksgiving after the divorce was final that Tanya went to his house hoping to see who she was. She didn't get in but did question why Chief Swan was there and that was when she began to look at Bella as the woman he was with now. Carmen wanted to meet her so I invited them to Chicago for Christmas. I told Carmen she was on her own as far as a way to meet her. She was upset when they came to the house to see the kids and couldn't even catch a glimpse of her, Edward had ushered her upstairs before they arrived. Carmen tried pumping information out of Ethan and Emily but they were tight lipped and refused to mention Bella at all. Their loyalty surprised me and I decided to dig deeper in to her reasons for being with Edward. I no longer thought this was the fling I originally had._

_When Bella joined me on the sun porch for breakfast I was honest in my confusion over her reasons for being with Edward. I saw his reasons, she was young, beautiful, intelligent and seemed to compliment him in ways Tanya never had. But why was she with him, I mean she is young, beautiful and intelligent didn't she want someone her own age? How would she deal with it when he was 50 and she was 30? Was it money? The Cullen name? I never expected her reaction or Edward's. Later when Carlisle confronted me after speaking with Edward I stuck to my story about being curious and not meaning to offend anyone. I couldn't tell him Carmen was essentially blackmailing me, he has no idea I had even met her before the wedding._

I came out of my thoughts as I pulled up to the hotel and cringed when the last time I was here flashed in my mind. Thank god I hadn't slipped to Carmen this time and told her about the meeting. I was surprised when I was told Bella reserved a room and ordered room service, I shouldn't have been. She didn't want a repeat of the last meeting anymore than I did. As I rode the elevator and walked to the room I had no idea what to say to her. The truth is I don't understand their relationship, at least from her perspective, why be with a man that much older if not for the security he offers but I could see how good she was for Edward and the kids. I was shocked to learn all those things about Tanya and it made me sick to think I had contributed to Edward's misery for so many years but I could not see any way out of the situation I was in.

Carmen was desperate for me to get rid of Bella so Tanya could try to win him back. She refused to believe it couldn't be done, I knew it couldn't. Bella was not going to go away quietly they were married for heaven's sake. I didn't think it was Tanya pushing this anymore Carmen was the driving force, but why? This was my last chance and I realized it. I had to make things right with Bella, she was the only reason Edward and the kids were still seeing me. I had to make things right with her before she told Edward to write me off for good. I wasn't a fool I recognized that she made Edward and the kids very happy and yes I wanted them happy but could I give them that and keep intact the world I had created for myself. I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door.

"Good afternoon Esme, please come in. I reserved the room so we could have some privacy today. They just delivered lunch so let's sit down. Shall we?" Bella was always so polite and civil to me in spite of all the awful things I had done and said to her. As we ate in silence I couldn't help but admire her. If I was honest with myself I liked Bella and the man Edward became after meeting her. He came out of his shell and was happy again instead of just existing. That is one reason it would be months in between my outbursts concerning Bella. I would put Carmen off as long as I could until she threatened to tell Edward or Carlisle about our shared past herself. Then I would place all my anger at the situation on Bella and lash out at her unjustly. I had to fix this that is why I was here. I had been so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't realized we finished eating until Bella spoke.

"Esme we have to find a way pass these problems. What will it take to get to the point where we can be around each other without alienating Edward and the kids? I am his wife and I will not go away because you wish it." Bella asked.

"I understand that Bella but there is so much at stake for me here. I have to be sure I do what is best for everyone involved?" Especially myself and the life I have built, I thought. "I was shocked by what was revealed about Tanya the last time we were here but she wants him back Bella. Don't you see how much easier things would be if they were together again? She is accepted in his world and has promised to be a better wife this time."

"A better wife? A better wife than last time or a better wife than me?" She asked angrily. "It would only take the effort of keeping her legs closed to be a better than last time and she will never be a better wife to Edward than me. I love him and he loves me. If you would stop this vendetta you have against me I would be accepted in his world also." She stood from the table and walked to the window before continuing. "I am not stupid Esme, this is about something else. What is this really about?"

"I have explained to you several times Bella I don't understand your reasons behind this. I mean really what do get out this besides ridicule and a man almost 20 years older than you? He could be so much more with Tan..." The venom in her voice when she cut me off let me know I had gone too far. She would stop making the effort to force Edward to communicate with me.

"He was miserable with her! He does not love her or want her back! I know you love him and want him happy and I know you know he wasn't EVER happy with her. I am calling you out on your bullshit Esme. Whatever your problem is I think it has very little to do with me and more to do with you. When I sat down and thought about what your 'reasons' could be I realized you don't really have any. They never change as if you can't think of a better argument and you argue half heartedly about them."

"Bella I don't ulterior motives here." I said as she laughed. It was a dark laugh, one that said she clearly wasn't falling for my ruse.

"You don't have ulterior motives? Really? I think you do. I think for whatever reason you are trying safe your own ass. Who pays a woman to stay with her son? That should have made it obvious exactly what Tanya thinks of Edward. Then you have the nerve to call me the gold digger. First Edward and I thought it was about the amount of control you have always had in his life and the fact that you lost most of that when I came along. But something about that argument just didn't ring true for me. If that had been the case you would have tried to interfere much more than you have."

"Bella that is not the case here. I know you are young and new to marriage but..."

"Edward and I have been together for over 5 years Esme." She said with a look that put me in my place. "I may be new to marriage but I guarantee that I know Edward better than Tanya could ever hope to and better than you do at the moment. I will not let you make my age an issue especially since I feel I have been the more mature in the relationship I currently have with you." She walked to the desk and picked up a manila envelope.

"Bella I want us to be able to come to terms..." She laughed bitterly again as she slapped the envelope down in front of me.

"I am so glad we finally see eye to eye Esme. These are my terms. You will get over whatever animosity you have towards me. You will invite me into your home with a smile on your face and be pleasant, not only civil but pleasant to me whenever Edward and the kids are around us. You will not be invited into my home until I feel you are being more genuine with your feelings. I will tell Edward we have come to an agreement to try and you will call me being humble and apologetic about your treatment of me. He needs to hear that from you not because he needs your acceptance of us, trust me he doesn't need that, but because it is what he expects from his mother. To admit when she has made a mistake." I was angry now, how dare her speak to me like this.

"Or what Bella? What is it you think you can do to me?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Or I will use what is in the packet I sat in front of you." She said calmly as she walked back to the table and sat.

"What exactly do you think is in here that will change my mind?" I ask, confused as I picked it up but didn't open it. Bella laughed.

"Why all the dirty little secrets you are trying to keep hidden of course." I tried to cut in but she kept talking over me. "My father maybe Chief of Police in a small town but he is still Chief. He knows how to investigate, run background checks and has the connections to dig into someone's background and that is what he did. He gave me this when they were visiting and told me it would shut you up and good. I hate that it came to this Esme. I am going to go and you give me a call when you are ready to accept my terms."

I sat in shock as she left and stared at the packet. No she couldn't have found out. Most of those records were sealed. It had not occurred to me that with whom her father was he would be able to unseal the records. No she couldn't know as much as she thought and I gingerly opened the envelope. As I looked at each document the tears started to flow, he had it all. I looked over things I never thought I would see again, birth certificate, orphanage records, my juvenile record, marriage certificate, death certificates, arrests, identity papers and Carlisle, my salvation. Charlie had uncovered most of it and as hard as I tried to be mad at him for this I had no one but myself to blame. I had pushed him into protecting his daughter and he had a done a thorough job of it. I gathered all the papers up and made my way out of the hotel. The entire ride home I thought over the last five years and given my treatment of Bella I was sure she had shown the package to Edward.

_It was obvious Edward was seeing someone who made him happy. I was concerned about her age and how she would handle the kids but I was glad he was finally happy. When the incident with Emily happened I saw for myself that she was good for them and could handle the things that happen with kids. A call from Carmen put a damper on all my good will towards Bella and prompted the visit to Forks for Thanksgiving._

_When they returned from England married is when I realized my time was limited. Outside I was angry that Edward had done that without telling me and that I had not been able to get rid of Bella. Inside I was awed by the way she loved him and could not be turned from a life with him, he deserved to be loved that way._

_My mind spun through the other times with Bella, her graduation, the dinners in Chicago, The Cafe and the last dinner before today and how horrible I had been to her. For the first time I was actually ashamed of my actions, seeing the evidence drove home the point I was to blame for my predicament not Bella. Carlisle and I had been in counseling together and I had counseling on my own, it was only my counselor I was completely honest with. She had warned me someday it would all come down around me and apparently that day had arrived._

I pulled in the garage and immediately went to my office to call Carmen. This was over. Bella had all the evidence she needed to blow my family apart, I had nothing to lose at this point by denying her. I locked my office and placed the phone call that would probably destroy my perfectly sculpted life.

"Carmen, its Esme. I have just come from lunch with Bella. Her father looked into me and she knows everything. I'm done Carmen I will no longer allow you to blackmail me into making my son miserable."

"You will do as I say Esme. I doubt her father found out everything. You will do as I say or I will tell every little detail and then we will see if your precious Carlisle sticks by you." She spat over the phone.

"Then I will tell him myself but this is over. I have never understood why you pushed so hard. Tanya doesn't want Edward and remember I have dirt on you also. I am sure Eleazar would love to hear about your past also." She laughed at me.

"I told Eleazar almost everything soon after we married. The only thing he doesn't know is that he wasn't my first choice, Carlisle Cullen was and you took him from me. When I realized who got Tanya pregnant was when I saw my opportunity to make you pay for taking him from me."

"We lost touch long before I even met Carlisle. I had no idea you loved him. How could I have known? All of this was to get at me?" I asked, pleading for answers.

"Yes, you left me behind. You have no idea how bad things got after you left and now you are paying for that decision." She shouted.

"I was young and part of a group living on the streets. I did what I had to do to survive. Yes I saw my way out and I took it. But my time with Charles was a nightmare. I went back and tried to find all of you but you were gone."

"You didn't do enough. After him you conned some old lady into believing you were her long lost niece and never looked back. What bothered me the most seeing you again was you actually believed the life you created for yourself was real. I know where you come from Esme and you looked down on my Tanya for getting pregnant until you realized who her mother is. I know you aren't any better than us and decided to remind you of that fact. Good luck getting your sanctimonious husband or dry as dirt son to look at you the same way now."

"You fucking bitch stay away from..." I started yelling at her then I noticed the dial tone, she hung up on me. I laid my head down on the desk and cried for all the wrong choices I had made in my life. When I came out of the office Carlisle was waiting for me and I didn't know what to tell him so I said nothing and went to our room. I knew he called Edward and prayed he hadn't gotten any answers out of him. Carlisle had been so patient with me, he hadn't necessarily taken my side but he told me he understood and I had a right to my feelings, no matter how off base he thought they were. What was I going to say to the man I had been married to for 40 years now?

That night I asked for time. Time to come to terms with what happened at lunch, time to talk to my counselor and time to gather my thoughts so I could tell him everything. I promised to tell him everything and he gave me the time I needed. I saw my counselor three times a week and together we worked out the best way to tell him. Three weeks after my lunch with Bella we sat in my counselor's office while I prepared to tell my husband, that I loved so much that I had lied to him for over 40 years.

"Carlisle I am ready to tell you everything, why I feel the way I do about Bella, why I push Tanya at Edward, everything." I had been looking at my hands and I finally looked at his face, I could tell he wasn't sure he wanted to know anymore. I had taken the coward's way out and we were sitting in my counselor's office. I needed someone there as a buffer. "It started a long time ago and I need you to just listen until I have finished. Please?" He nodded and I closed my eyes as I began to speak.

I explained how I was an orphan in Boston and placed in a group home. "The couple that ran it used us as slave labor, as I got older and began to develop I ran from the home because the couple did nothing to keep the boys away from us. On the streets is were I meet Carmen Rosser and she took me back to the abandon house a group of them stayed in. That was when I was Susan Moon. We spent our days on the streets committing petty crimes, panhandling, theft and some prostitution. Nights were spent trying to stay warm and away from the cops, sometimes we did and sometimes we didn't. I had been with them about a year when I was caught by a man trying to pick his pocket. Charles was very nice to me, offered to get me off the streets, clean me up and give me a place to live as long as I agreed to be his wife." I glanced up at Carlisle and he looked as if he was in shock, not knowing what to say I continued on.

"We lied about my age, I was really 16 not 18 so we could marry. Charles was 28 at the time. Things were fine for awhile and I moved on and tried to forget Carmen and my life on the streets then Charles lost his job and I found out I was pregnant. He started beating me and with the hopes of making a new life I fled Boston. He caught up with me in Chicago, beat me so bad I miscarried and left me in an alley to die. My 18th birthday was spent in a hospital recovering. There an elderly woman claimed I was her lost niece, Esme Platt. I denied it at first but she kept producing pictures and talking about the life Esme led before she ran from her parents and in an act of self preservation I told her I was starting to remember things and maybe I was Esme." I noticed Carlisle move to the window and refuse to look at me.

"How does this play into what is happening now?" Carlisle asked softly.

"When Edward came to us with Tanya being pregnant I was shocked but happy. He was out of college and the time seemed right for him to start a family. He was going to marry her and he seemed to really want the baby. When he came to us saying Tanya wasn't sure she wanted to have it and he didn't know how to stop her was when I thought of paying her like a surrogate. I went to her with the intention of a one time payment, she got her money, Edward got the baby and everyone was happy. But Edward proposed to her and she latched onto that and saw a way to get even more money from me. I had no idea who her mother was until the night before the wedding at the rehearsal. I was shocked to see Carmen walk in." I looked to Carlisle; he hadn't moved from the window or turned to look at me.

"Over the years Carmen and I developed a friendship again and I paid Tanya to stay with Edward and keep him happy. I thought he was happy until he told us otherwise and I had no idea Carmen was behind Tanya's idea for the payments until I stopped them. Over the last five years Carmen has come to me at different times demanding that I either get information on Edward or break up he and Bella. If I refused I was threatened with exposure of my past, so I did what was demanded of me in order to keep the bubble I had built of my life intact." That got his attention and Carlisle spun around to confront me.

"So you sold out our son and his happiness to keep your lies from coming out?" The loathing in his voice was evident.

"No!" I shouted. "Yes," I whispered. "I don't know. I truly do not understand the reasons he and Bella are together. They are such an unlikely pair and..."

"Why they are together shouldn't matter Esme. They make each other unbelievably happy. That is what should matter to you. The fact that you don't understand it is your problem not theirs." He looked at me with disgust before turning back to the window. "Why tell me this now? You worked so hard to keep your secrets, why now?"

"The last lunch I had with Bella, she produced a package that has the proof of everything I just told you in it. Her father checked into my background, I'm not sure why but she knows almost everything now. I came home that day and called Carmen telling her I was done with it and her. She laughed. Once she found out who Tanya was marrying she has been pulling the strings the whole time. She feels I just walked away from Boston and left her behind. She is jealous that I married you and is resentful of the fact that I left the street girl behind me and started to believe I was the society girl I portray. She saw an opportunity to inflict damage on me and my family and she took it. I am taking back control of my life and knew I had to tell you before she did." He laughed bitterly.

"So this hate towards Bella, is it how you feel or how Carmen forced you to act?" He asked.

"A little of both. As I said I don't understand but I do recognize how happy they all are as a family. I also admire her for sticking by Edward through all of this. I never expected him to pick her over me and that tells me how very much he loves her." I finished on a whisper.

"Is there anything else I need to know or have you covered everything?" He asked still looking out the window.

"I don't understand. I am sure you have questions that I..."

"I ask if there was anything else. Have I heard most of it or is there still something major I need to hear about?" This time he turned as he asked and the look in his eyes bothered me. It was as if he was pulling away from everything.

"No I have told you all of it. I will go into detail concerning any portion of it that you like but my hope is we can get past this, eventually." He nodded and started walking towards the door. "Carlisle don't leave we need to talk about this, walking away won't solve anything." He stopped when he reached the door but didn't look at me.

"You have known about this for over 40 years. I have known for one hour; forgive me if I need time to process everything. But I will tell you what I am thinking right now. Had you told me this when we first married or when Tanya first became pregnant I would have overlooked everything and forgiven you immediately. I am not a shallow man. I understand that people do what they must to survive in this world and I definitely would have been moved by a young girl taking what she thought was her one chance of getting out and happiness." He sighed deeply and looked at me. "What I don't know if I can ever forgive you for is making my son's life miserable. I understand you didn't know when he was with Tanya but Bella has brought nothing but joy to his and those kids' lives and I know you saw that. That is were I draw the line Esme, you intentionally went out of your way to protect yourself by attempting to take from Edward one of the people he loves most in this world. I think that may be an unforgiveable sin with me. IF Edward and Bella forgive you I may but I am on their side. They deserve every ounce of happiness they can find in life and Bella never deserved the way you treated her. You do realize every accusation you threw at her is true of Tanya and Carmen. I am going to pack a bag at the house and then leave. I don't know where I will be staying but I will call in a few days. I suggest you talk to Edward and tell him this story."

"But Edward knows, I am surprised he hasn't called already to yell at me about this. I mean surely Bella has shown him..." He shook he head and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"This is what I am saying Esme, you know nothing about Bella. Yes her father gave her the information but I am willing to bet every cent I have in the bank she never opened that envelope." I gasped in surprise. "She would feel it is your place to disclose the information, not hers. Even after the way you have treated her, she still would not stoop to the level you have."

"But Edward..."

"Oh I am sure she told Edward about the package but if Bella doesn't want to know what is in it I am not sure he would open it, at least right away. Surely you realize she is the reason he still sees you after the way you treat her. If he forgives you after learning the truth you will owe that forgiveness to Bella. And you will tell him the truth. You have zero chance of my forgiveness until you do. Do not try to contact me, I will let you know when I am ready to talk." I watched as he walked out the door. I never expected him to just walk out. I turned to my counselor in surprise.

"What did you expect to have happen Esme? You have had many chances to rectify this situation over the years and didn't. No one's forgiveness is unlimited. Your time is up today. Think about what Carlisle has said and we will discuss that and telling Edward on Wednesday."

As I drove home I thought about what Carlisle had said before he walked out, if I wanted Edward to understand I needed Bella to understand first and I had no idea how to make that happen. But I had to start with her.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read and review.**

**The Domella's Dungeon Contest has been extended so hurry up and put your submissions in.**


	18. The Sixth Year The First Six Months

The Sixth Year - The First Six Months

When I heard Emily's and her friend's comments my eyes shot to Bella, she shrugged her shoulders as if to signal I was on my own. I heard several of the boys saying how 'cool' it was that I had a tattoo but Ethan was the first to get to me so he could look at it closely.

"Cool Dad. When did you get this done?" He asked running his finger over it.

"A few years ago as a Christmas present." I answered as more of the kids got into the pool to look at it.

"Owner of Isabella Cullen?" He questioned. "You can't own people Dad. Hey, Mom has that necklace that is wrapped around her name, right? I have seen her wear it a few times." I was getting nervous and moving towards the steps to get out. I had no idea how to answer their questions and I just wanted to get my shirt back on.

"It doesn't literally mean he owns me Ethan." Bella spoke with a laugh and look that told me to go with whatever she said. "Actually it is a very romantic gesture. He showed it to me the Christmas we all came to Chicago and stayed with Grandpa and Grandma only then it just said Owner of Isabella and I was upset because he had not added Swan." She walked over to me and put her hand over my heart, stopping me from putting the shirt on. "I was upset about that and he said that he didn't want it to say Swan because he was pretty sure we would end up being married and he would rather it say Cullen. After we were married he added the Cullen. It means he is the owner of my heart as I am the owner of his. That is why is placed over his heart."

"Is that why you Dad's name on your butt then?" Evan curiously asked Bella.

"What?" Bella said as she turned to look at him.

"I forget where we were going but we were at the mall you were trying on swimsuits." Evan blushed. "You made me sit right outside your dressing room because of all the people that day and I asked you about something. When you opened the door to answer me I saw Dad's name in the mirror behind you close to your butt above the swimsuit you had on. There were other words but I couldn't make them out."

"You never said anything about seeing it Evan?" Bella asked him.

"I figured if I was supposed to see it you would show it me. I asked you about tattoos later and I didn't think you wanted to talk about it so I let it go." He blushed again and looked down.

Bella looked up and noticed everyone looking at her and she blushed. "Yes I have a tattoo. It is more on my hip than my butt and no I won't show it to you because it is pretty low. It says 'Property of Edward Cullen'. I had it done several years ago also. There is a saying that I don't want any of repeating but it is 'he owns my ass' and it means I belong to your father as he belongs to me, having it so close to my butt is just symbolism." She scanned around the crowd with a look that said this discussion is over, but Ev being young and just him, didn't get it.

"I don't understand, I mean..." Bella cut him off quickly.

"Evan some things will just need to wait until you are older to understand. Ask me again in a few years and I will explain it you again."

"Ok" he said glumly and everyone dispersed to be with their friends' again.

Bella and I moved to a different part of the deck and I pulled her down into a lounger with me. "That was close." I whispered into her ear. She leaned her head back against my shoulder.

"To close and if they get a good look at mine I am sure it will bring more questions?" I gave her a confused look. "Yours is innocent with the choker but mine is wrapped in a whip Edward." I widened my eyes remembering that as Bella nodded and continued. "Yeah, that would require much more explanation." I nodded with her, neither of us wanted to have that conversation anytime soon.

I had been playing phone tag with my father since the end of school. Father's Day was approaching and I was determined to track him down so we could see him. I warned Bella it may involve seeing my mother also. She admitted she was a little uncomfortable seeing her after their last confrontation but also realized it had to be done sometime. He finally returned my phone call after I left a voicemail threatening to visit him in the middle of the night if he didn't. As I heard his ringtone I chuckled having finally gotten his attention.

"So are you done avoiding me now?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Edward I have been avoiding your calls. Let's get together for lunch today and talk about things." He said.

"Ok, where do you want to meet?" He was being quiet and I didn't know what to make of it.

"Meet me at 12:30 at aria in The Fairmont and I will explain as much as I can."

"That's fine. I'll see you then."

As I drove to meet my father my mind wouldn't let go of the short phone call we had. What did he mean he would explain as much as he could? And why were we meeting at The Fairmont instead of the house or another restaurant? Why was he avoiding my calls and why had my mother started calling the house at odd times? I wanted some answers and as I pulled up to the valet at the hotel I decided I wasn't leaving without them.

I gave my name to the hostess at aria and she led me to their outdoor seating area. I immediately spied my father and he did not look well at all, not sick but something was wrong. He was on the phone but hung up as soon as he saw me walking towards the table. He stood up and hugged me as if I was a lifeline for him and it confused the hell out of me. I blurted out what was on my mind without stopping to think of how it would sound.

"Dad, you look like shit. What the hell is going on?" He looked at me for a few seconds before scrubbing his hands over his face.

"It's nice to see you too Edward." He said but without the fire I expected.

"I'm sorry for how that came out but it is obvious something is wrong and it took me off guard."

The waitress came over and we placed our drink and lunch orders. I looked at my father as he looked anywhere but at me until our drinks arrived. I refused to speak first. Something was wrong and I would not let this lunch be about small talk and my life until he told me what the problem was.

"Edward this conversation is going to be difficult for me. I ask that you bear with me if things don't come out as they should." I nodded that I would hear him out. "I suppose I should start with a question. How much do you really know about the last time Bella meet with your mother?" I suppose my expression told him I was surprised he knew I hadn't told him everything. "I'm aware you held some things back. I know Bella would never lie to you or hold things back but I need to know how much you know."

I was honest with him in the retelling of the conversation that Bella and I had that day. About the packet and how neither of us had read it but yes we still have it in the safe. I told him I would rather hear whatever was in there from mom herself and that Bella felt guilty over threatening her. I explained my reasons for not telling him this that day. I explained everything to him as he just sat and listened without ever moving or saying a word. As our lunch was served I waited for his reaction. He took a deep breath before talking to me.

"I understand you reasons Edward, I do and I was pretty sure you hadn't looked at that packet yet."

"So mom told you about the meeting and the packet then?" He laughed but it was off, there was no humor in it.

"Yes she did. She is convinced that Bella read it and has told you all about it. I told her she wouldn't do that. Bella has too much...class to spill some one else's secrets." He stopped talking and seemed conflicted with himself about how to continue.

"I suppose the way to do this is to say it straight out. I am staying here at the hotel Edward. That is why I asked you to meet here for lunch. I have been staying here for two weeks and to be honest I am not sure if Esme and I will be able to work things out or not." I was shocked.

"Is this because of her meeting with Bella?" I had to know and Bella would need to know too. She would feel this was her fault but my gut instinct told me it wasn't.

"Yes and no." I heard a deep sigh before he leaned back in his chair. "After my phone call to you, Esme came out of her office and asked me to give her time before telling me about it. I agreed. It was a few weeks later when she asked me to meet with her and her counselor so she could tell me about the meeting." He had been looking at me but his eyes suddenly got fierce. "I am not going to tell you much in detail but do not allow Bella to blame herself for any of this Edward. Yes the information her father put together brought everything into the light but it should have been done years ago. What is happening now lies at Esme's feet; she should have been honest with me from the start." I waited for him to tell the story but he seemed to be lost in his thoughts and a large part of me did not want to hear what he had to say.

"Dad you don't have to tell me anything if it makes you this uncomfortable." I said as I reached for his hand.

"Honestly Edward, I want to tell you all of it and have you help me figure out where I go from here. But that wouldn't be fair to you or your mother. For the first week I sat around and I could not get my mind to shut down. I started seeing my counselor again this week and he is helping me sort out my feelings. I know your mother wants to tell you about things herself...I don't know how much I can tell you." He was starting to ramble and worry me. How bad were the things in that envelope? "It goes back to well before we were married. She has known Carmen much longer than either of us thought but hadn't seen her for years until you and Tanya married."

"I don't understand?" She knew Carmen? Neither of them ever did or said anything about knowing each other.

"They knew each other in Boston?" He said absently.

"Boston? When did mom live in Boston? I thought she was born and raised in Chicago?" This didn't make any sense. My question seemed to bring him back to the conversation.

"I am at a disadvantage here son. I want to give your mother the chance to explain to you herself but I realize I need to tell you something about why I moved out."

"But that's what I have been trying to tell you dad. You don't have to tell me anything at all if you don't want to. I'll be patient and wait for mom to tell me. I don't think any less of you for moving out. I know how hard you have been trying." I needed him to understand that I know matter what happened I would not blame him.

"I will tell you this, anything that happened or that she did up until the time you married Tanya I could have easily understood and moved past. I can not say with certainty that is true now but it would have been before. It is the things after you married Tanya and especially since you and Bella have been together that I don't know if I can ever forgive her for Edward. I'm not saying we can never move pass this but I am saying that from where I am right now I don't see how we can."

I wanted to be surprised but the truth was I couldn't be. I knew my parents had problems, especially concerning my mother's treatment of Bella, add to that the information Charlie had discovered and this was almost inevitable. "I'm sorry Dad. I admit I do not understand most of what you are trying to say but I want you to be happy Dad. All I want is for you to be happy. I love you Dad, that won't change."

"I love you too Edward. Thank you for being patient and understanding." The look on his face was one of pure relief so I guided the conversation to safe ground while we finished eating. On the drive home I could not get my mind off the envelope sitting in the library safe. I was sure it held answers to most of the questions I had, should I open it? I was also worried about Bella's reaction when I told her about my lunch.

This was one of the times our honesty policy really sucked. I knew she would feel bad about this to some degree but I had to tell her and we would work through this as we had everything else. I knew our honesty was a large part of what made our marriage so strong. We had many embarrassing, hard to have conversations but not having to guess what the other was thinking helped. Yes there had been hurt feelings and times when both of us cried be it from frustration or pain but we always came out closer and stronger on the other side. I would have to make Bella see that my mother made her own decisions time and time again. Bella didn't fight back until those decisions started to affect our family, she was protecting her family and no one could or would hold that against her. We would talk then decide how we would present a united front and we always presented a united front. We may argue in private about how to handle things but to anyone outside of us the same answers would be given and probably verbatim.

I still hadn't decided if I was going to open the envelope or not when I entered the house and heard Bella on the phone in the kitchen. "I told you I can't do that. You know what your right let me rephrase that. I won't do it. You are asking me to betray Edward and that is something I would never do." I continued walking towards the kitchen and I was getting angry. Who the hell was she talking to and how did they want her to betray me?

"Yes it is a betrayal Esme." What the fuck? I thought. "You want me to try to get Edward to see your side of things, to butter him up for you and I won't do that." She is talking to my mother? "This is not my fault Esme. You made your bed now lie in it. You forced my father into doing this and you forced me to defend my family. You should have backed off long ago." Hearing that made me feel better, maybe Bella would deal with this easier than I thought. "I already told you we didn't open it. I have no idea what is in there and Edward should hear it from you." I was standing in the doorway now but Bella had her back to me. I don't think she knew I was here yet. "Why are you calling me now? That meeting was over a month ago. Yes he is having lunch with him now. No, Esme, no. Even if I did agreed with you, which I don't, I would never try to manipulate Edward like that. It is a betrayal and not only won't I do that but I am telling him about this phone call." Bella's voice was raising and I could see her hand shaking, she was going to explode any moment. I saw her face turn red in anger right before it happened. "Maybe that is what started this entire problem. If you had been honest...you fucking lying bitch you do not dictate my life or Edward's. I will not help you..." Bella was yelling now and I heard Evan call her name. I walked over to her and plucked the phone out of her hand.

"When you decide you want to be honest mother call me but until that time leave Bella and the kids out of your schemes." Bella jumped and squeaked before turning to me. "Evan is on his way I think he heard you shout." She started crying. "Go in the bedroom and I will tell him everything is fine and then we can talk." She nodded and walked towards the bedroom as he came into the kitchen. I assured him she was fine and yelled in surprise because I frightened her. A few minutes later I joined Bella in our bedroom. She was pacing and mumbling to herself. I had only seen her this mad once before, after a confrontation with Alice and Rosalie. I couldn't help but smile at the memory, the angry sex after she vented had been great. She finally noticed me and looked up.

"Is Evan ok? I didn't mean to scare him." She asked.

"He is fine. He didn't hear what was said, he just heard you shout. I told him I surprised you and you yelled." She nodded at me and went back to pacing. "I listened to your conversation for a while. I know she wants you to butter me up for something." When Bella turned to look at me I was glad she wasn't pissed at me and said a quick thank you for the fucking I knew I would be getting when her rant was done.

"She is delusional Edward. She is convinced I forced you to read the contents of the envelope. Called me a liar when I said we had not even opened it. She wants me to convince you to hear out **and** forgive her. See I have you so much under my spell that if I tell you to forgive her you will because obviously you don't have a brain of your own. Uggghhhh! That woman is infuriating!" I knew I should have been offended by the things my mother said but I couldn't. After lunch with my father I was strung tight mentally and emotionally now also a round of great sex sounded like the thing to calm us both down. How to make that happen?

"Bella we both know she isn't thinking straight and with dad moving out it has..."

"She blames me for his moving out too. This is not my fault. She needs to take responsibility for her actions." She was back to pacing. "Part of me wants to rip that envelope and read everything so...no I can't do that it would be...bet I could shut her up...arrgghhh." She screamed as she fell on the bed. I sat on the bed next to her and she seemed to realize I was in the room again. "I'm sorry Edward. I am just so angry right now and I am probably not making much sense. I'm going down to the gym to run off some of this energy then I'll come up and we can talk like normal human beings." She jumped off the bed and was on her way to the door before I grabbed her from behind.

"Oh no you don't I know of a much better way for both of us to burn off this energy." I said as I locked the door. I watched her eyes darken and knew she wanted this too.

"I don't think that is a good idea Edward. I mean the last time I was this angry..." I pushed her on the bed before answering.

"I remember the last time in great detail Bella and I want a repeat. We both need this; it calms us because we are connected. I want my angry sex Bella." I growled at her as I climbed onto the bed. Her eyes darkened further as she spied my hard on and pushed me off the bed and stood up.

"If you are sure then get your clothes off Edward and lay down on the bed." She said as she took her clothes off. Once I striped and laid down she was on me. This would fast, it would be hard and it would be very raw. Bella was almost never like this but it was magnificent to see her primal side come out.

She licked me once before engulfing me in her mouth to make sure my cock was thoroughly coated with her salvia. She turned around and impaled herself on me and began riding me fast and hard. I rubbed her back and hips as she took what she needed from me and I loved every minute of it.

"Mine...mine...won't let you go..." Bella mumbled as she picked up her pace. I held her hips tighter.

"Yours Bella. Only yours." I told her hoping I was giving her the reassurance she seemed to need. I felt her walls start to tighten and I knew she was close. I pushed her forward and moved so I sat on my feet before pulling her back onto me and started moving with her.

"My Edward...so good...all mine..." She was mumbling louder now and we were both so close. I heard her breathing change and wrapped one arm around her hips and the other around her chest so I could hold her close enough to me to slow down her movements. I moved one hand so I pushed in on her pubic bone and lightly ran my thumb over her clit as I thrust up into her.

"So close Bella. Squeeze my cock Bella, your cock...the cock only you make cum...cum for me baby...I love you..." She clamped down on me hard and I felt her body start to tremble as her pussy milked by orgasm from me. I knew what was going to happen and I held her closer so she wouldn't be hurt. As soon as her orgasm finished she went limp in my arms and her head fell back on my shoulder. I quickly listened to her breathing and checked her pulse, both a little fast but not bad all things considered. I laid her down and reached into my nightstand and placed a bottle of water and a small chocolate bar on top. I also pulled out the smelling salts and a cold pac before I laid back down pulling her close to me.

I applied the cold pac and waved the smelling salts in front of her until she jerked against me. "Ssshhhh Bella, you are fine. You fainted but you are fine." She was normally disoriented for a few moments. "You're fine baby, I have you. I love you Bella." I handed her the chocolate and water and just held her. I slowly ran my hand up and down her back until she calmed down. "I love you Bella, so much." I felt her take a deep breath.

"I love you Edward, so much." I felt her squeeze me tighter.

"Are you ready to talk now or do you want to lay here some more?" I asked her.

"Can we do both?" She asked as she turned over in my arms to face me.

"Yes" I said as I chuckled. "Do you want to go first or should I tell you about lunch?"

"Tell me about lunch?" She said as she settled into me.

"There really isn't much to tell Bella. He didn't go into any kind of detail. They met at her counselor's so she could tell him. He did say he could have and would have forgiven her for everything up until the time I married Tanya. But what happened during the time with Tanya and definitely our time together he doesn't know if he can get pass that or not. He is currently staying at The Fairmont and to be honest I don't know if they will get pass this or not. He is seeing a counselor on his own now to help him deal with this."

"I'm sure it was hard for Carlisle to discuss this all with you. He wouldn't want you to feel you had to choose sides." Bella stated.

"No he doesn't and that is why he had a hard time starting the conversation. I told him I understood why he wanted mom to be the one to tell me, that I loved him and I wouldn't judge or hold anything he felt he needed to do against him. I just want him happy Bella and I told him that." Bella was running her hand up and down my arm lightly in a soothing motion.

"That probably meant a lot to him Edward. It's important you keep in touch with him; I don't want him shutting us out. He is not forcing us to take sides; he has always been very supportive there is no side to take for me. Your birthday is Saturday and Father's Day is Sunday, lets have him over for dinner on Sunday and we will celebrate both." She happily suggested.

"Sounds good, I'll call and set it up. Now. Tell me about your phone call with my mother." I could see the anger making a reappearance so I grabbed her hands and attempted humor. "Easy killer, we are just talking." She slapped me on my chest and I noticed her eyes lighten.

"Much like your lunch there isn't much to tell. She wants me to tell you that I understand her reasons and you should forgive her and she will play nice now...blah, blah, blah. There you have it the entire conversation." I thought she was joking until Bella just looked at me for a reaction.

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"What are her reasons? Do you understand?" I had to know.

"Oh, I don't know she didn't explain anything to me." Once again I expected something more.

"What the fuck? That doesn't make any sense." Bella laughed.

"I know Edward but I swear without telling me anything she hopes I will help you be accepting of what she tells you. Then I can work more magic on you and help you forgive her and we can move on as if nothing happened. She got mad when I told her I couldn't betray you like that and from there the shouting began and I believe you witnessed that part of the conversation. I don't know if she thinks I am controlling you or what but I want whatever you want Edward. Yes I think you should talk to her and try to have some type of relationship but ultimately that is your decision and I will back you 100%, whatever you decide." Bella had snuggled closer and was running her foot up and down my leg, very distracting.

"I have no idea what she is thinking Bella but she needs to stop with the schemes and just talk to me. I am getting tired of going through this shit with her." I was still running my fingers up and down her back skimming her ass with each pass.

"What do you want to do Edward? Do want to confront her or wait for her to call you?" She asked as her hand moved down my abs to play with my happy trail. I rolled her onto her back.

"As far as my mother is concerned I am going to wait for her to call me. But as far as my wife is concerned, my beautiful Bella I am going to make love to her so she knows I love her more than anything." I slowly slipped into her and made love to her until we were spent and the kids knocked on the door looking for dinner.

The kids had fun with my birthday since I was turning 41 and they still insisted on giving me things that said I was older than dirt. It was in moments like this that I was surprised none of the kids had ever brought up the age difference between Bella and I but I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Bella told me she had a combined birthday/Father's Day present for me and she would give it to me tomorrow night. Dad was coming to dinner tomorrow so we sat the kids down and told them he and Grandma weren't living together at the moment and not to say anything to him about it. I heard Evan comment as he left the table that night, "She was probably mean to him too." Bella and I just looked at each other as if we didn't hear it.

Father's Day was good. We grilled, we hung out in the pool, the typical gifts were given and my dad seemed to relax and enjoy the day. He had fun playing with the kids and I was glad to hear him laugh again. I can't say the subject of my mother was off limits, she was just never brought up in conversation. It did make me feel a little sad that she wasn't even missed, or so it seemed. She had no idea she was shutting herself out of some very happy family moments. I made arrangements to see my dad for lunch again before he left and patiently waited for the kids to go to bed so Bella could give me my gift. I was hoping for kinky sex.

I checked that the kids were in bed and locked the house up. I walked into the bedroom and noticed that Bella had several candles lit and she was sitting in the middle of the bed in a deep blue nightie I had not seen before. I watched her as I changed into my pajama pants. She hadn't said a word but I did notice a envelope in her hand. I climbed onto the bed in front of her and she held the envelope out to me. "I wasn't sure what to get you so I hope you like it. Happy Birthday and Happy Father's Day Edward."

I opened it and removed the piece of paper. It read:

Tonight you get a big surprise,  
I wish I could see it in your eyes,  
When someone says you're gonna be,  
An extra special person to me.

I know you can't see me  
I'm tucked away  
Close to New Year's is  
My arrival day  
Each of you play  
A special role  
You'll guide and love me  
A hand to hold  
God said I'm a gift  
Sent from angels above  
I can't wait to see you  
I'm a bundle of love

_I love you daddy - Baby Cullen_

"Your pregnant?" I asked shocked. She nodded. I pulled her to me and wiped her tears. "I am so happy Bella. You have no idea how happy you have made me." I laid her down and pushed her nightie up so I could talk to my baby. "Hey baby it's your daddy or as your siblings will tell you your old man. Your mommy and I can't wait to meet you." Bella giggled as I licked and nipped my way up her chest paying special attention to her breasts. When I reached her face I couldn't hide my smile. "I love you Bella." She smiled widely.

"I love you too Edward. So are you happy with your present?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yes, very happy. Have you been to the doctor yet? Do you know your due date?"

"No, I have an appointment after the 4th of July but I took several home tests and they all came back positive. I did a quick look on the calendar and if I got pregnant in Mexico then I should be due right after the first of the year. I was hoping you would go to the doctor with me?" Was she crazy of course I was going with her?

"Yes I want to go. I want to be very involved if you will allow me to be."

"Of course I want you there. What kind of a crazy question is that?" Bella had her 'what the hell Edward' look and I knew I needed to explain.

"Bella, Tanya never let me do of those things when she was pregnant. She didn't want me talking to her stomach, going to the doctor's appointments or any of it. To be honest I doubt she wanted me in the delivery room except to bitch at me and she did that a lot. She was that way with all three of the kids."

Bella kissed me and pushed on my shoulder so I would roll onto my back so she could straddle me. "Well, I want you there for all of it. The doctor's appointments, talking to my belly, rubbing my tired feet and you are definitely going out to get me whatever weird craving I have in the middle of the night. In delivery you will hold my hand, feed me ice chips and cut the cord when it is all over. If you fail to do any of those things I will put Tanya to shame in the bitch department Edward. I'm hormonal, don't mess with me on this." Bella said with a light growl as she used her teeth on my nipple.

I sat up quickly and pulled her to me. "Slow down Bella, I want to make slow, sweet love to my baby mama." She giggled at me as I pulled her nightie over her head.

"I'm your baby's mama." She said wistfully as she helped me remove my pants.

"Yes you are and I am sure the baby will be gorgeous just like its mother." I said as I slid into her and started rocking her slowly and made love to the soon to be mother of my child. When we fell asleep both of our hands were resting over her stomach. I woke with Bella snuggled against me and a big smile on my face. Bella was having my baby and I couldn't be happier. As I slowly ran my hand over her stomach I noticed it wasn't as flat as normal, if felt like there was a slight curve there and I was hard just thinking about it. Bella was beautiful and I was sure she would be magnificent with a big rounded belly carrying my child. Bella wiggled back into my erection in her sleep and sighed my name, I wasn't the only one that was going to wake up with a smile.

I moved my hand lower and ran a finger through her folds surprised at how wet she was. She groaned and rocked her hips back into me. I moved her hair and started kissing her neck and back as I slowly circled her clit with my thumb while my fingers ran over her wet lips.

"Edward" she sighed. "Don't tease...not nice." I maneuvered my arm under her and started playing with her nipple ring as I ran my finger up and down barely entering her.

"Edward" she whined. "More...please." I gently moved her leg on top of mine and positioned my cock so I could run through her folds and tease her some more. I slowly rocked my hips and felt her juices coating me. "Mmmm Eddie...so big." She must be dreaming about masturbating and that damn dildo. I couldn't have that now. I put more pressure on her clit and tugged her nipple ring harder.

"I love you Isabella." I whispered in her ear and she moaned in response. "Wakey, wakey kitten. I want to fuck your sweet pussy." She moaned again and I held her lower lips apart as I moved my cock faster. "Can I have what I want kitten? Do you want to feel me inside, fucking you? Do you Isabella?"

"Master...yes. Please fuck my pussy...please." She was starting to wake up quickly and as I slipped into her I felt her jolt awake.

"You are so wet Isabella. Were you having a naughty dream? A naughty dream for a naughty girl." I asked as I bit down lightly on her neck.

"Yes Master. May I cum please?" She asked. She has always had very vivid dreams and I could feel her walls fluttering around me.

"Not yet Isabella. Maybe not at all." I slowed my pace down. "You said Eddie in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?" She moaned. "Were you dreaming about your replacement cock?" I asked as I thrust harder.

"Not replacement Master. Make do, my make do cock." She moaned deeply as I hit her sweet spot. "Nothing replaces Master...so good." I felt my balls start to tighten and knew I wouldn't last much longer. "Please let me cum Master...please." Isabella begged, I loved it when she begged and it pushed me over the edge.

"Cum for me kitten, now." Her walls tightened as I exploded into her. I thrust slowly into her until we both calmed down from our orgasms. "I love you Bella. I think it is time we told the kids our good news." She giggled as we both got up to face the day.

The kids were ecstatic and full of questions we couldn't answer yet. When was she due? Was it a boy or a girl? Which room would it sleep in? We promised to let them know as soon as we had answers. I think Charlie might have cried when Bella told him. He swore he didn't but I heard a sniffle. Carlisle was just as happy when we told him. He asked if I was going to tell my mother and I didn't know.

I told him about her phone call to Bella when we met for lunch and he wasn't surprised. "She is very worried about telling you Edward. She is at her rock bottom. As upset as I am with her when she does tell you listen with an open mind Edward." I was shocked.

"After the way she has treated Bella you want me to just forgive her?" I couldn't have heard him right.

"I am not saying to immediately forgive her Edward. I am asking you to not immediately write her off. She is your mother and she loves you. I believe that. When she tells you don't react immediately take some time and talk to Bella first."

"Why are we talking about this now? Has something happened?" We haven't talked about this since the first lunch.

"I met with your mother and my counselor today. If she wants to work this out then it will be with a person I am comfortable with. I don't know if we can work it out or not but I have loved her and been married to her for forty years. I refuse to give that up without at least trying to understand more of what she told me. That meeting is also how I know she is working up to calling you soon. Just hear her out Edward." He was being very sincere and earnest.

"I will. I promise to hear her out and talk to Bella before I do anything. I want to understand and have a relationship with her. I understand she is my mother and I do need her. Her treatment of Bella has been fueling my anger. It is as if she either doesn't see or doesn't care about everything Bella has done to be with me and the kids. She is the best thing in my life and it hurts that my mother doesn't see that." After that we returned to lighter subjects and ate lunch.

A month later Bella and I were sitting in Dr. Lam's office waiting for our name to be called. As I looked around at the other women in different stages of their pregnancies I couldn't help but picture Bella like that. I leaned and whispered to her. "I can't wait to see you with a rounded belly from my baby. You will be so sexy that way." She giggled and leaned over to kiss me as our name was called.

Bella had decided to go back to the doctor at Northwestern that had diagnosed her. We both hoped that since she was aware of Bella's problem she would be able to foresee any problems it may present with the pregnancy but especially labor. We also needed to know if we needed to stick to 'vanilla' sex until she had the baby. Bella was embarrassed and I said I would ask the questions but we needed to know. I, as a man, had no idea what to expect at this appointment, even though I had three kids. So I was interested in everything.

The nurse came in and did the standard stuff, blood pressure, weight, had Bella pee in a cup to make sure she is pregnant and then I helped Bella into her sexy gown. She didn't appreciate my easy access comments. Dr. Lam came in to perform the exam and while I had heard women complain about them I had no idea how truly personal that type of exam was until that moment. I was extremely happy Bella had a female doctor. I was pretty sure I couldn't handle a man doing that for the next nine months.

"Do you want to here your baby's heartbeat?" Dr. Lam asked. We both answered yes quickly and she moved a microphone over Bella's belly until the sound filled the air. We were both sporting huge grins but I was confused about something.

"Is it supposed to be in stereo like that?" I asked.

"Let me check your urine test Bella." Dr. Lam said. She moved to the door right as the nurse brought in Bella's file. She flipped through the pages and nodded before setting it down and looking at us. "Yes, the heartbeat is exactly as it should be. Lets do the ultrasound and get you a due date. By your last period you think about mid January?" Bella nodded. She squirted the gel and started moving the wand over Bella's stomach.

"Do you see anything Edward?" Bella whispered.

"A lot of static." I responded and Dr. Lam laughed.

"Let me take some pictures and I will show you exactly what to look for." We watched her and the heartbeat flashing on the screen. She sat the wand and looked at Bella. "I have to ask. Do multiples run in either of your families?"

Bella and I looked at each before looking back at her. "No, I am an only child and as far as I know there are not twins in my family." I answered and looked at Bella.

"Well, I remember Grandma Swan talking to her brother about the baby that died at birth and I think he was a twin. Both my parents are only children but my Grandpa on Renee's side had a sister really close to his age but I am not sure if they were twins or not. They had a falling out before I was born. Why?"

Dr. Lam pointed to the screen. "See this little peanut right here. This is your baby." Bella and I both gasped and leaned into the screen. "Now look at this peanut right here."

"Twins?" Bella squeaked.

"The hormones in your urine suggest multiples and this peanut is bigger than the other one. This peanut holds a set of twins." She stated and waited for us to react.

"Triplets?" I said standing up.

"I am pretty sure. At the next appointment I'll do another ultrasound and I should be able to see more but if I was in your shoes I would be ready for triplets. Now do you have questions for me?" Bella blushed as I started asking my questions. After I had my answers I was glad I asked this visit instead of waiting.

Yes she would keep a close eye on Bella's condition but didn't expect any problems at all until the delivery and women having triplets generally had a c-section anyway. It took a few tries of being vague about our sex life until she caught on to what I was asking. Time in the playroom was fine just be aware that for the first trimester she would tire more easily, be extra careful with bondage and suspension. With triplets she would start to show quickly and her bump would need to be accommodated, a side from that Bella should listen to her body. She also warned that in the second trimester is normally when the mothers-to-be become exceedingly horny and I would love that. I took her comment in stride knowing Bella and I would both love that.

On the ride home we decided not to tell the kids there was more than one baby until we were certain of how many there were. The kids were glad everything was okay with the baby, Evan was glad he wasn't going to be the youngest anymore and everyone was happy with the due date - January 9, 2011.

The summer flew by, the kids had their activities, and Bella's pregnancy was going great. We had been in the playroom a few times with shortened sessions and everything was fine. It was confirmed at Bella's August appointment that we would be welcoming triplets. Everyone was shocked but excited for us. Bella and I had several discussions and decided after they were born I would get a vasectomy, six kids would definitely be enough for both of us. We had also decided to convert the library into a nursery. It was next to our bedroom and there was no other bedroom on the main floor then we would turn one of the lower level rooms into our library/office.

The end of August saw the kids getting ready for school to start. Emily would be a senior, was still dating Justin and looking into colleges. Ivy League colleges which made me very proud of her. Ethan was starting high school and seemed a little bit apprehensive about that but we assured him he would be fine. Bella talked to him privately about the code word system she and Emily had set up last year and told him to use it if need be. If something was happening and they needed to talk to her they were to send her a one word text - the code word - and she would find them when classes changed to discuss the problem. Emily's code word was pickles and Ethan chose pizza. Evan was moving into middle school and couldn't wait to start at the big school as he called it. Bella and I were busy at our respective schools setting up for the new year. The plan was for Bella to work until Christmas break and then start her leave, we hoped the babies would adhere to the plan too.

The week before school started is when the call came from my mother asking me to meet with her and her counselor later in the week. She was finally ready to talk to me. Taking my father's advice to heart I asked Bella to come with me. She would wait for me in the lobby so I wouldn't be alone after the meeting. When the day arrived I was nervous and it was a quiet drive to the office building, I was trying to prepare myself for anything. In the lobby Bella guided me to a sitting area and took my face in her hands.

"I love you Edward, the kids love you and the babies love you. We need you Edward. I need you. Nothing you hear in that room will ever change those things. We will all love and need you as much if not more after the meeting." I nodded my head. "No, not good enough. I need you to understand nothing can ever change my love or shake the faith I have in you. Nothing." I pulled her to me.

"Thank you. I love you too Bella. I thank god everyday for the life I have with you. I need you too." She kissed my forehead and I stood to go and listen to my mother. When I walked into the office she was sitting nervously in a chair. I walked over and hugged her before getting down to business.

"Edward, I'm sorry for all the hurt I have caused to you and the kids. I want to make amends and be part of the life you all are building with Bella. I know it may take a long time but I want to start today by telling you how and why everything has happened."

"I want that too mother. I want you to be able to be a part of our lives. I promise to listen with an open mind. I love you." She took a deep breath and started her story with how she was actually an orphan.

. "The couple that ran it used us as slave labor, as I got older and began to develop I ran from the home because the couple did nothing to keep the boys away from us. On the streets is where I meet Carmen Rosser and she took me back to the abandon house a group of them stayed in. That was when I was Susan Moon, which is the name I was born with. We spent our days on the streets committing petty crimes, panhandling, theft and some prostitution. Nights were spent trying to stay warm and away from the cops, sometimes we did and sometimes we didn't. I had been with them about a year when I was caught by a man trying to pick his pocket. Charles was very nice to me, offered to get me off the streets, clean me up and give me a place to live as long as I agreed to be his wife. We lied about my age, I was really 16 not 18 so we could marry. Charles was 28 at the time. Things were fine for awhile and I moved on and tried to forget Carmen and my life on the streets then Charles lost his job and I found out I was pregnant. He started beating me and with the hopes of making a new life I fled Boston. He caught up with me in Chicago, beat me so bad I miscarried and left me in an alley to die. My 18th birthday was spent in a hospital recovering. There an elderly woman claimed I was her lost niece, Esme Platt. I denied it at first but she kept producing pictures and talking about the life Esme led before she ran from her parents and in an act of self preservation I told her I was starting to remember things and maybe I was Esme."

I was having a hard time believing what I was hearing. She was actually Susan and just took over Esme's life. Even though I could see why a young, scared and scarred girl would do that, I was shocked. But the question I couldn't get out of my mind was why come clean now? She had held this secret for over 40 years, what had changed?

"I do not understand what this has to do with things now?" I asked her. She was being open with me and crying and I felt bad for asking but I needed answers and sooner rather than later.

"When you came to us with the news of Tanya being pregnant I was shocked but happy. You were out of college and the time seemed right for you to start a family. You were going to marry her and seemed to really want the baby. When you came to us saying Tanya wasn't sure she wanted to have it and you didn't know how to stop her was when I thought of paying her like a surrogate. I went to her with the intention of a one time payment, she got her money, you got the baby and everyone was happy. But you proposed to her and she latched onto that and saw a way to get even more money from me. I had no idea who her mother was until the night before the wedding at the rehearsal. I was shocked to see Carmen walk in. Over the years Carmen and I developed a friendship again and I paid Tanya to stay with you and to make you happy. I thought you were happy until you told us otherwise and I had no idea Carmen was behind Tanya's idea for the payments until I stopped them. Over the last five years Carmen has come to me at different times demanding that I either get information on you or break up you and Bella. If I refused I was threatened with exposure of my past, so I did what was demanded of me in order to keep the bubble I had built of my life intact."

"So you have paid Tanya from the beginning? Once I left her why continue the payments. She made me miserable mother." I said to her. "I know the only reason you are telling your story now is because of the information Charlie dug up. Would you ever have come clean on your own?"

"The last lunch I had with Bella, I went home that day and called Carmen telling her I was done with it and her. She laughed. Once she found out who Tanya was marrying she has been pulling the strings the whole time. She feels I just walked away from Boston and left her behind. She is jealous that I married Carlisle and is resentful of the fact that I left the street girl behind me and started to believe I was the society girl I portray. She saw an opportunity to inflict damage on me and my family and she took it. I am taking back control of my life and knew I had to tell before she did."

"Would you have stopped and told us on your own? I need to know mother."

"I had been trying to stop for years Edward. I see how happy you are with Bella and how good she is to you and the kids. I'm not blind Edward. I just couldn't see a way out of the hole I had dug myself into. I would have told and soon. I could see that Bella would never leave you and I didn't want her too. She loves you so much Edward and you deserve that in your life."

"Why did you call her a few weeks ago then?"

"I wanted her to help me with you. I knew if Bella understood what I had done and was willing to talk to you it would be easier to have you forgive me. I won't lie to you anymore Edward, I do have problems with you and Bella together. I don't see what Bella gets out of being with you and I have seen the looks you garner when the two of you are out in public. Wouldn't life be easier with someone else? I also understand that nothing will come between the two of you. I will do whatever it takes to be able to be in your life again." She stated through her tears.

"You are contradicting yourself. On the one hand you don't understand and want me with someone my own age and on the other you realize Bella will never leave me and how happy she makes me. Is it really so hard to just be happy I am happy?" I was missing something and I was starting to let my anger get the better of me. If felt like she was blaming Bella for everything. "You blame Bella don't you?"

"I understand that my actions are my own fault. They were my choices and I accept that." She said flatly.

"But?" I prompted.

"But part of me feels that if Bella wasn't in your life this never would have gotten so out of hand." She said and I could hear the censure in her voice.

"Don't you think this would have happened regardless of the next woman I was involved with? That woman just happened to be Bella." She looked at me blankly.

"We are working through her issues of blaming Bella and Esme is learning to take responsibility for her own choices and mistakes but it can be a slow process Edward." Her counselor stated. "I think we have made a good start here and should stop before things take a down turn. Would you be willing to come back and talk some more Edward?"

"Yes but I need time to absorb this and I need to speak with Bella. I will call when I am ready to do this again." I turned to my mother and took her hands in mine. "I want you to be a part of our life. I miss being able to talk to you and the kids miss you too but you need to come to terms with the fact that that life includes Bella. I love you mother. I'll call when I'm ready." As I left the room I heard them talking about how the session went as well as could be expected. The first thing I saw when the elevator doors opened was Bella and I instantly felt better, she would help me sort through everything, the things my mother said, my feelings, everything. It was one of the things I loved about her most, her ability to see all sides of an argument and the calming effect she had on me.

Bella drove home as I told her what happened during the meeting. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize the car had stopped until I felt her pulling on my hand to get out of the car, she had stopped at a small park close to the house. After she settled us in the small gazebo she wiped the tears I hadn't known I was crying and just held me as I let go of my pent up emotions and the jumbled thoughts running through my brain. When I calmed down I pulled Bella onto my lap and buried my face in her neck and hair allowing her scent and the knowledge that she loved me beyond reason to help center me again.

"I understand there is a lot to think through but if you could only ask one question of her what would it be Edward?" Bella whispered.

"Why?" I whispered back. "Didn't she know we love her enough to see passed everything? Didn't she trust us enough to tell us her secret? Did she care at all about our happiness? Was she only trying to cover her own ass? Just...why?"

"And if you never get the answer to that question. I am not sure Esme understands the reasoning herself. It sounds as if she was almost acting on instinct, something that has kept her alive in the past. What if she can never explain because she truly doesn't know? What then?" She asked.

"What are you asking Bella?"

"If she can never give you the answers you want what part do you want her to play in our lives? She is your mother Edward, you love her as you should. As you think through things keep in the back of your mind that it is a very real possibility that she is unable to give you answers because she doesn't have them not because she is intentionally withholding them. Are you willing to let her back in and move forward from here without understanding the past?" She asked while running her fingers through my hair.

"I want to Bella. I want her to be there to see the new babies and be a part of the family again but not if it causes any of you pain or discomfort."

"Then we work through this with that end goal in mind. Process your anger, betrayal and hurt you are right to have those feelings but do so with the thought that once you do they will be left behind. You can't truly forgive if you hold it over her head forever. People make mistakes but they should be able to make amends and move on from them. I will be with you every step of the way. I want what you want Edward. I want you happy, remember that. I love you." She leaned and kissed me. Bella would help me through everything as she always has, she was my rock. As strange as it may sound the day she tied herself to my desk was the day my life was truly blessed, I don't know where I would be without her.

School started back up and everyone seemed to adjust well. The kids all seemed to be doing well and Ethan was liking high school more than he thought he would. The teachers and staff at both schools were shocked to find out we were having triplets. The Lab schools promised to be very accommodating of Bella. The students and staff loved her, they did not want to risk losing her as a teacher if it could be helped. Gianna and Chelsea saw Bella's pregnancy as the time to step up their flirting with me until I warned them that even though I was a man it could be considered sexual harassment. That calmed them down just as it had the teachers in Forks. I had another meeting with my mother and once she realized I wanted to work things out with Bella's blessing she relaxed and we started working on our issues. After that session I realized forgiveness would be the easy part, trusting her again would be hard especially with the people I prized most in life, Bella and the kids. That was the meeting I told her about the triplets, she was shocked but seemed genuinely happy for us. I had lunch with Dad once a week and it was during the last one that I caught on to how much his forgiveness of my mother depended on mine. He admitted most of his anger with her was over the fact that she had put her needs before mine. He felt my happiness, as her son, should have been her driving force. As a parent I understood his perspective but Bella's insight allowed me to see mom's side also. I made it a point when we discussed her to be positive with him about how our progress was coming. If I could repair my relationship with her I was sure he could also, they were still seeing a joint counselor.

Bella was getting bigger and having an ultrasound once a month to check the babies. As much as we wanted to know the sex of the babies we were waiting until we knew the sex of all of them and one of the twins was being uncooperative so November was almost on us and we still didn't have a clue as to what they were. We decorated the nursery in neutral greens, creams and yellows and started stocking it for the triplets. Bella was just entering her third trimester and she still wanted sex all the time. The doctor was right I had enjoyed her second trimester and the hormones that came with it. She was to big for us to play in the playroom but we were still having sex at least twice most days. As I sat in my office at school I couldn't help but chuckle and think back to the first time her belly got in the way.

_I felt something tugging on me and when I looked at the clock it was 2:30 in the morning. I felt the tugging again and looked down to Bella trying to pull my sleep pants off. It took me a minute to realize what she was doing._

_"What are you doing Bella?" I tried to pull her up to go back to sleep. "Get up here and go to sleep baby." She finally got my pants off when I realized I was naked and she triumphantly held them and my boxers over her head._

_"Yes" she said as crawled up my body and tried to impale herself on my cock but couldn't get the angle right. "A little help here Edward." She said and I could tell she was irritated._

_I was still trying to piece together exactly what was happening and figure out when I got an erection. I think out of habit I positioned myself and thrust up into her. She always felt so good. I may have been late to the party but I was fully a wake now._

_"Yes finally!" Bella shouted and immediately started rocking on me but couldn't get leverage because of her belly. "No" she wailed and leaned back instead in a effort to get deeper penetration. "Need more damn it." I heard her mutter and it sounded as if she was getting angry. I sat up and stilled her movements._

_"Bella tell what this is about. What do you need sweetheart, just tell me." When she looked up at me her eyes looked almost feral and I knew she wanted to cum and she wanted it now. I had seen that look in the playroom when she had been denied orgasm just not quite so fierce. I helped her to her knees and moved behind her, sat on my feet and lowered her back onto me. I supported her belly with one arm and moved the other so I could play with her clit. I thrust in short movements keeping friction on her sweet spot and circled her clit._

_"Yes, so good Edward." She murmured. "Need to cum Edward. Love your big dick. Yes, faster." I picked up my pace some and shortened my strokes even more. "Feel it. I'm gonna cum, yes." I felt her walls start to tighten around me. I couldn't believe how wet she was. "Please need to..." She was whimpering and I pinched her clit as I pushed in harder. "Finally" she yelled as I felt her start to cum and her pussy muscles milked me at an insane rate._

_"Fuck Bella" I shouted as I exploded inside her._

_"Mmmmm" she moaned. "Thank you. I needed that sooo bad." I chuckled at her and lowered us back to the bed._

_"What the hell was that Bella? Not that I'm complaining." I could feel her blush on my arm as she molded to my body more._

_"Sometimes I have very erotic dreams. They get me very worked up Edward. Tonight was the first night I haven't been able to find relief on my own." I could tell she was pouting. "My belly got in the way and I was just so horny. I'm sorry for attacking you." She was obviously embarrassed so I ran my hands over her belly feeling the baby's kick as I planted kisses on her back and shoulders._

_"Don't be embarrassed kitten. That was hot as hell and I love fucking your tight pussy and feeling our babies moving inside you at the same time. Wake me up like that any time baby. I'm getting hard again thinking about my naughty, wanton little slut needing my cock so badly she attacks me in my sleep." I bit down on her neck and moved her leg on top of mine. "Get ready baby here comes round two."_

_"Ohhh yesssss" she moaned. Round two was as fast, dirty and satisfying as the first one._

I shook my self from the memory as Bella called to remind me to talk to my Dad about Thanksgiving. The weeks leading up to the holiday were full. My parents were going out on dates now, Emily asked if Justin could be invited to Thanksgiving dinner, Ethan had a girlfriend, Samantha, that he wanted to take to the movies over the short break and we finally knew the sex of all the babies. At her last appointment Dr. Lam reminded us that few multiple births go to full term and we should be prepared for Bella to go into labor at any time. The doctor wanted Bella to at least last until December for a safer delivery.

Thanksgiving saw Bella sitting at the kitchen island mixing things in bowls and telling the rest of us how to cook dinner. In the end it didn't turn out to bad. Dad had dinner with mom at her house. They had been talking about him moving back in to the house, maybe, after the new year. After our dinner we gathered the kids and got both sets of parents on the phone to announce the sex of the babies, a boy and twin girls. We warned everyone they would probably come early so Charlie and Sue made plans to come out for two weeks around Christmas and hopefully the babies would be here before they left.

Now that we knew their sex Bella and I put the finishing touches on the nursery. The only thing we needed now were the actual babies and it wouldn't be too soon for Bella. She was getting very big and was never comfortable for very long and I loved every minute of it. When it was over I would miss rubbing her feet and the late night taco runs I had to make at least three times a week. As I watched her sleep next to me I hoped the delivery would go as smoothly as her pregnancy had.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

Avant Garde Awards - Carlisle from House of Hope is up for a Best Carlisle character award. Be My Master Head Master is up for Best Lemon. Voting starts on the 20th.

Vote for Carlisle & BMMHM

twilightfb-awards(dot)blogspot(dot)com


	19. Christmas Break The Sixth Year

Christmas Break - The Sixth Year

EPOV

December was upon us and I felt as if I had hit the mad dash at the end of a race. Bella was huge, emotional, horny and very cranky. I couldn't blame her though, she was having a very hard time getting around, sleeping and staying out of the bathroom. All of us were ready for the babies to get here.

She was taking off the second semester to stay with the babies and we would wait until the end of the summer to see if she wanted to return to work or not in the fall. The last few weeks between Thanksgiving and Christmas were being spent working with her substitute, a woman a few years older than Bella. I chuckled thinking back to the first time I met the woman.

_It was the week before Thanksgiving and we had just found out the sex of the babies. I was walking Bella back to her classroom before returning to Francis Parker. It was Bella's free period so I returned her purse and coat to her classroom to wait for her while she stopped by the restroom. She had mentioned training her sub but Bella wasn't fond of her. She was cold to Bella and condescending to the kids which pissed Bella off. I saw her when I entered the room and introduced myself._

_"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella's substitute?"_

_"Yes I'll be taking over for her while she is out. I'm Heidi Sanders." I saw the look on her face as she approached to shake my hand and hoped I was mistaken. Then she looked me over and I knew I had to nip this in the bud or Bella would eat her alive. "You must be Bella's... brother-in-law?" She asked and I laughed._

_"No, Bella is my wife." I said and released her hand. "Nice to meet you Ms. Sanders."_

_"Oh you can call me Heidi, Edward." She placed her hand on my shoulder and stepped closer. "No wonder everyone talks about Bella's husband." She said more to herself than to me. I stepped back and removed her hand._

_"That's not necessary Ms. Sanders and I would feel better if you called me Mr. Cullen. Please remember that I am Bella's husband and love my wife very much." I was trying to remain nice but I had gotten much better at dealing with unwanted attention and experience told me if I didn't shut it down nicely, Bella would forcefully. Being pregnant had severely decreased Bella's tolerance of the way other women approached me._

_"But she is due to go out of commission soon and you are even better than the women gossip about." She again stepped closer and was reaching for me when Bella made her presence known._

_"Back off my husband Heidi, he isn't interested in you or whatever STD you carry with you." Bella said as she brushed Heidi back to stand in front of me._

_"I was just saying hello Bella. You worry too much." Heidi said coyly._

_"And you need to remember that cameras are in every classroom. So it was recorded that you hit on my husband and he declined. Hit on him again and it's harassment. I keep what is mine Heidi, better women than you have tried to take him from me and here he is, with me. Move on Heidi ho, move on." With that Heidi left the room._

I was brought out of my memory when Bella came into the bedroom. "Heidi wanted me to tell you hello." She said with a smirk as she walked into the bathroom. "Oh Edward, thank you so much." The one place Bella was comfortable was in the bathtub. The first thing she did when she came home every day was take a bath. Today I had already drawn it for her with her favorite lavender scent and jasmine candles lit. I waited until I heard her climb in before stripping down to my boxers so I could help her wash her back.

"You're welcome sweetheart. How was your day?" I asked.

"It was good. Starting next week I will only be going in two days a week. The other days I will work on lesson plans and things at home until the break." Bella sat up and it was my cue to join her. I loved being with her like this and was glad we had a big enough tub for it. As she leaned back against me I rubbed her stomach and watched the babies move, they were always moving. It amazed me that she was carrying three babies, she was so tiny.

"That's good baby, you can rest at home then. The kids and I will decorate the house and tree with your supervision of course." I chuckled because she was getting good at supervising and we were improving on just doing what she said without trying to give our input. We had learned that lesson with the nursery. Bella had us moving things around and after the third time when Ethan asked her if she was sure this time because he liked things better the way they were before she left the room in tears. It took me fifteen minutes to convince Ethan he hadn't done anything wrong and she was emotional because of the babies. Then I spent the next 30 minutes convincing Bella she was fine and Ethan was fine and everything was just fine. After that incident I sat down with the kids and we agreed to just do with whatever she wanted. They asked if she would always be crazy now and I assured them a few months after having the babies she would return to normal, sane Bella, I hope.

As we sat in the tub, just relaxing and enjoying each others company Bella started rubbing against me with purpose. I was worried about having sex with her but at each appointment I was assured it was fine right up until the end. I helped her out of the tub and dried her off before leading her to our bed and helping her to get situated. I moved behind her and gently ran my fingers through her folds as I lifted her leg over mine.

"You are so beautiful Bella. I love you so much." I said.

"I look like a beached whale Edward. I don't know how you can call me beautiful let alone stand to make love with me." She whispered the last part but I still heard her. I rolled her onto her back and propped her pillows around her.

"Do you really have no idea how amazing you are to me Bella?" I splayed my hands over her belly and felt my babies move. "To know that inside of you are three of the most important people in my life and they come from the only woman I will ever love. I am in awe of you every time I think about it." I started kissing her belly softly as I ran my hands up to her breasts. "This is such a gift you are giving me."

"Oh Edward." She whispered and I heard the tears and emotion in her voice. "I need you." I moved behind her and helped her to her knees. "I'm not as flexible as I used to be." She said with a laugh. I slowly lowered her onto me and she moaned.

"Maybe you aren't but making love to you like this, it has never been better." I started to move slowly as I supported her stomach and gently played with her nipples. "When I think of how much you must love me to have babies with me. Nothing turns me on more than knowing that they were made by our love." I lowered my hand so I could rub her clit. She was so sensitive that every move had to be gentle.

"Feels so good baby." She lifted her hands up around my neck so she could play with my hair and it shifted her body so I slid in deeper. "Yes Edward, love you so much." I could feel she was getting close.

"I love you Bella. I love your quick mind, your beautiful heart, you have a smokin' hot body especially now..." I felt her walls start to flutter and squeeze me. "...and you have the sweetest, hottest, tightest pussy. Cum for me Bella." I said as I nipped her earlobe and felt her lockdown on my cock. "Fuck Bella I'm cumming." I said as I exploded in her as she moaned my name with her climax.

I lowered her back to the bed and situated us so she was comfortable and I could rub her back. Her breathing became even as I massaged her and I thought she was asleep when she spoke.

"Do you miss it?" She asked.

"Miss what baby?" I asked as I kissed the back of her neck. I had no idea what she was talking about and she could come up with some random things lately.

"The playroom, the rough sex, being able to manhandle me, do you miss it? Will it ever be the same? It has been months since we have been able to really let loose like that."

"Yes and no." I answered honestly. "Yes because seeing you like this, heavy with my child is such a turn on Bella. You don't realize how truly horny I get when I see you naked. To know I did that, I got you pregnant. It may be a caveman thing but it shows people you are mine, my woman. It's better than peeing all over you and gets the same point across." She giggled.

"Do I need to cut my hair before you feel the urge to pull me around the cave by it?" I swatted her ass lightly.

"No smartass but you know what I mean. And no I don't miss it because we will get back there. After you are fully recovered I am going to tie my naughty slut up in the playroom and fuck her for hours. Between me and Big Eddie she will be lucky if she isn't walking funny for days. That will all come back to us, Isabella." I whispered in her ear. "But being with you like this, making love to my pregnant wife. This is an opportunity I will only have once and I love it. I am not going to squander this time with you by missing something I will have back fully in several months. Do you miss it Bella?"

"Yes and no, like you I know we will get back in the playroom. But when you make love to me now Edward, I have never in my life felt so...revered, special, loved. The way you touch me now...I just don't have words Edward." She was getting emotional so I pulled her closer to me. "I will never question your love for me Edward. It flows out of you when you touch me." I felt her yawn and chuckled.

"Take a nap sweetheart and I will wake you for dinner." I said as I got up to do something for dinner.

"Okay" she mumbled as she drifted off.

The kids and I spent the next week looking for and then decorating the Christmas tree and house exactly to Bella's specifications. Emily and I were given shopping lists of presents to buy and we were not allowed to deviate from them. Once bought, Ethan and Evan wrapped the gifts with Bella's supervision. I put my foot down when she mentioned Christmas baking.

"Bella you can not spend the day in the kitchen even if it is just supervising. I already talked to Sue and she will be making Christmas dinner. If you have something specific you want baked I am sure she will do it." I stated calmly.

"But Edward I enjoy baking and..."

"No Bella. I know you feel fine but you get tired easily and you need to relax. Dr. Lam said the babies could come any day now. She told me she was shocked you hadn't had them already, she didn't expect you to make it past 34 weeks. I will gladly buy whatever you need to make a gingerbread house but you are not baking from scratch."

"They aren't as good Edward and I really do feel fine. Maybe just a few batches of..."

"Isabella" I said in warning and she looked down as she blushed. I hugged her from behind. "Do I need to tie you down to get you to relax?"

"Mmmm, no that won't be necessary Master. I just get so bored. I am not happy being idle, you know this." She whined, so I swatted her butt.

"No whining little girl. Think of this as storing your energy Bella. Once the babies come home none of us will be idle very long. For my peace of mind Bella please take it easy." I begged and kissed the top of her head.

"Fine. But only because I love you so much." She was so stubborn.

The Christmas party for Francis Parker was held at the school and Bella had Emily and Ethan go with me so I wouldn't be so nervous about being away from her. The night actually went well. The kids talked to the Board members that had been to the house and every time Gianna or Chelsea approached me one of them was there talking about Bella and the babies. They finally took the hint and left me alone and I was proud of the fact that I only called home three times to make sure everything was okay. So I was only gone two hours I still think I did very well. On the ride home is when I heard them talking about running interference for me.

"What do you mean you ran interference?" I asked both of them.

"Mom described two teachers that always bother you and asked us to try to keep them away from you tonight. It was fun." Ethan said.

"Yeah. She said if we talked about her and the babies it would probably annoy them and that would a bonus." Emily added laughing.

"I appreciate it and they did seem to get annoyed. I also received several comments on how well behaved my children are, so thank you very much for that too."

"No problem Dad."

I was having lunch with Carlisle once a week so I knew he and mom were still seeing a counselor and going out on dates but we never talked in depth about how they were doing. I learned early on that while I was most upset about the fact that she blamed Bella for everything, my father was most upset because she put her needs before her child's or grandchildren's. We were each trying to come to terms with her actions and us talking about it was not achieving that goal so we didn't talk about it often. Both of us had come to terms with her life before they married and why she took over a life that wasn't hers. I knew what happened then influenced everything she did once Tanya entered the picture. Part of me wondered if Tanya would have some of the answers I sought but I had no desire to bring her into our life again.

The last time I met with my mother she was taking more responsibility for her actions and that was definitely a step in the right direction. She said she didn't blame Bella but she would become agitated when we discuss her and the permanent place she had in my life. She was a contradiction. She was excited about the babies coming but would become upset when Bella was mentioned in context with them, as if she forgot Bella was their mother. She was excited about Christmas but upset that Bella still didn't want her in our house. When she asked if she could stop by when Bella wasn't there I became concerned and spoke to her counselor on my own.

"I need to assure myself that she isn't a physical threat to Bella. She seems to be dealing with the other things easily. Why is she holding on to this animosity against Bella so strongly?" It seemed irrational to me, I wanted to understand.

"Bella is her last line of defense Edward." The counselor stated. "The contradiction's she is having about Bella are good Edward. She realizes how happy you are with Bella but still blames Bella for the situation the two of you are in now. She is happy about the babies but wishes Bella didn't have to be involved. She is starting to see that some of those things she says and feels do not make rational sense. For example, the babies wouldn't be here without Bella and you wouldn't be this happy without Bella. She is clinging to her anger at Bella because when she lets it go she will have to place the responsibility for her actions where it truly lies, with herself." I guess that made sense but why was it so difficult for her is the question I wanted answered.

"Esme grew up with her self preservation instinct always on alert and that instinct has taken over again for the last several years. She will not give this up without a fight. But when she accepts her situation is of her own making her healing will progress quickly from there. Not blaming Bella will be her breaking point, after that all of you can start healing and building a relationship again. She is close Edward, very close. I expect it to happen not long after the babies are born."

"Why then? Is us having children really going to be that traumatic for her?" I expected her to make more of an effort before they arrived so she would be able to spend more time with them. "Doesn't she realize she won't be welcome in our home until this is dealt with? It will limit her access to the babies." I asked.

"She isn't thinking like that yet Edward. Once she is denied access to them, especially when she is the only one not welcome, I expect her anger to peak and she will lash out irrational, probably at everyone. When that happens she should be ready to push passed her anger and deal with the situation she created. I have already told Carlisle but I want to tell you also, when that happens call me. Anytime day or night, call me so I can help her."

I hoped she was right. I wanted to have my mother be a part of our lives especially with the babies coming soon. I didn't want her to be left out of things. Bella and I had spent many nights of the last weeks discussing the 'Esme situation', as she called it. While I did want to understand why she had done those things, it was more important to me to be able to move forward and have her in our lives now. She and Bella would never be close and I would settle for civil but I think Bella had been hoping for more. She didn't have a good relationship with her own mother, which was why Renee had been told she was not welcome in Chicago for the babies' birth. Bella would let her know when they could visit and she didn't want them to stay at our house. She got along well with Sue but she was in Washington and not close enough physically to see very often. Maybe with time they would grow closer but I wasn't holding my breath.

The last week of school the teachers had a baby shower for Bella and it was big. The Lab Schools teachers had invited the ones from Francis Parker. We had already completed and stocked the nursery but she still came home with a car full of gifts, and by car I mean they took the Escalade that day. I almost groaned when I saw all the cloth diapers but I stopped myself from making that mistake. Bella did not want to use disposable diapers. Her argument being that with three babies we would generate a lot of them and since she wasn't working she would have plenty of time to wash them. I was not as optimistic, I remembered how busy you were with one baby let a lone three. Then she reminded me she had three built in helpers and they were capable of doing diapers too. I smirked at the thought of Ethan and Evan washing dirty diapers, it could prove to be a good punishment and maybe an adequate deterrent for Emily. She hadn't had sex, as far as I knew, but nothing like doing dirty diapers to add a little insurance that she would be safe if she was.

The first day of Christmas break Bella had a doctor's appointment. She had to stop driving several weeks ago because of her belly, she was very frustrated about it and the fact that once they arrived she would need a different car to transport the babies. Ethan would be getting his learner's permit soon and he were talking about giving him the Mini Cooper to drive. Bella loved that car but it wasn't practical anymore. Dr. Lam told us at the appointment that the babies were moving into position, as much as possible, to be born. She also reminded us that we were to come to the hospital at the first sign of labor, no waiting. We had a C-section scheduled for December 27, Bella insisted it be after Christmas if she was going to do it voluntarily. If she went into labor before then they wanted to do it before her labor progressed too far. We were also warned the babies would be fairly small for newborns but at about 5 pounds each they would were on the large side of average for a multiple birth. Bella had been able to carry them long enough that we didn't expect them to have to go to the NICU either, their lungs should be fully developed. We crossed our fingers and hoped that we would be able to bring them home the same time Bella was released. For the last two weeks as we scheduled the next appointment Dr. Lam would joke maybe she wouldn't need it and she would see us before then.

Later that night we were laying in bed, I was giving Bella a back rub after she arranged herself so she was comfortable on her body pillow and discussing the arrival of Charlie & Sue tomorrow.

"You'll pick them up from the airport after lunch Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes baby and have them back here by 2 like we talked about." Bella let out a deep moan as I pressed my thumbs into her lower back.

"I am going to miss your back rubs after the babies arrive." She said softly.

"I told you kitten, I will give you a back rub whenever you want one. I want to be involved Bella, midnight feedings and everything. You can count on me." I had stressed this to her several times. As much as Tanya cut me out of her pregnancies I had pretty much taken over once the baby arrived. I as the one to get up in the middle of the night with them, I was the one who took them to their doctor's appointments. Tanya was okay with them on her own but once I came home she was more than ready to let me take over. I was fairly sure it was the reason I was as close to the kids as I was, they knew they could count on me because I had been there all along.

"I know that Edward and I do count on you, for everything. For instance I am counting on you to know who all will be here for Christmas dinner?" She said with a laugh and I squeezed her ass before answering.

"I happen to know the answer to that question." I said haughtily. "Charlie & Sue, the kids, you & I obviously, my dad, Justin is definitely coming and I know Ethan asked Samantha but she is waiting for her parents decision. She might eat dinner with her parents and then come over. So that is 10 if Samantha is here and then the day after we will go to my mother's, if you feel up to it."

"Good, it will be a house full then and yes I plan on going to your mother's." She said it with conviction and it was obvious she had something else on her mind. "Is it wrong of me to keep her away from the house? Would you like her here for Christmas Dinner?" Bella was trying to roll over and it was not an easy feat for her. "Be honest with me Edward. I want the truth." I helped her adjust her position so we were facing each other.

"The truth is I would like to be able to enjoy Christmas with my mother and all that it entails." Bella sighed. "But that doesn't mean I want her here Bella. I do not want you or the kids uncomfortable, especially in your own house. This is our sanctuary, the one place we should all feel safest. To be completely honest I am not sure I want her here. If she were to come and something happened, if there was an argument or she started spouting her opinions it would taint the safety of the house. Yes I would make her leave but the fact that it happened would remain. Since our beginning she has tainted every place we have lived with her anger, your apartment, my house and her house but our house doesn't have that memory and I don't want it to. I don't think this is the year to invite her here. She just isn't ready for it yet. So we will go to her house the day after and she will have to be happy with that."

Bella nuzzled into me and reaching into my pants started stroking my cock. I tried to move away and she tightened her grip. "Bella you don't have to do that. Ignore it." I said but the sentiment was ruined when I moaned out, "Fuucckkk".

She chuckled. "I want to Edward. You know I love your cock." She was swiping her thumb over the top to use the leaking fluid as lube. "Move up here Edward I want you to cum in my mouth."

"Bella this really..." I started but she cut me off.

"I know we can't have sex, it is just too uncomfortable but I want to do this Edward. Please. I've been a good girl." I moaned again, she knew exactly what she was doing to me. "Can't I have your cum?" She leaned in and licked my jaw to my ear before whispering. "Master."

"Fuck Isabella." I started moving myself so she could give me a blow job and still be comfortable. I stopped her before she took me into her mouth. "You have to tell me if you become uncomfortable." She nodded. "I mean it Isabella. If you don't I will make a note and punish you once you are cleared to play again."

"Yes Sir," she moaned as she reached for me again. "Now let me have your cock please." I loved her blow jobs. I slowly started thrusting in and out of her mouth very gently.

"Aaahhhh I love your mouth kitten." She increased the suction and I felt her teeth drag up me. "So hot and wet. Fuck Isabella." Her tongue was swirling around the head of my cock. "Damn that feels good." I felt her cup my balls and start rolling them, I thrust faster. "Ughhh gonna cum naughty girl." Was all I could manage to get out before I shot my load down her throat and she was moaning around me the entire time. I moved behind her and kissed her right below her ear. "Thank you Isabella. I love you."

"I love you too Master and you know I love sucking your perfect cock." She said with mischief in her voice. I ran my hand down her back and didn't stop until my fingers reached her wet folds.

"You're so wet Isabella." I said slowly circling her clit.

"Always for you. Need to cum." She whined and when I looked up she was playing with her nipples. I slid two fingers into her and started rubbing her sweet spot. "Yes, Master yes." She moaned out as she came on my fingers. I rubbed her back until her breathing calmed down. "Love you Edward." She said softly and then she was asleep. I couldn't help the chuckle that came out. She was still horny most of the time but once she was satisfied she was asleep with in minutes. I watched her stomach as hands, feet, elbows and knees pressed on it. They may not get here by this Christmas but by the next one there would be three more Cullen's to celebrate with.

The next morning I was on my way to the airport to pick up Charlie & Sue. The snow was just starting to fall but there was talk of us getting snowed in for Christmas. With Bella so close to delivering that thought made me nervous and Bella thought I was crazy when I contacted the company that plows the community. Turns out the owner lives within the gates and a nice $2,000.00 bonus to help us get to the hospital if need be, any time day or night, was all it took to put my mind at ease. Not that I told Bella about that arrangement, she would just call me anal again. I preferred to think I was prepared.

When we arrived back at the house Charlie & Sue were astonished at how big Bella was. As Sue clucked over Bella and made her lay on the couch Charlie pulled me aside to make sure she was healthy and was handling the pregnancy okay. I assured him she was fine and explained she would deliver by C-section and not the normal way. After we muddled our way through the embarrassing conversation he helped me put the bags we would need for the hospital in the Escalade so we would be ready to go at a moments notice. When we went back into the great room they were discussing cloth diapers and breastfeeding. They would be bottle-fed with breast milk as much as possible. After a long discussion we came to the conclusion that if the three of them were hungry at the same time one would have to take a bottle so instead of confusing them they would start out on a bottle. Bella would pump and they would get her milk as much as possible but if we had to supplement with formula that was fine too. When Charlie heard what they were discussing he went upstairs to find the kids and plan individual days with them during the visit.

After they caught up in general Sue pulled a notebook out of her bag and started checking off things to make sure we were ready for the upcoming weeks. Bella asked me to retrieve her notebook from her nightstand and I sat back and enjoyed the show. Sue quizzed her on things for the babies and when she was satisfied we had everything she moved on to Christmas presents. We had sat down as a family and decided not to give a big gift this year, with the babies it would just be too much to try to do that also but I did promise Bella a trip over the summer, a family trip all eight of us would go on. Bella and I were not getting anything for each other and the kids would receive normal teenage gifts. I did have a charm bracelet for Bella but I was giving it to her after the babies arrived. It was platinum and had 6 hearts, each one engraved with one name, there was an E charm and a solid heart engraved with mom. I knew she would love it. When I tuned back into the conversation they were discussing Christmas dinner and a trip to the grocery store for Sue and the kids.

After dinner we joined Charlie & Sue in the in-law apartment to go over the general rules and guidelines of the house. Yes they could have friends over for sleepovers. If boy/girl friends were over doors were to stay open at all times. We also gave them the override code for the intercom system so they could listen if they felt they needed to. I explained how Ethan's dates went since he wasn't 16 and I normally drove them but then tried to give them privacy. Bella scoffed and made a comment about not being as generous with Emily. We talked for another hour before everyone felt comfortable enough that if Bella went into labor right now things would continue as close to normal as possible for the kids. We were wrapping things up to go to bed for the night when Charlie handed Bella what looked like a card envelope.

"What is this?" She asked him.

"Rose came by the house a few weeks ago asking about your address and phone number. I knew you two had a falling out so I wouldn't give them to her but I did offer to bring you a letter when we came to visit. I figured that way it would be up to you if you wanted to talk to her or not." Charlie answered.

"Did you tell her anything about my life now?" Bella asked looking at the envelope.

"She already knew you lived in Chicago. The only thing I told her was that you are very happy and about to have a baby. I didn't tell her they were triplets or give her any other information. I know you haven't talked to her much recently but I wasn't sure what exactly happened." While it was a statement, I could tell he was curious. Bella sighed before answering.

"I don't think any of us turned out to be who the others thought we were. They were very judgmental when I first told them about Edward. Alice more than Rose but still I can't say they gave us or me the chance I have given them with Jasper & Emmett. They made it seem as if I was hiding things from them, for instance moving. In reality I had been talking about it for months but they tuned it out because it had to do with Edward." I could see her tensing up so I rubbed her back to help her keep calm. "Thanks for bringing me the letter Dad." Charlie assured her it wasn't a problem and we went to our bedroom . Bella placed the letter on her nightstand and we crawled in bed for the night. Two days later the letter had not been moved or opened.

It was early the morning of the 21st that I woke to Bella reading the letter in bed. I rolled onto my side and waited for her to finish. After she put it back in the envelope she turned to me. "They are moving to Chicago in February." Bella said and I raised my eyebrows. "It is for Emmett's job. They will be here next month looking at apartments and want to get together with us."

"What do you want to do Bella? That is all that matters to me."

"She apologizes and wants the chance to explain and make amends." Bella said holding the letter up. "You can read it if you want." I shook my head and she placed it on her nightstand. "I don't have a problem meeting with them or both of us can but I think it should just be us until we figure things out. I should probably meet with her first just the two of us. I want her to feel comfortable talking to me, if everything goes fine from there we can get together for dinner."

"Are you sure that is what you want sweetheart?" I asked and Bella nodded.

"Yeah. We were friends, once upon a time, I miss that friendship. She put her e-mail address in here so I will send her a note asking for exact dates they will be here and set something up. If I meet her for lunch I will need you to watch the babies for me." She smirked at me as she said it.

"I am more than up to that challenge Mrs. Cullen." I said as I pulled her to me and we drifted off to sleep again. When I opened my eyes again it was to snow falling and an empty bed. As I walked towards the kitchen I heard Bella's laugh, she sounded very upbeat this morning. I don't think she had had this much energy in the morning for awhile. I stood in the doorway watching her as she moved around the kitchen helping to make breakfast and straightening things in general. During breakfast she talked about the things she wanted to do today and after she went in the bedroom and started cleaning. I walked back into the kitchen and stared at Sue.

"Tell me you didn't give her caffeine this morning? You used the decaf coffee right?" I asked, caffeine had not been Bella's friend during her pregnancy. Sue laughed at me.

"It is called nesting Edward." I gave her a confused look so she continued. "I think the babies will be here before Christmas. Nesting is the urge to make sure everything is in place before they arrive. It happens often in women right before they give birth. Keep an eye on her today."

I took Sue's warning to heart and made sure to check on Bella every thirty minutes or so, I think I was driving her crazy. She would rest often but still had more energy than she had in the last few months. I also kept an eye on the snow. It had picked up but when I ran out to retrieve Bella's daily requirement of Mexican food they seemed to be doing a good job of keeping the roads cleared. Sue must have warned Charlie also because as soon as I walked in the kitchen he told me he was going to check and make sure we had everything we needed in the SUV just in case.

The day went on without any incidents and I expected Bella to collapse into bed that night, I should have known better. She was still full of energy and demanded I fuck her before her 'pussy was put on lockdown for two months' as she phrased it. I was being gentle and fingering her. She was begging for my cock and I thought that was unfair because she knows what that does to me.

"Bella you could go into labor at anytime I am not going to be rough with you." I felt the frustration slip into my voice as I spoke.

"I'm not asking you to be rough just fuck me Edward. I want your cock not your fingers." We were both frustrated when she mentioned the toys in the play room.

"What did you just say?" I whispered as I stilled my movements.

"I said if you won't there is a toy in the playroom that will." That pissed me off and I turned Bella over to look at her when I let her have it but the look on her face stopped me. "I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean that. I'm horny and as much as I love your fingers I feel closer to you when you are inside me. I miss that feeling." I searched her face before I went to the closet and picked up the wedge. Her face lit up when I placed it on the bed.

"I will not fuck you Bella." I said as I positioned the wedge in front of her. "When I fuck you it is rough and primal and out of control. That can not happen right now." I moved behind her and helped her move so the wedge supported her belly. "I will make love to you my beautiful Bella." I slowly pulled her back onto me and we both moaned, it had been awhile. "I love you Bella, my wife." It was slow and loving and exactly what we both needed. Afterwards we laid down and I held her in my arms as we both sank into sleep. I was dreaming of the last time Bella and I went skinny dipping in the pool late at night when I was suddenly soaking wet.

"What the fuck?" I yelled as I sat up and turned on the lamp. Looking over to Bella she was distressed.

"My water broke Edward." She was upset, excited and scared at the same time. I helped her out of bed before pulling her close to me.

"The babies are coming baby. This is good. I will be with you every step of they way." I gazed into her eyes and I was excited. "We will get to see the babies soon." She smiled and it looked as if some of her fears were gone. "Go in the bathroom and change while I wake Charlie and call Dr. Lam." I glanced at the clock on my way to the intercom and it was just past 4 am.

Sue appeared in the bedroom before I had finished talking to Charlie. She went straight to the bathroom to help get Bella ready. I called Dr. Lam and she told us to come in immediately. Luck was on our side, she was already at the hospital for another delivery. I dressed quickly and heard Bella cry out as I was tying my shoes. I ran to the bathroom and saw her rubbing her belly taking deep breathes.

"Contraction?" I questioned Bella and Sue. Bella nodded while Sue answered.

"Yes the second one I know of, about 15 minutes apart." I nodded as I went to Bella.

"Dr. Lam is already at the hospital. Are you ready to go?" Bella smiled and nodded. "Let's go have our babies then." We both let out a little laugh. On the way to the garage we decided to let the kids sleep and they would come to the hospital later. I helped Bella into the back of the Escalade and was surprised when Charlie climbed into the driver's seat.

"Get in Edward. Have you looked outside recently?" When the garage door came up I saw how deep the snow had gotten and it had not been plowed yet.

"Damn Charlie, will we be able to make it to the hospital? I need to call..." I stopped talking when I saw a large truck with a plow attached pull in through the gates of the driveway.

"I called that guy you mentioned, Rick. After I made sure he was awake and told him you would get a check in the next few days he started plowing." Charlie chuckled and we had both forgotten momentarily that Bella was in the back until she moaned. I moved back with her.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't contact him Edward?" Bella said through her breathing.

"You told me not to that it wasn't necessary and I disagreed so I did it anyway. If you let this drop I will refrain from telling you I told you so." I said with a smirk as she swatted at me and groaned as another contraction hit.

Ten minutes into the ride Charlie and I were both grateful that I had made the arrangement. Generally the roads would have been passable in the SUV but in several places we never would have made it through the drifts without getting stuck. What should have been a 30 minute drive took us over an hour. By the time we arrived Bella's contractions were under 5 minutes apart, things were happening fairly fast. We were met at the Emergency Room doors by Dr. Lam and her nurse with a gurney. Charlie told me to go he would park and bring our bags in as I ran to keep up with Bella.

In the elevator Dr. Lam informed us everything was ready to go for the C-section. Because we were having multiples and they were expected to be around 5 lbs there would be 3 NICU nurses in the OR to take the babies, it was strictly a precaution as was the fact that the head NICU resident would be there. They would be the most informed to assess the babies immediately, as long as everything was fine they would go to the normal nursery and not NICU. They led me to a room to change into scrubs and asked me to stay there until a nurse came to get me. Bella didn't want to be put under so they needed room to prep her and the local she would receive. I change quickly and waited for ten minutes until I was called in. They had a blue sheet up so I couldn't see her stomach and her arms were strapped down. I sat next to her head and gently held her fingers.

"I'm scared Edward, everything is happening so fast." Bella whispered.

"I thought you couldn't wait for them to come out?" I teased Bella.

"I feel something Edward, like a tugging. What is happening?" Before I could respond a cry filled the air.

"Baby girl Cullen is here." Said Dr. Lam as tears filled mine and Bella's eyes. Another cry let out sounding different from the first. "Baby girl Cullen the second has arrived."

"They're here Edward and they sound good." Bella said through her tears. "I love you." She said and then we heard the third cry.

"Baby boy Cullen welcome to the world." Dr. Lam had just finished saying when someone else cut in.

"Her blood pressure is bottoming out doctor." I heard the heart monitor start to slow down.

"What is happening? Is Bella ok?" I yelled at Dr. Lam.

"We knew this was a possibility Edward, calm down and go see your babies." She said calmly.

"Push the epi doctor?" Someone asked.

"No this is the vasovagal reaction patient bring her around with smelling salts while I close but keep me posted. Keep the salts close to her nose to help override the blood smell." At this point I was getting comfort from the fact that Dr. Lam was calm and the heart monitor held a steady beat, slow but steady.

The babies were small but appeared to be healthy. I knew Bella would want to know when she woke up. I stayed with them until they were taken from the OR. They were going to the NICU for a more thorough exam but the resident said he expected them to go to the normal nursery within the next two hours. I went out to talk to Charlie while Bella was moved to recovery and then to her room in maternity.

We decided Charlie would return with Sue and the kids around 10 giving Bella and I a few hours, hopefully, with the babies before they arrived and I called my father to tell him the babies were here and to come around 10 but wait in the waiting room for the kids to arrive. We didn't want anyone to see them before the kids did. With that taken care of I went to Bella's room and waited, she had fallen asleep in recovery. She looked so peaceful and I loved her so much. I was in awe over her giving me three children at the same time. She was asleep when they wheeled the babies in and I spent the next 45 minutes unwrapping them and counting fingers and toes and just staring at them. The boy and one of the girls had dark brown hair, the other girl's was more of an auburn color and I thought she might end up saddled with my color. They were small but they were perfect and when they started to fuss Bella woke up immediately.

We had explained to the nurses how we wanted to try to feed them so they brought in one formula bottle and the other two would breast feed first. Once we were at home and could refrigerate the milk Bella would start pumping. She unwrapped them one at a time to look them over and was crying happy tears the entire time.

"They are so beautiful Edward, tiny but perfect." She said as she lifted one up to give a kiss on top of the head.

"Just like their mother." I commented and kissed the two I was holding.

"They smell so good. Just like their daddy." She said leaning forward for a kiss. "I love you so much Edward."

"I love you Bella, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." I could feel the tears start to flow and didn't care who saw them.

The babies started getting fussier so I called for a nurse and we helped Bella get situated to feed two at once while I would feed the last one.

"Do you have names picked out?" The nurse asked.

"Yes" Bella said. "But we are waiting until the kids get here to tell anyone."

"You have more kids?" The nurse seemed shocked.

"Yes" I answered. "We have 3 more at home, anxiously waiting to come to the hospital."

"Three more at home." The nurse squeaked. "More triplets?" Bella laughed.

"No, 17, 14 and 11, they are from Edward's first marriage." It looked as if the nurse was relieved when she left.

After the nurse left I watched Bella nurse the two babies and I don't think I have ever seen anything so beautiful. I felt so blessed in this moment, all I needed where Emily, Ethan and Evan and my entire world be in one room. After the babies were fed and changed Bella laid down to take a nap before everyone arrived. Dr. Lam came to check on Bella and give us all the specifics of the babies. It looked as if everyone was doing great. We managed to get everyone awake, changed and fed again about 30 minutes before we heard a soft knock on the door. As I opened the door the three kids along with mine and Bella's parents all came into the room. It was a good thing we had such a large private room.

The kids went to the bassinets to look at the sleeping babies then to Bella to make sure she was feeling okay. The grandparents were oohhhing and aaahhhing over them, I saw Charlie tear up and my mother kept all of her comments extremely nice. It was time for the introductions. I cleared my throat.

"Weighing in at 5 lbs 3 oz and 20 inches long we have Simon Peter Cullen." I took him out of his bassinet and passed him around to everyone.

"Older by 30 seconds. Weighing in at 4 lbs 4 oz and 18 inches long may I introduce you to Samantha Grace Cullen." I picked her up and passed her around noticing that Emily was still holding Simon.

"And weighing in at 4 lbs 10 oz and 18 1/2 inches long please welcome to the family Sabrina Ruth Cullen." Ethan was holding Samantha and Evan ended up with Sabrina. As all six of kids were together I heard the three older ones say softly, "Welcome to the family."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review.**

**The Dommella's Dungeon contest has ended. Check out the winners!**

**http:/dommellasdungeon (dot) blogspot (dot) com/**

**The 2nd round of voting in the Avant Garde awards will start on the 11th! I don't know yet if I have moved on or not - but vote either way!**


	20. The Sixth Year The Second Six Months

The Sixth Year - The Second Six Months

We were hoping to take the babies home Christmas morning, Simon and Sabrina developed a slight case of jaundice and because of their lower than average birth weight the doctor's wanted them in the hospital under the lights for a few days until it started to clear up. It was disappointing but we trusted the doctor's and felt much better once they had reassured us that it could happen in babies weighing much more. It was just a fluke that could happen to any baby.

Christmas morning Bella and I were in her hospital room watching the kids open their presents via webcam with Charlie and Sue. Bella had wanted me to go home for this but Emily called and said her and her brothers would kill me if I left the hospital and Grandpa Charlie had offered to help them bury the body. I told Bella she had been overruled and stayed. My parents arrived just as the kids were cleaning up the paper and mess and I caught the look on my mother's face, she wasn't happy.

"You wouldn't let him go home to watch his kids open their presents. You are so selfish Bella but what did I expect from a home wrecker." My mother said to her disgusted as I heard Bell gasped.

"That is not what happened Esme..." Bella started before she was cut off.

"I knew this would happen. First you break up a good marriage and now you are trying to get him to forget about his kids from that marriage so what, you and Edward can live with just the children you have given him? Is that what you are trying to do? It won't work. I will not allow you to separate him from his children." She said as the rest of us looked at her like she was nuts. Maybe she was.

"I adopted those kids Esme; they are mine just as much as they are Edward's and more than they ever were Tanya's. I told him to go home but the kids wanted him to stay here and I have no idea what your definition of a good marriage is but let me assure you he wasn't in one until he married me." Bella was getting very angry and I saw her wince when she leaned forward.

"Calm down Bella. You don't want to pull your stitches." I said to Bella before turning to address my mother. "I thought you were going to make an effort, I thought you wanted me to be happy. This is how you go about doing that? I think you should leave before we all say things that can't be taken back. Have a good Christmas."

"But I want to see the babies Edward." She said and this time I cut her off.

"You should have thought of that before you insulted their mother. This is not Bella's fault. Not my marriage ending, not the problems you are having now and not that fact that you are not welcome here at the hospital or our home. I will not allow you to upset Bella or the baby's mother; you need to leave before I asked them to remove you." Bella grabbed my hand.

"Edward, are you sure?" Bell whispered.

"Yes, I have reached my limit." I said and I had. She was polite when other people were here but the first time it is just the four of us she starts in with her shit again. I turned back to my mother, "I said out mother and I meant it."

"Edward, you can't be choosing her..." I cut her off again.

"Choosing? There is no choosing mother I chose years ago. I will always choose Bella, she only wants me happy. Be that with or without her, I am secure enough in her love to know as long as I am happy so is she and I feel the same way about her. All Bella has ever wanted and everything she has done is for my and our family's happiness. She has never manipulated me or a situation to get me to do what she wants. We decide things together, as it should be." She was standing there gaping at me but not making an effort to move so I took her arm and pulled her towards the door. "Leave now before this escalates." Once she was on the other side of the door I shut it and turned to my dad.

"You are of course welcome any time but I will not allow her to upset Bella or any of the kids." He nodded at me.

"Carlisle, I am so sorry this..." Bella started and my dad moved to her bedside wiping away her tears.

"Dear Bella, out of everyone none of this is your fault. You are not Esme's problem but you are her scapegoat. As harsh as this may sound, I hope she hits bottom before she permanently alienates all of us." He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "Those grandbabies are gorgeous Bella. I will see you all tomorrow." We watched as he left the room to go after my mother.

"Edward, I...how..." Bella looked shocked and as if she had no idea what to say, I know I didn't.

"She has to work this out on her own sweetheart. Dad understands and doesn't take any of it personally. He understands that we have to do what makes us and the kids feel safe and happy." She nodded in agreement. "Hopefully it works itself out soon, her counselor said being denied access to the babies will probably force her to deal with this." And three weeks later it did.

Break was fun. Charlie and Sue returned to Washington with tons of pictures of everyone. Renee and her husband flew in for a weekend and it took less than an hour for me to see why she and Bella still had issues. She kept trying to be Bella's friend, saying she was too young to be a grandma. The older kids were only allowed to call her Renee and Phil was closer to Bella's age then her mother's. From the way she was interacting with Emily and Ethan she was definitely trying to hold on to her youth and not in a good way. Over the years I had talked to Renee on the phone and had seen her via web cam but never spent any real with her face to face. Charlie hadn't allowed any contact between the two after he got Bella back until she turned 16 and could make an informed decision. Bella rarely allowed contact in person and had always kept it to just the three of them. Now that I had met her it explained quite a bit. The day was going fairly well until it came time to feed the babies. Emily offered to give the odd one out a bottle, Evan and Ethan were talking baseball with Phil so that left Renee and I, the woman had no boundaries. She kept leaning in and touching me, all the while asking very personal questions about Bella and I. When Bella and Emily reentered the sitting area of their hotel suite I was disentangling myself from Renee again and she was asking me if Bella satisfied me as well as she should because she was more than willing to talk to Bella about it if necessary.

"That won't be necessary Renee and you need to remember that I am happily married to your daughter." I told her as I walked over to Bella and plucked Sabrina out of her arms. Renee's went wide as she saw Bella.

"I agreed to this on the condition that you behaved yourself but obviously you are incapable of that. Edward gather up the kids it is time to go. I will come and see you tomorrow Renee before your flight out. If **you** need pointers on how to please Phil I will be glad to give you some then." Having said that we left the hotel with Bella shaking her head, once we were on our way back to the house Evan asked the question that I think was going through each of our minds.

"Mom, why haven't we met Grandma Renee before? Is it because she is a little weird?"

"You think she is weird?" Bella asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean she kept trying to talk like my friends and it is bad enough when you do that but at least you get it right. Then she kept making goo-goo eyes at dad and that is just...wrong. I mean I have seen other girls make those eyes at him but that is your mom." Evan replied.

"Part of it is because she lives far away and most of it is because you're right she's kind of weird and we don't always get along very well. I will see her tomorrow and then we won't have to deal with her again any time soon." Bella told the kids.

"Ok" was the general consensus.

Later that night Bella asked me if I thought she should take a butt plug, ball gag and flogger with her to visit Renee the next day to show her what we really liked. Unfortunately I was brushing my teeth at the time and sprayed toothpaste all over the mirror as she walked into the bathroom.

"Sorry baby I wondered why you didn't answer me." She said laughing as I wiped off the mirror.

"That's ok." I said and pulled her into a hug. "I don't think they are ready for that yet kitten and we satisfy each other just fine. Don't let her get to you, she is leaving tomorrow."

"You're right." She said as she pinched my butt. "I will be glad to get back in the playroom though."

"Bella" I sighed, "it will be spring break before I am comfortable having you in the playroom. We can't have vanilla sex until after Valentine's Day and I want you in top form before we attempt the playroom and even then I plan on taking it easy on you the first couple of times."

"But Edward..."

"No, Isabella. Your safety is my first concern. We do this my way or not at all."

"Yes Master." She looked dejected as she climbed into bed and I felt bad. I missed the playroom too but for her well being we had to wait and we always had good vanilla sex anyway.

The babies were almost four weeks old when the kids and I returned to our respective schools. We had practiced ways for Bella to feed all three babies at once if need be with their carriers and rolled blankets and some type of bottle support. We had discussed having someone come in for a few hours and help her but she wanted to try doing it on her own first, she wanted the time just her and the babies.

On the third day after returning from break while monitoring the cafeteria is when I received a call that chilled my blood. "Edward Cullen" I said as I answered my phone.

"Mr. Cullen, this is Brinks Home Security. A panic button has been triggered at your residence. We have a Bella Cullen on the phone..."

"Is she alright? Is there a problem with the babies?" I asked having cut off the operator. I started moving out of the cafeteria and to the parking lot.

"Mrs. Cullen says everyone in the house is fine. There is a woman outside the house trying to get in and screaming obscenities at the house. Mrs. Cullen pressed the panic button and asked us to call you and the police to the residence." The operator said.

"She is fine though? No one has gotten inside the house?" I asked climbing into my car.

"She is fine sir. She is currently on the phone with another operator. He will stay on the line with her until the North Barrington Police arrive and take control of the situation. Would you like us to tell her anything for you?"

"Please tell her I am leaving the school now and should be home in 30 minutes. If you could tell the police not to allow the woman in the house I would appreciate it. I suspect it will turn out to be my mother, Esme Cullen, but we are estranged right now and she is not welcome at my home." I told the operator and listened as she relayed everything to the appropriate people.

"The police understand sir and are pulling through the gates to your house now."

"Thank you and please let them and my wife know I will be there in 20 minutes or less. Thank you for your help." I told the operator.

"You welcome sir." She said hanging up. It felt like the longest 20 minutes of my life. I tried to call my dad but it went directly to voicemail so I left him a message in case he didn't know what was happening but I expected to see him at my house soon.

As I pulled into the driveway there was quite the commotion going on. My mother was standing on the steps arguing with two police officers that she was being denied access to her grandchildren and they should force Bella to let her in. I could see Bella through the windows standing in the great room holding two of the babies while a female officer held and rocked the third, I could hear their crying outside. My mother ran over to me begging me to tell the police she belonged there. I grabbed her upper arms and held her away from me before I turned to talk to the officers.

"Yes this is my mother, no she is not suppose to be here. She is not on our approved list so I don't know how she managed to get passed the gates." I looked at her as I continued. "I want her removed from my property, she is not welcome here and she is upsetting my wife and children."

She was crying and trying to talk as one of the officer's walked over and took her arm to lead her to his police car. As I walked to the house is when I noticed the only cars were the police's and mine. How did she get here? I pushed that thought from my mind as I went inside to calm Bella and the babies. After that we explained the situation more thoroughly to the remaining officer, then she asked a question I hadn't considered.

"Do you wish to press charges Mr. Cullen?" The female officer asked.

"Excuse me?" was my response.

"She was trespassing. Do you and your wife want to press charges?" I looked to Bella and it seemed she didn't know what to say either.

"Honestly I don't know. I can't have her like this around my family. I plan on talking to the security company to find out how she got in the community in the first place but will pressing charges force her to stay away?" I asked. I needed to talk to our attorney.

"Not necessarily" the officer told me, "but it will put it on record. The best option would be to get a restraining order. Again it may not stop her but it does come with consequences if she comes here. You don't need to make a decision right this minute but within a day or two."

"Fine, I'll talk to our attorney and get in touch with you about our decision." I said standing and taking her card as I led her out the door. When I walked back into the great room Bella was just laying Simon down in the play pen, I opened my arms to her and she clung to me, sobbing.

"Sssshhh Bella, she is gone. You and the babies are safe now. I will never let anyone hurt my family." I whispered to her as I rubbed her back and held her.

"I know Edward. I just want this over. What do you think we should do?" Bella asked.

"I am going to call Paul this evening and discuss it with him but I at least want a restraining order against her. It may not stop her but I want to be able to say if you do this then this is what will happen to you and I want to include all 8 of us not just you and the babies. Do you want to press charges Bella?"

"I want her to get the help she needs and I want that restraining order, after that I trust your judgment on what is best for all of us and that includes your mother. Now I am going to nap while the babies nap." She said on a giggle as I swatted her butt.

"You do that and I need to get back to Parker, I'll be home at my normal time." As Bella settled in for her nap I returned to school.

After dinner that evening I talked to Paul Molina, our attorney that handled Bella's Four Season's incident. We decided not to press charges for trespassing, it turned out she had been invited to a wedding shower in the community and rode as a passenger in a friend's car, that is how she was allowed in. She never made it to the shower, she came directly to our house instead. We were going to get a restraining order, this incident plus the Four Season's had Paul sure it would be granted. He was applying in the morning and if it was granted she would be served no later than the next day.

Placing the call to my father was hard. They had been making good progress in their relationship and part of me hoped this didn't set them back but I needed to make sure my family was safe. Their safety and happiness was my number one priority. He was shocked but understanding when I explained everything to him. He understood my need to protect my family and was shocked because he hadn't heard anything from my mother. He had tried getting in touch with her after my earlier call but had been unsuccessful. I warned him about the restraining order and suggested he call her counselor to alert her about what was happening.

Before the kids went to bed that night we sat down and gave them an edited version of the day's events. They know Esme isn't allowed at the house and while they shouldn't run from her if the see her around town be aware that she is angry at me and Bella. As they walked up the stairs Evan arm punched Ethan saying, "Great now we have two crazy grandmas." Bella and I laughed as we went to check on the babies and get ready for bed.

Two days later is when my mother hit her rock bottom, she was served with the restraining order. Thank God in anticipation of her reaction my father had stayed at the house, she went into a rage. She had to be restrained, her counselor threatened to commit her to a private facility against her will and when she finally stopped her rage and broke down, they sedated her. My father sobbed as he told me of how broken she looked when they put her in bed to sleep off the sedative. I felt hollow that night as I explained to Bella what had happened.

"He sound...defeated Bella. I have never heard him sound like that. He said this has to be her bottom, he doesn't think either one of them can take much more." I was lying with my head on her thighs trying not to put pressure on her incision as she ran her fingers through my hair. It always had a calming effect on me and I was trying not to let my voice crack as we spoke.

"We will be there for him Edward and for her as much as we can. The world she had built for over 40 years is coming down around her. Hopefully soon she can find her way and happiness in the life we live now. It will all work out in end. It has to." She whispered the last part and I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear it.

The following weeks almost forced us to focus on the more normal things in life. After several discussions it was decided that I would get a vasectomy, six kids were enough. The procedure would be done as an outpatient, it was less invasive and my recovery time would be much less than if Bella had her tubes tied. She offered to have it done while she was pregnant saying they could do it during the c-section but no way in hell would I allow her to get that done at 24. I had it done the Friday after my mother's meltdown so I had the weekend to recover. Evan and Ethan were full of questions as to way I was sitting in a chair with frozen peas on my 'junk' as they called it. Emily, with an evil smirk on her face, started explaining to them what I had done. She was about half way through when they said enough and ran from the room. She laughed and left the room muttering something that sounded like 'let's see how interested they are in sex now'.

Emily had started to receive acceptance letters for college. She had heard from Northwestern, Columbia, Princeton, University of Chicago and Stanford. She was waiting on Brown and Yale. She wanted to go into business and was seriously thinking about non-profit or some type of international business. She refused to tell us what her first choice was. I thought Brown but Bella thought Columbia and the boys insisted it was Princeton because that is where Justin was going. Yes Justin was still in the picture. Bella admitted that Emily came to her several months ago to get on the pill and had asked very specific questions about sex, pregnancy and stds. She was quick to tell me that she didn't think they had had sex yet but it was coming. Then she had the nerve to laugh at her own pun. She also took this time to inform me that while she was buying condoms for Emily she also bought some for Ethan. Bella walked in on a rather heavy make out session between him and Samantha, it was time for me to talk to Ethan seriously about sex with my 15 year old son.

Bella had started doing her yoga again to help with her recovery from the babies and while she was still teaching the kids karate she wasn't able to practice much herself. She was a 3rd degree black belt now and coached Evan for tournaments, the other two just did it for fun and self defense. Evan was very good, a red belt and ranked within the state for the Junior Division.

The beginning of February Bella met Rose downtown for dinner, she came back in a better mood than I expected. The babies started fussing almost as soon as she walked in the door. If Bella wasn't there they would take a bottle fine but I swear they could smell her a mile away and if that happened they all would rather have the breast and the odd man out was pissed and it would take 5 minutes for that one to realize it was a bottle or wait. Sometimes they insisted on waiting, not that I blamed them. I waited until the house was quiet and we were in bed to bring up the subject.

"Dinner went well I take it? You seem to be okay with everything?" I asked her.

"It went better than I expected. She apologized for how she acted in school after we went public and giving me a hard time about things. She said a lot of it was Alice and that even in high school Alice wished she could live my life. Because her parents were so uninvolved she envied what Charlie and I had and would have loved nothing more than to step right into my life. She also admitted that she was embarrassed about some of the things that were said when we were in high school." Bella was lying against my chest and I could feel her blush.

"I remember overhearing you say once that you wouldn't tell me what they used to say about me. Was it really that bad?" I questioned.

"No actually it was that good." She raised her head to look at me. "Let's just say that a lot of women had fantasies about being with you, Rose and Alice were no different. They were however very vocal, at least when it was the three of us, about exactly what they wanted to do with you. When they found out we were together they were embarrassed that I had told you what they said."

"But you never said anything about me?" I asked her with a grin.

"I said some things but nothing like they did. Mainly because for them it was just a fantasy man but I wanted that with you. I meant what I said that first night Edward. I knew I wanted everything with you and I wasn't going to walk away and spend my life wondering if I could have had it had I only been brave enough to reach for it. If you had turned me down, either time, I could have left you alone. I would have gone to Yale and moved on knowing I had done all that could and it just wasn't meant to be. But because I knew I was going to try for that brass ring I refused to jinx myself by talking about it. So I would agree with what they said but never offer my true opinion. Because my true opinion was that you were denying your real nature and I was right. I knew we would be great together."

"Yes we are kitten but continue with how your dinner went." I said kissing the top of her head.

"She has only heard from Alice a few times since we all graduated and I got the impression it was what Rose wanted. She said when I left and cut all contact it made her reevaluate things: herself, Emmett, their relationship and what she wanted for the future. She seems as if she has figured some things out and is happy. I told her about the babies and caught her up on what we have been doing. It was a nice dinner."

"I'm glad you had a good time. When are they moving again?" I thought it was soon but I wasn't sure.

"That has actually been pushed back a few weeks into March. They have found a few apartments they like but haven't decided on anything yet. I did tell her that once they get settled to call me and we can get together for dinner sometime." That didn't surprise me, Bella is a forgiving person.

"That's fine, I just want you happy sweetheart." She kissed my stomach and I had to will away the hard on I felt forming. That wasn't on the menu for another two weeks.

"I know you do. I think what has me wanting to give her a chance is that she didn't just assume we would pick where we left off. She knows this is a new friendship not a continuation of an old one. Trust takes time. The first couple of times we get together I want it to be away from the house. I want to be sure that they aren't weird around us before they come here and see us as a family." I could see her point. The kids would pick up on something if it was weird and we didn't want that.

"Whatever you want Bella. As long as my family is happy so am I." She nodded as she nuzzled into me and we drifted off to sleep.

Two weeks later Bella had her post delivery check up and was given a clean bill of health and the green light for sex. We had fun collecting my sample to make sure everything was ok with my vasectomy and as the colorful nurse who called with my results said, I was now 'shooting blanks'. To celebrate everything including Valentine's Day I planned a romantic evening for Bella and I. My father was going to stay at the house with the kids, it was the only way I could get Bella to agree to being gone all night. It was the fact that he is a doctor that tipped the scales in my favor.

We started out with dinner at Boka. I had the New Zealand Rack of Lamb while Bella had the Homemade Bigoli. She made me promise we could come back after she is done breastfeeding to try the raw menu. She wasn't allowed sushi during her pregnancy and neither one of was sure if she could have it now so she decided to error on the side of caution and didn't have any. A table close to use was having it and it did look good, we would definitely be back to try it. I was glad she insisted on coming back, it meant she wasn't too upset about leaving the kids and she hadn't called home yet which I took as a good sign also.

After dinner I took my lovely wife to Katrina's for some dancing. I had shooed Bella off for a nap early afternoon so she wouldn't be too tired for the night. Katrina's offered live jazz and classical jazz music and was a fairly small club. We listened for a while before I asked her to dance. As I led her to the floor I noticed several men looking at her as we began to dance. I pulled her closer to me and when she laid her head on my shoulder they got the idea and looked away. Bella chuckled before looking up at me.

"Did you manage to scare off the admirers?"

"Yes" I said. "They are here with dates it is disrespectful to them and you to stare that way." The dress she was wearing was completely backless. I ran my hand up her back and down letting my fingertips skim just inside the dress on her lower back. "Although I must say Mrs. Cullen, you do look sinful in this dress. I can't wait to slide it off of you later." She shivered then shifted so her thigh rubbed up against my erection.

"Good because I can't wait for you to slide it off me either. I sincerely hope not to long after that you will be sliding into me." She purred and it was my turn to shiver then.

"God yes" I groaned. "I have missed being inside you kitten." She moved and rubbed up against me again. "Keep that up and I will embarrass myself right here." I whispered to her.

"I would never let that happen Mr. Cullen." She said as she played with the hair on my neck. "I think we should get out of here before I attack you."

"Can't wait for me to get into your panties naughty girl?" I questioned as I kissed right below her ear.

"That could be a problem Edward." I pulled back and looked at her confused. "I'm not wearing panties." She whispered in my ear before licking it.

"Uughh... you can't just say something like that to me Isabella." She giggled. "Are you ready to go? I really want you out of that dress." She nodded and we retrieved our things to leave.

I had reserved a room at the Amalfi Hotel and had a surprise scheduled for Bella in the morning. When we arrived at the room Bella excused herself to the bedroom. As romantic and carefree as the night had been so far real life had to set in at some point, Bella needed to express her milk before it became painful. Because we had wine at dinner she would throw out any milk for the next 24 hours and I wanted to be able to play with her beautiful, now larger size, breasts. While Bella was in the bedroom I lit the candles I had requested in the sitting area and opened the champagne. I loaded my IPod and Norah Jones began to play gently in the background. I took the opportunity to get comfortable and removed my jacket and tie. When I heard the bedroom door open I turned to find my wife standing there in a deep purple nightgown cut very low over her breasts with a slit in the side that ran from the bottom to her hip and her hair was tumbling wildly down her back.

"You take my breath away Bella." I said softly as I walked to her and held out my hand. When she placed her hand in mine I felt a calm wash over me. After six years I was still surprised that just her touch could calm me when I was nervous or anxious. I pulled her to me and started dancing. "I have missed being with you like this." I murmured in her hair.

"I have missed this too Edward." She whispered as she ran her hand down my chest and started unbuttoning my shirt. When she placed a soft kiss to my tattoo I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. The bed sat so that when I stood her on it I was very close to one of my favorite places in the world. I ran my cheek along her hips as I slowly pulled her gown up and felt the smoothness of her legs. When I had raised it to her hips and saw just a landing strip of hair I knew someone had made a trip to the spa recently in anticipation of tonight. I ran my nose along her pubic bone as I felt her take the gown and pull it over her head.

"Mmmmm, you smell so good kitten." I licked her lower lips slowly. "I have missed the taste of you." I lifted her right leg and placed it over my shoulder, opening her to me and I flicked her clit with my tongue.

"Yes" she sighed. "God I have missed you touching me like this."

"Like this?" I asked as I plunged my tongue into her pussy and wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her in place. "Or like this?" I questioned as I sucked her clit into my mouth and with two fingers started rubbing the sweet spot inside her.

"Fuck yes" she shouted. I pulled on her clit lightly with my teeth. "Edddwarddddd" she yelled as she gushed all over my face and ground herself on my fingers. I pulled my fingers out and place soft kisses on her to help her come down from her orgasm. I laid her on the bed and quickly removed my pants before joining her. She pulled me in for a kiss and I cradled her to me.

"Are you okay Bella?" She laughed. "You know what I mean. Does your incision or any place hurt?" She laughed again.

"No, I would have to say this is by far the best I have felt in months."

"Me too baby" I said as I rolled her onto her stomach and hovered over her. "I want you to stay flat kitten. I think this is the best position for the first time." She pushed her ass up into me so I leaned down and nipped her neck. "It shouldn't put strain on your stomach but let me know if we need to stop or change positions." She nodded as I parted her legs and slowly pushed into her. "Fuck it is deep this way Isabella." I said and gave us both time to adjust to the feeling.

"Aaahhhhh" was her answer. "Damn you feel good Edward." I withdrew and pushed in again. "Love your cock baby" she said as she clinched around me.

"Fuck Bella" I shouted already fighting off my orgasm and losing the battle. "This is going to be fast baby. It's been too long to go slow." I said and picked up my pace.

"I knoowww" she moaned. "Harder Edward...please" she whimpered. I spread her legs more and pushed harder.

"Cum Bella please" I panted and prayed she would cum with me. My balls tightened, "damn it Bella cum with me." I said as I exploded in her and felt her walls quiver around me.

"Edward" she moaned as I all but collapsed on top of her. When my breathing was under control I rolled us on our sides facing each other. "That was great Edward." She said kissing me. "I have missed having that connection with you."

"So have I Bella. I love you so much." I felt her hand start to ghost down my chest until she was running her fingers over my spent dick.

"I need some time to recover kitten." I said with a chuckle. Bella started rubbing with more of a purpose.

"Not as much as you think I am willing to bet. Not after two months without sex."

"Baby I don't you to strain anything..." I stopped talking when I realized I was getting hard again. "What are you doing to me?" I asked with a groan. Bella rolled me onto my back and got comfortable between my legs.

"Well right now I am stroking your cock." She said as she wrapped her fingers around me and pumped. I felt her breath ghost over me. "Now I am just about to suck your cock." She said and I felt her engulf me in her warm, wet mouth.

"I love when you suck my cock Bella."

"I know."

"Your mouth is so hot." She grazed me with her teeth and I hissed. "Fuck I love that."

"I know. Just like I know how much you like it when I do this." She said and quickly moved up my body and impaled herself on me.

"FUCK Bella" I shouted, not expecting her to mount me.

"I plan on it Edward. I plan on fucking you good." She began to ride me slowly. As she started to move faster her breasts were bouncing and she did not look to be enjoying that so I moved her off and sat in a kneeling position before lowering her back onto me and pulling her close.

"This should be more comfortable for you and you can still ride me angel." I leaned her back so I could take a nipple in my mouth as she started pushing into me again. "You taste so good baby. I will never be able to get enough of you." We noticed at the same time that she was leaking milk and Bella instantly stopped moving.

"Oh my God Edward, I am sorry. I thought pumping when prevent this, just let me put a bra on..." I cut off her rambling by pulling her nipple back into my mouth.

"I told you I love the way you taste. That includes all of your flavors and juices." I licked a drop off the other nipple. "I understand why the one who gets the bottle protests so much now. I wouldn't want to give this up either." I said as I sucked on her nipple and started moving inside her again. "Ride me Bella, I want to feel you cum around me again."

I was doing a good job of holding off my orgasm but she was so tight and felt so good that when she started swiveling her hips on the down stroke I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I moved one hand in between us and started rubbing her clit, I would not cum without her.

"Feels so good...so close..." she moaned and started moving faster. I leaned her back further and felt the tip of my cock hit her sweet spot with every stroke. "Yes...right there...good..." I wrapped both arms around her back and moved her faster and harder on me. "Oohhh...yes, yes...I'm cummmminngggg..." she shouted and her body clamped down on me so hard I was worried she may pass out. I pulled her to me as I released into her pussy and rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her body down.

When she stopped trembling I felt her relax against me. "Bella?" I questioned, she knew what I was asking.

"I'm fine, just tired in a very good way." she answered and kissed my neck.

"Good, let's go to sleep." I said and moved so she was lying against my chest. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." She said sleepily.

When I woke the next morning Bella felt very squishy. When I opened my eyes I realized that was because I was holding her pillow, not her. I heard a voice coming from the sitting room and snuck to the door and listened.

"...didn't suspect a thing. Thanks you so much for doing this for me Emily I don't think I would have made it through the night without your texts. Everything is going good this morning too?" The little cheater had been getting texts all night, that is how she was handling things so well. I decided to make myself known.

"You have some xplainin' to do Lucy."

"Ahhhhh" she yelled, jumped and dropped her phone. "I have no idea what you are talking about Edward." She said as she bent to pick up her phone without looking at me.

"I just heard you thanking Emily for the texts." I grabbed her and tickled her for a second. "You didn't have to hide it Bella. I called my dad a few times too I didn't say anything because we were having such a good time and I didn't want you to think I was worried."

"I didn't want you to think I couldn't handle a night away from them Edward." She was blushing as she explained. I forced her head up to look at me.

"I would never think that Bella and even if I did it only proves what a good mother you are." I kissed her as a knock sounded on the door. Bella raised her eyebrow at me. "Breakfast and then a special treat for my lovely wife before we return to the madness of home." She laughed as I let room service in.

After breakfast Bella had the Orange Blossom Body Polish& Massage while I had the Hot Stone Therapy leaving both of us relaxed. Then Bella had a mani/pedi which she let me pick the polish out. I admit I love dark colors on her body against her porcelain skin but for her toes I love some shade of pink, all done in our room. We had lunch at the hotel restaurant and then returned home. We both were anxious to see everyone.

Change was happening in the Cullen house the next several weeks were proof of that. Emily surprised us all by deciding to go to Stanford, she was thinking Columbia for her Master's. Ethan received his learner's permit and was now begging to drive when we went anywhere. Evan had started to really notice the girls and they were noticing him too. He received more calls than Ethan or Emily ever had. The babies were coming into their own also. Simon looked like me with his copper hair and green eyes, Sabrina was a mini Bella with her dark hair and dark brown eyes and Samantha was a mix with my hair and Bella's eyes. Bella had started to think about what she would do in the fall, return to teaching part time or start on her PhD. I wanted her to do whatever made her happy, the kids were just glad crazy, pregnant Bella was gone.

By mid March I was back to having a weekly lunch with my dad, he kept me up to date about my mother's condition. She had been kept under observation for the first three weeks because she would get violent and have to be sedated. Once that calmed down she was put on a form of Prozac to keep her moods even and she sees her counselor three days week ever since. Dad is staying at the house to keep an eye on her, he said it was one of the few times in 40 years she really needed him and he wouldn't let her or me down. It sadden me to hear him talk sometimes, he said it was almost like she had a split personality. Susan was the one that didn't like Bella because she felt threatened. Bella was taking away the control she had over me and my life and Susan didn't like that at all. Esme was the one who saw how good Bella was for all of us. Esme wanted us together, wanted me happy. The work was slow going and he told me sometimes it was almost like she was grieving the loss of...something or someone but she was moving forward. With time, maybe a lot of time, he said he knew she would get there and we could be a family again, even if not as close as we once were. It had been months since I had seen him this optimistic and I was happy for him even if I wouldn't be able to feel the same optimism until I knew she wasn't a threat to my family. I loved my mother but Bella and the kids were my life, they came first.

I made plans to get Bella and I back in the playroom the first week in April, it had been almost ten months since we last played and I knew we were both ready. It was a surprise for her, then I received an invitation that I knew would make it that much better. Bert Wallace, on of the board members we saw at Black & White Ball, was having a private party at the club for his wife/sub's birthday. It was the perfect way to get Bella in the right mind frame to be in the playroom without telling her about it. As I drove home that afternoon and thought how to tell Bella about the party my mind went back to the last time we had been at the club.

_Bella's being pregnant caused us to stop things in the playroom fairly quickly. Because we were having triplets she started showing very early. We decided to go to the club one more time before she was showing too much. We had played at the club in private rooms but nothing public and that wouldn't change anytime soon, I saw the way male Dom's and sub's looked Isabella, I wasn't going to expose more of her to them, no way. _

_The night had been going well, we watched two of the demos about rope bondage and bull whips. Certain whips have always been a hard limit for Isabella but she had been rethinking it and after seeing that demo she offered that if I was willing to be formally trained by another Dom she would change it to a soft limit. As I was jealous of how others looked at her, she didn't like the way some female subs looked at me, the trainers had to male, the Dom and the sub. When the incident happened I was talking to a Dom about him training me on a couple of different kinds of whips._

_She had been standing with a group of subs for about 30 minutes drinking a bottle of water when Didi Aro and the slave Riley approached the group. When I checked back on them about 10 minutes later Isabella was obviously pissed off and it seemed to be directed at Riley. She said something to him and turned to walk away, that is when he reached out grabbed her arm turning her around and before I could move she had him on the ground with his hands behind his back telling him what would happen the next time he touched her._

_The Dungeon monitors were right there to break things up and warn everyone that if we couldn't keep it under control we would be asked to leave. We stayed for another hour in which Isabella never left my side before we left. On the ride home she explained that because she had told the school Riley knew she was pregnant and was making inappropriate comments and asking questions that dealt with my age and were they mine and did she need someone who could keep up with her? He definitely knew which buttons to push with her and she knew there was a punishment coming. Upon arriving at home she was spanked, left without a release and wasn't allowed to talk until afternoon the next day. When she was allowed to talk again I was assured nothing like that would happen again and so far it hadn't._

As I came out of my thoughts I made a note to check and see if the Aro's would be at the party that night. Bella was excited but nervous about the party. She had gotten her figure back quickly and while she hated the extra five pounds on her hips I loved them, she was curvy now and if I was honest I didn't worry as much about gripping her hips too hard. She was worried about stretch marks. She had triplets, no matter often we rubbed the lotion on before and after the birth in my opinion it was natural to have a few, she didn't agree. She only had a couple, they were faded and like her hips I loved them. To me they showed what she had given me, gone through for our family, how could I not love them. We ended up agreeing to disagree.

The Saturday of the party Evan spent the night with a friend, Emily and Ethan agreed to babysit the babies for us. I left the house in jeans and t-shirt. Bella was wearing a wrap dress over her new forest green corset and thong set that she would wear at the club. The corset had garter attachments and made Isabella more confident because her stomach wasn't bare, she was going to have to get over that. When we pulled up to the club we both groaned, we hadn't realized it was the one night a month that newbie couples, without sponsors, were allowed into the club. Isabella slipped her dress off and her coat back on before we walked into the club.

I immediately noticed the Aro's and pointed them out to Isabella as we showed our invitation to be granted access to the private VIP room for Mrs. Wallace's 40th birthday party. It was good to get out and see people again and have a new opportunity to brag about the babies. The Wallace's played publicly often so I was not surprised to see her tied to a whipping bench when we entered being given 40 licks with a riding crop by her Dom. After mingling for 45 minutes I noticed Isabella seemed to be getting very aroused. I moved us in front of the small stage where the scene would be done at and took a seat in a high back chair. Isabella was kneeling tall in front of me. As the scene started Mrs. Wallace was tied to a cross and two Domme's were stepping onto the stage.

"Are you enjoying the evening kitten? You may answer."

"Yes Master." She answered. I ran my fingers up her thigh and felt the stickiness.

"It seems you are." I said as I licked my fingers clean. "Do you like seeing her tied to the cross?"

"Yes Master." Her breathing had picked up.

"What do you like most about it?" One of Domme's was flogging her as the other played with her nipples.

"It makes me ache Master. It makes me want to be tied to your cross." She had started to rub her thighs together.

"Ah, ah, ah" I said as I tapped her hips. "Can't have you doing that kitten, spread your legs." I told her. As I ran a finger back up the inside of her thigh I slide her thong to the side and pushed in the egg vibrator I had been hiding. She moaned as I inserted it. "You need to be quiet Isabella." I said and swatted her pussy.

"Yes Master." She said and took a deep breath. As the scene progressed I would click the vibrator on and off while skimming my finger up and down Isabella's arms whispering in her ear that I was proud of her. When the scene was almost over and the sub was being allowed to climax I removed the vibrator and pushed two fingers in Isabella and rubbed her sweet spot hard.

"Cum for me kitten, silently." I watched her bite down on her lip as she leaned back against me. I could feel the tremors going through her body as she released onto my hand. "You are so beautiful like this kitten." I whispered as she came down and I pulled her thong back into place.

We stayed for another 30 minutes before I gave Isabella the signal we were leaving. As we walked to the car we were both very surprised to see Rose and Emmett standing in line to enter the club. To say they were shocked to see us would be an understatement. We exchanged pleasantries and Isabella told Rose to call her during the week and we would see about getting them in on a regular night. When we reached the car I placed the egg inside her again and tormented her the entire drive home clicking it on and off.

When we walked into the house I was sure she didn't expect to play. I pulled her back to me and whispered in her ear. "Kitten I expect you in the playroom and your waiting position in one hour. Do not disappoint me Isabella." I swatted her ass and walked away. I made it a point to get to the playroom before she did, I lit the sandalwood and lavender candles in an effort to keep her relaxed. This is the first time we had played since her pregnancy so it wouldn't be a long or rough session. Once things were set up I moved to the darkest corner and waited. She did not disappoint when she entered. She stripped down and kneeled to wait. I saw her flinch when she realized I was already in the room but she kept her position.

"Good girl kitten, rise and look at me." When she did I slowly stroked my finger down her breast. "As much as I love your breasts my naughty girl I have laid one of your bras on the bed, I think it would be best if you wore it tonight. I don't want you sore in any way and I know that is a problem for you now." She nodded and moved to put it on. I stepped behind her and cupped her once she had it on. "Although I must admit it will pain me not to be able to play with them." I rubbed her nipples and she groaned. "What is my naughty girl going to do to make it up to me?" She moaned when I spanked her and stepped away.

"You remember your safe words Isabella?" She nodded. "Hands above your head." The bed had a moveable pulley system attached to it and I secured her hands to it at the end of the bed. I cuffed her feet to the floor facing the bed then I reached for the blindfold. "I am going to blindfold you kitten, I want you to just feel things tonight. You trust me to keep you safe?" She nodded vigorously. "Then relax and enjoy kitten."

I started with the riding crop, gently at first then applying more force up and down the inside of her thighs. "I was proud of you tonight Isabella, you did very well." I tapped her pussy with the crop several times and she jumped. "Are you jumpy Isabella?" I asked and brought my hand down on her ass. She shook her head no. I moved the staff of the crop through her lips putting pressure on her clit as it moved back and forth. She started moving her hips trying to get more friction and I slapped her ass again. "Hold your position or no release for my naughty girl and I want you to cum tonight Isabella, I really do." She immediately stilled.

I dropped the crop and picked up the rabbit fur flogger. I was careful to keep the strikes no higher that her hips. I loved the way she would arch in anticipation of the next strike and her juices were starting to flow down her thighs. I pushed two fingers in her and she was soaking wet. "There she is, my bedroom slut has come out to play." I said nipping her shoulder. "Isn't that right kitten?" I asked as I began spreading her juices between her pussy and ass. She nodded. "My slut who likes to be fucked hard." I slowly slide one finger into her ass as I continued to play with her pussy. "My slut who loves ass play." She moaned and I slide another finger in to prepare her. "My slut who loves double penetration and her Master who loves fucking her tight ass." I withdrew my hand and she whimpered trying to push her ass back to me. I slapped her ass. "Don't whine kitten, you get pleasure when I decide to give it to you." She lowered her head as I released the ankle cuffs.

"Up on the bed Isabella." I helped her to the middle of the bed. "I want you vocal now kitten. I want to hear how much you like what only I do to your body. Do not cum without permission." She was still blindfolded with her hands secured above her head, kneeling on the bed spread open. I moved behind her and slipped into her. "Fuck I love your pussy little girl, so hot, wet and tight every fucking time." I was thrusting slow and deep every time. "You have no idea how hard it makes me knowing I will be the only man to ever be inside you...touch you like this." I nipped her ear and started to slowly circle her clit.

"Master...faster, please." She begged. I picked up the lube to prepare her rosebud. As I slide two finger in and she arched back. My naughty girl loved anal sex and so did I. "Yes Master. Love that." She moaned as I slide another finger in and matched them with the strokes of my cock. "Harder Master, please. Feels so good." She leaned back against me. "Missed you Master, so good to me."

"I missed you like this too kitten. Now let's see if I can make you feel even better." I removed my fingers and slowly slide into her ass.

"Yes Master" she yelled. "So big...full...cum please...cum Master." She begged.

"Not yet kitten." I told her starting to thrust. "My little slut isn't full enough yet." I said as I thrust Big Eddie into her aching pussy.

"Please Master" she yelled and I could tell by the pitch she couldn't hold it any longer. I pulled her closer to me.

"Cum for me kitten...now!" I said sternly and felt her start to gush immediately. I stilled my movements and used the dildo to help her ride out her climax.

"Yesssss" she almost whispered and I couldn't believe she was so quiet. When I looked at her face I don't think I have ever seen her in so much bliss and that is saying something. I unhooked her tied hands from the pulley system and pulled out of her. She whimpered until I turned her around and slide back into her ass.

"I want to see you Isabella." I removed her bra. "I want to feel you against me." I wrapped my hand in her hair and pulled her into a deep kiss. "God I love you kitten and to see you like this and know only I give you this pleasure. There aren't words for what you do to me Isabella." I kissed her again and felt her start to move on me, with each down stroke it push the dildo a little further into her as it hit my pubic bone.

"Fuck Master...so deep." She said loudly. I pulled her onto me harder and she yelped.

"You like that kitten?"

"Yes. Fuck me...hard Master. Please." She begged and I slapped her ass. I pulled the string to release her hands quickly.

"Hand on tight kitten this is going to get rough." I warned as I began to fuck her ass harder. The movement was forcing Big Eddie to keep constant friction on her sweet spot.

"Oh my God. Please may I cum? Please, please, please..." she begged.

"Already kitten? My little slut can't hold out longer?" I asked her as I thrust faster and felt my orgasm start to build.

"Master please..." she moaned out.

"You may cum when I do little girl and you know how to make me cum." She instantly clamped down and began milking the dildo which also caused her to tighten around me and I exploded with the next thrust.

"FUCK kitten." I cried out and held her to me as I pulsed inside her.

"Masterrrrrr" she yelled as I felt her walls milking Big Eddie.

When we were both breathing properly again I laid her on the bed and removed Big Eddie. I cleaned us both up quickly and started rubbing the balm into her arms. "How do you feel Isabella?" I removed her blindfold and she was laying there with her eyes closed.

"Mmmmmm, good Master. Actually great. Relaxed, satisfied, sleepy." I chuckled because she was about to drift off to sleep.

"Me too baby. I love you my Isabella."

"Love you too Master." Those were the last words she said before I heard a small snort and she snuggled into me. I put my clothes on and a robe over her before I carried her to our bedroom thankful that the babies were sleeping through the night now.

The next two months were happy, exciting and hard on me as a father. I watched the triplets grow and learn to sit up, roll and eat some solid foods. I helped my oldest son learn to drive and go on his first real date because his girlfriend got her driver's license first. Evan went on his first group date with a girl named Ellie that reminded me so much of Bella I couldn't help but chuckle, he was such a momma's boy. The hard part was Emily.

I watched her go to her senior prom, buy things for college and graduate with honors from high school. I was so proud of her. My mother attended graduation, Tanya and her parents didn't. We sent them a notice they didn't even acknowledge. After the ceremony as we were hugging and congratulating and taking pictures I heard Emily say to Bella.

"I may not feel comfortable saying it because of our ages but you are the only mother I have had or needed." I could see Bella fighting off the tears and pulled her to me knowing what hearing that meant to her. The two of them were very close but Emily had never really given any indication she saw Bella in a mothering light, especially the last few years.

We all went to Dave & Buster's for dinner that night because it was good for kids and adults alike. Charlie & Sue had flown in for graduation and he was currently kicking the boys' butts on a shooting game. Emily was telling Sue about college and how much she was looking forward it. My mother and father were drooling all over the babies. My mother hadn't apologized to Bella yet but my father insisted she was getting better. We had a family meeting and Bella was the one who said we had to give her a chance sometime and she couldn't see even Esme ruining this day for Emily. That is how she ended up being invited to the ceremony and dinner. I wouldn't call her friendly but she wasn't hostile, civil may be the best way to describe the situation. She wasn't giving Bella dirty looks and I saw that as an improvement but really where did she have to go but up.

I looked around at my children, my parents and in-laws and realized how truly blessed my life had turned out to be and it was because of the woman next to me, my wife, my Bella.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters**

**Thank you for reading & reviewing.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but RL and the Holidays got in the way. Hope everyone had a safe and Happy New Year.**

**BMMHM won the Avant Garde Award for Best Lemon - thank you to whoever nominated it and all the people who voted.**

**Only 2 or 3 more chapters left and they will big time jumps, the next one will be 10 years in the future.**

**Domella's Dungeon is hosting a Lady in Red Contest on FF the link is on my profile.**

**Entries will be accepted from 1-18 to 2-15. Get writing and enter!**


	21. Ten Years later

Ten Years Later

EPOV

It is times like this that it hit me what a lucky man I am. If I could grant my son one wish on this day it would be that in 30 years he will look back and be as happy as I am now. As I find each member of my family in the crowd of people I can't help the smile that forms on my face, my life has truly been blessed. It may not have always seemed that way but I wouldn't change a thing, it all led me to where I am right now...my son's wedding reception.

I see Emily dancing with her husband, her head thrown back in laughter. She went to Stanford and then on to Columbia for her Master's in business. College was hard for her in the beginning, none of her friends were going to Stanford and she didn't feel as if she was fitting in. After countless late night emotional phone calls and three trips home in three months Bella flew to California for the weekend to find out what was really happening. Neither of them would ever tell me what exactly took place during that visit but it was a turning point for Emily. She wasn't instantly happy but she became more involved on and off campus and found her niche. Following in Bella's foot steps she took classes year round and graduated a year early with honors.

Living in California is what made Emily decide she wanted to work for a non-profit organization, she couldn't understand the way the wealthy lived there. She understood that we had money when she was growing up but because of Bella, the kids had chores and worked for their allowance. Their every whim was not indulged and the kids knew what it meant to work for something. Going to Columbia in New York where things were more real and less glossed over solidified, for her, that non-profit was what she wanted to do. I am pulled form my thoughts by arms wrapping around my waist.

"What are you doing over here smiling to yourself?" my wife asks.

"Just watching Emily and how happy she seems." I tell her. "Dance with me Bella?" I pull her onto the dance floor and hold her close as we dance.

"She is happy Edward and Matthew seems very nice." She lifts her head from my shoulder to see my reaction. I can't help but smirk down at her.

"He's acceptable." I say as she swats her hand at me.

"She loves him very much and he loves her too. Plus they are making you a grandpa." She says with a gleam in her eye. At 51 I don't think I will mind being called grandpa but Bella is not looking forward to being called grandma at 34. She hasn't said anything to Emily but I know she is trying out other names to be called and I can't help but tease her.

"Yes and they are making you a...nonna?" I ask with a chuckle.

"No, I don't like that one either. I will find something for that child to call me besides grandma." Bella says with a shake of her head. "I wish it hadn't taken two years for us to meet him face to face." I did too.

After graduating from Columbia, with a focus on international marketing, Emily went to work for the International Red Cross. Most of her focus was on raising funds but she would also check up on programs that the IRC funded. That part of her job is how she was able to see the world and meet Dr. Matthew Stone. He was with Doctors Without Borders and they met in Japan after an earthquake, that was three years ago. Two years ago Bella and I received a phone call in the middle of the night from Emily telling us she was in Egypt and married. We were shocked. As far as we knew she wasn't seeing anyone seriously. Over the last two years we had met Matthew and talked to them via webcam but the wedding was the first either of them slowed down enough to come home. When we picked them up at the airport it was obvious how much in love they were. It was also obvious that Emily was pregnant, another surprise.

Bella pinched my butt, hard. "I am talking to you Edward."

"Sorry love, lost in my thoughts."

"I can tell. They are happy Edward and that is all I want for her. I am glad she found someone who looks at her like you look at me." I pulled her close to me and moved my hand from her waist to her cheek.

"When I look at you Bella, I see our souls because you are my soul mate. I see the woman who makes this life worth living for me. I see my wife, my submissive, my lover, my best friend, my biggest champion, my best supporter and the woman who calls me on all my shit because she loves me. I look at you and see my happiness, you are my life Bella." I say as I wipe away the tear that has escaped on her cheek.

"I know Edward and I hope you know I see all of that in your eyes as well. He looks at her like that Edward, I see it and so does she." I guess I would have to trust Bella's instincts. If they did see all of that in each other they would have a very happy life. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"May I cut in?" I turned to see my oldest son, Ethan, waiting to dance with his mother.

"Of course," I said and watched him dance away with the love of my life. One would have thought he would be the groom today but no. Ethan will always be a...hippie at heart.

Ethan has always been interested in the environment, conservation, global warming and countless other causes. In high school he would have been called a floater. He didn't play sports so he wasn't a jock, he was smart but not part of the 'nerd herd', his friends came from different cliques and that was how he liked it. When it came time for college he applied one place, Berkley. Lucky for him he got in and I am still convinced that is when he became a hippie. When he left home he was a normal young man going off to college to study land management. That Christmas what returned to us was a modern day hippie. His hair touched his shoulders. He has several tattoos, which is fine I have two myself, his are all of causes or places he has worked with. He also has several piercings that are visible; ear, eyebrow, viper bites and I didn't want to know if there are any that aren't visible. It was a shock.

That trip is also when we learned he was into ripped jeans, graphic tees and leather jackets. The motorcycle he asked for as a Christmas present suddenly made sense. It took everything in me and Bella to stop me from ripping out at all his 'steel' and dressing him properly. I was promised a deliciously wicked surprise if I let everything go and just enjoyed the holiday. I could feel myself grin as I remembered how good that session had been, it was worth every single time I had to bite my tongue that holiday.

"What are you smirking about Mr. Cullen?" I heard her raspy voice ask as she put her arm through mine. I led her back out to the dance floor and pulled her to me so she could feel my erection.

"Ethan's first visit home from college." I said and she blushed. I loved that I could still make her blush.

_After Ethan returned to school Bella told me I would receive my surprise within the next week. It was my least favorite time of year again, budget time and it looked as if we would have to let two teachers go. They were seeing each other, unfortunately they were both married to other people and that violated the morality clause in their contract. To top it off they were caught at school by students, they had to go. It had been a bad week topped off by a bad meeting with the school's lawyers to discuss firing the teachers. As I walked through the office my secretary, Mrs. Wheeler, gave me my messages, all I wanted was a moment alone in my office and some aspirin. _

_I sat behind my desk and was reaching for a water bottle when my office door closed. When I looked up Bella was there, wearing a very small Francis Parker uniform with white knee stockings and black Mary Jane pumps with her hair in braided pigtails. She walked forward carrying a book bag and sat in one of the chairs in front of my desk. _

_"My teacher sent me to the office Mr. Cullen. She said that I needed to show the things I have in my bag, she said I'm not allowed to bring them from home." I heard what Bella said but all I could think was 'fuck yeah I am so getting laid at school'. I leaned forward in my chair._

_"Was there anything else Miss Swan or is that the only violation?"_

_"Yes sir there is something else. She said I violated the dress code also." I looked her over and she had all the pieces of the uniform._

_"You appear to be dressed fine to me. What is this violation?" I asked and she chose then to cross her legs. "Ahh, I see. Do you want all the boys' to look at your privates? Is that why you aren't wearing panties Miss Swan?" She was shaking her head._

_"No sir, I have a boyfriend."_

_"And would he approve of you walking around with out panties on?"_

_"No sir, he is very protective of me. He doesn't want other boys looking at me," she waved her hand around her lap and leaned into whisper, "down there." She leaned back quickly and looked down. She was damn good at this game and had me hard as a rock._

_"Then why do it if you know he won't approve?" I was curious where she was going with this._

_"Well" she started and picked up her book bag placing it on the chair next to her. "I have this problem and what I brought from home is supposed to take care of the problem but the teacher saw it before I could try." I stood up and moved to the front of my desk, leaning against it._

_"What is this problem Miss Swan?" She looked down and blushed. I placed one of my hands on her knee and said softly. "Isabella I am here to help you. You can tell me anything, you know this."_

_"It's embarrassing Mr. Cullen and I don't want you to think badly of me." I started rubbing her knee to comfort her._

_"I could never think badly of you Isabella, you are one of my favorite students." She blushed again but leaned forward to whisper to me._

_"Well, you see...I have this...not an itch, tingle maybe the way to describe it and I tried to take care of it but I couldn't reach it. So I was talking to Mary in math yesterday and she gave me an idea of something that may help." She blushed again and looked at her feet. "So I brought it to school today to see if it was what she meant but the teacher saw and here I am. But the worst thing is..." She stopped and looked at me so I nodded at her to continue. "It has gotten worse since being in your office." She said quickly. I squatted in front of her so I could look in her eyes._

_"This tingling is in your private area?" She nodded. "And panties make it worse?" She nodded again. "I would like to try something Isabella, I think I can make it better but I don't want to make you uncomfortable." She was looking at me wide eyed. "May I try to make it better for you?" She nodded again. "Ok, stand up for me." She did and I moved us to the couch. I sat with my back leaning on the arm and pulled her down between my legs, her hip was against my stomach._

_"I want you to tell me if are uncomfortable." She nodded and I pulled one of her legs over my bent knee, opening her wide to me. "You are beautiful Isabella." I said and started running my fingers up the inside of her leg. "I am sure I can make you feel better." My fingers were barely grazing her lower lips._

_"Oh, should we be doing this?" She asked. I slipped on finger between her folds and lightly rubbed her clit._

_"Does it make you feel better? That is all I am trying to do."_

_"It feels very good but the tingling is getting stronger." She said and thrust her hips._

_"Let's try this, maybe it will help." I slowly slide in one than another finger, working them in and out._

_"Yes that feels good Mr. Cullen. It is almost unbearable...please faster." She was working her hips now and I added a third finger. "Fuck yes." She said and I slapped her ass._

_"Language Miss Swan." I said and removed my fingers._

_"Sorry Mr. Cullen." She said and started rubbing her thighs together._

_"Is it still there?" I asked._

_"Yes it was better but then you stopped."_

_"Well, what did you bring to school to help you with it?" She went to her book bag and came back with a vibrator._

_"This is what Mary said may help." She turned away from me as she handed it to me._

_"Do you know what this is?" She nodded. "Lie back on the table and let's see if it works for you." She did and I slid the vibrator in. "How does that feel Miss Swan?" I turned it on the lowest setting._

_"Good" I didn't move the vibrator but turned the setting up. "Not as good as your fingers sir."_

_"I do have one more thing we can try. Close your eyes and relax." I told her and I very quietly removed my belt and unzipped my pants, lowering them to my ankles before sitting back down. "This will seem unorthodox but remember I just want to help you with your problem. Okay?"_

_"Yes sir, I trust you." She said and I picked her up and sat her on my knees. "Mr. Cullen it feels like you don't have..." I shushed her._

_"Shhh, I just want to help you. You trust me, right?" She nodded and I slipped a finger in her pussy. "Does this feel good?"_

_"So good, the tingling is back." I curled my finger to hit her g spot._

_"Follow that feeling Isabella. I will make it better." I slipped another finger in and pressed harder. "You look beautiful little girl. Will you cum for me Isabella?"_

_"What?" I felt her start to tremble._

_"That feeling, the tingling is because you need to cum. May I make you cum Isabella? I want too little girl."_

_"Yes, make me feel good Mr. Cullen." Without warning I removed my fingers and impaled her on my cock. I gave her no time to adjust and immediately started moving her on me. "Fuck Mr. Cullen, too much...can't hold it...what's happening to me?"_

_"Let go Isabella. Cum for me. I can feel it, let go little girl." She clamped down me and moaned loudly. I slouched down and changed our position so I could hit her sweet spot harder. "Good girl, now cum for me again." I leaned her forward and bit her nipple through her shirt._

_"Mr. Culllennnn" she yelled and I kissed her to keep her quiet. She tightened around me more and I exploded in her._

_"So fucking good little girl...such a good girl." I said as she fell against my chest._

"That was a fun visit. Mrs. Wheeler still has a hard time looking me in the face." Bella said bringing me out of my memories.

"Well you were loud that time and every time since." I said and Bella laughed.

"Then she should be used to it by now." And she was right. Bella makes it a point to surprise me at school several times a year. Mrs. Wheeler tends to make herself scarce when Bella visits my office, no matter what the reason. "Do you think they will ever get married?" I looked down at her and she was looking at Ethan and his girlfriend, Summer Lake.

"No I don't but that doesn't stop them from being perfect for each other." I said and she agreed. They were perfect for each other, she is a gypsy to his hippie.

They met four years ago at a World Wildlife protest event and have been together every since. She is an environmental lawyer and they are hired as a package deal by different organizations for everything from staging protests to lobbying in Washington. They bought a farm in southern Illinois they use as a home base but more often then not they are living out of a suitcase in a different country. They always tell us they love their life and don't want to ruin things by labeling it as a marriage. Bella and I are just glad they are happy and let it go at that. With the way we were judged in the beginning we refused to ever have our kids think we are judging any part of their life.

The clinking on a glass had me searching out the reason we were here, my son's wedding. Evan and his bride were getting ready to cut the wedding cake. Bella and I both thought they were young to get married, just 22, but I understood that he had found his own Bella. He met Anna his junior year of high school. Evan was very athletic and played baseball for the school but he was also very intelligent and shy and teased mercilessly at school. Bella hadn't returned to work yet and with Evan's martial arts training he refused to fight back. He knew he had the potential to truly hurt someone so he tolerated it. He had friends and Anna stuck by him through all of it.

They were both accepted to Northwestern and Evan had a partial baseball scholarship. It was a month before graduation, they were walking home from a party given by one of the senior's when they came across three of Evan's worse bullies. He was letting it go until one of them grabbed Anna, he saw red, fought back and ended up being charged with assault and battery when he sent two of them to the hospital and the cops learned he was a black belt in several forms of karate and nationally ranked within the sport. We called in reinforcements in the form of our lawyer, Paul, and Evan's Chief of Police Grandpa Charlie. Between the two of them they managed to get the charges dropped but it wasn't easy and the damage had already been done. Evan had been hurt in the fight also, his right wrist was shattered and his rotor cuff had been injured requiring surgery, his baseball career was over before it started.

He spent that summer recovering, wallowing in pity and very angry but Anna never walked away. Not when he yelled at her, not when cried over his lost dreams to her and not when he ignored her and told her to move on. Anna was a constant, steady presence in his life, just as Bella had been for me in the beginning. She put up with all of his bullshit and called him on it when necessary. It took several months but she is what pulled him out it, something Bella and I were very thankful for. That was the point we knew they would always be together and I knew he had found his Bella. Evan worshipped Bella growing up and wouldn't settle for anything less in a woman. Luckily he found her early in life and she was there when he needed her.

I felt Bella squeeze me and we watched them smash cake in each other's face. After the honeymoon they would be returning to school, Evan to medical for sports medicine and Anna to law school for entertainment. They both wanted to work with athletes. While we would have preferred they wait until after school to marry we also understood that they wanted to start their forever now.

I heard my girls squeal and found them just in time to see Simon smashing cake in their faces as Evan had and couldn't help but laugh. They were good kids, normal 10 year olds but if you asked them they would say their life sucked.

Bella did get her PhD in English Literature and Marcus never forgot that he wanted her at Francis Parker. He and some of the other Trustees were at the house discussing staff requirements when he happened to hear her talking on the phone to Charlie about being ready to teach again. Marcus asked me if what he heard was true and when I replied yes he immediately walked into the kitchen and gave her his pitch as to why she should work at Parker. He refused to stop until she agreed to think about it. I told her I was fine with it when actually I would love to work with her but it needed to be her decision. She held him off for two months until she put him out of his misery and agreed. From that point on the kids declared their lives over since they went to Parker. Not only was their Dad the Headmaster but now their Mom taught there too. It didn't matter that she taught AP high school classes, the fact that she was in the building was bad enough. They obviously didn't realize how good they had it.

When another squeal sounded and Bella decided it was time for them to be taken home and went off in search of Charlie and Sue. Their marriage was still going strong and the triplets adored them. They would spend a few weeks each summer in Forks with them. They went camping, hiking, fishing and loved going to the reservation with Sue and listening to the stories told by the bonfire. With the triplets Charlie got the chance to do the stuff he missed with the older kids. Once the kids were safely on their way to the house I pulled my wife to the dance floor to enjoy the kid free portion of the night.

The night was winding down. We had seen the newlyweds off on their honeymoon to Hawaii that Bella and I gave them, the last of the guests were leaving and I wanted one last dance with my wife before retiring to our room. The wedding had been held on the beach at the Illinois Beach Resort with the reception moving inside, I led Bella back to the beach and pulled up the song I wanted to play on my phone. _Black, Black Heart by David Usher _had become a special song for us over the years and what we danced to under the full moon.

I escorted Bella back to our room and was glad to have some alone time with her since the past few weeks had been hectic with wedding details.

"I love my son but I am glad this wedding is over." I said as we entered the room. Bella laughed.

"They looked as if the had a good time though." She answered as she started unzipping her dress.

"Let me do that for you love." I kissed the exposed skin of her neck as I pushed the fabric off her shoulders. "You are so beautiful Bella." She giggled.

"Don't you ever tire of the same old view?" She asked.

"Never" I said with conviction. "I will never tire of this view. You are exquisite Isabella and I love you so much." I took my jacket and shirt off as I led her to the bed. I removed her bra and panties before sitting her on the end and kneeling between her legs.

"Lie back Bella, let me love you." She fell back against the bed and I pulled her to the end, running my lips up her thigh. "You smell wonderful Bella. Do you know if I smell jasmine or lavender I automatically get hard and think of you?" I pushed her legs apart. "The view I have now, I love." I ran my tongue against her lower lips. "And to know I am the only man to have this view, call me a caveman but that just makes me harder." She laughed, as I knew she would. I parted her lips and slowly teased my tongue inside her sucking on her clit. "Your taste, I could drink you every day and still never get enough." She had her hands in my hair and I was removing my pants as I entered her with my fingers.

"So good Edward, I love you so much. You make me feel beautiful." She started to lift her hips off the bed for more friction. "I want you Edward inside me, fill me...please." I moved her back on the bed and hovered above her.

"Touch me Bella, make love with me." I said as I slowly pushed into her.

"Yes" she moaned as we began to move together. I felt her feet running up and down my legs as her hands moved over my chest. I was moving in her with slow, deep, steady strokes.

"Open you eyes and look at me Bella." I said. "I love you Bella, forever."

"I love you, always. Oh, Edward." She said and then pulled me down for a deep kiss. I pushed deeper into her and moved a little faster but still felt every inch of her tightly around me. "So close Edward...only you..." I moved my hand to slowly rub her clit.

"Cum for me Bella...fly with me..." I said as we climaxed together. When we both calmed our breathing down I pulled her close to me.

"That was amazing Edward." She said before she snuggled up close to my chest and it was. We had fucked each other, had sex and made love many times but this was one of those times when it felt like our souls had been as entwined as our bodies, there were no words to describe the feeling.

The next morning we returned to the house to find everyone lounging around the pool. They would be here a few more days before they returned to their lives and Charlie and Sue took the triplets to Forks for their summer visit. Bella and I were on one side of the pool with Charlie and Sue while the kids were in the water when Charlie spoke.

"I'm surprised Tanya's parents weren't there last night." He noticed the look that passed between Bella and I. "Or were they not invited?"

"They were invited." Bella said softly. "They were at the rehearsal and proceeded to make a scene. We ask them to leave and told them not to come to the wedding."

"They did show up yesterday but we had given security a list of people not allowed in along with pictures, so they were escorted off the property." I added.

"You didn't tell me the tried to get in." Bella stated.

"Security came to me after the ceremony, they were gone and everyone was having a good time, I just didn't want to upset you." I told her.

"Okay, anyone else show up uninvited?" She teased me.

"No" I simply stated, I knew who she was asking about but Sue was the one to voice her name.

"Was Tanya even invited?" Sue asked.

"No" Bella and I said at the same time. "We left the decision up to Evan and he didn't want her here." Bella continued. "The few times she has attempted contact the kids in the last ten years have been a disaster and the kids have no desire to see her." Bella gave Sue a look of sympathy before speaking again. "Besides I am sure she is in no shape to see them now." Bella hugged Sue before going back inside the house, Sue following soon after.

"How is Seth doing Charlie?" I asked.

"As well as can be expected. He won't see Sue. He says he is too embarrassed by his actions but he is talking to her on the phone and that is a start." Charlie told me sadly.

Over the years Seth had stayed with Tanya and the two of them had become heavily involved with drugs. Not just consumption but smuggling also. They were being brought in through the beach access the reservation had and taken to Seattle. About two years ago Charlie caught Seth with a shipment and because he is Sue's son Charlie managed to get him a good deal with the DEA if he turned state's evidence. Seth took the deal and while he is serving some time it is at a minimum security federal prison. Unfortunately Tanya's family was able to get her off with probation because she couldn't be placed with any of the shipments. She was in Chicago, living with her parents, partying and strung out every night if the rumors were true.

"I didn't want to ask Bella but were Renee and Phil invited to the wedding?" Charlie said and I couldn't keep from laughing.

"No, Bella plans on just sending her an announcement when it comes out."

"I know you guys don't see or talk to them that often but I was surprised, happily I might add, not to see her." He was finishing for information. Bella never told him or anyone much about the few visits Renee had made to Chicago and for good reason.

"Well, the kids think she is crazy because she tries to dress and act like she is their age. Bella gets very upset because she won't stop hitting on me and asking if Bella fulfills me sexually." The last comment caused Charlie to spit out the drink of beer he had just taken. "And the last time Phil came on to Bella, forcefully, explaining to her how Renee doesn't fulfill him sexually." Charlie's eyes got big at that comment. "Yeah, not the best of visits."

"Good riddance" Charlie said to himself.

"Amen to that." I answered and clinked my beer bottle against his.

The last night before everyone flew back to their homes we had a BBQ at the house, even Carlisle and Esme attended. Esme had worked on her issues, but it was years before she and Bella could even be civil to each other. Three years ago was the first time she was invited to our house for Christmas but the real turning point happened not two years ago.

Esme had been diagnosed with breast cancer but they were sure they had caught it early and while she would need radiation she would not have to have chemotherapy, or so we were told. It was after one of her first chemo sessions that my Dad was stuck in traffic from an accident and was very late in picking her up. She was not handling the chemo well and one of the afternoon nurses recognized her last name and called Bella, her son's teacher, to let her know Esme was waiting. Bella took her home, took care of her and called me to find out if I knew, I didn't.

That happened a few times through out her treatments and Bella always picked her up and helped her home, no matter how much my mother may have bitched about it. It was Bella's perseverance and determination to help because Esme was my mother that finally cracked her shell. They would never be close, there was entirely too much water under the bridge for that to happen but they did manage to move from civil to friendly. I didn't dare to hope for more than that.

We made sure to leave early for the airport the next day, getting through security always proved to be an experience for Ethan and this day was no different. His piercings had been known to set off metal detectors and he enjoyed the looks on people's faces when they would scan him with a wand and it would go off when passed over his groin area. I made sure to walk away before he could describe what exactly he had done there.

After returning home we had dinner and enjoyed the silence of the house before getting ready to go to the club for the night. Rose was having a birthday party for Emmett and she had asked me to give a Shibari demonstration with Isabella. In some ways seeing them in line at the club night brought Bella and Rose closer quicker than if we hadn't seen them. We agreed to mentor them and sponsor their membership in the club, once we got over the surprise of Emmett being the sub. Rose confided in Bella once that being involved in the community was what finally calmed Emmett down so they could fix their relationship. They both knew what they needed but neither knew how to ask the other for it. They never asked how we became involved in the community but Rose mentioned to me once that she knew we had been in a D/s relationship almost from the start.

_It was not to long after we saw them at the club and we were in our playroom, I was explaining different impact implements to her when she mentioned it. I was shocked and she knew it._

_"Oh no Edward, Bella never said anything about it to me. I wasn't 100% sure until we saw you at the club." Rose explained._

_"Then why make a comment like that Rose?" I asked._

_"I have to admit Edward, I was always...envious of the relationship Bella had, even before I knew it was you. The way she talked about the guy, with such conviction and she never for a moment doubted he felt exactly the same way about her. When she told us it was you and I thought about all the things you had to go through to be together I always assumed that is what made you two so close and sure of each other." She stopped talking and looked away. almost like she was embarrassed._

_"Go on Rose" I prompted her._

_"Not too long before graduation Alice and I went to her apartment. Looking back I can't honestly say what we hoped to accomplish."_

_"I know about that visit." I wondered where she was going with this because that visit is what had Bella cutting ties permanently with them._

_"I figured you did, I have come to realize that when Bella said you guys had no secrets from each other she meant that literally." I nodded and waited for her to continue. "At one point Bella excused her to the bathroom and I noticed some papers she had printed off the computer. I didn't necessarily understand what I was reading at the time but I knew enough to know it concerned BDSM. Shocked would be a huge understatement. I had no idea what to think but then I thought about how envious I was and decided to do some research on my own, that is what had me understanding the depth of what you two shared and I wanted that with Emmett, what you have with Bella."_

_"I'm glad it worked out for you Rose." I told her and I meant it._

_"It has, it was hard and I took advice Bella and had been giving me all along to heart. It had made me realize from things she did and said that the two of you had been in the lifestyle for quite a while."_

_"Yes we have and taking the honesty that is needed in the D/s part of our relationship and using it in all parts is what has made us strong as a couple all along." I told her honestly._

_"I can see that and it also is what keeps Emmett and I strong too."_

"What are you thinking about Edward. I have been trying to get your attention for several minutes." Bella asked. As I cleared my head and got my first good look at her I felt myself instantly harden.

"Just remembering showing Rose our impact toys for the first time. Kneel Isabella so I can put your party collar on." She had on her leather pants, that she would remove at the club, over her thong that been embroidered to saw 'Master's Pussy' on it. That was a nice birthday present to me. Her top was a leather triangle that would be removed also. She would be left in her thong, her Cullen's Bitch collar and her leather boots.

While Bella never went totally naked at the club or in the playroom when they were present, it still was an adjustment for them to see her like that and serving me. I made it clear from the start I would gladly show Rose some things, rope bondage, whips and suspension but I never allowed anyone else to touch Isabella and we never shared. They were fine with the rules even though they played much more publicly then we did and were comfortable sharing, Rose knew she could trust me to teach her in a safe environment.

After donning our leather jackets we made our way to the garage. I had bought a motorcycle years ago and taught Bella how to ride; she had been hinting that she felt ready for a bike of her own so I was surprising her tonight. The bike we had would become hers because she felt comfortable on it and I had purchased a 2011 Harley CVO Softail Convertible in Midnight Sky & Candy Cobalt. That is what we would be taking to the club tonight; she truly was my biker bitch.

Once we arrived at the club I excused Isabella to the party room to set up the Shibari demonstration and stow her clothes away. I greeted several of the Dom's before grabbing water bottles from the bar for the two of us. Since we would be doing a demo and playing later at home I didn't want either of us drinking. As I made my way across the main floor to the party I couldn't help but chuckle to myself about how at ease I was here with my sub and wife almost naked for everyone to see. Fifteen years ago if someone had said I would fine having the people I worked with, some of them my superiors, seeing us in this environment I would have called them crazy. But now, not only was I fine with it, I was proud of Isabella and loved to show her off. There had been a few run ins with persistent Dom's wanting to play with us, the Aro's, and male subs who felt it was ok to innocently touch her, because they were both subs, but those notions had been firmly dealt with and now everyone knew she was off limits. If you wanted to leave the club in the same condition as when you entered you did not touch Isabella, she was under a standing order to defend herself when anyone touched her.

When I entered the party I was not surprised to see Emmett bent over at the waist bound to a cross. Two Domme's were administering his birthday spanking, one with a cane and the other with a riding crop, while one sub sucked him off and he had his face buried in another's pussy. Emmett was a pain slut and in his glory. I scanned the room until my eyes landed on my naughty girl. She looked glorious kneeling next to the table we would use for the rope bondage. We began the demo after Emmett was released from the cross. I spent the next hour tying my girl in different positions, explaining how the placement of the ropes could be for pleasure or pain and what acts could be done in what positions. My girl was very turned on and I heard the appreciative whispers of Dom's explaining to their subs about how responsive she was to me and she was positively dripping with need for release. I didn't feel the need to explain that it could also have been the egg vibrator I was having fun playing with during the demonstration. I had strategically place one of the knots close to her clit and every time I turned the egg on I knew it caused that knot to vibrate on her. Just before I released her I leaned in and whispered for her to cum silently. As she did I noticed several men readjusting their hard-on's and I smirked at them. She was mine, always had been and always would be.

We stayed and enjoyed the party for two more hours. Most of our close friends were in the community and it was good to see Rose and Bella almost as close as they had been, almost. On the ride home I didn't need to use the egg vibrator, unless I was mistaken the rumble of the Harley had gotten her very worked up. Instead of pulling into the garage I drove around to the back of the house, I put the kickstand down but left the Harley running. I helped Bella off before I removed my helmet and stepped off. She looked at me confused as I pulled my t-shirt off.

"Strip Isabella, we are going to break in the new bike." I ordered and she couldn't get out of her clothes fast enough. I straddled the bike and gently laid her so her chest was on the gas tank and she was gripping the handlebars. I lifted her hips and pulled her pussy to my face for a long lick. Fuck but I loved her advanced yoga class. I could literally twist her like a pretzel if I wanted.

"You're so wet kitten. I think my naughty girl likes the idea of getting fucked on her Master's bike." I nipped her clit. "In the backyard, all exposed." I felt her get wetter and dipped my tongue inside her. "Next time it will have to be more public." She moaned and ground back onto my face. I slapped her ass. "Hold still kitten, my vixen loves the idea of getting off and maybe getting caught. Doesn't she?"

"Yes Master" she moaned and I dove into her like it was my last meal. Over the years we had been caught several times. Most of the time we weren't caught in the act but once on the golf course and another time in the car we had been in the act. Thinking about the time in the car had me sliding two fingers into Bella and spreading her juices to her ass. That time we were both close to climaxing and even the tap on the window couldn't stop us, nothing stopped us until we climaxed together. I think the young cop was too embarrassed by the fact that he liked what he saw to do more than let us off with a warning. Damn I needed inside my naughty girl.

"Please may I cum Master?" Isabella begged.

"Not yet kitten." I said and I slowly pushed a finger in her ass preparing her. "I love your pussy Isabella, tastes so good." I added another finger as she moaned.

"Please Master, please." She begged.

"Cum for me Isabella, now." I growled and was instantly drenched in her juices. As she came down I flipped her over and settled deeper into the bike seat before slowly pulling her onto my cock.

"Uughhh Isabellla, love your ass kitten..." I groaned out and put one hand on the handle bars to rev the bike. The vibrations did interesting things to my balls and I could feel them where we were joined.

"So full Master...love your cock..." Kitten was panting and yelling out. I laid her back on the tank and revved the bike again. She pulled her legs up until they rested on my hips and started thrusting with me. I was deeper than ever in her.

"Fuck Isabella, you are my dirty little girl. Master's naughty little girl who likes her ass fucked." I said and she nodded then moaned. "Touch yourself kitten. Bury your fingers in Master's hot pussy." I was close and she was too. "Damn kitten you are soaking my cock and balls with your juice." I started moving faster and revved the bike one last time. "Cum with me Isabella... cum now..." I ordered and pulled her close to me as we came together.

I turned the bike off and lifted her off me, cradling her in my arms. "I love you so much Isabella."

"I love you Master, you are so very good to me." I chuckled and kept her in my arms as I started to walk away from the house. "Where are we going Master?"

"You'll see." I said. I had set up an airbed in the gazebo, along with candles and some fruit. Her eyes lit up when she saw it. "I thought I would spend the rest of the night under the stars with my beautiful wife and we would enjoy some summer lovin'."

She laughed in her throaty way that made my cock twitch. "Oh you are definitely getting some lovin' Edward." As I placed her on the bed she sighed and held my face with her hands. "I am going to love you for the rest of our lives Edward. You are mine...forever."

"Mine forever Bella" I said as I kissed her deeply and made love to the only woman to ever hold my heart.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read and review!**

**Sorry for the long wait between updates. Snow days, sick kids and life come first.**

**Only one chapter left - thanks for reading!**

**Links for this chapter will post on my profile.**


	22. Fifteen Years Later

Fifteen Years Later

EPOV

It wasn't supposed to be this way. I retired last year at 65, Bella quit working at 49, the triplets were all out of school and settled in their own lives at 25 and this should have been our time, just the two of us. I was 17 years older than her; I never thought it would happen this way. I admit I worried about what she would do when I was gone; it never crossed my mind that I would outlive my wife. She was my entire life, how did the universe expect me to live without her.

Part of me knew I should be helping the kids and grandkids deal with their grief but the truth was I couldn't see passed my anger to help anyone. Her death was senseless. She hadn't been battling an illness, she hadn't been sick at all. She had been doing some last minute Christmas shopping, like a lot of shoppers in Chicago. She had been walking down the sidewalk minding her own business when a SUV plowed into the crowd, killing 10 people, killing my Bella. I am so fucking angry. Angry at a 17 year old girl who was too busy texting her friends to notice traffic had stopped and jerked the steering wheel to avoid hitting the cars, jumping onto the sidewalk and killing 10 people. I was burying my wife two days before our 27th wedding anniversary. Yeah, I was very fucking angry.

I stood in the bathroom doorway looking at the bed I had not been able to sleep in for the last five nights. Would I ever be able to sleep in this room again? It still smelled like her and her things were out all round, waiting for her to return. I was waiting for her to return. I walked to the bed and picked up her pillow, pressing it against my face, inhaling her scent. I didn't realize I had fallen to my knees until I felt arms wrap around my neck and hug me tightly.

"It's time to go Daddy, the limo is here." Emily had spoken softly and her voice held no emotion. In the five days since...I have not once seen her break down or cry at all. Didn't see care that her mother was gone? Suddenly my anger had another outlet and I wanted her to hurt like I did, so I lashed out.

"How can you be so cold about this?" I shouted at her. "Your mother is gone. How can you act as if nothing is wrong?" I threw the pillow on the bed. "Didn't you love her at all? She is gone, forever." I yelled in her face before I collapsed on the floor, sobbing." Emily lay down next to me and I saw all the emotions she was holding inside in her eyes. She refused to let the tears fall.

"In the thirty years she was with us do you know how many times she asked me to do something for her? Something important, something other than clean my room or run to the store or just be happy in my life?" I shook my head as I reached for her hand, hoping she would realize I didn't mean what I had just said. "Once, only one time." I sat up and pulled her into my lap, like I use to when she was little.

"It was several years ago when the two of came for a visit. I think you had just redrawn your wills. She was telling me about how you were concerned what would happen to her when you died. She recognized that it had never occurred to you that she could die first and she made me promise. She said she knew it would be hard but that she saw my inner strength and I would have to be strong for you if that happened because you wouldn't be ready for it. She said she knew that I loved her and thought of her as my mother, she didn't ever want me to doubt that. Then she said she had a selfish thing to ask of me, that if I wanted to honor her I would put my grief aside and help you through this. She knew that someone would have to be strong and help you through this time, she picked me. Do you understand? She picked me. That may come off as unfeeling to you but I will not fail at the one thing, the only thing, my mother ever ask of me. I will help and handle and take care of the most important possession my mother ever had, my father and his heart. Don't ever tell me I don't care. I love her so much I am swallowing my own grief to carry out her only request of me, to protect and keep safe what she valued most in this world."

"I am so sorry for yelling at you. It is just so hard with out her. I keep expecting her to walk in the room..." I couldn't control my sobs any longer.

"I know daddy. I know." She stood and held her hand out to me. I used the ride to the church to compose myself and look at my family. I loved them so much.

Emily had been my rock so far. Bella had left detailed instructions in her will about what she wanted and Emily was carrying those out. I welcomed her help. I wasn't in any condition to make decisions. We were on our way to the church because Bella had not wanted a viewing. She wanted a service, burial and then a wake. A full on party wake with people telling embarrassing stories about her and lots of laughing, _I have led a blessed life Edward with the man I love more than anything else, celebrate that_, I remember her telling me once and we planned on doing just that.

The church was full. I think that would have surprised her. She thought of herself as just a teacher, nothing special. Looking around I was sure most of the people were former students, she touched so many lives. As I walked behind my family to the front of the church I couldn't place the name of the song being played but I knew it was Pink Floyd and one of Bella's favorites. The silence that came over the church made me uncomfortable, I wanted to go home and curl up with her pillow and pretend she would come back to me. How was I supposed to go on when my heart and soul lay at the foot of the altar?

The pastor spoke, music was played and different people stood and spoke what I am sure were meant to be words of comfort. I barely heard what they said and I knew she would have hated the attention. The boys and I along with Charlie and Matthew moved to her casket to take her out of here, to her final resting place. A Green Day song was playing and while I knew the sentiment was right I had never liked the title, _Good Riddance._

As I sat in my chair at the cemetery and watched people file by, touching her casket, saying goodbye, I felt my last moments with her slipping away. I watched the well wishers leave and my family say goodbye until it was just Bella and I. I clutched the small bouquet of yellow/orange calla lilies and white snowberries in one hand as I slowly laid my other on her casket.

"How do I do this without you? Why do I have to do this without you? I don't think I can Bella. You have always been the very best part of me." For the first time today the sun peeked through the clouds and I felt it on my face, it felt as if she was with me.

"I miss you so much." I could smell freesia on the breeze. "I know you are with me, I **know** you would never leave me on my own, but I want you here with me physically. I want to reach out and touch you. I want to hold you close to me at night. I want you to look at me and laugh because I react like a caveman when I catch some man eye fucking you. It is so hard not being able to do those things." The breeze shifts and for second I can almost feel her fingers running through my hair. "I love you Bella, you took my heart with you." I say and I **know** I hear her whisper,_ I am with you always Edward, I love you._

I don't remember leaving the cemetery, I don't remember returning to the house and I don't remember the wake. The first thing I do consciously remember is Emily discussing what Bella wanted each of the children to have and asking them if there is anything specific that want to have of hers. Listening to them I mentally laughed and sent up a prayer of thanks that we had sorted through everything several years ago, they wouldn't be in for the surprises they would have then.

We did it because we never wanted them to go through what we did when my father died. We received several shocking moments sorting through his things. My mother had passed several years ago and he had packed her things up not gotten rid of anything. We learned more about both of them than we ever wanted to know. That experience is what had us sorting through things once the triplets started to settle down. We purchased a shredder and made sure to destroy various pictures, the cd's we had made over the years and various other items. I realized I would need to ask for help clearing out the playroom that is something I did not want to explain to my children. There had been close calls over the years but we never had to sit down and explain our lifestyle to any of the kids, I wanted it to stay that way.

After New Year's Charlie and Sue returned to Washington and the kids returned to their lives. I didn't begrudge them their lives. I wanted them to have full happy lives. They deserved it and it is what Bella would want for them, to be as happy as we were. When I watched them together or with their own families I could see the hand Bella and I had in making that happen.

The days were hard and ran together, trying to fall asleep at night was almost impossible and I had taken to spraying her side of the bed with the body spray she used so I could sleep. The nights are when the dreams would come and I could be with her, if only for a few hours. They seemed so real.

I would catch her up on what was happening with the kids and grandkids, we had 10 of them now and we would reminisce about our life together or things we could laugh at now but hadn't seemed amusing when they were unfolding. I told her that I hated waking up because she would be gone and she always assured me that she was waiting from me. For those first few precious moments after I woke I would reach for her side of the bed knowing I would find her there. Upon finding only cold sheets the process would start again.

The next weeks were spent packing up and selling the house, I moved into a condo. The house was too big and held to many memories for me to live their by myself. I would never date let alone marry someone else but I did keep our bed and other things that were important to me at the condo. The dreams still came every night and I never spoke of them to anyone but they are what kept me sane. I knew I would see her again someday.

_Three years later_

I was peeking in on my family. It was difficult to be so happy when they were sad. I knew this would be hard on them but they had each other to help them through.

"They'll be fine Edward. Not right away but eventually and we will check on them as often as you like." My angel said.

"I know" I said, "but I feel guilty for being so happy to be with you again."

"That's natural and we can watch them as long as you like." She put her hand in mine and it was like I came home again, home to my Bella.

I watched Samantha as her boyfriend comforted her and Bella said she thought they would get married. She was wild and Bella thought he would be the one to finally calm her down. They met when he came in to her shop and was shocked to find that 'Sam', the best tattoo artist in Seattle, was a woman. Unfortunately for him, he spoke those words out loud and she refused to do his tattoo for six months. They have been together ever since.

Sabrina leaned in to kiss my cheek and say goodbye before leaving with her husband, Bradley, and their twins, Becca and Charles. They fit together perfectly, both geeks at heart. They met in college at the library. Both needed the same book, reached for it at the same time and then proceeded to have a shouting match over who needed it more for their paper. Sabrina grabbed the book and ran, it took him two weeks to track her down. She was impressed with his tenacity and asked him on a date. They married the summer after graduating and live in Washington D.C., working for a think tank.

Simon was leaning heavily on his partner, Anthony, I was sure he felt as if they had lost one of their last supporters but I knew his siblings would step up and help them. I remember when he sat down with Bella and me to tell us he was gay. He had no clue that we had figured it out long ago. As he sat in our bedroom and tried to stammer out what he wanted to say, Bella pulled him into a hug, ask him what the name was of the man he loved and why wasn't he here with Simon. He was shocked and broke down, telling us how they told Anthony's parents first and they all but disowned him. They were not looking forward to telling us because they were sure Anthony's parents would accept them. Bella did get angry when Simon explained how Anthony was at hotel because he was scared of how we would react. By the time we caught up to her she was letting herself into their room with the key she bribed off the clerk and packing Anthony's clothes as he looked on in a towel because he had just gotten out of the shower. She threw some clothes on the bed and told him she expected him to be in the lobby in 15 fifteen minutes because she was taking him home, where he belonged and he had better not make her come back up here. I laughed and followed Bella out of the room as the two boys tried to figure out what had happened. They were currently trying to adopt a baby.

"We did a good job with them Edward. They all have good lives and people who love them so much." Bella said.

"I know but I have put them through a lot these last few years." I knew I had, as hard as I tried I could not be happy without Bella. My eyes landed on Anna as Evan rubbed her very pregnant belly. They were about to welcome their fifth child and couldn't be happier.

"They understood you were grieving, especially Emily, she more than the others knows just how much we loved each other. She was old enough to know what we went through to be together, she has always known how deep our bond is."

"I know, she is what got me through the last three years." It was true, without her I would have given up in the first three months. As I watched her with Matt and their three kids I knew she would be okay, she understood that I needed to be with Bella.

"I was with you too Edward. I never left you alone, always watching and waiting. I love you so much."

"I know, I felt your presence every single day Bella. I always felt your love." I said as I looked at Ethan and Summer, they never married. They adopted six children from different countries they visited. Ethan was sterile from a virus he picked up somewhere but they didn't let that stop them. When they were adopting their first child I ask him about not being able to have any kids of his own, he was handling it so well I felt sure he was repressing his feelings and just wanted him to talk to me. He told me that Bella and I had taught him that a family is what you make it and it didn't matter if you were born into it or not. I couldn't have agreed more with him.

We watched as the children said goodbye and slowly left the room. We watched as the nurses came in and disconnected the machines I had been hooked up to after having a massive heart attack.

"Goodbye daddy. I know you held on as long as you could. Go, be with mom, be happy, and know that we felt your love everyday. We know both of you love and watch over us." Emily whispered as she slowly closed the door.

"I will miss them." I said softly.

"You can see them whenever you want." Bella said and when I looked at her I saw her at 21 again. I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Look at yourself Edward, you can be what you want." When I looked in the mirror I looked to be about 25 or 30.

"I'm ready Bella. Let's go spend eternity together." She ran her hands up into my hair and pulled me down for a long kiss.

"I have missed you Edward. I can't wait to show you the house and I think you are really going to like the playroom, Master." She purred at me as she palmed my now hard cock.

"Oh Isabella you are in trouble now, my naughty kitten." I growled at her as I chased her into our forever.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**A big thanks to everyone that has read or reviewed this story. I love this Edward and Bella and hate to see it come to an end.**

**I will post the links to the two songs from Bella's funeral on my profile later today.**


End file.
